Three Prophecies
by Crysie
Summary: This is my entire series all together so that it is easier to read. New enemies surface in the Digiworld, each wanting to take their revenge on certain couples. Mimato, Taiora, and Takari lovers will love this story! (Note: this story isn't very good)
1. Three Prophecies

Disclaimer: I Don't own Digimon  
  
Most of the story will be first person written, you'll have to guess who I am talking about (this is for certain reasons). The ages' of the digidestined are six years from the first season.   
Joe - 17  
Tai - 16  
Matt - 16  
Sora - 16  
Mimi - 16  
Izzy - 15  
Kari - 14  
T.K. - 14  
  
**Three Prophecies**  
  
As his kisses became more intense down my neck, his breath rapidly increased as well. I could feel his body pressed against mine; each of our clothes stuck to us like glue. His fingers entwined with mine as he reached lower. Soft moaning noises escaped his lips as I tilted his head and pressed my lips against his. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only thirty seconds. Suddenly, he jerked his head up and asked quietly, What time is it?  
  
I stared at him for a second wanting him to escape back to where we were, but instead replied, It's eight thirty-two. Does it really matter?  
  
Yeah it matters, I've got to go, he answered as he pulled his shirt back to its original spot. With that statement, he kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Mimi, telephone! Mrs. Tachikawa yelled up the stairs.  
  
Thanks mom! I yelled as I picked up the phone. Hello, Mimi speaking.  
  
Hello Mimi, it's me Sora.  
  
Sora, is it really you? I haven't talked to you since... I can't remember.  
  
Sora giggled and then stopped abruptly. I have something urgent to tell you  
  
I could feel myself tense up. What is Sora going to tell me that is so urgent to call at nine o' clock at night? What is it?  
  
It is the Digiworld. Everything is wrong, Izzy pointed out that technology is losing its memory, in other words everything is wacky! I don't know how much longer I can talk to you, but you need to get your Digiv-  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
Sora, talk to me! I screamed into the phone.  
  
Suddenly, my digivice started to beep. The familiar sound made me go to my dresser and stare at it. I could feel the urge to pick it up as its light began to shine. Reaching my hand, I touched it.  
  
The light brightened. Oh my gosh!  
  
***  
  
Tai, you can change the channel, I'm going to bed, I mentioned as I got off the couch.   
  
Tai's only response was a mere good night and a finally'.  
  
Stop being such a baby, you only got home ten minutes ago. It's not like you had to watch my television show that long!  
  
Walking down the hallway, I felt a strange presence washing over me. _That's weird_, I thought to myself as I turned toward my room and opened the door to find the echoing sound of the digivice.  
  
Tai come in here! Hurry!   
  
What is it, I missing my favorite TV sho- Tai stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
I looked at him and then touched the digivice.   
Tai went to his room to do the same thing.  
  
***  
  
Study, study, study. Is that all I do? I asked myself quietly. Then, a beeping filled my head. Turning, I saw a familiar device beeping; I touched the vibrating digivice. _Here we go again_.  
  
***  
  
Hey, it's e-mail from Gennai! I cried excitedly.  
  
Izzy, put your laptop into your backpack and then touch your digivice.  
I shutdown my iMac laptop and tucked it safely into a small knapsack. I grabbed the digivice, expecting immediate travel.  
  
***  
  
Matt, you're home. Matt's dad looked up at me. Where were you?  
  
I could feel my face blush a little, but answered, Practicing with my band.  
  
Oh, I thought I told you T.K. was coming over tonight.  
  
I quickly remembered, blushing a little, and noticed T.K. staring at me. I quickly changed the subject by pointing out the obvious, T.K., you're here. What brings you here?  
  
It's called spending family time with your dad and brother. I'm tired, want to help me bring my stuff to your room?  
  
Yeah of course, I replied, more than thrilled to have an excuse to leave the grinning face of Dad. I looked over at him, still grinning. I gave him a quick smirk and then left to help T.K.  
  
We entered my average room, not as messy as anyone would think. I moved my guitar off the spare bed and took the spare quilt from the closet.  
  
I could hear a faint beeping sound as I opened the closet and turned to find T.K. looking surprised.  
  
Uh Matt, I think we're needed in the Digiworld, T.K. stated as he picked up his digivice and suddenly vanished.  
  
I cried out.  
  
Where is T.K? Asked Mr. Ishida.   
  
I-I think he went to the Digiworld. With that, I picked up the digivice and vanished in front of my father's eyes.  
  
***  
  
Slowly, my eyes fluttered open, revealing two brown eyes staring into mine. I looked away from the eyes to see a lush forest surrounding us.  
  
Where are we? I knew from the moment I asked that it was a stupid question. Of course we are in the Digiworld. That's why are digivices activated.  
  
In the Digiworld, the familiar voice replied.  
I turned my head back to find a girl with shoulder length orange hair lending her hand to me. Unsurely, I excepted the offering.   
  
I questioned.  
  
Hi Matt. Yeah it's me.  
  
I couldn't believe I was standing with one of the former Digidestined again. Even though we see each other at school, it was still a shock. She looked so... good. Along with her brown eyes and orange hair, she held a slim body with tight blue jeans and a red tank top. She had a necklace that resembled half of a heart.  
  
It has been a while, is all I could say.  
  
Sora nodded and then looked up. I wish the digimon were here with us. That way, we could find out why we are here and why the new Digidestined couldn't do the job.  
  
My mind slowly went to Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken and Kari, but then that reminded me of T.K. I suddenly felt that need to protect him just as I did back when Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, and Appocolamon tried to control the Digital World.  
  
I whispered. I could tell Sora heard me because she reminded me that T.K. was probably with one of the other Digidestined just like we were. That made me feel better, but only a bit.  
  
Sora and I walked for hours. We wandered north, or what we thought was north until the digivice corresponded with two others saying we were traveling south.  
  
***  
  
Ow! You stepped on my foot again Mimi! Do you not know how to walk?  
  
Well of course I know how to walk, we wouldn't have gotten this far or win the fights if I didn't, I replied looking angrily at Tai. Why don't we try our digivices and see if we can locate any of the others?  
  
Well, I see you finally learned how to make yourself useful, Tai snickered out.  
  
Thanks Tai, it's nice to see you again too.  
  
Sorry Mimi, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just a little frustrated because I'm not sure why we are here or where Kari and the others are.  
  
I looked at him; he has matured so much! I haven't seen him in quite a while. About a year or so because when we went to high school, some of us were split up. Tai, Sora, and Matt go to the same high school; Izzy and Joe go to the same high school; Kari and T.K. go to the same junior high; and that leaves me to go to a private high school across town. Oh well, at least we moved back from America three years ago. Now I can see-  
  
Mimi, I found four signals!  
  
Good, lets get going!  
  
I took one last look at Tai, he now cut his hair a bit shorter and didn't have his goggles since he gave them to Davis (thank goodness!), but his eyes and smile were the same. He wore baggy blue jeans with an orange t- shirt. I couldn't see what necklace he was wearing around his neck, but I believe it resembles a half of a heart.  
  
***  
  
Joe, I believe Matt and Sora are in that direction. Tai and Mimi are not too far away. It would be easier to meet with Sora and Matt first while Tai and Mimi meet up with us when they reach us. If my calculations are correct we should reach them in nine point two minutes.  
  
Way to go Izzy! Joe exclaimed.  
  
Joe is so much the same. He cut his blue hair to a shorter length and still has his glasses. He is wearing brown pants with a gray shirt.  
  
Well guys, long time no see!  
  
It's nice to see you again Joe. Also you too Izzy, Sora said as she smiled.  
  
Hi Matt, Sora. Wow, you two have changed, I pointed out.  
  
What Izzy, do I not use as much hair gel or something?  
  
We all laughed at Matt's comment when I noticed Tai and Mimi coming through the bushes.  
  
-learn how to walk!   
  
***  
  
Mimi exclaimed. We ran to each other and hugged. Mimi turned to hug Joe, Izzy, and then turned to Matt. With a devilish grin, she hugged him the longest as he put his hands lower on her back. I seemed to be the only one who noticed. Matt looked up to find me staring at him and Mimi. I quickly turned away to say, Are you sure T.K. and Kari came? I was wondering because Davis, Yolei, and Cody didn't come and since T.K. and Kari are part of that team...  
  
I'm positive they came because T.K. left a minute before I did, Matt said releasing himself from their hug.  
  
Izzy, why don't you use your computer to detect them?  
  
***  
  
As Izzy went on hypothesizing, I turned my head side ways to see Mimi staring back at me. I blushed a little, wanting to kiss her and hold her. _Get these thoughts out of your head Matt. You'll go crazy if you don't._ She looks so good with her strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes looking at me. She wore a short green mini skirt and a white tank top revealing a beautiful neckline. I awakened from my daydream when a beeping sound escaped into my thoughts.  
  
I have located T.K. and Kari. They actually aren't that far, they must have been surrounded by too many trees for the signaling to work. We-  
  
Izzy, before you tell us another thought, how long will it take there and is there any way to contact Gennai or someone? Tai asked, looking more than frustrated.  
  
To cut things short, we will find them in four point three minutes. If we run, we will find them in two point six minutes.  
  
Tai and I began to run with the others not too far behind and Izzy trailing the back trying to put his laptop away.  
  
***  
  
T.K., maybe instead of wandering the bushes, we could we search the open. That way, we could find the others sooner, Kari stated.  
  
I gave her a that's a good idea look if you want to find evil digimon trying to attack'. She responded by a pretty please with cherry on top' look.  
I nodded in agreement as we both began to walk into a direction that hopefully was a little more open. I sneaked a look at Kari, she doesn't look that much different with her short brown hair and eyes and wearing yellow capri pants and a light pink top. Kari looked really tired. _I hope she isn't getting sick again_. I remember when we were fighting Machinedramon and Kari got really sick. I was too young to understand the full consequences when she got sick, not realizing she could of died.   
Kari looked up to see my frowning.   
  
What is wrong T.K.? She asked quietly. As she asked, she stumbled over a loose tree stump reaching her hand towards mine. I took hold of it, but then lost my balance too. I fell on top of her and then rolled to my side clutching my wrist.  
  
This is deja voo all over again. Hey, is your wrist all right? Kari asked.  
  
Yeah, my wrist is fine. I nodded in agreement, This does remind me when you and I faced Piedmon together.  
  
She smiled in agreement. I could distinctly remember Kari wouldn't let go of me when Piedmon had my leg as we climbed the rope into the sky. Piedmon cut the rope, therefore, letting us fall down Spiral Mountain. With Matt's advice and Kari's fright, I gave hope to myself letting Angemon Digivolve to MagnaAngemon. I'll never forget that.  
  
T.K.? T.K.? Kari shook me out of my memory.  
  
I turned to face her, leaning over to her face while she lay, her back on the ground. I felt the urge to kiss her, my hormones taking over.  
  
I've never done this before, I said.  
  
She didn't say anything as I reached lower towards her lips. Suddenly, I felt as if we were being watched. I could tell Kari thought so too. We both turned our heads over to find Matt and Tai staring wide-eyed at us with the others not too far behind.  
  
Quickly I got up and lent a hand to help Kari. I turned my face away, trying to avoid eye contact. Matt grabbed my arm and whispered, I will talk to you later.  
  
With that tone, I knew to keep my mouth shut.  
  
***  
  
An annoying sound came from Izzy's laptop. Izzy reached for it and began to log onto the internet.  
  
What is that annoying sound? Tai said from behind me.  
  
It's e-mail from Gennai! Izzy exclaimed.  
  
Wow! Wouldn't you think that guy would be dead by now, I said with Tai laughing behind me in agreement.   
  
Mimi playfully slapped my chest. Matt, be serious. You know he wouldn't contact us if he didn't have something important to say  
  
I said with a snicker.  
  
Greetings. I have very important information to tell you about why your here and three prophecies. When you all hold out your digivices, it will transport you to my house. Gennai informed, speaking through the computer.  
  
Sora, Mimi, Tai, T.K., Kari, and Izzy held out their digivices in a circle while Joe and I were a bit hesitant.  
  
Come on guys, you are holding up the relaxation at Gennai's house, Tai said impatiently.  
  
I took my digivice off my belt loop and stuck it out with Joe doing the same thing. Instantly, we were dropped right in front of the familiar lake we visited back when we were younger.  
  
***  
  
How do we get through again? I asked taking a step towards the lake.  
  
Let me look it up on my computer, Izzy answered reaching his backpack for his yellow laptop.  
  
I dipped my hand into the lake swaying it back and fourth through the cool water. Suddenly, the water made a gigantic path stretching to the oddly looking house.  
  
Mimi, you did it! Joe exclaimed.  
  
I guess you don't need your fancy computer, Izzy. Tai said laughing with Matt shaking his head sadly.  
  
Very funny, Tai, Izzy mentioned sarcastically.  
  
As we walked, I looked over at the other Digidestined. T.K. trying to walk with Kari, but also trying not to make Tai and Matt too much angrier. Boy, has T.K. matured a lot. He had a yellow t-shirt on and green shorts. If he was a bit older, he could steal my heart right away. I glanced over to where Izzy and Joe were chatting between themselves. They think the rest of us wouldn't understand what they're talking about, well if they only knew. Although Izzy does look way different with his baggy black jeans and purple t- shirt. I turned to my right to see Sora walking quietly by herself. I wonder what's wrong with her? She's been giving me strange looks to me since we have gotten here. It was like she read my thoughts because she quickly glanced at me. Startled I turned to look at Tai and Matt. They sure have gotten to be best friends. I smiled at the thought of Matt being happy again. I looked at Matt more closely, his cute smile and blonde hair were a perfect match as his blue, stormy eyes do too. His baggy black jeans looked perfect on him with a blue turtle-neck sleeveless shirt on.  
  
Matt looked back at me and gave me a smile that could kill. Girls weren't kidding on how good he looks and I bet he will be a good rock star. I smiled back and turned my eyes back to Sora who seemed to be watching. Why is she looking like that at me?  
  
Well, we're here again, T.K. stated.  
  
said Kari in amazement. I forgot she didn't come with us on our first journey to the Digital World. We didn't meet her until we faced Myotismon.  
  
I looked up at the white house with pink bordering. Its French doors looked pretty against the two story house.  
  
Greetings children, said a man who came out from inside the house.  
At first I thought it was another e-mail, but then Gennai emerged from around the corner.   
  
I stared at the old, short man with the bald head and eyes that haven't been open for a while for a long time. I think the others did as well. I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore and shouted out, Why are we here?  
  
You're just as bad as last time, Mimi. Come inside, we need to have a long talk.  
  
We followed Gennai inside with Tai leading the way and Joe bringing up the rear. His house was nice and neat. He has four couches and one massive armchair that seems to be meant for us to sit there. There were two doorways which seemed to lead into the kitchen and the other to a long hallway.  
  
Sit on the couches two per seat, Gennai instructed.  
  
Izzy and Joe shared a seat and same with T.K. and Kari. Tai sat down and Sora followed which seemed to leave Matt and I to a seat. I sat next to Matt, but accidentally sat on his lap. I could hear Tai laughing and I quickly moved over off a blushing Matt. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Matt glare at Tai.  
  
Children, I have very important information to give you and reasons as well, Gennai said preparing himself for a speech. All of our faces tensed up, eager to hear what he has to say. His face went blank and said, Why don't you kids have some supper first because the information has slipped my mind?  
  
Eight groans slipped out with Tai saying, Gennai, it's the fate of our world were talking about! Please say you have the information written down!  
  
Well.... I don't have the information written down, but I have sources that I can find for help.  
  
Eight more groans slipped out as we walked into the kitchen. Lay out before us are eight plateful of food. Each plate is the color of our old crests and had our favorite food on it. It was funny, I was craving pasta with cream sauce and here it was.  
  
Fascinating, each is what we craved to have which willed our mind to have this produced, Izzy commented.  
  
The first to sit down was Tai eating his pizza followed by T.K. having a cheeseburger and Kari the same thing. Izzy sat down to shrimp and rice and Joe to lobster and rice. Sora sat down to deli sandwiches while Matt had pasta with tomato sauce. I smiled as I sat across from him a the circular table.  
  
After supper, we were deciding on a sleeping arrangement because it turned out Gennai wouldn't get the information back for at least a week. I didn't mind too much to have no worries and just relax for a week, catching up on everyone's life. I wasn't too surprised when Izzy mentioned that he was skipped to our grade and Joe still wanted to be a doctor.  
  
Did I mention, I have sleeping arrangements for everyone? Tai and Kari share a room; Joe and Izzy do; Matt and T.K. share a room; and Sora and Mimi will. I jumped up in excitement and Sora smiled back. Now I can find out what's on Sora's mind!  
  
***  
  
Prodigious. Joe, come here, Izzy called as I was making sure the bed sheets were clean.   
  
I have before me a map of the Digital World. It will be handy when we start whatever journey we have to do.  
  
I said as I leaned over Izzy.  
***  
  
Too bad, there are no mints on the pillows, I said in frustration.  
  
Oh brother, Kari replied.  
  
I want the bed on the left!  
  
You know I like my bed beside the window, Tai!  
  
Too bad! You don't need it anyway, unless you were planning to meet T.K. for a little bit of smooching time, I said laughing as I made smooching faces.  
  
That's not funny!  
Well, at least I am not as mad as Matt will be to T.K. Did you see him, he looked like he was going to erupt!  
  
***  
  
T.K. silently went and sat on the bed as I shut the door to our room. I could tell he didn't want to make eye contact with me so I sat down beside him. He stared long and hard on the floor lost in thoughts like I was. Doesn't he know the consequences of s-  
  
T.K. said softly, I know you're upset at me.  
  
You're right I am disappointed at your actions Don't they teach kids in school about consequences of you know'?   
  
T.K. looked at me blankly. What are you talking about? Who said anything about you know'? Where did you get that idea from?  
  
Well, I thought you said I've never done this before'.  
  
T.K. laughed and then blushed, Matt! I meant I had never kissed a girl before, which you rudely interrupted us.  
  
I'm sorry T.K., I said, bowing his head.  
  
T.K. suddenly got a serious look and tone, It is not like you haven't done anything like that before. I wouldn't talk.  
  
With that, T.K. walked out and slammed the door. All I could do is blush and stare in amazement.  
  
***  
  
It was well passed midnight of the final night we are here and all the Digidestined were asleep except two.  
  
Leaving my room was simple, he seemed to be fast asleep. I hope he was. I crept down the hallway, not making any sounds. A creak escaped below, but that didn't matter as I made my way up the stairs.  
  
There you are.  
  
I looked down the hall to find who I was searching for. I smiled as her face shone in the light. Which is the spare room? We could step outside, but someone might awake.  
  
It's right through here, She whispered taking my hand as she guided me through the darkness.  
  
We stumbled a couple of times as we made our way through the long hallway, trying hard not to laugh or make too much noise. We stopped and she opened the door. It was a spare room, we didn't bother to turn on the light as we made our way to the bed. We lay down and I leaned over her, beginning to kiss her neck.  
  
I'm so happy we can do this again. I wasn't sure how much longer I could last, she whispered.  
  
I only nodded in agreement as I made my hand make way up her shirt. I felt around as she moaned softly taking her hand and trying to pull off my shirt. She took her hand out and placed it on my slightly muscular shoulder. I began to kiss her more passionately. Again she preceded to pull of my shirt when we heard a soft creak. I tried to ignore it, but she pushed me off.  
  
We better go, it sounds like someone's up.  
  
I nodded in agreement as we left the room. I followed her until we reached the top of the stairs. I kissed her on the cheek and then brushed her hair behind her ear. I waved as I disappeared down the stairs.  
  
The footsteps got louder and I knew someone was downstairs. I crept silently until I reached my door. I turned around thinking someone was behind me.  
  
What are you doing out of bed? Gennai asked.  
  
I thought of an excuse to say, I couldn't sleep so I went to get a drink.  
  
Gennai looked far from convinced. Think about it young man, lies get everyone in trouble.  
  
Gennai left me feeling as guilty as a criminal.  
  
***  
  
Morning everyone! Kari asked coming into the kitchen, Where are Sora and Mimi?  
  
I'm not sure. I think they are outside, Izzy guessed.  
  
I followed Kari out the door and to the balcony. I saw them dancing to what appeared to be nothing. I began to laugh with Kari at the site of Mimi and Sora in tiny shorts and tube tops.  
  
Everyone's up? Sora asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Morning Kari. T.K., Mimi greeted as she gave a quick kiss on my cheek. _That's Mimi for you.  
_  
I turned to find the other four guys standing in the doorway. Sora walked past them with Mimi waving to all of them.  
  
Morning guys!  
  
They all nodded in embarrassment and blushed furiously, especially Matt. I smiled to myself.  
  
***  
  
Is everyone here? Gennai asked.  
  
No, the girls aren't here yet, Tai said.  
  
Silly, silly girls. They have been here a week and the one day I ask everyone to be here promptly and they're off dressing.  
  
I laughed in my head as Izzy and Joe nodded in agreement. Tai just laughed aloud with Kari and T.K. giggling between themselves. My mind traveled to T.K. and mine's argument. He had no idea, why would he say that? Ugh, I should have realized the facts.  
  
Just then, Sora and Mimi came walking into the room, actually Sora was walking and Mimi was dancing. I smiled to myself. She looked so cute in her short pink shorts and green tube top. I thought she was supposed to change. Sora changed into blue jeans but left on the red tube top. Mimi came dancing and sat beside me smiling. I smiled back.  
  
Gennai scolded, You're supposed to change!  
  
I like these clothes!  
  
Well, I finally have all the information, and I know it by heart!  
  
Everyone groaned.   
  
Are you sure Gennai? Tai asked.  
  
Yes Tai, I do. The reason you're here, well actually why you think your here, is because technology is dying out. That is not true.  
  
What! How can that be? I couldn't even talk to Mimi that night! Sora exclaimed.  
  
Yes I know, that is just a reaction from the real problem. The real problem is lying.  
  
What do you mean lying? I asked with a shaky voice.  
  
I mean that both worlds are in jeopardy because you aren't telling the truth to each other. Remember how you had to give up digivolving to Ultimate and Mega levels to put that protective layer on the Digiworld?  
  
We all nodded.  
  
When you lie, those crests that are dying and therefore aren't working. Two of them have almost completely been destroyed while two more are also starting to fade more than others.  
  
Everyone's faces went solemn.  
  
I have three prophecies that will help you defeat the digimon that has been created by these lies.  
  
What level is he at, you know, so we can see if us with the Ultimates can beat him? Joe asked.  
  
The more lies kept, the more stronger he gets. He starts out at the Mega level, his powers growing stronger.  
  
Oh, that means Matt and Tai are the only ones capable of defeating him.  
  
You're forgetting Joe, none of you can digivolve to Ultimate or Mega anyway. That is where these prophecies come in handy. Gennai motioned to Izzy, Are you ready Izzy?  
  
All set, I am ready to type them out.  
  
Good. The first Prophecy is:  
The four who hold the lie will be exposed  
One will come out with a stronger lie,  
Putting one in danger  
This will relight the one in danger's crest  
Enabling them to digivolve to Mega  
Though one will still leave in danger.  
  
I got that Gennai. What is the second one?  
  
The second one is:  
The one with the strongest lie will become one again  
with the love and friendship of its love  
Their crest will glow  
Enabling them to digivolve to Mega as well  
The other Digidestined will too except Hope and Light  
They will bring the Digital World out of Darkness.  
  
I have the second. What is the third?  
  
See what lying does? It deceives those around. I have lied, there is only those two prophecies.  
  
Oh thanks Gennai, Tai said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.  
  
When do we leave? Kari asked.  
  
Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp! Gennai said glaring at Mimi.  
  
Mimi just smiled, Well I guess we will have to no more luxury life.  
  
***  
  
Mimi, go change out of those shorts! Gennai yelled.  
  
No way, it will be easier for me to run!  
  
You'll get cold!  
  
So, Agumon will make me a fire!  
  
You might not meet with them for a week.  
  
So, I'll find someone to warm me up, Mimi said looking towards Matt.  
  
By now, everyone was tuned out, I was the only one who saw this. Is she keeping something from me... and the rest of the group? Could she be one of them who knows something?  
  
***  
  
I am freezing! Mimi cried out for the fourth time. I finally decided to give her my sweater since no one else was willing to share. I was about to give her my blue sweater when suddenly a green sweater was on her.  
  
Gennai says that she forgot the sweater she was supposed to remember so he sent it, Izzy explained, shutting down his computer and tucking it safely away.  
  
I looked at Tai who was leading with T.K. and Kari who aren't too far behind. I was behind them with Mimi trailing behind me and Sora, Joe, and Izzy figuring a place to stay. I noticed a cave not too far ahead, but I don't believe Tai notices.  
  
I turned around and walked toward Izzy, Joe, and Sora, Why don't we stay in that cave over there?  
  
Good spotting Matt. Gennai said there would be a cave, it was just a matter of looking. Tell Tai would you? Izzy asked.  
  
I hollered above the rest of the Digidestined, Since it is getting dark, lets head to the cave over there.  
  
Good idea Matt.  
  
Not too long later, Joe and Tai went to find some fish while Sora, T.K. and Kari went in search of fruit. Izzy sat trying to predict when we could find our digimon friends and the prophecy. Mimi and I were trying to get a fire started with no luck.  
  
I really wish Agumon and Gabumon were here, they can make awesome fires in a second.  
  
We'll have to do our best, I said, shrugging.  
  
Oh, I am so cold, I wish I had a nice pair of fleecy sweat flares.  
  
I managed a spark from the fire and then it went out.  
  
So close Matt, try again, Mimi said.  
  
Her words and pleads gave me inspiration as I lit another match onto the heap of bark resting loosely underneath the wood. The wood was in a teepee state and began to catch hold. The first flame lit up the wood as it crept, spreading towards other wood.  
  
Hurray Matt! Mimi cried hugging me. I felt myself redden as she let go.  
  
Good job getting the fire going, Matt. That's two points for you today. You first found the cave and now you have a fire going, Izzy stated not looking up from his screen, I still cannot believe that we're putting the Digital World in that kind of danger because of lying. I wonder who are the four who are not being truthful, but then again, he said the main event hasn't happened yet.  
  
Mimi and I were both quiet, too quiet, but Tai broke the awkward silence. Have four fish and a wet Joe!  
  
It was true, Joe came back soaking from head to toe.  
  
What happened to you?  
  
What does it look like Matt? A huge fish dragged me into the lake.  
  
Actually Matt, it was this fish that pulled him, Tai said, holding back a laugh as he held up a small fish, he couldn't hold on.  
  
Mimi and Tai both broke out into laughs as I just shook my head.  
  
Hey guys and a wet Joe. What happened to you? Sora asked with T.K. and Kari trying to hold their giggles.  
  
Not too soon after, everyone fell asleep from exhaustion. Everyone, but me. I got up and left the campsite, not knowing someone else was up as well.  
  
***  
  
I put my blue sweater on the ground and lay upon it, staring at the sky. I thought of T.K. and how I felt guilty, and I also thought of the happiness to see Gabumon soon. Mimi crept into my mind and I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness and outgoing personality. I wonder what harm that prophecy meant?  
  
So, what are you thinking of? Mimi asked as she lay her sweater beside mine and sat down.  
  
I sat up and stared into her eyes. I'm not thinking of that many things. I'd rather do actions.  
  
I reached down and pressed my lips softly against hers and more harder as time passed. Her arms went around my neck as I lay her down on the sweaters. I pulled away from her lips and stared into her eyes before slowly kissing her neck. I put my hand on her side, creeping its way up to the bottom of her tube top. She pulled my blue turtleneck off and threw it beside her just as I pulled her top over her head. I stared down at her strapless bra before I kissed her chest. Slowly, she lifted her back so I could reach down and undo the hook. Very slowly she unhooked my belt and my button on my pants. I could feel her tense up as I began to unbutton her shorts. I stopped momentarily, seeing if she wanted to stop, but she proceeded on just like before. We kissed more passionately, laying half naked on the beach.  
  
Mimi stopped for a second, I'm happy we can finally finish what we started the night we came back here and at Gennai's house.  
  
I agreed by giving her a kiss, then went on. In the darkness of the night, we had no idea who was watching us.  
  
***  
  
_Sora, you'll never go to sleep unless if you talk to Mimi_, I told myself as I got up to find Mimi missing. She must not have been able to sleep either, I'll go find her. I headed for the beach to see if Mimi was there. Quietly, I approached from behind some bushes only to see two people. Oh my gosh! That is Matt and Mimi and they're half naked. I watched to see Matt start sliding Mimi's shorts off. I better go. This is none of my business. I guess they're two of the four who are lying. Wait a second, I am another one of the four. So who is the fourth?  
  
***  
  
Morning Tai, I said waking up at the same time as him.  
  
Hey Sora. I guess none of the others are up, Tai said as he glanced around. Hey, where are Matt and Mimi?  
  
Putting on a fake smile I lied, I am not sure.  
  
I could hear giggling in the distance towards the beach. From around the bushes where I was last night, Matt and Mimi came striding smiling.  
  
Hey, where were you two so early this morning? Tai asked casually, trying to get the fire going.  
  
Matt came to help Tai and responded, I fell asleep on the beach last night and when I woke up, I found Mimi not too far away washing her face.  
  
I could tell Tai didn't see the glance between Mimi and Matt, but I sure did. Matt looked up at me and I turned away.  
  
Morning Sora. You're sure quiet today. Why don't we start dancing again this morning?  
  
I'm not in the mood, I said coldly. Mimi didn't seem to notice, but Matt did.  
  
I can see what you mean. It's pretty cold. That reminds me, where did I leave my sweater?  
  
I'm not sure, maybe you left it on the beach. I said coolly. Again Mimi didn't notice my attitude, but Matt did.  
  
Come on Mimi. I'll help you find it. I believe my harmonica fell out of my sweater pocket, Matt said giving me a glare and pulling Mimi along.  
  
There, all finished. Hey what were we talking about and where are Matt and Mimi going? Tai asked quizzically.  
  
***  
  
As soon as we were out of sight, Mimi began to kiss me, sliding her tongue into my mouth. I slowly pushed away and stared hard at Mimi.  
  
What's wrong? She asked picking up her sweater and my harmonica. She handed me my harmonica.  
  
I clutched it thinking of what to say. Mimi, I think Sora might know.  
  
What are you talking about? Sora doesn't know anything about us.  
  
I'm not so sure about that. She keeps giving us weird looks and didn't you notice how coldly she was acting toward you?  
  
Oh Matt! It's probably that monthly time'. Mine is in two weeks so don't expect me to be this happy.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I'm serious Mimi.  
  
Fine, if you really think so I'll check with a special technique. She hugged me with a short kiss on the cheek and said, Let's go back for some breakfast.  
  
***  
  
I wonder if Matt is right. Now that I notice it, Sora either doesn't look at me or gives me short glares. I wasn't sure what to do so I continued being cheerful for two weeks.  
  
Tai, can we stop? I am starting to sweat plus I have major cramps.  
  
Oh Mimi, too much information.  
  
Well, I have the Crest of Sincerity so I have to be sincere and honest.  
  
Sora looked up at me and looked as if she was going to burst into anger. I turned away. If only everyone knew the truth. I am probably one of the causes to the Digital World. I am probably the main cause. I wish I had cramps, but for some reason it hasn't come yet, even though it was supposed to yesterday. I glanced over at Matt who smiled, again I turned away. I don't deserve him or the Crest of Sincerity.  
  
Okay, you have convinced me. Let's stop and have some food, Tai said, his stomach speaking to him.  
  
Hey guys, I hear something, Joe said sticking his hand to his ear.  
  
I do too! replied T.K. and Kari in unison.  
  
Well, our Digital friends aren't too far away. Hey they're closer than I thought. They should come in twenty point nine seconds. Izzy theorized.  
  
Patamon came around a bush and into T.K.'s arms.  
  
Following Patamon, Gatomon and Gommamon came around the bush and to their Digidestined.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, wait for us! Cried Agumon and Biyomon who cam next.  
  
  
  
  
Izzy ran to his digimon, Izzy your choking me!  
  
Palmon cried running to my arms.  
  
Gabumon came to hug Matt.  
  
Gabumon, I missed you so much.  
  
Now that our digimon were here with us again, everyone felt a bit safer. I took my lunch and sat by Sora who was away from the group. Sora, what's wrong?  
  
Mimi, don't pull that lie with me. Your supposed to be my best friend and have the Crest of Sincerity. Sincerity means to be honest, which is not what your doing while sneaking around with Matt. I wouldn't be surprised if you got pregnant! Sora said her voice shaking.  
  
You know? Matt was right you knew we slept together?  
  
Yeah, I do know.  
  
Sora, I need your help. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you or the others, but we wanted a private relationship. It makes me frustrated knowing that the Digital World is in danger because of Matt and I, but is it fair to want a relationship private, but not be able too? It is not like I am lying, we just don't talk about it. I wouldn't call this lying, or would you?  
  
I'm sorry Mimi. I had no idea you felt this strongly about your relationship. You're right, you aren't really lying, just not telling everyone. Sora said with tears in her eyes.  
  
I hugged her, Sora I need your help. Listen I am pre-  
  
Ah, Kari!  
  
We looked back to find Okuwamon heading for us.  
  
Mimi, get down! Sora yelled pushing me to the ground.  
  
I glanced up immediately to see it turning around Sora, it's coming back! I yelled.  
  
I closed my eyes to find a whoosh over my head as Garurumon jumped over us and went to fight Okuwamon. Togemon and Birdramon came out next to fight. We were winning! Three Champions taking down one Ultimate was really simple.  
  
Okuwamon turned towards the Digidestined, My master will kill the liar and soulmate. With those words, he dissolved into data.  
  
Sora got up and helped me next we walked over to the Digidestined to find everyone in a circle staring at one another.  
  
T.K. was the first to break the silence by asking, Kari how bad is your ankle?  
  
I am fine T.K. Kari reassured as she sat on a rock. The circle of Digidestined had Matt standing between Tai and Joe; Joe between Matt and T.K.; T.K. between Joe and Kari; Kari between T.K. and Sora; Sora between Kari and Mimi; Mimi between Izzy and Sora; Izzy between Tai and Mimi; and Tai between Izzy and Matt.  
  
We all stared long and hard, each wondering who the liars are.  
  
****  
  
We should find the four liars and try to protect them. Matt stated.  
  
Everyone is going to find out. I can't keep this in any longer. I have to tell them. What if Matt gets mad at me? No, I have to do this! Our crests are in too much trouble. It is all our fault the Digital World is in trouble.  
  
I fell down to the ground on my knees and began to sob.  
  
Everyone turned to me. What is wrong Mimi? Sora asked trying to cover me up.  
  
It is me! I am the liar! I am pre- pre- pregnant!  
  
Everyone gasped. I cried even louder to escape the surprised sounds.  
  
Tai yelled coming up to me, How dare you keep this from us. You shouldn't have come to the Digital World if you knew you were pregnant. It is too dangerous!  
  
It happened here!  
  
***  
  
I stared at Mimi in disbelief as she sobbed harder by the second while Tai was yelling and Sora comforting.  
  
You're right Matt, T.K. said coldly, And why don't you start by telling us the truth and be straightforward with the it.  
  
I stared back at T.K. in shock with the whole groups eyes facing me. I glanced at Mimi who seemed to be fighting back tears. She looked up, nodded, and started to cry again.  
  
Matt tell them! T.K. yelled, obviously everyone knew T.K was upset.  
  
  
  
Just tell them, T.K. said with pain in his eyes.  
  
I took one more look at Mimi, I looked to see everyone urging me to continue. Mimi and I have been dating for almost a year. We have been sneaking around and haven't told anybody anything, I confessed turning to T.K. How did you know?  
  
Does that really matter? Is that all you care about, or do you not even care about me? T.K. asked.   
  
Tai yelled, Why would you go out with Mimi if she was pregnant?  
  
Tai your so dense! Do you not have any brains?  
  
At that, Mimi got up and ran through the trees.  
  
Mimi come back, Sora yelled running after her.  
  
I yelled starting to after her, but didn't get to far because T.K. ambushed me.  
  
We fell to the ground; I was face first. I tried to push him off, but he continued to hold.  
  
T.K., get off of me! I screamed.  
  
Tai help me! T.K. called, asking for help.  
  
Tai, Joe and T.K. shoved me against a tree.  
  
Tell them the whole truth! T.K. screamed, tears in his eyes.  
  
I looked at Tai and Joe's uneasy faces and then traveled my eyes to Kari and Izzy who were trying not to be part of this.  
  
Matt did you get Mimi pregnant? Tai asked. I nodded shamefully as T.K., Joe, and Tai let go of me. I fell to the ground.  
  
Matt, how could you do this to the team? When did this happen? Who is the other one that knows? Joe asked uneasily.  
  
It is none of your business when this happened and Sora is the other person who knows, I said, slightly frustrated, now let me go find Mimi.  
  
Yeah it matters! That way we can figure out how long she has been pregnant and have her be protected, Tai said, trying to persuade me to tell him.  
  
Fine. It happened the night we left Gennai's house, okay?  
  
I started to walk towards the bushes, a quicker pace per step. I didn't get to far when T.K. screamed. Next thing I knew, T.K. was on top of me.  
  
T.K. get off of me, I have to go find Mimi!  
  
No! Is that all you care about? Don't you even care about me anymore? With that statement he got off of me and stood up, not making any eye contact.  
  
Of course I do, but I have to find Mimi, I said turning to face T.K.  
  
Suddenly, T.K.'s hand went into a fist as he brought it up and punched me on my cheek. That is for making a fool of me! He yelled pushing me to the ground and punching me again. This is for making my crest worthless.  
  
He punched me again harder, but before he could do it again, Joe pulled him off. Tai walked towards me and reached his hand out. I took his hand, not losing the unsurely eye contact I had with him. T.K. got loose of Joe and went running the opposite direction Mimi had.  
  
I would go after him Matt. Sora can handle Mimi, Izzy said, sharing his opinion.  
  
I took Izzy's advice and ran towards T.K. did. I found myself in a small clearing with trees and bushes surrounding it. Surprisingly, T.K. was sitting on the ground, his face between his hands.  
  
  
  
He looked up at me with tears in my eyes. What do you want Matt? I ran away so you could go find your precious Mimi.  
  
T.K., you're really important to me too. I don't understand why you of all people, would be the most upset at me.  
  
T.K.'s look of sadness went to anger, You don't get it do you? You made a fool out of me!  
  
What do you mean I made a fool out of you?  
  
I always looked up to you and since a year ago I have found it hard because I knew you were lying. I understand that you fell in love with Mimi, but I can't believe you lied to me. My hope has started to leave me because of my hope for you is lost. That night I was going to kiss Kari you said that you didn't want me to make any mistakes. You contradicted yourself because you did what you didn't want me to do, the very next week. I was so scared that night.  
  
Why were you scared the night I was with Mimi?  
  
I wasn't scared that night, but the night when you weren't in our room. I woke up to find you missing and I was really scared. I went to see if Gennai knew your where about. He didn't know, but said he would go find you and told me to go back to bed.  
  
You were awake that night?  
  
For the first time that day, a smile crept onto T.K.'s face as he said, You actually think Gennai would have waken up by a few creaks? When I went to get him up, I practically had to roll him off the bed.  
  
T.K., I'm really sorry you have been forced to lie and now your crest is in danger, but look on the bright side, at least it is not as bad as mine.  
  
T.K.'s face went solemn and ran to hug me. I wrapped my arms around T.K. as he whispered, Matt what are you going to do?  
  
For the first time since I found out that Mimi is pregnant, it actually sunk in. I was going to be a teen father. What am I going to do? I'll have to get a job, quit my band, and then quit school to get a job. My life is over.  
  
T.K. asked, Matt why did you be with Mimi in the first place? Don't you pay attention in school about safety or just plain waiting till your ready?  
I can't think why I did it.  
  
T.K. saw my face sink, Don't worry Matt. I am sure we will think of something.  
  
I put on a fake smile, one that T.K. could see right through and concluded, Of course.  
  
Help us! A voice came into the clearing.  
  
***  
  
I could hear Sora's calls as she chased me, but I didn't want to stop, I couldn't. I ran and ran until I found a small stream and stopped. Sora ran up beside me.  
  
I looked up to her. I could feel my face crumple to cry. I flopped myself into her arms and cried out, What am I going to do? Matt must hate me! We didn't mean for this to happen. We just love each other so much.  
  
Sora placed her arms around my back, Oh Mimi, I am positive Matt loves you more then ever. Why don't we go back to the others and make a plan to protect you?  
  
Yeah sure.  
  
We got up to find a massive, pink dinosaur looking digimon coming straight towards us.  
  
Who's that? I asked aloud, I love its colors!  
  
Don't get to attached to him. That is ExTyrannomon, a fully evolved digimon who looks for its prey, Biyomon chirped out as she and Palmon came in the knick of time.  
  
Sora yelled.  
  
Help us!  
  
***  
  
I was ahead of the others since my digimon was far the fastest on ground with Greymon not too far away. Ikkakumon was in a stream to my right while Kabutarimon and Angemon were flying above with T.K. and Joe on their backs. Since Kari's digimon was already at the champion level, she rode on top of Kabutarimon with Izzy.  
  
Izzy called down, I can see Togemon and Birdramon fighting what seems to be a pink dinosaur digimon two hundred meters ahead.  
  
Faster Garurumon. Garurumon picked up speed and ran into a clearing where Izzy's sight was right.   
  
Birdramon and Togemon were taking on the giant digimon with no luck. They de-digivolved back to Biyomon and Palmon,  
  
Matt get off my back and I'll take down ExTyrannomon, Garurumon growled.  
  
I jumped off and spotted an injured Sora not too far away. Where is Mimi? I ran towards Sora and knelt down beside her. Sora, where's Mimi?  
  
Sora said opening her eyes and tilting her head towards me, ExTyrannomon has her. Go get her, she loves you.  
  
Thanks Sora. Tai and the others will be here any moment. Garurumon, stop. He has Mimi in his claw. Sure enough Mimi was laying half conscious in his claw. I ran toward him, Put her down!  
  
Kabutarimon fired, Electro Shocker!  
  
Guys, call your Digimon off. Mimi is in his hands!  
  
Everyone understood. I ran up to the huge thing. Let go of her! It is not her you want. Take me instead!  
  
Why would I want you? She is the strongest liar. I don't need you, ExTyrannomon growled.  
  
She isn't the strongest liar, I am. I'm the one who put my brother, friend and girlfriend in danger. Take me instead.  
  
Matt no! cried Mimi, too much in pain to move.  
  
ExTyrannomon dropped her out of his claws beginning to descend his claw towards me. I cried in pain as he picked me up and as I had to watch Mimi falling from the height of a seven story building. Luckily, Angemon caught her.   
  
Matt come back! Mimi wailed.  
  
I could feel my heart tense up. What is he going to do to me? What if he hurts the others after? I can't let my friends down. I always let them down, in the past and present. It is my fault that both worlds are in danger. Mimi...  
  
Everyone, including me, saw a blue light escape around me. A tag and crest slowly fell through the air and around my neck.  
  
Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon!  
  
Hey, it is the prophecy, Izzy pointed out, So far the strongest liar has been exposed, one in danger, his crest has returned, and now Gabumon has Warped Digivolve to the Mega level again. Prodigious!  
  
MetalGarurumon started to fight, but didn't want to aim any of his attacks in case I would be hit. He head-butted him, and got ExTyrannomon to let go of me. I began to fall when MetalGarurumon flew up to catch me. Successfully, he caught me and lowered me to the ground near Mimi. The others started to run toward us, but a blast blocked their way with a huge tree.   
  
I ran towards Mimi who was trying to get up, but unsuccessful. I threw my arms around her and kissed her long and hard.   
  
I love you so much! Mimi cried out, already sobbing, When he began to enclose his claws around you, I thought you were a goner.  
  
I love you too. I also thought you were a goner when he dropped you.  
I let go and was about to help Mimi up when part of a blast from ExTyrannomon hit me and I went sailing into a tree.  
  
Matt, are you okay?  
  
Mimi, watch out!  
  
She turned around and screamed as a Bakemon caught hold of her. MetalGarurumon just finished winning his battle with ExTyrannomon, sending him into bits of data, when he noticed the struggle with Mimi and Bakemon. As fast as he is, he wasn't fast enough to get her because as soon as he reached there, she was gone.  
  
***  
  
Let me go you creep, I yelled escaping from Bakemon's grip and landed on a stone cold floor. I looked up to see Bakemon slowly vanish into data. I tuned back to see a small pink digimon staring back at me. I asked, Do you know who brought me here? Can you help me escape to my friends?  
  
Its cute blue eyes suddenly blinked to black as its color of body changed to black as well. The digimon grew tall, about the height of Angemon. He looked like Angemon, like an angel, except all black with the outline of gray clothing. His wings were gray as were his boots and gloves. His eyes looked black, but in the light they flashed red.  
  
Who are you and why did you bring me here?  
  
He only laughed, an evil laugh that came with a grin. I am Liarmon and I brought you here to see the pain you have caused the Digital World.  
  
What do you mean the pain I have caused the Digital World? I asked, almost wishing I were dead when his black eyes lit up and gleamed red.  
  
You and your boyfriend, Sincerity. Also the other two liars, but they only added. I was created from these lies. It is all your fault. Your Crest of Sincerity will never glow again and you will destroy the other Digidestined.  
  
You can't do that, I told my friends the truth. I told them I am seeing Matt and that I am pregnant. I said, suddenly filling with the anxiety of being a teen mom.  
  
Ha, you thought you were pregnant! That is just an illusion I did to make you lie even more. Well even though you did tell the truth, you will never see your friends again.  
  
As he said that, I felt darkness grow over me. A feeling of pain went into my heart, which I couldn't bare. I screamed aloud as I was becoming as evil as he is. My hair remained the same, but with a glint of black, and my eyes turned from loving to evil. My pink shorts became black as did my top. As my top turned black, the neckline went lower, revealing more cleavage. My top also came up even shorter, barely covering the bottom of my breasts. A crest fell around my neck, gray with a black outline of a tear drop.  
  
Are you ready to kill the Digidestined?  
  
Yes I am, who shall I start with first?  
  
Kidnap Palmon first, we shall make her like you, and then kill the oldest blonde boy.  
  
Yes Master.  
  
***  
  
I quickly escaped the Digidestined as they told their plans of trying to find Mimi. Izzy was trying to get as many theories and suggestions as possible as Tai disagreed to them. I couldn't take it any more, nobody wanted to just search, they all wanted to postpone a fight for as long as possible. I went into the direction where the fight took place and Mimi was taken.  
  
As I passed the clearing where we fought, I noticed a small object shining in the moonlight. I picked it up. It was the small gold ring that I had given her for our six month anniversary. I began to run again, farther away from the others. Hopefully I won't run into any nasty digimon.  
  
***  
  
I run faster then I ever ran before, heading through the trees where the Digidestined were. I spotted them talking quietly around Izzy's computer. The digimon were asleep. I could hear the younger blonde boy and girl with brown hair return from wherever they went.  
  
Where's Matt? asked the blonde boy.  
  
I thought he was with you T.K.? said a worried blue-haired boy.  
  
Well, he's not. We better go find him. said the young brown haired girl.  
  
Perfect. Now all I have to do is find where this green lizard type digimon, Palmon. I spotted what looked like a green lizard with a flower on top, but it turned out to be a wolf looking digimon. There, away from the other digimon, lay Palmon wide awake.  
  
I ran closer and whispered,   
  
She looked up at me with excitement in her eyes,   
  
I placed a finger on my mouth and motioned her to come closer. I got out the black pin that I would place on her body out of my pocket. She reached me.  
  
Mimi, I am so happy to see you. Why don't you come out to the others? Come on, foll-  
  
I placed the pin on a leaf on her head. Palmon, Digivolve, I whispered.  
Palmon, Digivolve to Togemon.  
  
Togemon, Digivolve to Lilymon.  
  
Luckily for me, we were on the bottom of a hill, on the opposite side from the others. Lilymon came out of a gray flower, looking exactly like she did when Myotismon hit her with his attack. Where pink was supposed to be, gray stole the color, and where green was supposed to be, black was there.  
  
I checked one more time to see if the others had heard anything and to see if a certain blond boy was there. He wasn't. Lilymon grabbed a hold of my hand and flew me into the direction of the castle.  
  
***  
  
I ran harder and harder and then stumbled over a rock and fell. I lay there for a moment, too much in pain to move. The pain felt good compared to the pain of Mimi missing. Somehow, I managed to get up and go to the cliff that was opposite to the forest. Below the cliffs, lay a land of water. I looked up and across to see more land. More forest, cliffs, and a castle? What would a castle be doing in the middle of the forest? And more importantly, who lives there? Oh my gosh, maybe whoever has taken Mimi brought her there.  
  
No Matt. I'm right here.   
  
I turned around to find myself staring at Mimi, but dressed entirely in black.   
  
Mimi, you're okay! I said running up to her.   
  
I put my arms around her, but didn't feel the return. I let go and looked down at her. She has her Crest of Sincerity. Why is it black? It hit my hard then. Before I could say anything, she began to kiss me. Hard, very hard. Her kiss grew deeper and harder, but with no time to react.  
  
She suddenly let go, Matt, take me again.  
  
She lay herself down, still holding my hand, and began to pull me on top of her. He took my fingers and slid the across her chest and then deeper to where her tight shirt began.  
  
I finally realized what was happening and felt myself fighting temptation.  
I can't do this Mimi, I said staring down into her oddly colored eyes, You're already pregnant because of me.  
  
Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you, Mimi said with a smirk, it was a false alarm.  
  
A feeling of relief came over me with those words. I still had had a feeling something wasn't right with Mimi. I sat up and got off of her.  
  
Matt, I'm allowing you to take me and you won't? Some fun you are, Mimi said with a pout.  
  
I quickly became mad at Mimi's strange attitude, What's wrong with you?  
  
What Matt, not man enough to take this heat? Mimi asked dryly.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Her face didn't even change its expression. She sat up slowly and soon stood up. With determination on her face she walked over till she was about 2 feet away from me. Her hands reached up behind her back and began to slowly unhook the top.  
  
I said, What's wrong with you?  
  
Her look of determination left to anger. Fine, I was going to kill you after I had some fun, but I guess this is as good as any time. I saw her look up, Lilymon, destroy him.  
  
Sora yelled from high in the air, clutching Birdramon's claw.   
  
I turned to see Tai, T.K., Joe, Izzy, and Kari running towards me.  
  
cried out Sora as she ran toward us two. She immediately stopped when she noticed how different she looked. Sora wasn't the only one who noticed, the others did as well.  
  
Stay out of this Sora! This is between me and Matt! Mimi yelled as an invisable force sent Sora sailing right into Tai and Kari.  
  
Mimi, how could you do this to Sora? She's your best friend? I yelled.  
  
If she was really my friend, she would have helped me more when I thought I was pregnant and she would have got a new wardrobe.  
  
Oh, thanks! Sora called out from behind.  
  
Now Matt, where were be before we were rudely interuppted by these losers? Oh right, I was going to let you take me and then kill you. Since you refused me, I'm going to let you watch as I kill your brother.  
  
I yelled as she sent him with the invisible force into a tree. His head thumped as it hit the ground, his body immediately went limp.  
  
She smiled as she saw tears in my eyes. I might as well kill the other youngest one as well.  
  
Cried out Tai as his younger sibling went head first into the same tree as T.K. and fell down next to him.  
  
Oh, this is all my fault. T.K. and Kari could be dead by now! If only there was some way to bring her back? The idea in my mind stuck like glue as I called to Izzy, What does the prophecy say?  
  
There's nothing about bringing anyone back, only how to defeat some other digimon who must be the one who took control over Mimi.  
  
Damn! How can I bring her back? Why wouldn't Gennai tell us? It's all because we lied that she's in trouble. Wait, that's it! It's are lies that have gotten us in trouble, it is the lies that made her like this. All I have to do is make everyone tell whatever lies they keep.  
  
Hey guys, listen up! I yelled getting their attention, Is anyone have any little lies that they hold? Even if it's not a big deal, it might bring her back.  
  
You wish! Mimi laughed as she sent me flying to a tree. I fell to the ground, feeling myself lose consciousness.  
  
Izzy blushed and then spoke out, I got ninety-two percent on a test last month.  
That's it, Izzy? I'm disappointed in you, Tai said laughing, but then got to the point, I have a crush on Sora!  
  
Oh Tai, that's so sweet, Sora said as her voice turned from sweet to happiness, I like you to!  
  
I lied to everyone back when we were kids: I didn't really want to be a doctor, but my father wanted me to, Joe said.  
  
Hey guys, it didn't work. Izzy pointed out.  
  
It must be because T.K., Kari, and Matt haven't said their lie yet. Tai said sadly.  
  
I st- still ha- have to say m- my lie, said a shaky Kari as she half sat up. Tai went rushing toward her to help her sit up, I was always trying to make Davis jealous on purpose to side with T.K. so he would notice me.  
  
She fell limp in Tai's arms.  
  
T.K. sat up as Sora went over to him. Kari, I care for you too, and I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with Tai that day we returned to the Digiworld. He fell limp into Sora's arms.  
  
Fools, you actually thought you could make me to what I never will be or was.  
  
Oh my gosh! She doesn't realize she was a Digidestined before, Joe yelled.  
  
I could feel myself fighting to keep consciousness. I have to say what I need to get off my chest. I think the others have, and it'll never work unless I do too.  
  
I sat up and said, You have to hear what I have to say. I started to walk towards a surprised Mimi with confidence. I reached her and said, I love you too much to die without a fight. I have to bring you back. I love you.  
  
Our bodies began to glow furiously. As soon as the words popped out of my mouth, her eyes seemed to have a fight going on. They would flicker brown and then quickly turn red again. Each time this happened, her eyes would flicker brown for longer. She collapsed in my arms, and since I didn't have much strength, we both fell to her knees. I never let go and with my friends help, her eyes flickered to brown, permanently.  
  
she said falling into my arms crying.  
  
***  
  
So, she turned back to normal. Well, this will be my first visit, and it will be my last.   
  
***  
  
Oh Matt, Mimi said crying harder, I can remember everything I have done.  
  
As she stood up, her clothes turned back to the green top and pink shorts. Lilymon returned to normal and de-digivolved back to Palmon. Mimi went over to Palmon and picked her up and then walked quietly over to Kari and T.K. Tai looked up at her and had tears on his face; the same was with Sora. For the first time in that half an hour period, I realized T.K. was dead. I ran over from where I was sitting and ran beside Sora and took him from her arms.  
  
I listened for a heartbeat. Silent. This Crest is useless! I yelled pulling it off and throwing it in front of Mimi.  
  
Don't say that Matt. It is all my fault that they're dead. We'll never beat Liarmon because they were part of the prophecy.  
  
You're worried about beating a digimon and a stupid prophecy? I asked shaking my head.  
  
Oh course not, but since he is heading over here, I thought I would warn you.  
  
We looked up and realized that the sky was black.   
  
Hey, does anybody else realize that our bodies are still glowing? Izzy asked. Izzy's crest seemed to glow brighter when it suddenly appeared around his neck.  
  
Tentomon, Warp Digivolve to HerculesKabutarimon!  
  
Everyone expects me to come up with an answer, Joe said frantically. His body glowed brighter as well as a crest slid onto his neck.  
  
Gommamon, Warp Digivolve to MarineAngemon.  
  
I'll miss them so much, Sora said, nodding to T.K. and Kari. She glowed a bright red when a crest flew around her neck.  
  
Birdramon, Warp Digivolve to Pheonixmon!  
  
We will win, for T.K. and Kari! Orange shot out from a crest that went onto Tai's neck.  
  
Agumon, Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon!  
  
I will never lie again! Mimi cried out with a single tear down her cheek and her crest turning a bright green.  
  
Palmon, Warp Digivolve to Rosemon.  
  
This isn't fair! I have to protect my friends! I said standing up with the rest as his crest came to life.  
  
Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon!  
  
The two familiar Megas and four new ones headed off into the direction where the sky was the darkest. HerculesKabutarimon flew high in the sky, his gold armor dull from the darkness. As MarineAngemon flew lower to the ground, he looked as tiny as a rabbit, but light pink. Pheonixmon soared higher in the sky then the rest, her gold feathers spread as wide as could be. Rosemon, who looked very similar to Lilymon, was flying near HerculesKabutarimon as she flew to battle. WarGreymon flew low to the ground, right next to MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon was running at full speed, and then jumped into the air and began to fly.  
  
Patamon and Gatomon stayed near their friends, wishing they would wake up. The six of us hadn't stopped glowing yet, the only light that seemed to be in the Digital World.   
  
Suddenly out of the pitch black darkness that covered the sky, a digimon who looked similar to Angemon came from the sky. I could hear everyone gasp in fear and Mimi whisper out, He's way bigger then last time!  
The digimon began to fight, HerculesKabutarimon had the first hit.  
  
Giga Scissor Claw! It was a direct hit, but only sent him back a couple of feet.  
  
MarineAngemon took the next hit, but only resulted in the same reaction as HerculesKabutarimon's hit. Rosemon took a blow, but with no luck as well.  
  
Crimson Flame! Pheonixmon hit him well, but not getting too much of an effect.  
  
Liarmon did his move, Lie Explosion!  
  
It hit the four Megas, sending them back to their in-training forms of Tanemon, Motimon, Bukamon, and Yokomon.  
  
Tai yelled, It's not going to work because they are new at this! Remember with the Darkmasters?  
  
An image of Piedmon laughing at the newly evolved Megas and saying he was much more experienced.  
  
Tai, you're right! It's up to us to do the job! I pointed to MetalGarurumon, It's up to you and WarGreymon!  
  
They began to fight with Metal Wolf Claw' and Terra Force'. They battled him for ten minuted longer then the others, but then ran out of energy and de-digivolved back to Agumon and Gabumon.  
  
It's over! Cried Joe.  
  
There's no solution without T.K. and Kari alive, Izzy yelled.  
  
I know we can beat him! Tai argued.  
  
How can we Tai? Sora asked, We don't have the strength.  
  
It's all my fault! Mimi screamed.  
  
It's no more then me, Mimi, I said depressingly, I've let everyone down again. It's like how it was back when I was younger, I just wanted to live up to everyone's standards.  
  
With Matt's confession, T.K. and Kari stood up. No one noticed them walk closer to Liarmon.  
  
You may have think you won, T.K. said, But you haven't yet.  
  
Kari nodded in agreement, You may be stronger and bigger, but since everyone has said what was eating them inside, your as weak as an in-training digimon.  
  
Besides, who would have said the hope in both worlds would disappear? I would never let that happen, T.K. concluded with a grin.  
  
And who would have said that darkness would take over? I do have the Crest of Light.  
  
Out of the darkness, two specks of light pink and yellow fell from the darkened sky. They crests easily slid on T.K. and Kari and when that happened, Liarmon began to glow all of the crest colors and then black. He began to shrink, trying to fight back. With no luck he vanished, and not into data, but into dust. He was deleted, forever.  
  
Tai said, letting go of Sora's hand and rushing over to her. Just like the day when Kari and Tai reunited during the time she was sick, Tai picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
I let go of Mimi's hand and rushed over to T.K., who was stunned when I hugged him.  
  
Ah Matt, I still am not healed, T.K. mentioned as I quickly let go of him.  
  
We can take care of that! Patamon said.   
  
Gatomon nodded as she yelled, Gatomon, Digivolve to Angewomon.  
Patamon, Digivolve to Angemon.  
  
Angemon, Digivolve to MagneAngemon!  
  
A pink light surrounded Angewomon and Kari as Angewoman healed her fully. A yellow light surrounded T.K. and MagnaAngemon as he also healed T.K.  
  
Let's go home! Joe said excitedly.  
  
We suddenly found ourselves inside Gennai's house, sitting on the couches.  
  
***  
  
  
Children, you have succeeded and it is all because you believed in yourselves and told the truth. Now you are the truest Digidestined you can be. Gennai concluded, What have you learned?  
  
I have learned never to love your friends any less because they want some privacy. Sora smiled at me when she said that.  
  
I have learned that you can never be who you fully do want to be unless if you believe in yourself, replied Kari.  
  
I learned that you should never give up on the ones you love because of a problem, answered T.K., directly looking at Matt and I.  
  
I learned you can always win with courage! Tai shouted.  
  
Matt through a pillow at Tai, You already knew that!  
  
Fine. I learned that even you can make mistakes when it comes down to it.  
  
What's that supposed to mean? asked Joe. I learned that others rely on you as much as you rely on yourself.  
  
I didn't learn anything, responded Izzy.  
  
How could you not learn anything? asked Matt.  
  
Fine, I learned that even though you might not know your friends to the fullest, but you can learn from them, Izzy said eying Matt, and what did you learn from this experience?  
  
I could see Matt blushing seven shades of red. He looked up at me and then answered Izzy's question, I learned that even though you can't change the past, you can make sure in the future that you will never let your friends down again.  
  
Matt, how can you say that? Sora asked, You never let us down in the past.  
  
Sure I did, I always felt so over protective of T.K. and I left the group and almost killed Tai, Matt replied, looking similar as he did in the past, What kind of friend am I?  
  
You're a darn good one! I answered standing up to face Matt face to face, I heard during the battle cry you out I've let everyone down again'. It may have been true, but you can never be perfect. And to me, you are a really good friend, that's probably why you got the Crest of Friendship. You're loyal and caring and always wanting to make sure everyone's okay before yourself. You know, you and Sora have that same trait. Plus, I am just as much to blame for this incident as you are.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement to what I said, leaving Matt to a much happier face.  
  
You know what, I haven't said what I learned? I learned that you shouldn't do things because you want to or are not ready just because you feel you have to I answered truthfully.  
  
Hey Mimi? asked Sora timidly, What's going to happen now that your well, pre- pregnant?  
  
I looked Matt in the eyes and pulled on a big grin. I forgot to tell you guys, Liarmon made the whole thing an illusion. I'm not pregnant!  
  
Hey Mimi, Matt? Tai asked smiling, Does that mean you two are still virgins?  
  
I stared at Matt, who was blushing as well. Quickly changing the subject, I asked, Why don't we say goodbye to our digimon?  
  
Why would we do that? asked T.K.  
  
Because we have to leave soon since both worlds are back to normal, Matt replied.  
  
No, that is not true. The digimon shall come with you to the real world as a way of saying thanks. With special clips, the digimon will stay invincible except to your eyes, Gennai mentioned, the Digidestined forgetting he was still there.  
  
Shouted Sora and I in unison and running to the balcony.  
Joe, Izzy, T.K., and Kari followed them to tell the digimon the good news.  
  
Hey Matt? Tai said getting up off the couch at the same time as Matt, You never answered the question.  
  
Isn't it obvious Tai, the pregnancy was an illusion, but not it, Matt said blushing.  
  
I knew it was, but I just wanted to hear you say it.  
  
Matt slapped his head with the palm of his hand.  
  
***  
  
Epilogue  
Hello, welcome to Summer School. I am Mr. Liousio, the biology teacher.  
  
Must pay attention. I tore my hand through my blue hair, grabbed a pen, and began jotting notes.  
  
***  
  
Hey Tentomon, I have e-mail from Gennai.   
  
What does it say Izzy? Asked Tentomon.  
  
He's just uploading my computer for free. Prodigious, I won't have to pay for it.  
  
***  
  
Sora, would you grab the tulips from the back and then you can leave for your date.  
  
Sure Mamma, I said, going to the back to get the flowers. Where are you Biyomon? I want to go, we don't want to be late to meet up with Tai and Agumon this afternoon at the beach.  
  
I'm right here Sora, said Biyomon, popping out from a plant.  
  
Let's go!  
  
***  
  
I'm going, tell Mom I'll be back by supper, I said waving to Kari.  
  
Where are you going, Tai?  
  
I'm going to meet Sora at the beach, I replied, closing the door behind me.  
  
***  
  
Mom, which bikini should I wear, the rosy pink or the forest green?  
  
Which shows less?  
  
The pink one does.  
  
Well, then wear the green one.  
  
  
  
She acts so different now that she found out I came really close to becoming pregnant. When we got back last week, I told myself no more secrets and I told my parents right away. They were upset, but were happy I admitted it. Besides, they were so happy I was home again to even care. Since our battle with Apocolamon, the time in both worlds flow the same, so we were gone for about a month.   
  
Well, too bad there's only one month of summer left. That's why I'm going swimming with Matt today.  
  
***  
  
Hey T.K., what's going on? I asked walking into the room, I thought you were heading over to Kari's house?  
  
I am, but I came over to tell Dad what happened when we were in the Digital World. Before I could say anything, you came in. So why don't you tell him, T.K. said coolly, but smiling, wait, let me leave before Dad blows up. See ya!  
  
So Matt, what do you need to tell me so that the Digital World is free of danger again?  
  
I looked up into his eyes, I have been lying to you. I have a girlfriend, who's one of the Digidestined, Mimi. While we were in the Digiworld, I sort of got her pregnant.  
  
I stared down to the ground.  
  
Matt, it's okay. I'll help you with money and try to buy a place for you. I'll also help you to get a jo-  
  
Wait Dad! I said looking up at him, It was just an illusion by Liarmon. It turns out she never got pregnant.  
  
Oh. Well for that reason, go call Nancy.  
  
No, please Dad, don't make me call Mom.  
  
Now Matt, before I don't let you go swimming with Mimi.  
  
I went to the phone and unsteadily dialed her phone number.  
  
Hello, Nancy speaking.  
  
Hi Mom, I said into the phone, I just wanted to let you know that my girlfriend Mimi, who's also one of the Digidestined, and I sort of had a problem. She was pregnant, but before you get too upset, it was a false alarm.  
  
What! How dare you! You are in so much trouble Matt Ishida! Come over her now so I can pun-  
  
Bye Mom, I said as I hung up the phone. See you later Dad.  
  
***  
  
This is great! Mimi said as she approached the highly populated beach.  
  
Were would you like to set up?  
  
Over here, Mimi said pointing, it'll be the perfect spot to work on my tan.  
  
How would that spot be any different then another? I asked unfolding the blanket.  
  
It'll be perfect to watch the hunky lifeguards.  
  
I made a face that made Mimi laugh and say, I was only kidding. You're my one and only.  
  
I sat down on the blanket and motioned her to come over. She sat between my legs and started to get comfortable on me. She pulled out the tanning lotion and passed it to me.  
  
Here, would you like me to put it on? I asked, pointing out the obvious.  
She placed her hands on her hair and pulled it slightly to the left. I squirted some lotion in my hand and began to run it on her back, away from the bikini straps.  
  
Can you pull down my straps and put some lotion on my shoulders?  
Yeah sure, I answered grinning.  
  
Hey guys, a voice said behind us, before you get too hot and heavy, you might want to stop.  
  
Hi Tai. I said without looking up.  
  
Mimi looked up, acknowledging Tai and Sora. Hey Tai, Sora. What brings you down here to the beach?  
  
The same reason you did, Sora replied taking a seat by Mimi.  
  
I laughed, blurting out, Probably not!  
  
Mimi slapped my chest playfully, Be quiet.  
  
We all laughed. It was so nice being back in our world and not going through that horrifying experience anymore.  
  
Hey Matt, where are Gabumon and Palmon? Tai asked.  
  
They're in the water somewhere. Why, where are Agumon and Biyomon?  
  
They're also in the water, over there greeting Gabumon and Palmon, Sora answered.  
  
Isn't it nice having our digimon back in our world with us? Life is so perfect, I hope it never ends. Mimi sighed, falling back into my arms.  
  
***  
  
*big sigh* This story is so cheesy, but maybe they're are some of you who did like it? *points to review button* Pwease?  



	2. Sincere Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
The story takes place one year after Three Prophecies.  
  
If the sentence is in italics or surrounded by ~ it means it's someone else speaking into the character's head. Again, this is in first person, as is all of the other chapters.  
  
**Sincere Friendship**  
  
Miss, may I help you?  
  
Mimi let go of my hand and walked up to the counter to the clerk. She exclaimed, Cindy, you haven't changed a bit!  
  
Mimi Tachikawa, is that you?   
  
Mimi ran behind the desk to give her old friend a hug. Yeah, it's me.  
  
My, my, I haven't seen you since the summer those nuclear missiles were shot off for no apparent reason.  
  
I looked over to Tai, Izzy, and T.K. as we all blushed from the remembrance of the virus digimon on the internet, Deoborimon.  
  
Yes, I remember, that was before I dyed my hair pink!  
  
Wow, your hair looks great. I was thinking of dying my hair purple. Do you think I should?  
  
Oh that would look so awesome, Cindy! Mimi suddenly remembered the rest of us were standing here waiting, but none of us really cared. We were all too excited to be in Hawaii to care if she babbled on about appearance. Are the rooms ready?  
  
Of course, Cindy replied, heading over to the computer while Mimi came back to us on the other side of the counter. You have three couple rooms and two singles.  
  
Thanks so much!  
  
You're lucky you asked your uncle to book you at the time you did, Cindy mentioned as she handed Mimi five keys, the place has been packed from the moment summer vacation started.  
  
Yeah, Hawaii seemed like the perfect place to go.  
  
Cindy smiled and then looked over at the other seven of us while asking, Who are these guys?  
  
Mimi introduced, That is Joe, Izzy, Sora, Tai, Kari, T.K., and this is my boyfriend, Matt.  
  
You're really cute, you know that? Cindy said smiling as she pointed to me. A frown suddenly appeared on her face and she looked from Tai to me saying, You look oddly familiar.  
  
Mimi blushed and then Cindy's face went solemn. Her eyes filled with terror as she pointed at us saying, I know you four! When I was visiting this hotel seven years ago, I saw your two faces on the screen and you two in the internet.  
  
Ah Cindy, Mimi said, taking the Cindy's shaking hand, remember I told you about those monsters and said I knew how to defeat them?  
  
Cindy nodded and then responded, Yeah, but I thought you were kidding around as a child.  
  
Well that is sort of not true. I belong to this team called the Digidestined. These are the other seven members. We have special duties in the Digital World. Do you remember seven years ago when those monsters were appearing all over the world? Or how about three years ago?  
  
Cindy nodded, becoming more shakier by the moment, I was in Japan at the time, held at the Convention Center.  
  
Remember how eight kids flew into the light, well that was the eight of us.  
  
Cindy was shocked, but maintained sanity by saying, I remember you telling me when we were younger, but I didn't believe you or just didn't want to believe you.  
  
Mimi smiled at her and then grabbed my hand and said goodbye to the disturbed face of Cindy.   
  
So, what is the sleeping arrangement, I asked Mimi.  
  
Well I thought that Joe and Izzy could have the single rooms, but beware guys, the bathrooms are linked so make sure you knock before entering, Mimi cautioned as she handed Izzy and Joe a key each. That leaves the three couple rooms, and it's obvious Tai and Sora, Kari and T.K., and you and I can share a room.  
  
She threw T.K. a key and another to Sora.  
  
I said, I don't think it's very appropriate that T.K. and Kari share a room.  
  
Oh Matt, T.K. whined, I'm not going to make any dumb mistakes that you did last year. I made a face that made T.K. say, I know what to do and not to, okay? Don't worry, there will be pajamas on both of us!  
  
My face was surprised as T.K. and Kari unlocked their room and closed the door behind them. There is only one bed in each room?  
  
Mimi said laughing, It is called the couple room.  
  
Don't worry Matt, T.K.'s a lot more mature than the both of us. Don't be so protective, okay? Tai said smiling.  
  
Tai's words hit my hard. My heart hurt at the thought of myself being so protective. I managed to pull a smile on, Yeah, you're right Tai. I'm not sure what came over me.  
  
Now that everything settled, we can go unpack and start enjoying our month stay here! We'll meet you in the lobby around four o'clock? Sora said excitedly, pulling Tai's hand along. She didn't even wait for us to reply.  
  
Mimi pulled my hand to the door that was across the hall from Tai's and Sora's. She unlocked it and pulled me inside. I found myself looking at a large room with a king side bed in the middle of it. There was a screen door that led to the balcony to the bed's right and a bathroom to its right. To our right, there was a wardrobe to hand up our stuff and next to the bed a small, wooden night table.  
  
  
  
Yeah I agree with you, Mimi said taking the duffel bag from my hand and setting her two suitcases on the bed, and my duffel bag on the floor.   
  
After we had a relaxing dinner and swim in the hotel pool, all of us headed over to our rooms.  
  
Everyone said to each other.  
  
I unlocked our room and turned on the light.  
  
Hey Matt, Mimi said catching my attention, which night gown do you think I should wear?  
  
Mimi held up in front of me a long, green silk night gown and a short, pink one.   
  
I think the green one would be nice.  
  
Mimi said pulling off her short, pink sundress she was wearing. She unclipped her bra and through it in front of me. She pulled the night gown over her head.  
  
Mimi, I'll be back in a minute. I want talk to T.K.  
  
You mean apologize.  
  
Yeah, whatever.  
  
I walked down the hall, a door passed ours and knocked, getting no reply. I knocked again, a bit louder this time, but with the same effect. I opened the door slightly, and turned on the light.  
  
I cried out in surprise as I saw Kari lying on T.K.'s chest naked.  
  
T.K. jumped up quickly and got out of bed, revealing himself in boxer shorts. Kari did the same thing, she was dressed in a strapless shirt and light pinks shirts. Mimi came in, following Matt's commotion.  
  
Sorry T.K., Kari, Mimi said as she pulled me out of the door and closed it behind us. After we got back to our room and shut the door Mimi began to stare at me. You know what Matt? Mimi said a little worried, You have been acting funny all day. What's wrong?  
  
I pulled off my white t-shirt and threw it on a chair. Nothing is wrong.  
  
I pulled on the second fake smile of the day as I pulled off my jeans and crawled into bed. Mimi came over and turned on the lamp that was on the night table. She then walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. Mimi came over and scooted me over a bit and stared at me.  
  
Is there any particular reason why you're staring at me like that?  
  
Well, that fake smile of yours, T.K. and I can both see right through it. If you don't tell me what is wrong I'll get mad. I know it has something to do with T.K., so tell me, what's wrong?  
  
I stared at Mimi, long and hard. I looked away and stared off lost into space with my thoughts. You're right, it does have something to do with T.K.  
  
Mimi lay her hand on lay shoulder, Matt, you can tell me anything.  
  
I smiled, a true smile, then tuned it to a frown and said, Tai's right. All I want to do is protect T.K. from the world. I am so over protective of him, I can't help it. I feel the need to protect him, even if there is no need to. I always have felt like I need to keep T.K. safe and keep him close by my side. Plus from the incident last year, I don't want him to do the exact same thing.  
  
Images in my head appeared of Mimi and I keeping our relationship a secret and then her finding out she was pregnant. I remember how long T.K. was upset and about my actions.  
  
Matt, I know the incident last year changed us both. I know you feel like you have to make sure T.K. won't do the same thing we did, but I know for a fact that T.K. doesn't want the same situation happen to him. I'm not sure if you have realized yet, but T.K. truly learned from what happen to us. Also, T.K.'s a lot more mature than you think. He and Kari are wise beyond years. If he was older, I would probably be dating him rather then you.  
  
I could feel my face go blank.   
  
I'm kidding Matt!  
  
I know that T.K. and Kari are very special kids, actually more special then the rest of us, they bare the Crest of Hope and Light, the two most powerful crests, even though they haven't Digivolved to Mega yet. A part of me says he'll be strong and can take care of himself, but another part of me wants to make sure he's okay day and night. You know, I don't know that if I lived with him, I would be more protective or less. It might be better if we live apart because it teaches me how to not feel as protective.  
  
Matt, just try to give T.K. a break. I'm afraid T.K. will start to resent you soon because you won't let him grow up and make childish mistakes. Try for him... and me too?  
  
I smiled at her and said, I will try. I love you so much.  
  
I love you too Matt.  
  
I rolled over and began to fall asleep. Matt, just try your hardest to let T.K. grow up. Mimi's right, he will start to resent me. T.K. doesn't just need a brother, but a friend to talk to as well. If I don't start being kinder to him, he'll won't want to ever tell me anything. I glanced over to Mimi. Her eyes were fluttering a bit as she tried to fall asleep. She's the best girlfriend I have ever had. Also, one of the best friends I have ever had. Along with Izzy, Joe, Tai, Sora, T.K., and Kari   
  
**Sincere Friendship **  
  
What was that voice?  
  
**Sincere Friendship. It will die and everything will plunge into darkness. Destroy Sincere Friendship, or else.**  
  
Mimi whispered in a shaky voice, I'm scared.  
  
Mimi, please hold me. I feel scared too. I feel like I am going to die without you.  
  
She took hold of my hand.   
  
**Sincere Friendship** The voice was a whisper at first, but then got louder. **Sincere Friendship. Sincere Friendship. Sincere Friendship!**  
  
Matt, I can't take these voices any more! Mimi sobbed. She let go of my hand and put her hands on her head in pain.  
  
Mimi, don't let go!  
  
I took hold of her hand and leaned forward and kissed her softly, but passionately. I felt that if I didn't kiss her, I would die from the voices in my head. I know she feels the same thing. The more we got into it, the quieter the voices were. I kissed her frantically, fearing the voices would return.  
  
Matt, please don't stop, Mimi said as I pulled away.  
  
I looked at her face, innocent, but in pain. I kissed her again, reaching my hand up her night gown. I took my hand out and pushed her night gown up and she pulled down my boxers. I kissed her as we became one.  
  
***  
  
What is that beeping sound? I sat up as the noise increased. Sora also sat up. Do you hear that? I asked her.  
  
The orange hair girl nodded in agreement. She hopped out of bed revealing a short red night gown and a surprised face.  
  
What do you think it is?  
  
Tai, it is our Digivices!  
  
We frantically ran to the wardrobe, where sure enough, at the bottom of the bag, two Digivices were beeping. Sora reached down to pick it up.  
Sora, don't. Let's get dressed first and see if the others are awake.  
  
I hurriedly pulled on a pair of blue jean shorts and an orange t-shirt. Sora quickly pulled on a red tank top and blue jeans. We ran out the door leaving the Digivices beeping loudly.  
  
Kari, T.K.! I cried out running into the room. They were already gone, the room silent.  
  
I turned back and went to try Matt and Mimi's.  
  
Sora said pulling me, let's go to the Digital World. Maybe Kari and T.K. are already there and so are the others.  
  
***  
  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked to see a flashing light not too far away. I grabbed my computer and stuffed into a knapsack I brought along.   
  
called a voice from the opposite side of the door, leading to the washroom, are you up?  
  
I called out the door, See you in the Digital World.  
With my black shorts on and a purple t-shirt, I took my Digivice and vanished.  
  
***  
  
came a voice from beside me, wake up.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked over seeing two large brown eyes staring back at me. What is that noise?  
  
Matt, it's our Digivices!  
  
I looked up at her surprised at jumped out of bed. I pulled on my boxers, blue jeans, and what I thought was my white t-shirt. I glanced over at Mimi who was trying to see how to put on her green halter top on and pink shorts.  
  
Matt, can you please turn on the light?  
  
Yeah, sure, I replied walking over to the lamp and flicking it on.  
  
You ready? Mimi asked looking at me. I nodded and she smiled, picking up her Digivice and left.  
  
I lifted it next.  
  
***  
  
I think he's coming around, a voice came out.  
  
I fluttered my eyes open and saw two brown eyes staring at me.  
  
My head hurts, I mentioned, sitting up.  
  
It must, considering you're the only one who landed on a rock. Are you okay? T.K. asked.  
  
Just my luck, I said accepting a hand from Tai, I'm fine.  
  
Okay, well let's go towards Gennai's house, Izzy inquired.  
  
I looked around and noticed there was only six of us walking, Where are Mimi and Sora?  
  
Kari looked up and smiled, They're down by the lake over there fetching you some cold water. You're lucky that you woke up when you did or you would have had a cold shower.  
  
T.K. laughed in agreement as he placed his hands into Kari's.  
  
Tai yelled back to Kari, can you come over here so I can see your jacket?  
  
Why do you want to see my jacket? Kari yelled running up to Tai. T.K. was going to follow her, but I placed a hand on his shoulder, a sign that meant for him to stay back.  
  
T.K. looked up at me and smiled, What's up?  
  
I shuffled my feet and stared at the ground as we walked. I finally looked up to him and said, I'm really sorry T.K., about last night. I shouldn't have barged in on you.  
  
It's okay Matt. I know you just want to protect me.  
  
No T.K., it is not all right. I should have more faith in you. I'll try harder next time.  
  
Matt, I don't want you to change your attitude because you feel like I'll get angry at you. I understand you Matt.  
  
Mimi said running up to me excitedly. She dropped the bucket she was holding, letting it fall to the ground and the water spill out, and gave me a huge hug. I'm glad you are up. Sora and I were going to dump this bucket on you if you didn't wake up.  
  
Where did you get the bucket? I asked confused.  
  
I'm not sure, we found it in the clearing when we landed here.  
  
Let's start going guys, Tai announced standing up from the rock he was sitting on. We want to find Gennai as soon as possible to give us the heads up on our reason for being here.  
  
Tai, it is five o'clock in the morning and I am freezing. Can't we at least get a few more hours of sleep and a fire going? Mimi asked as she rubbed her arms for warmth.  
  
I placed my hands over hers and helped her warm up her arms. I agree Tai.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes, but then smiled. Okay, but let's get a bit closer to that lake Sora and Mimi went to.  
  
Everyone began to walk, Tai in the lead with Izzy next to him, looking up information and then trying to explain it to Tai in easiest form possible, and Joe on the other side of him, nodding to whatever they were talking about. T.K., Kari were walking hand in hand talking quietly between themselves. Sora walked a bit ahead of us, alone in her thoughts.  
As the group walked faster, Mimi and I slowed down a bit.   
  
Matt, does your head hurt? You seem to be in pain, Mimi asked, anxiety creeping up onto her face.  
  
No, my head doesn't hurt at all, I replied, staring off into the distance.  
  
What is wrong then?  
  
I looked over to her and struggled to reply, It's just that you and I talked about not sleeping together until we were older and could appreciate it more. It's also that I couldn't help it. There were these voices...  
  
Matt, I heard them too. I also felt the urge and felt like I would die if I didn't make love to you then and there. Do you think we should tell the others?  
  
Yeah I do because I don't want to go through that whole lie thing again. I never want to cause pain to both worlds again or let down our friends. We'll tell them when we set up camp, okay?  
  
Sure. Let's catch up with the others.  
  
Not letting go of her hand since I saw her after I woke up, I still held it, fearing I would lose her. We ran for thirty seconds to catch up. They all looked at us funny when they saw us running to catch up.  
  
Matt, you okay? Tai asked, worrying.  
  
I put on my famous fake smile, Yeah I'm fine.  
  
Do you want to come over here for a second? I have something to ask you.  
  
I let go of Mimi's tight grip with a struggle and could hear Sora beginning to talk to Mimi about the nice bedrooms in the hotel. Tai met me half way, just behind T.K. and Kari, but still in front of Mimi and Sora.  
  
Do you think we should stay in that cave over there or on the sandy beach? Tai asked.  
  
I think the cave for warmth, I looked at Tai's face suspiciously. Something is wrong. What's wrong Tai? Don't tell me something's not up because I can see it in your face.   
  
Actually Matt, I think you should tell me what's wrong with you.  
  
I stared at Tai, my heart beginning to ache the familiar ache and my head hurt. Suddenly the voices began, quiet at first.  
**Sincere Friendship will be lost. All worlds will be plunged into darkness. Sincere Friendship!**   
  
_I can't take this any more!_ I fell to my knees and put my hand to my head, Make the voices stop!  
  
I opened my eyes and briefly looked at Mimi, who was also on her knees crying in pain. Matt, please make the voices go away!   
  
I crawled over to her and stood up, taking Mimi by the arms and hoisting her up. I pushed her against a tree and began to kiss her frantically, trying to make the voices run away again.   
  
**Sincere Friendship! Sincere Friendship. Sincere Friendship....**  
  
We fell to our knees and Mimi sobbed louder then ever, but suddenly stopped. They're gone Matt. She wiped the tears off my already tear streaked face.  
  
I sat down beside her and leaned my head against the tree. I closed my eyes and thanked God they were gone, not letting Mimi's hand go the entire time. I opened my eyes and looked ahead to find six wide eyed pairs of eyes staring at me.  
  
Matt, Mimi are you okay? T.K. asked a little shakily.  
  
Besides needing an aspirin, I'm fine. I looked up at T.K. and then over to Tai. Does that answer your question?  
  
I don't understand, Tai asked frustrated, when were you planning to tell us that your heads are hurting so much that you can't stand it? Remember, no lies?  
  
Well Tai, considering these voices in our heads just began a few hours ago, I'm sorry I didn't tell you yet. If it counts, Mimi and I were going to tell you guys when we set up camp.   
  
What do these voices say? Izzy asked, logging back onto his laptop.  
  
Why do you want to know? I asked.  
  
Well, if I can find out from Gennai why, it would help to know what they say and when these voices started.  
  
These voices keep yelling into Matt and mine's heads about Sincere Friendship. They keep saying to destroy it and both worlds will collapse, Mimi replied.  
  
And when did these voices start?  
  
They started while Matt and I were falling asleep and then we couldn't seem to help but m-  
  
We just couldn't let go of each other, I finished, glaring at Mimi.  
  
Did they say anything else?   
  
They also said both worlds will be plunged into darkness, but that's about it. They also scream out Sincere Friendship a million times until Matt kisses me or holds me.  
  
That's it! Izzy cried out excitedly, It must have something to do with your crests. Sincerity, Friendship, but what does it mean? Sincere Friendship. How can we make the voices stop, and more importantly, who's the voice?  
  
Everyone stared at Izzy and then at Mimi and me.   
  
I think I know how the voices stop, Joe inquired, they stop when Matt and Mimi are together. Mimi just mentioned that they stop when Matt holds her or is with her. We also witnessed it now.  
  
I think you're right, Sora agreed, taking a step closer to Mimi. Do you think you two can walk a bit farther to the lake?  
  
Mimi smiled and nodded. I started to stand up, but felt the sudden urge to just sit against the tree still.  
  
Want some aspirin? Joe asked, beginning to rummage through his bag.   
  
Yeah Joe, that would be great, I replied taking four pills from Joe and handing two of them to Mimi. Joe also passed us a water bottle to share.  
  
Good old reliable Joe, Mimi replied after passing the water bottle to me.  
  
I just nodded and took the pills.  
  
Maybe we should start walking to the lake. Do you think you two can walk? Tai asked, taking Sora's hand firmly.  
  
Yeah, I'm ready. I just want to get a nice warm fire built and go to sleep, Mimi answered, standing up.  
  
Mimi helped me up and we began to walk again, but this time there was no talking. Tai and Sora were in the lead with Izzy and Joe not too far behind. We walked behind them, but T.K. insisted we walk in front of him and Kari. I looked back and met with T.K.'s frightened eyes. I'm fine, T.K.  
  
I know Matt, but with what happened back there, I'm not so sure.  
  
Don't worry T.K., your brother and Mimi will be fine. We'll figure this entire mess out, Kari said confidently.  
  
Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, at least I know how much Matt worries about me at sometimes.  
  
***  
  
Too bad the digimon aren't here. That way we could have saved a lot of time if Agumon was here to make one in two seconds, Joe said bitterly.  
  
Joe, we have more things to worry about then a fire, Tai said looking over to the sleeping couple of Matt and Mimi.  
  
I agree with Tai, T.K. stated.  
  
Actually, Joe brings up a good point. Izzy said, We should have our digimon with us. We might not survive if the same thing happens to the rest of us like it is to Mimi and Matt.  
  
Well, what could the Digimon do? Kari asked. They can't go into Matt and Mimi's minds and fight whoever is torturing them.  
  
Izzy, did you contact Gennai yet? I asked.  
  
No Sora, his computer seems to be crashed or something. I have tried three times, and still no luck. It's strange, normally I always get an e-mail from Gennai when we go into the Digital World right away.  
  
Hey I have an idea, Tai said. Everyone rolled their eyes. No I'm serious. Why don't we hold out our Digivices like we did when we were here last year.  
  
Actually, there is no need to, Izzy said shutting his laptop. See that lake, not the ones you girls went to earlier, but that one way over there in the valley?  
  
Everyone who was awake nodded.  
  
That's the lake we access to get to Gennai's house. I cannot believe how close we landed near it.  
  
Do you think we should go there now? Joe asked.  
  
Tai shook his head. No, lets get some shut eye and let Matt and Mimi sleep a little longer. Plus, he might get mad at us for getting him up so early. Remember, it's only six o'clock in the morning.  
  
I agree. It's weird how they took us to the Digital World at five o'clock in the morning. T.K. piped up.  
  
Good night everyone, I said, but then shook my head in confusion, I mean good morning. Oh whatever.  
  
***  
  
I looked up to see Tai shaking me up, are you awake.  
  
Now I am.  
  
Good, come on, get up.  
  
I looked around to find everyone sleeping. I let go of Mimi's light grip on my hand and stood up. What time is it? I looked at my watch and saw it was eight o'clock. What's up Tai?  
  
He looked up at me. Matt, is there anything else you need to get off your chest?  
  
Actually, for once, there isn't anything besides the freaky voices.  
  
Are they back yet?  
  
I said looking at Mimi, but they will return if I'm gone from Mimi too long.  
  
Tai said, a bit disappointed, I thought something was up because yesterday when we were at the hotel you seemed a bit upset.  
  
Oh that. I was a bit upset.  
  
Tai asked a bit anxious, Is it what I said to you?  
  
You mean about trusting T.K? I asked.  
  
  
  
I nodded. You know how I am, I can't help it. I mean I never want him to make the same mistake I did last year or last night... I mean last year, I said blushing.  
  
Tai laughed. Matt, don't tell me we'll go what we went through last year. I thought you might have learned not to do that again.  
  
I scowled, Tai, be quiet. You don't understand. I did it last night because Mimi and I thought we were both going to die!  
  
Tai suddenly became worried faced again, Why did you think you were going to die?  
  
I looked at him. These voices, they were screaming into my head and I felt that if I didn't have Mimi right there and then, I was going to die. The voices were so intense, it drove me crazy!  
  
I wonder what these voices mean, and why they only affect you and Mimi?  
  
I wonder that too, Tai, Izzy agreed, walking over to Tai and I.  
  
Should we get everyone up and try to locate Gennai? I asked, looking at the sleeping faces of the Digidestined.  
  
Oh, you and Mimi were asleep when I realized that the lake down there, not the closer one, but the farther is where Gennai lives, Izzy said proudly.  
  
Oh, thanks for telling me sooner.  
  
Sorry Matt, Tai said walking past me and towards Sora.  
  
I walked over to T.K first and started to shake him lightly, T.K., wake up.  
He opened his eyes briefly and then suddenly opened them fast and wide eyes. What's wrong Matt? Are the voices back?  
  
No, no. We're just about to head out for Gennai's.  
  
Oh, you scared me to death.  
  
Kari said stretching, You're beginning to turn into your brother.  
  
Oh thanks! T.K. and I said in unison.  
  
I stood up and walked over to Mimi, who surprisingly, still hasn't waken up from all the noise. I leaned over her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and stared at me.  
  
Oh, so you did decide to wake up? I teased helping her stand up.  
  
You actually thought I was asleep! Mimi said laughing and kissed me quick on the lips, I was up when you woke up and had your little guy talk with Tai.  
  
I frowned. You heard us?  
  
Not too much, but enough to know we're not that far from Gennai's and how concerned Tai is about us.  
  
You guys ready to go? Asked Tai.  
  
Yeah we are Tai, Mimi yelled back.  
  
We reached the lake an hour later.  
  
Maybe I should try what I did last year? Mimi said approaching the crystal blue lake.  
  
Yeah, go for it. Izzy replied, looking a bit embarrassed from last years incident.  
  
Mimi leaned over the water and swayed her hand back and forth. Nothing happened.  
  
Here, let me try, Kari said reaching down and doing what Mimi did.  
Still, nothing.   
  
Maybe a guy needs to try. I reached down and did what Kari and Mimi were doing.   
  
Soon, all eight of us tried individually placing our hands in and as a group as well. We sat back.  
  
Maybe he's not home, Tai joked.  
  
I laughed, Maybe he's out on a date.  
  
Mimi laughed along with Tai and I and then began to take off her shorts.  
  
May I ask what you're doing? I asked, suddenly serious.  
  
I have on my bikini bottom on, so I may as well take a swim. She jumped in and popped her head, completely soaked. I forgot how deep this lake is. Come on guys, join me. Sora, I know you're wearing your bikini as well.  
  
Tai suddenly jumped forward, and looked as though he was going to take a swim, but then pushed me in and said, Join your girlfriend, Matt!  
  
Everyone laughed at a completely soaked me. You couldn't at least let me take off my shirt?  
  
Everyone stopped laughing as a rumble began to shake the water.  
  
Sincere Friendship!  
  
The water split into two and made a path to the familiar white with pink trimming house.   
  
Wow! You two did it! Did anyone else hear that Sincere Friendship? Joe asked.  
  
Yeah, I sure did! T.K. yelled out.  
  
I'm cold now! Mimi whined. I wish we were back at the hotel eating some breakfast.  
  
I do too. This was definitely not in the brochure. I said rubbing my wet arms for warmth.   
  
Lets walk down the path before it decides to close, Tai said, leading the way.  
  
Should we knock or should Mimi just yell again to get his attention? I asked.  
  
Everyone said in unison.  
  
Mimi said taking a deep breath in. Gennai! Gennai! Gennai!  
  
We waited for an awkward four minutes. Maybe he's dead, I said half joking, but really hoping that that wasn't true.  
  
The door opened and we were facing the old, bald man who had his eyes closed as usual.  
  
Who needs a doorbell with such loud Mimi, Gennai said frustrated, motioning us to follow him inside.  
  
We sat down on the four couches again, like last year, and faced Gennai who sat in a massive armchair.  
  
So, why are we here? Joe asked, breaking the silence.  
  
I was about to ask you kids the same thing. Why did you come here? Gennai asked, just as surprised as the rest of us.  
  
You mean you don't know either? Asked Sora.  
No, I didn't think the Digital World is in any sort of trouble. It has been peaceful as a lamb here.  
  
Then why are we here? Mimi asked.  
  
I think it might have something to do with you two, Izzy said pointing at Mimi and I.  
  
Gennai asked.  
  
Izzy was about to begin, but I cut him off. Mimi and I have been hearing strange voices in our head that have been torturing us by saying Sincere Friendship. It's also hard to stay apart for too long, or else the voices get worse.  
  
Gennai looked at us anxiously, but then said, I'm not sure what that means. You children can stay here and share rooms or have your own, it doesn't matter.   
  
He quickly got up and left the room.  
  
I stared at him hard. Does anybody else get the feeling he knows what's wrong, but won't tell us?  
  
Yeah, I think so too, Tai said standing up.  
  
I don't know about you guys, but I didn't get a very good sleep. Who wants to go for morning naps? T.K. asked taking Kari by the hand.  
  
I'm with you, T.K. I said taking Mimi's hand and leading her upstairs quickly.   
  
Whoa Matt, why are you in such as rush? Mimi asked.  
  
I can't shake off the feeling that Gennai knows something, but won't cough up. Maybe this is more serious then we thought.  
  
Well Matt, there is nothing we can do, but hope for the best.  
  
***  
  
Hello Children, Gennai greeted, walking into the kitchen.  
  
Actually, I'm an adult, Joe said pushing his glasses into the right position.  
  
Yes, I can see your point. I sometimes forget you are older then you were when I first met you. I also forget some of the children have done things that are meant for adults, Gennai said clearing his throat as he looked directly at Mimi and I.  
  
To change the subject I asked, Did you find anything about the voices?  
  
Gennai shook his head. Remember, it will take at least a week for the answer to come and you have only been here for a day.  
  
I nodded and then looked at the my empty plate. As it was last year, the plates that were placed in front of us were colored by our crests and had what we wanted. Of course, this is a dream anyone could wish, but I took advantage of it and didn't wish for anything.  
  
Aren't you hungry? Gennai asked.  
  
I shook my head. I think I'll go lay down.  
  
I stood up and walked past the stunned faced Digidestined and ran upstairs.  
  
Well, it isn't obvious that boy's upset, Gennai concluded, walking into the living room.  
  
There was a knock at the door, so I got up and went to the door of Mimi and mine's bedroom. I opened up to see T.K standing there.  
  
Can I come in? T.K. pleaded.  
  
Yeah, of course.  
  
He went and sat down on the edge of my bed. Matt, I'm worried about you.  
  
I know, I'm worried about myself too. I feel like I've lost it.  
  
Matt, Gennai knows something. I can feel it. Something that's not good.   
While you were up here, he mentioned that there are no prophecies to help us. For once, I want a prophecy. At least it would be comforting knowing that there was something we can do, instead of being trapped in this house.  
  
I nodded and stared at the floor. What's wrong with me? Wait a second, my heart feels funny. My head wasn't hurting this much a minute ago. The last time my head and heart hurt was when I was apart from Mimi for too long.  
  
** Sincere Friendship will be lost, forever. Forever! Sincere Friendship! Sincere Friendship!**  
  
I could feel T.K. trying to pull my hands off my ears. I felt a bunch of other people bump into the room I looked up to find Mimi being carried in by Tai and Sora. Tai set down Mimi next to me and I managed to pull my hands off my head and wrap my arms around her shaking body. She was sobbing so hard as the voices seem to grow louder this time.   
  
**Sincere Friendship! Sincere Friendship! You will die with both worlds!**  
  
The voices were suddenly gone. I could feel my self lose consciousness.  
  
***  
  
I stirred a bit as my head told me to wake up. I opened my eyes to find peaceful silence. I looked at the digital clock next to me. Seven fifty-six a.m. I could feel my hand forced against Mimi's. Our hands were bounded with tape. Probably Tai's idea. I took the tape off, half hoping Mimi would stay asleep the other half hoping she would wake up. She stirred for a moment and then lay her head back on my chest. How come my shirt's off? I looked at Mimi who was fully clothed and myself, sleeping in uncomfortable blue jeans.   
  
I sat up, softly picking up Mimi's head and laying it back down on a pillow and looked around. T.K. was at the edge of my bed, Kari holding his hand as both of their heads were at the edge of the beds. Sora and Joe were sleeping somewhat near each other. Where are Tai and Izzy? I stood up and let go of Mimi's hand. I looked over at the clock and decided I would time myself, that way I could come back sooner to hold her hand. I grabbed my tight white shirt and pulled it on. I opened the door silently and closed it like that too, fearing it would wake everyone up.  
  
I raced downstairs and saw Tai and Izzy in the kitchen. They looked up at me wide eyed.  
  
Morning guys, I said grabbing a cup off the table and poured myself a glass of orange juice.  
  
You're up, Tai stuttered.  
  
Ah yeah, I said looking at the confused boys. Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Because Matt, Izzy answered quietly, you and Mimi have been unconscious for eight days.  
  
I dropped my glass on the floor and it shattered into millions of transparent orange pieces. You're joking right?  
  
No, of course not, Izzy replied trembling.  
  
After you and Mimi, I'm guessing the voices did this, encountered you, you fell unconscious, Tai said pulling out a chair for me to sit on.  
  
I sat down. I guess that would explain why everyone's in my room.  
  
The three males nodded. Gennai broke the silence, Get everyone down. I have important news to share.  
  
I ran upstairs to find everyone up in Mimi and mine's room.  
  
Are you okay Matt? T.K. asked walking over to me. I thought I heard a shatter of a glass.  
  
No, I'm not okay! I said practically shouting. I've been asleep for eight days and I found out that Gennai has important news. How could I be asleep for eight days?  
  
Sora motioned Joe, T.K., and half asleep Kari out of the room. Meet you guys downstairs? It was more of a question than a statement.  
  
I looked over to the bewildered face of Mimi.   
  
Are you serious? Have we been asleep for eight days?  
  
I nodded. Come on, we better go see what news Gennai has.  
  
We quickly ran downstairs and found no one in the kitchen. We walked through the kitchen and found the other Digidestined waiting eagerly for us on the couches. Without letting go of Mimi's hand we sat on the couch. What news do you have?  
  
Gennai looked at me. You should be indeed scared Matt Ishida.  
  
I stared at him, shocked that he actually knew my last name.  
  
We indeed have a problem, Digidestined. Matt and Mimi are in deep trouble. Those voices are evil, but are giving them a fair warning. Sincere Friendship is to do with the two of you, but I still am not sure what it means.  
  
Oh that's helpful! I said yelling at him, You might as well say we should give up and just pretend that we can't hear the voices screaming at us!  
  
Matt, calm down, Mimi said giving a tight squeeze with her hand.  
  
Don't you dare raise your voice with me young man! Gennai yelled back. I don't have time for your problems, but only to warn you about them.  
  
Real helpful! I said sarcastically, more frustrated then before.  
  
I'm trying to give you two a few pointers to help make the voices go away. Listen up, Gennai said to the already waiting faces, the only way to make these voices go away is if you fight them.  
  
We already are. They seem to go away when Matt and I hold hands or are together, Mimi inquired.  
  
That is the problem. You think that it helps, but it doesn't. It actually enhances the voices more, making them stronger. Have you noticed that the voices seem to get much more louder on each visit?  
  
Mimi and I nodded.  
  
That makes sense. Izzy pointed out, That's why the two of them fell unconscious for eight days, it was too much to bare and they're getting stronger.  
  
Gennai looked directly at me and said, The worse thing you can do is feed the temptation. It's tempting to kiss and hold, but you must restrain yourself and fight it any way you can. Run the other way or just stay away, but never kiss, hold hands, or make love. Please say, you didn't have sex the first time you heard those voices.  
  
I looked at Gennai, feeling my temper take control. I let go of Mimi's hand and stood up. You know, you should have given us a fair warning! How were we supposed to know that these voices feed off of our love? How can you do that to us?  
  
I ran out of the room with Mimi not too far behind me. Matt, wait up.   
  
I stopped and fell on my knees. This isn't fair!  
  
I know, I know, Mimi said soothingly, hugging me tightly.  
  
***  
  
Where's Mimi? I can't feel her hands in mine. I need her, without her I will crumble like I used to. I need her now!  
  
I opened my eyes and looked next to me. Empty, nobody smiling back at me. It feels like my heart, empty. I remember Mimi managed to help me back into the house after the incident yesterday morning. The other Digidestined sat in awe, too scared to make me crack anymore. Tai followed Mimi and I up the stairs and began to take my stuff out of Mimi's room. The only things he needed to bring were my crest and Digivice to the room between Kari's and T.K.'s and Sora's and Tai's. Mimi's room was down the hall, closer to Joe's and Izzy's separate rooms. I was forced to be apart from her. I had no choice.  
  
A knock out of the door brought me out of my thoughts.  
  
Come in, I mumbled.  
  
Hey Matt, Tai said walking into my new bedroom. Want something to eat?  
  
I shook my head. I just want to be with Mimi and have a normal vacation in our world with no responsibilities to save the world or whatever.  
  
Come on Matt, you and Mimi probably wouldn't be together if you weren't a Digidestined. Plus, we get to have special friends who would do anything for us.  
  
I guess you're right about that.  
  
Now please have something to eat. My head hurts thinking you haven't eaten in practically a week.  
  
He was right, I haven't had anything to eat since the real world. I got here, went to Gennai's, fell unconscious for eight days, and haven't eaten all day yesterday. All right Tai, pass me some breakfast.  
  
Well come downstairs and ask for whatever you want.  
  
My stomach turned for food and the fact that I would face everyone of the Digidestined. Actually, I think I'll stay upstairs.  
  
  
  
Well Tai, what do you expect? I asked, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I can't have a relationship with Mimi because these stupid voices won't leave me alone and then Gennai tells me I have been making it ten times worse because I couldn't keep my tongue in my mouth. Seriously, the nerve of the guy!  
  
Look Matt, I know how you feel and I know it's hard, but things will get better.  
  
How can you possibly know how I feel? Stop acting like a jerk and don't think you know how I feel because you have no idea. You have no idea how bad I feel about sleeping with my girlfriend and how much trouble I caused last year. You don't even know what it feels like to sleep with someone, let alone how I feel.  
  
Tai looked up at me, I expected him to react with a punch in the face like when we were younger, but instead, he got up and walked to my closed door and opened it. He looked back and said, No Matt, you think you know how I feel and think you're the only experienced one, but you're wrong. He shut the door quietly.  
  
***  
  
So, is my brother going to join us for breakfast? T.K. asked hopefully.  
  
I shook my head and took a seat by Sora. Everyone began to eat what they wished was on their plate. For the first time in a long time, I wasn't hungry. I looked toward Sora who was enjoying scrambled eggs with ketchup, talking with Joe and Izzy. Kari looked like she was trying to cheer up the anxious face of T.K., and Mimi, who was sitting straight across from me, was sitting there silent, with no food on her plate and staring right at me. I gave her a quizzical look and she responded by banging her head on the table and crying. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her. I could feel Sora brush past me and walk over to the opposite side of the table. Mimi looked up at me and cried harder.  
  
What's wrong Mimi? Sora asked trying to coax Mimi into telling her.  
  
I'm sor-r-y, I stuttered out and ran upstairs.  
  
I ran past Matt's door and into the silent room of mine, the only two sounds were the cries from Mimi downstairs and the vibration from the slam of my door.  
  
***  
  
I have called you six down because I forgot to put you guys on watch. Since Matt and Mimi are separate, they need someone to watch them and make sure the voices don't make them do things they are not supposed to. Who wants to start tonight?  
  
I do, I said standing up, I want to watch Matt.  
  
T.K., please let me go tonight? Tai said staring at me with pleading eyes, Let me watch Matt tonight. You can do it tomorrow.  
  
Well... okay Tai, I said sitting back down.  
  
Fine, since Tai's doing tonight, I'll watch Mimi, Sora said, And why doesn't T.K. and Kari do tomorrow night and Joe and Izzy the next night?  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, including Gennai. If Matt or Mimi have the voices trying to make them do things they are not supposed to, hit them over the head with a lamp or something.  
  
We all stared at Gennai with horrified expressions on our faces. Are you serious?  
  
Gennai looked at me. Of course not ,T.K. If you need help, just holler. You and Kari sleep next door to Matt, so you'll hear Tai's pleas and Joe and Izzy will hear if Sora needs help.  
  
I left the room and followed the rest of the Digidestined up the stairs. I asked as he was knocking on Matt's door, Please take care of him.  
  
Tai nodded and smiled, Of course T.K. You go get some sleep.  
  
***  
  
It was a little past midnight when it started.   
  
I woke up from my half troubled sleep. What is it Matt?  
  
The voices are here. I can't take it any more! They won't stop. For an hour they have been torturing me, quietly because they are starting to get weaker, but now it's loud again.  
  
I went to Matt's bedside and turned on the lamp. I took his blue crest and slipped it over his head and he responded by lifting his head, allowing me to slip it on. Your crest will hopefully give you strength.  
  
Matt looked up at me. I'm sorry Tai.  
  
For what?  
  
For snapping at you today. I don't feel like myself, Matt admitted.  
  
It's okay Matt, I'm here for Mimi and you.  
  
Matt said closing his eyes into a troubled sleep.  
  
I wonder what happened to the voices? How could Matt go to sleep if the voices started again? Did the same thing happen to Mimi? Who's doing this? I think I should see Sora. It couldn't hurt if I were to be gone for a minute.  
  
I quickly opened the door and closed it. I ran down the hall and around the corner to where Matt's former room used to be. Of course he picked the room farthest from ours. I knocked quietly and opened up.  
  
Sora looked up at me and sighed in relief. Oh, it's just you.  
  
Oh thanks, I said coming close to her. I kissed her softly on the lips before I remembered I left Matt alone. Did Mimi just wake up and say she heard the voices?  
  
Sora nodded and replied, I'm guessing Matt went through the same thing. The strangest part is she was able to fall back asleep. I mean a couple of days ago, she couldn't stand it for twenty seconds, but she said she had been going through it for a steady hour. I didn't even know.  
  
It's because they're weaker without the two of them together. Matt also said they were bothering him for an hour, but didn't tell me. I'm surprised he went to sleep. I looked at the open door, I should head back, I'll see you in the morning.  
  
She nodded, standing up and following me to the door. Sora kissed me on the lips and said her goodbyes as I raced down the halls.  
  
***  
  
Tai, wake up, Izzy said shaking me. You fell asleep.  
  
I cried out bolting upright into a sitting position.  
  
He's fine, still sleeping I suspect. Gennai said to come downstairs, he has something to tell us.  
  
I got up and walked downstairs to find the others sitting at the kitchen table. I took a seat by Sora who seemed a bit anxious.  
  
Suddenly the eyes went passed me to the opening in the doorway. I turned around to see Gennai walking past me to a small stool at the end of the table. He climbed on the stool and said, Can I have your attention?  
  
I almost laughed at the thought of him thinking he didn't have our attention already.  
  
My hypothesis has been confirmed.  
  
What hypothesis? I asked.  
  
While you were upstairs asleep, Gennai came up with a hypothesis suggesting that Matt and Mimi are in a coma, Joe replied.  
  
As I was saying, Matt and Mimi are indeed in a coma. There is nothing you can do, but hope for the best.  
  
Why are they in a coma? I asked.  
  
The voices in there head brought them into one. It seems they'll make the temptation stronger. We better hope they realize their actions before they do it.  
  
***  
  
Ouch, does my head hurt or what. Where am I? I looked around to find myself.... I'm not too sure. The ground I am standing on, or whatever is keeping me on firm ground was blanketed in a thick fog.  
  
Mimi? Tai? T.K.? I shouted out into the foggy mist.  
  
Where am I?  
  
**You are in the world of your mind. You are in your subconscious, an easy place where I can destroy you.**  
  
Destroy me? Why would he want to destroy me? I know, I'll ask him that.  
  
Why do you wan-  
  
**No need to talk, I can read your mind. After all, I am in your mind. I can see everything you are thinking and make any image I want appear. Your worst nightmare will come alive.**  
  
This is crazy! How can I be trapped inside my own body?  
  
**Easily, you thought you could stop me by moving into separate rooms, you were wrong! Very wrong! Now for your worst nightmare!  
**  
It seemed to be quiet for a couple of minutes. A little too quiet.   
  
Matt, don't be so over protective!  
  
T.K., what are you doing here? I-  
  
I stopped to see this was an image of my past. It was when we were facing Puppetmon and everyone else was vanishing into thin air. I felt the need to protect him so badly, it still haunts me to think how protective I was of him. And still are.  
  
Matt, I can take care of myself. I can take care of myself!  
  
The image suddenly vanished appearing with a new one. T.K. was older in this one. Hey, this is from last year! I began to watch the image.  
  
Matt why did you be with Mimi in the first place? Don't you pay attention in school about safety or just plain waiting till you're ready?  
  
I could hear the image side of me say, I can't think right now.  
  
Please stop these images! I pleaded falling on my knees.  
  
The images disappeared and left me back to the foggy mist all alone.  
  
Cried Mimi's voice.  
  
Oh no, not another image. Please no!  
  
I felt someone shake me.  
  
Mimi, why are you in my mind?  
  
In my mind? I don't think so! You're in my mind. The voices even told me they put me into a coma and trapped me into my mind.  
  
They told me the same thing, I said turning to see if anyone else was there. I'm guessing we are the only two this happened to. Everyone must think we're crazy.  
  
Mimi nodded. Matt, kiss me!  
  
I nodded and turned to her red lips and began to kiss her like never before. I felt like my life depended on this kiss. I kissed harder and harder. I stopped and looked down at her, she was in a different outfit, her halter top and shorts gone, replacing a green robe. I looked down at myself, a blue robe took place of my previous clothes. I looked behind Mimi, a huge bed was in the mist, blue and green swirls were the colors of the quilt an pillows. I smiled and lifted her up into my arms and carried her to the side of the bed. I lay her on and then leaned on top of her. I kissed again, the only thing on my mind was kissing her to make all the troubles fade away.  
  
***  
  
T.K., do you want me to take over for the rest of the night? Tai asked closing Matt's door behind him.  
  
No, I can't sleep anyway.   
  
Well, I'm going to stay too because I can't sleep. I thought you might need a break considering you've been up here since we found out this morning. Kari's starting to worry.  
  
I'm worried too.  
  
T.K., you have the Crest of Hope. You need to believe in your brother. Have faith, he'll pull through with flying colors.  
  
How can you be so certain. My brother isn't exactly the easiest person to put my faith into. I mean, I have the feeling he'll take the temptation that Gennai's positive will be given.  
  
T.K., have hope.  
  
***  
  
I put my hand inside her robe, feeling her skin as I kissed her. I stopped for a moment.  
  
Matt, don't stop. Mimi begged, she untied her robe revealing her naked body.  
  
I leaned down and began to kiss her bare breast. I went higher, to her neck and began to kiss there as well. She pulled my face to her lips as she started to undo my robe. Surprisingly, I pushed her hands away and started to kiss her again. She tried again to untie my robe, but again I pulled her hands away.  
  
Matt, come on.  
  
**Come on Ishida. There is Mimi, willing to sleep with you. Take her.**  
  
Wait a second, that's not my voice. I shouldn't be doing this! The voices are making us feel this temptation. The closer I get to Mimi, the more danger we're in!  
  
I pulled away. Mimi looked at me, a bit frustrated, Come on Matt!  
  
Mimi, we shouldn't be doing this. Remember the voices want us to do this. They're killing us this way! I've just figured it out, we can love each other, but not do it because the voices are making us. It is because we love each other when the voices start that makes them stronger, not just when we love each other normally. I know I sound confusing.  
  
Mimi looked confused, but then it was as if someone turned a light bulb inside of her head. Pass me my robe.  
  
I threw it to her and when she had it one, we sat there in silence, too scared to move.  
  
**Fools! You should get closer together, you'll die if you don't!**  
  
That's a lie! I yelled out.  
  
The voice in our heads started again. **Sincere Friendship will die! Both worlds into darkness! You will all suffer! Once I kill you two, I will kill Loving Courage, Reliable Knowledge, and Hopeful Light!  
**  
Matt, I need you!  
  
No, I have to go the opposite way. Remember what Gennai said.  
  
We can't do this forever! How can we just put our relationship too an end! I won't do it!  
  
We don't have to, we just can't see each other for now! I concluded, running the opposite way from Mimi.  
  
Matt, come back!  
  
***  
  
It's been a week! They'll never pull through! Joe exclaimed.  
  
Just then, T.K. walked into the room.  
  
Sorry T.K., Joe muttered.  
  
It's okay, T.K. looked over at me. I want to see Mimi, but for some reason her door is locked.  
  
I asked.  
  
Is Kari still in there? Tai asked.  
  
No, she left when I went to see her to go into the bathroom.  
  
Is Matt's door locked? I asked.  
  
T.K.'s face paled as he ran up the stairs followed by Tai, me, Izzy, and Joe. Kari's face appeared at the top of the stairs. Mimi's door is locked!  
  
I could see T.K. push past her and run a short distance to Matt's door. He pulled and began to pound on the door, Matt.... Matt!  
  
T.K. finally broke down into tears in front of us for the first time this entire trip into the Digital World. T.K. sobbed.  
  
I walked over with Tai cutting in front of me. He helped T.K. stand up and walk him over to his room. I followed, holding Kari's shaking hand tight. Tai sat T.K. down on the bed and Kari let go of my tight grip and sat next to him. I pulled Tai out of the room with me and shut it quietly.  
  
Poor T.K. Joe said heading downstairs. Izzy followed agreeing.  
  
Joe's right, I never thought of what T.K. was going through. This must be hard on him. I mean we've been here for two weeks and Matt has been up for two days. First he fell unconscious for eight days and now he's been in a coma for a week. I wish there was something to do.  
  
I wrapped my arms around Tai and burst into tears. I wish we could do something too.  
  
***  
  
I ran for what seemed like hours, not stopping until I tripped over my own two feet. I fell, hitting the ground hard. I stood up and then she was there. What are you doing here?  
  
Mimi stared at me. You can't escape me. He's making you run in circles, even though you thought you were escaping.  
  
How will this end?  
  
I don't know. I wish we had our friends here, and the digimon too.  
I nodded. I want to get out of here.  
  
**There is no way to escape. You are trapped in here forever.**  
  
I won't let that happen! You won't win, whatever you are trying to do.  
  
**You mean you haven't figured it out yet? And you call yourselves the Digidestined. I attack each of your crest partners one by one. First I will kill you, then Loving Courage, followed by Reliable Knowledge, and by the last two, the boy won't have any hope and will commit suicide as well the girl. Of course, I will have some fun with the last two first. You know, the kind of fun you two would have had if you, stupid Friendship boy hadn't ruined it.**  
  
You are sick, I scowled.  
**  
Wait, you haven't heard my purpose. Once I kill all of you, the protective layer around the Digital Word will be destroyed and will allow me to come into an actual form in reality. And if you some how manage to escape, it will allow me to escape as well, allowing me to kill everything in all worlds. No matter what, you will die.**  
  
There must be some way to get free!  
  
But Matt, you heard him , we escape and so does he.  
  
Yeah, but we would at least be able to have a chance to fight him.  
  
You're right! Mimi said, And everything will be okay and we'll have three weeks of summer left.  
  
Plus, we can help let our friends know we won't let them down!  
  
I love you, Matt.  
  
I love you too, Mimi.  
  
I leaned down and felt the urge to kiss her, but this time it wasn't a life threatening urge, but more of a loving urge. I kissed her. It was pure and passionate.  
  
Matt, our crests are glowing.  
  
You're right. The blue and green light shone through the fog and lit up a brown door.  
  
Sincere Friendship will live. A voice said peacefully.  
  
We opened the door, bright light filled our eyes.  
  
***  
  
Gennai, isn't there any way we can transport the digimon here sooner? Sora asked peering over my computer to the signal that was still a day and a half walk away that represented the digimon.  
  
No, Sora. Digimon aren't meant to be transported here.  
  
I'm going to try to get an image of them, maybe we'll find out why they're so slow walking here, I mentioned as I began to type furiously on my laptop. What I saw made me gasp.  
  
What is it Izzy? Tai asked.  
  
Our digimon aren't there.  
  
What do you mean? I thought you had them signaled on your digivice.  
  
I did, but the appear to be digital robots.  
  
Tai, Sora, Izzy, T.K., and Kari asked in unison.  
  
Yes robots, I'm guessing whoever has put Matt and Mimi into the coma, deceived us as well.  
  
Who would do this? Kari asked.  
  
I would! The door to Gennai's house opened us revealing the water path widen again and black in the sky.  
  
Oh my gosh! I said, but I don't think anyone heard me due to the sound of the howling wind.  
  
***  
  
My eyes fluttered open, it seemed hard at first, it felt as though I haven't opened my eyes in a week. Suddenly, pictures of what happened.   
  
_Matt._ I sat up, finding myself out of the green robe and back into my regular clothes. I leaped out of bed and threw myself out the door.  
  
Matt called through the dark air.  
  
I ran toward the stairs.   
  
I'm right here! He called. I found him back in his regular clothes again at the top of the stairs.  
  
Oh Matt! I hugged him. It suddenly occurred to me that it was very dark and misty. Why is it so dark?  
  
I don't know, but I have a feeling T.K. and the others are in trouble.  
  
***  
  
I called running down the stairs with Mimi in my hand.   
  
Mimi stopped in the doorway of the living room.   
  
I turned back and could see what she could. The window showed the Digidestined facing the unknown darkness. Come on, lets go!  
  
We ran out the front door.   
  
Mimi called, We need our Digimon!  
  
Our six friends turned around to see Mimi and I fully awake.  
  
Matt, you're okay, T.K. said, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
Yeah, I woke up. No thanks to him.  
  
Sora asked.  
  
I pointed up. The darkness is the voice in mine and Mimi's head. He's trying to locate himself a physical form.  
  
How did you escape? Kari asked.  
  
I'm not sure, Mimi replied smiling, but right now we have to focus on our lives.  
  
I am free! The darkness called out, and not to me and Mimi's heads, but outloud. The darkness swirled and into a tornado form, but it didn't feel like an actual tornado. It swirled for another couple of minutes until it stopped and became smaller. A bear like digimon appeared in front of us. The bear was black with nine eyes.   
  
It snarled and said, You may have escaped me Sincerity and Friendship, but you will feel my wrath now.  
  
called a small voice. Patamon flew around the house followed by a flying Tentomon and Biyomon along with Gatomon, Agumon, Palmon, Gommamon, and Gabumon running.  
  
It's time to Digivolve, I cried out, holding out my digivice.  
  
Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to, MetalGarurumon!  
  
You too Agumon!  
  
Agumon, Warp Digivolve to, WarGreymon!  
  
Digi Armor Energize! T.K. and Kari cried out.  
  
Patamon, Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon. Flying Hope!  
  
Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to Nerfertimon! The Angel of Light!  
  
The four flying digimon began attack. Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon were struck hard. They de-digivolved back into Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
T.K. said running toward the two falling digimon.  
  
Kari cried out, running after T.K. They caught the two digimon and fell to the ground.  
  
Go get him! Tai and I shouted.  
  
They need your help Biyomon. Do you think you Warp Digivolve like last year?  
  
Biyomon shook her head. For some reason I can't. I think we did just for a one in a life time thing.  
  
Well, Digivolve anyway.  
  
Biyomon, Digivolve to Birdramon!  
  
Birdramon, Digivolve to Garudamon!  
  
Go Tentomon!  
  
Tentomon, Digivolve to Kabutarimon!  
  
Kabutaimon, Digivolve to MegaKabutarimon!  
  
Gommamon, join the fight!  
  
Gommamon, Digivolve to Ikkakumon!  
  
Ikkakumon, Digivolve to Zudomon.  
  
Palmon, help Matt and the others.  
  
Palmon, Digivolve to Togemon!  
  
Togemon, Digivolve to Lillymon!  
  
Can you give it another go? T.K. asked his friend.  
  
Patamon replied by, Patamon, Digivolve to Angemon!  
  
Angemon, digivolve to MagnaAngemon!  
  
Gatomon, give it all you've got!  
  
Gatomon nodded at her friend. Gatomon, Digivolve to Angewomon!  
  
The six newly Digivolved digimon joined the fight in no time at all. The mysterious digimon laughed as he took on the two Megas and six Ultimates.   
  
Flower Cannon!  
  
Wing Blade!  
  
Vulcan's Hammer!  
  
Horn Blaster!  
  
Celestial Arrow!  
  
Gate of Destiny!  
  
The attacks all hit the digimon. The smoke cleared revealing the laughing digimon. You think you can beat me with those puny attacks? I am a Mega level digimon, no Ultimate attacks can affect me.  
  
Izzy, have you gotten a reading on that digimon yet? Tai asked nervously.  
  
No, he doesn't appear on my Digimon Analyzer.  
  
Terra Force! WarGreymon yelled out, hitting the digimon dead center.  
  
Ice Wolf Claw! MetalGarurumon's attack hit as well.  
  
As the smoke cleared, I could see the Mega digimon slightly bruised, but far from being defeated. Izzy, anything yet? Our digimon will lose if we don't get some information on him soon.  
  
I know Matt, but he doesn't seem to exist. It's as if he's not a real digimon.  
  
That is true Izzy, Gennai said coming from inside his house, this digimon doesn't show up because he cannot be classified as a Vaccine, Virus, or Data digimon. Since your Digimon Analyzer only focuses on those three types, he is not listed.  
  
Then how will we know his weaknesses? Sora asked.  
  
If you want a name it is Endoimon. He can go into peoples' minds and make illusions. He can also create temptation so you cannot resist.  
  
A little late to warn us, I said accusingly.  
  
Well, to prove yourself, you had to resist the temptation and you wouldn't be here if you hadn't, Gennai pointed out.  
  
If only it didn't take a week for you to succeed, Tai said. Get him WarGreymon!  
  
A week? I exclaimed. Then I got focused back into battle, Show him whose boss, MetalGarurumon.  
  
The two Mega digimon stroke again leaving Endoimon on the ground clutching his side.  
  
Horn Blaster!  
  
Flower Cannon!  
  
The attacks hit again. Endoimon fell back on the ground. You haven't seen my best trick!  
  
Oh, time for me to scidadle! Gennai said running into the house and shutting the door.  
  
Nice time to leave, Joe snickered. Guys, lets get away from Gennai's house. We don't want it to blow up or something.  
  
I wouldn't care, I responded definitely.  
  
Matt, how can you say that? T.K. asked.  
  
So you have a grudge against the guy for telling you things to late. He's still a person! Tai yelled.  
  
A smile came on my face. Chill Tai, I was joking. Lets go before the tables turn.  
  
We ran towards land through the familiar path.   
  
Almost there! Panted Kari.  
  
Tai cried out when we reached safe land. I high fived Tai in the air and laughed as we missed. I could hear Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy's giggles too.  
  
What are you two so excited about? Here a battle is happening and you guys are cheering about making it on to safe ground, T.K. said, stopping the giggles immediately.  
  
Zudomon, no! Joe cried out as he caught the de-digivolved Gommamon.   
  
Izzy cried out as the digimon half flew to him.  
  
Sora caught the falling Biyomon in mid air.  
  
Kari ran toward the white cat digimon that lay on the ground.  
  
T.K. yelled out as he picked up the fallen digimon.  
  
Flower Cann- Lillymon yelped as she was attacked by Endoimon's Mind Thriller attack.  
  
Mimi cried out, running to the fallen Palmon.  
  
It's up to us, Matt! Tai yelled to me.  
  
I nodded, Get him MetalGarurumon!  
  
You too, WarGreymon!  
  
If only they could digivolve to Omnimon like they did on the internet! I hollered to Tai.  
  
I wish so too Matt!  
  
Mind Thriller! Endoimon shot out.  
  
Terra For- The shot hit WarGreymon, leaving him bruised and a cracked shield.   
  
Mind Thriller!  
  
Ice Wolf Claw! Metal Garurumon shot before getting hit by Endoimon's attack. MetalGarurumon was left completely bruised and cracked.  
  
Oh no! I shouted out.  
  
Hang in there! Tai yelled up to the weakened Megas.  
  
MetalGarurumon was first to stir. Ice Wolf Claw!  
  
The attack hit Endoimon sending him flying near us.  
  
Wrong way, MetalGarurumon! I hollered.   
  
Endoimon flew to his original spot and shot out a another attack. Mind Thriller!  
  
The attack hit WarGreymon. He came flying in the air as he de-digivolved to Agumon.  
  
Mind Thriller!  
  
This one hit MetalGarurumon, thus, making him de-digivolve back to Gabumon.  
  
Great, now how are we supposed to win now? asked a tired Joe.  
  
I don't know, but whatever happens, we all will have love to help each other through it! Sora smiled as she said. Her crest glowed a bright red.  
  
This time there were no prophecies to help, but there must be a solution! Izzy inquired before tuning purple.  
  
I guess you're right Izzy, we are here for a reason, aren't we? Joe asked as he suddenly turned a grayish color.  
  
We will fight till the end! Tai shouted as a orange light surrounded him.  
  
We will never let the darkness take over when I have the light! Piped up Kari as she turned pink.  
  
The hope will never disappear either Kari, as we were told a long time ago by Alzulamon, hope and light are the ones that keep the Digital World from plunging into evil! T.K. yelled grinning as he glowed yellow.  
  
I will never forget you guys! I just wanted a peaceful vacation and not fall unconscious or in a coma. I just want to be a normal teenager without saving the world! Mimi cried out as she began to glow green.  
  
Mimi, don't lose faith. Losing faith in your friends is the worst thing that could happen! I said as the blue light surrounded me.  
  
The eight colors swirled around us, I could feel the others crests flow through me. I could feel the love from Sora, the knowledge of Izzy, the reliability from Joe, the courage from Tai, Kari's light, T.K.'s hope, and the sincerity Mimi has to offer. I know that the others could feel the friendship I have as the light surrounded us. I looked at everyone's faces, they were all in awe, as mine was.  
  
The colors continued to swirl and flow, but more light came from it and hit Endoimon. It looked as though we could win, but he was still laughing.  
T  
his should work, this is similar to how we had beaten Myotismon! Oh great, it isn't.  
  
This isn't working, I shouted to Tai.  
  
He agreed by saying, Try to power your crest more!  
  
I nodded as did the others. Friendship! Friendship! I love my friends. My friends are the most important thing to me. I can't let them down! I could feel more power go into the crest as the light grew deeper and brighter.  
  
This should work! Sora yelled.  
  
What we wished, didn't seem to come true. Endoimon was still laughing as if our powers were tickling him.   
  
This isn't working!  
  
What can we do? Mimi asked. We've already given our crests as much power as possible.  
  
~Sincere Friendship!~ Came the voice that was there when Mimi and I escaped our close call to death. That's it. Sincere Friendship isn't bad, it's good. Endoimon used it to make us not believe it is good! We have to believe in whatever Sincere Friendship is.  
  
~I agree Matt!~ Mimi's voice came into my head.  
  
How did you read my thoughts?  
  
~I'm not sure, but I think it is because we are starting to believe in Sincere Friendship which is obviously referring to us. Never mind that now, lets stand out and yell it on the top of our lungs!~  
  
Okay, on the count of three: one.... two.... three!  
  
Mimi and I grabbed each others hands and walked in front of the six remaining Digidestined who stood in a line.  
  
Matt, what are you doing? Tai asked.  
  
I looked toward Mimi who nodded. Sincere Friendship!  
  
The light on Endoimon returned to the owners, but still swirled. A blue and green light came from our crests and began to twist into one huge light beam. The blue and green light beam went to Endoimon before he could react. His face went into horror as he knew he was defeated.   
  
You may have found out how to kill me. I lied, I would never be able to kill Loving Courage, Reliable Knowledge, or Hopeful Light. I tricked you, that is why I only went after you two. I only had the power to kill Sincere Friendship, but you found a way to destroy me. My rivals will destroy you Digidestined. Be aware Hopeful Light, he w- Endoimon concluded as he dissolved into dust.  
  
We did it! Joe exclaimed practically jumping.  
  
We did it Mimi, I whispered into her ear.  
  
She stretched up and gave me a kiss on the lips. Lets never go through that again.  
  
Matt, Mimi I'm so glad you're okay, Sora said.  
  
Yeah, me too. Mimi said running to Sora for a hug.  
  
Matt, I was so scared, Choked out T.K., I thought you were a goner!  
Never happen! I said giving my brother a hug.  
  
Let's go home, and make sure we have the digimon with us! Joe said.  
  
Yeah, I'm sure Gennai will send us home now, Izzy agreed, walking toward the house next to Joe.  
  
I'm tired, lets get walking before it gets too dark, Kari said pulling T.K. away from me.  
  
Tai, promise me when we get back to take a nice long bath, Sora said, practically falling into Tai's arms.   
  
Tai nodded, Of course Sora, anything for you. He walked past me and Mimi and winked.  
  
Hey Tai? I called. he looked at me, motioning me to continue. I'm sorry for misunderstanding you.  
  
He winked again. Forgive and forget!  
  
I took Mimi's hand. Matt, what did you misunderstand about Tai?  
Never mind. Lets go finish our vacation. How much time do we have left?  
  
Izzy hollered back, Twelve days!  
  
At least we have some time.  
  
***  
  
I can't believe we have to leave in two days, pouted Mimi.  
  
It's okay Mimi, maybe we can come back next year. Or go to another one of your uncles hotels, Matt said, reassuring his spoiled girlfriend.  
  
We're going to go down to the restaurant and having some dinner. Anyone want to come? Izzy asked as he and Joe were heading downstairs.  
  
We'll come! Tai and Sora said.  
  
Want to go Matt? Mimi asked.  
  
Matt answered.  
  
They begun to head for the stairs. I took hold of Kari's hand and she put her finger to her mouth. We turned the other way.  
  
Aren't you coming guys? Matt's voice asked.  
  
I blushed and turned around for the prepared lie, Kari and I were planning to have a quiet evening upstairs before we have to leave.  
  
Oh, okay. See you tomorrow morning T.K., Matt said disappointed.  
  
Come on T.K., lets go.   
  
We headed back for our room and took the key to unlock it. Should we start practicing? Kari asked heading on to the bed.  
  
I guess so, I said throwing off my shirt.  
  
I can feel them coming T.K. In six months he'll come after me. He knows my association with the dark ocean.  
  
I know Kari, I can feel them too. That's why we'll be prepared and not suffer as much as my brother and Mimi did, I said sitting next to her, Hopeful light will be strong!  
  
***  
  
Just go onto the next chapter. Or review now?


	3. Hopeful Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
This takes place **six months** after _Sincere Friendship_ (the chapter before this).  
  
~ or italic means thought to the head by someone else. If a paragraph or so is in italics, means it's a dream/premonition.  
  
**Hopeful Light**  
  
T.K., are you heading over to your brother's house?  
  
Yes Mom, I'm going right now! I ran over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the apartment.  
  
I crossed the street and headed for the train station. I bought my ticket and walked over to where other people are waiting. What time is it, I don't want to be late? I glanced at my watch; it is two thirty five in the afternoon. The movie starts at three thirty. The train better move quickly!  
  
Rovora Stop!  
  
I looked to see the train heading in my direction. I waited for six people to get off before I hoped on. I took a seat next to an old lady with thick glasses. I should make sure I have it. I opened my knapsack revealing my digivice, crest, and Patamon, my digimon friend. I also had a pair of yellow pants. The lady next to me gave a high pitched laugh  
  
Is that all you keep in your knapsack? Just a small electronic game and funny looking necklace?   
  
I suddenly realized she can't see Patamon because of a small chipping divice to only make him visible to other digimon and the Digidestined. Uh, yeah.  
  
Linowodia Stop!  
  
Oh, this is my stop, The old lady said as she stood up and left the doors.  
  
Hi T.K. said a familiar voice that sat next to me. What brings you on the train?  
  
Hi Tai! I was just going to visit Matt.  
  
Oh. I'm just on my way back from a visit with Izzy. He was trying to show me some new connection thing with the Digital World.  
  
I see. I haven't talked to him in a while. Have you seen Joe lately?  
  
No, he's off at college already. Then again, I haven't seen you in a while lately. Are you in Kari's class this year?  
  
I nodded, Yes. Davis, Kari, and I are all in the same class.  
  
Well then shouldn't you be studying for that big English test tomorrow? Kari told me how hard it was supposed to be, she said she's going over to Davis' house to study later.  
  
Oh yeah, right. I was going to study with them, but decided to see Matt instead, I lied.  
  
Odaiba Stop!  
  
Come on T.K., here's both of our stops.  
  
We got off and walked a block towards the set of apartments. I was glad Tai lived in the apartment opposite of Matt, that way he couldn't see the expression on my face.  
  
See you later T.K. Say hi to your brother and tell him I'll call him tonight.  
  
Sure. Bye Tai. I said, running up the stairs towards Matt and Dad's apartment.  
  
I rung the doorbell, anticipating what I would say.  
  
Hi T.K., Matt greeted, motioning me to come in, you're right on time.  
  
Yeah about tha-  
  
Hi T.K., Mimi said coming through the doors from the kitchen. She walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I should get going now.  
I didn't know you were coming over today.  
  
Mimi came over to help me study for a History exam tomorrow.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Right. Let me guess, you were probably studying the texture on each others tounges.  
  
Matt frowned. Cut it out T.K.  
  
I could feel my stomach turn at Matt's disappointment. Sorry Matt, Mimi. What I came over to say was I can't go to the movie because I have a dentist appointment.  
  
Why didn't you call, instead of driving all the way over here?  
  
You know my dentist is just a block away. I told Mom to drop me off here, but she didn't realize that until we passed the apartments. Mom is waiting there for me now, so I better get going, I said as I ran out the door.  
  
I ran back across the street, heading behind Tai's apartment building to the alley.  
  
I didn't think you were going to show up, a whisper called out to me.  
  
Of course I didn't forget. I was late to begin with and then I got held up with Matt.  
  
That's okay, T.K.  
  
I also met up with your brother on the train. So, when are we going to Davis' house to study? I asked, joking.  
  
Come on T.K., this is no laughing matter. He is growing stronger.  
  
So are we, Kari, I said taking a step closer to her. Come on, lets go practice again.  
  
Kari smiled.   
  
We ran down the alley, hand in hand, and crossed the street heading for another set of apartment building. Except these apartments are more run down than the one Kari and Matt live in, these ones have many rooms that our vacant, but still have necessary furniture inside. We ran quietly up the stairs to the floor that has the most vacant rooms. Only five people live up here on this floor, one couple and their daughter and two people living on their own. We reached the end of the hall to the familiar room of sixteen. I unlocked it with a key I stole from downstairs, but planned to give it back when we finished practicing.  
  
Inside the room wasn't much better than the outside of the apartment. There was a dresser someone forgot to bring with them when the moved and a double sized bed with white sheets that are quite scruffy looking.   
  
Kari went and sat on the bed. I went to sit next to her, but she nervously moved over. I took off my shirt and placed it on the dresser.  
  
T.K., I'm scared.  
  
I know, I am to. I looked at her in the eyes and then confessed, I had another dream last night.  
  
So did I. What was your dream about?  
  
I'd rather not say. Right now we should get practicing because it is almost time. I walked up to her, taking her face into my hands and kissed her softly. She fell limp in my hands. I pushed her down on the bed as my kiss deepened. Shall we get started?  
  
Kari nodded as she took off her clothes and placed them on the dresser. I also took off my pants, but left my boxers on and set them on the dresser. I hugged her as we stood, preparing for practice. She walked over to her knapsack and pulled out a long pink dress and slipped it over head. I went to my knapsack and took out the yellow pants I brought and pulled them on to myself. I thought this old lady on the train would see my clothes, but as I forgot again, you and I are the only ones who can see them.  
  
We're going to the fish market to get some lunch, Gatomon said. Will you be okay Kari?  
  
Yes we will. You and Patamon go find some lunch.  
  
After the digimon were gone, I went to the dresser and opened the drawer to find eight candles. I brought them to the floor and put the large yellow and pink one in the middle and the smaller purple, gray, red, green, orange, and blue candle in a big circle around it.  
  
Kari, did you forget your crest? I asked to the brown haired girl who was rummaging through her bag.  
  
No, but I just have so many books in here since Tai thinks I went to Davis' house to study.  
  
That is why I told Matt I was going to the dentist and couldn't see a movie with him.  
  
I wish you could spend more time with your brother, it's not like you get to see him everyday like I get to.  
  
Don't feel guilty Kari, we have to practice today and let our powers grow.  
  
Kari said as she walked over with her pink crest around her neck.  
I slipped my crest on and went to sit in the circle where the yellow candle sat in front of me. Kari came and sat in front of her pink candle and held out her hands. I took them and smiled.   
  
She said closing her eyes.  
  
I did the same. Hopeful Light. Hopeful light. Hopeful light. Hopeful light.  
  
As we concentrated on our powers, the candles lit up on the purple and then over to the gray, red, and the green one. The orange one began to flicker, as did the blue one, but then went out like the others did. We sat in the darkness for a moment, hoping the six candles would come back to life.  
  
Again, we failed.  
  
I know. Why can't we get the blue or orange one to light? In order for our candles to light, we need the courage and friendship from our brothers.  
  
Maybe we should tell them, Kari suggested.  
  
I frowned at the thought. I don't know. Don't you think we should figure this out on our own?  
  
Maybe, but T.K., Matt and Mimi took everyone's power which helped them unleash Sincere Friendship.  
  
Memories flooded into my mind of summer vacation six months ago that landed us a trip to the Digital World. Matt and Mimi went under a coma and had voices say Sincere Friendship was bad. They defeated who did this to them by using Sincere Friendship, but he warned us before he died that Hopeful Light was next. The others forgot about it, but since then, Kari and I sworn ourselves to fight with all we got. Ten days after we got back and we were in the hotel, Kari and I figured out how our powers could grow. While everyone else was in the restaurant, Kari and I were planning how we would train and when.  
  
I guess we could tell them.  
  
Okay T.K., we can invite them to our next practice, which is what, tomorrow? So anyway, we will invite them tomorrow, actually don't invite them tomorrow because we already have a perfect excuse to see each other. How about next week?   
  
I said as I put back on my real clothes as did Kari and we locked the door behind us, leaving the run down apartment to the way it was with the candles in the drawer.  
  
***  
  
Hi Mrs. Kamiya, is Tai there please?   
  
Yes, hold one moment please. I heard her set down the phone and yell out to Tai, Tai, the phone is for you. Hurry, my brownies in the microwave are going to burn.  
  
Thanks Mom, and don't expect me to be the guinea pig! Tai picked up the phone and said into the speaker, Tai speaking.  
  
Hi Tai, it's Matt.  
  
Hi Matt, Tai said a little funny into the phone, I thought you were going to see a movie.  
  
We were going to, but T.K. came over saying Mom was waiting for him at the dentists office a block away. You know, Dr. Huroshumi?  
  
Your mom was waiting for him at the dentist's? Tai asked confused.   
Then why did T.K. take the subway?  
  
No, he said he was dropped off at the dentist, but then ran to tell me he couldn't make it.  
  
Than T.K. was lying because I was sitting with him on the train.  
  
The words hit me hard. He lied to me.  
  
Wait a second Matt. I've got a call on the second line.  
  
I waited for a minute or two when Tai finally came back on. That was Davis looking for Kari.  
  
Yeah so?  
  
Kari told me she was heading over to his house to study for an exam!  
Well, we both have lying siblings.  
  
I wonder what's been going on. Now to think of it, Kari has been acting funny lately.  
  
T.K. too. This has been his third trip to the dentist, in a month!  
  
Kari said tomorrow she was going to the basketball game at the school.  
  
T.K. said the same thing. If they're really up to something, then we'll find out!  
  
***  
  
Hi guys! I tuned around to see Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody coming up to us.  
  
Kari let go of my hand.   
  
T.M., are you going to watch the game too?  
  
It's T.K. Davis! Kari said angrily.  
  
Cody looked at Yolei and said, After all these years, Davis still hasn't got T.K.'s name right.  
  
Yolei laughed as well as Cody and Davis. I looked at Kari who nodded. We put on a fake laugh as we have many times these past six months.  
Lets go find some seats! Davis said as Cody, Ken, and Yolei followed.  
I quickly thought of an excuse. We'll be with you in a while. Tai and Matt were planning to come and we will wait for them. Plus, we'll bring you some food Davis.  
  
All right! Davis cheered. They left without another word.   
  
I grinned at Kari who just adjusted her knapsack strap and took my hand.  
  
Lets go!  
  
It's too bad we had to waste precious time and money to think of an excuse to come.  
  
Well, we have to, I said reassuringly.  
  
***  
  
Come on Matt, I can see them! Tai hissed dragging me along.  
  
  
  
Over there! Tai said pointing, They must have told Cody, Ken, Davis, and Yolei a lie.  
  
I followed Tai as we followed T.K. and Kari. Maybe we shouldn't follow them. Maybe they just want some privacy.  
  
What Matt? The kind of privacy you and Mimi had a year and a half ago?  
  
I shook the doubts I had and responded, You're right Tai. Plus they shouldn't be lying. What are they doing? They're so supposed to be watching the game!  
  
We followed them in our dark clothes as the two younger teenagers ran down the street. They went to some old apartment building and disappeared inside.  
  
Tai, our apartments are just over there!  
  
Yeah. I guess this is where they go or something!  
  
We ran into the building and saw T.K. and Kari run up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Ow T.K.!  
  
Sorry, for whatever I did.  
  
T.K., you didn't do anything. I cut my finger on this nail sticking out of the doorway.  
  
Oh. Here, I have some bandaids in my bag.  
  
I turned on the light this time. I set my knapsack on the bed and began to rummage through it as Kari ventured into the kitchen to run her finger under the tap. I found a bandaid as she came out. Here, I found one.  
  
Kari said as she came and sat next to me.  
  
I put the bandaid on and leaned down to kiss her finger. I placed a soft kiss on it and said, There, all better.  
  
Kari laughed, which has been really rare treat for the both of us.  
  
Should we get started? I asked pulling out the yellow clothing.  
  
  
  
I took off my blue jeans and yellow t-shirt and placed them on the dresser. I slipped into the yellow pants and put on my Crest of Hope. Kari took off her clothing and pulled the pink dress over herself. She took the pink crest and placed it onto on her neck.  
  
I went to the dresser, to get out the eight candles. I placed them back into the circle with the two largest candles in the middle. Kari took a seat in front of hers that represented the Crest of Light, while I sat in front of my yellow one. She held out her hands which I accepted and we began to concentrate.   
  
Hopeful Light. Hopeful Light. Hopeful Light. Hopeful Light.  
  
As we said the words, the candle representing Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, and Love lit up. The blue and orange one stay dead for a minute while the other ones shone, but this time it flickered and stayed longer. The Courage and Friendship candles flickered, but very weakly as they lit a bit. I waited anxiously as our candles would soon light too. Suddenly, the candles went as bright as possible and then went out with the other four. The light was gone, as well as our practice for the day.  
  
  
I never thought that could happen! Kari, the Courage and Friendship candles lit longer this time.  
  
Yeah, but it still won't be enough. They didn't light fully and neither did our candles. Our candles didn't even flicker.  
  
Oh well, maybe it'll work better when we bring Tai and Matt here next week.  
  
I'm exhausted T.K.! Kari said getting up and laying on the bed.  
  
I know how you feel. My energy is used to the max! I got up and went to sleep next to Kari.  
  
We'll be prepared T.K. I know it because I love you.  
  
I love you too, I replied back, beginning to kiss Kari. The night was quiet as we lay in our special clothes, under the covers, kissing.  
  
***  
  
I think they went this way Tai! I called to him as we ran down the hall.  
This floor seems quiet. They have to be here.  
  
We started to run faster when the door of an apartment flew open. A couple and a small girl stared blankly at us and slammed the door. I could hear the chain on the door being locked. Great, now those people think we are criminals!  
  
Hey, what's that? Tai cried out as a light shone through the hallway.  
  
Lets follow it!  
  
We quietly walked down, fearing we might make other people suspicious of us. I listened to see if I could hear anything out of the ordinary, but it was dead quiet.  
  
Maybe, they're not here, Tai suggested.  
  
No, that light had to be them. Maybe they used their D3's and went to the Digital World.  
  
I don't think so Matt. Kari has been a bit edgy about the Digital World for a while now.  
  
Same with T.K. I wonder why?  
  
We approached the last door in the hallway.   
  
I think the light came from here, Tai whispered, about to knock.  
  
I stopped him quickly and pointed to a small crack, but large enough to see through. I ducked down and took the first peak through. I could see candles on the floor and a dresser with a pile of clothes on it. Your turn Tai.  
  
Tai leaned next to Matt and whispered, I see Kari's knapsack!  
  
Are you sure? I asked back.  
  
Tai nodded and stood up. He reached his hand out quietly turned the knob. It's unlocked.  
  
Should we go in?  
  
Tai nodded as he opened the door. I was staring in awe as my younger brother was kissing his girlfriend under covers naked. He kissed her harder as she urged him on. They suddenly looked up from the extra light that poured into the room from the hallway.  
  
  
  
Kari looked up shocked as T.K. rolled off of her and slammed his head onto the pillow.  
  
T.K., how can you do this? I asked shakily.  
  
Do what? He asked staring at me.  
  
Don't play stupid with me. You're in bed with Kari. If we hadn't come I trailed off, too upset to finish.  
  
T.K. laughed as he said, Oh yeah, we are the only ones who can see the clothes on each other.  
  
Kari nodded. They can see if we tell them to.  
Matt, Tai, T.K. said getting our attention, now look. You think Kari is topless, but in fact, she is wearing a long pink spaghetti strap dress. And now I have on yellow pants.  
  
They climbed out of bed as Tai and I stared in shock. Out of thin air, Kari was wearing the pink dress T.K. said and he was wearing the yellow pants. B- bu - but how?  
  
You guys need to do a lot of explaining, Tai said angrily as he shut the door and locked it.  
  
***  
  
I motioned Matt to come sit down near his candle. Kari did the same thing. After they were sitting near their candles, Kari and I hopped into the circle and also sat in front of ours.  
  
What is going on? Tai demanded.  
  
See these candles? Kari asked as she pointed to each of them. Tai and Matt nodded. They represent us. The red for Sora, green for Mimi, gray for Joe, purple for Izzy, blue for Matt, and orange for you. The two larger ones are for T.K. and I. We use them to prepare.  
  
To prepare for what? Matt asked anxiously.  
  
I looked at Kari as her face paled, as did mine. I cleared my throat and answered, He is coming for Kari and I.  
  
Tai asked.  
  
Kari replied, The rivals of Endoimon. He's coming from the world T.K., Ken, Yolei, and I have only been in. He's going to kill us like Endoimon tried to to you and Mimi.  
  
Matt paled more than Kari and T.K.'s put together. I get it. You two are worried about what Endoimon said as his last words. He said Hopeful Light will go next.  
  
I nodded and turned to Kari. We have been preparing for his arrival.  
How do you know when his arrival is? Tai asked.  
  
T.K. and I can feel it. I can feel his power growing and pretty soon he will be a physical form. T.K. and I also have dreams.  
  
Matt whispered softly.  
  
I'm sorry Matt, but Kari and I need to do this on our own. He will come, soon.  
  
How soon?  
  
In a little while, Kari responded to Matt. That is why we are preparing.  
How are you preparing? asked Matt.  
  
I replied this time by saying, The night we were at the hotel and you guys went for supper, these mysterious clothes were given to us.   
  
Suddenly, we knew how we could practice and how this could make us stronger. Kari and I know he will take us to the world of darkness.  
  
So exactly what do you do? Tai asked.  
  
Want us to show you? Kari asked.  
  
Tai said a little nervously.  
  
You guys go sit on the bed. Try not too talk or do anything that might distract us, I directed as I faced Kari.  
  
She asked.  
  
I replied as I took her hands instinctively.  
  
Hopeful Light. Hopeful Light. Hopeful Light.  
  
As usual, as we thought of our powers, the candles of Love, Sincerity, Reliability, and Knowledge lit. I kept thinking what I was supposed to and the blue and orange one came to life again, but weak. They flickered, but died out. Immediately, the light on all the candles was out. Kari let go of my hands and fell to the floor. I did too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt came over to me. Does this always happen?  
  
I shook my head as he lifted me up and placed me on to the bed. Tai did the same thing.  
  
Why are you two so tired? Tai asked.  
  
We have never done this twice before in one day. Plus when we did it earlier, your two candles were almost fully lit. It sent this bright light out, but then died out. Normally, we aren't so tired, I answered as I fell into a deep sleep with Kari.  
  
***  
  
How long should we let them sleep? I asked Tai.  
  
I'm not sure. They have been asleep for six hours, tomorrow they have that English test.  
I rolled my eyes.   
  
I'm joking. I truly am not sure what to do. Should we phone the others?  
  
I think so. Remember, no secrets.  
  
Fine. I'll see if they have a pay phone downstairs, Tai said getting up.  
  
Don't bother, I have my cell with me. I took it out of my pocket and began to dial Mimi's number. A beeping filled the other end. Mimi's phone line is busy. What's Sora's number?  
  
Here, let me call her, Tai said yanking the phone from my hands. He dialed and listened, not saying a word. She's probably talking to Mimi because her line is busy too.  
  
Try Izzy, we could use his knowledge.  
  
Tai dialed Izzy's number and waited a long time before he said anything.   
  
Izzy, it's me Tai. We need you to call Matt's cell. The number is... Tai put his hand over the phone. What's the number?  
  
I took the phone from Tai and said into the phone, This is Matt. Call me at 875 - 4509. Hurry, it's urgent. I hung up.   
  
Should we call Joe?  
  
I looked at Tai and nodded. Yeah, but we won't say it is an emergency. He needs to be at school and stuff. I dialed his number, expecting him to be at a class.  
  
A female's voice came on the other end.  
  
I didn't speak for a moment, I was too stunned.  
  
  
  
I could hear in the back ground a male's voice. Who is it?  
  
I don't know? The voice said, I can tell there is someone on the other end. Hello?  
  
Uh hi. Is Joe there?  
  
Finally. Yes, Joe is available to talk, The girl on the other end said, her voice had a hint of anger in it.  
  
Hello, Joe speaking.  
  
Hi Joe, it is Matt.  
  
Hi Matt, how are you?  
  
I'm fine, but Kari and T.K. aren't.  
  
What do you mean? Are they in the hospital or sick?  
  
No, but do you remember when Mimi and I defeated Endoimon?  
  
Joe replied nervously.  
  
Well, his last words said Hopeful Light will be next.  
  
I remember that, but I assumed he was exaggerating like he did to you and Mimi.  
  
Yeah, well he wasn't. Tonight, Tai and I found Kari and T.K. training to beat him. We're not too sure what to do, but we decided we should call everyone to fill them in on what's happening.  
  
Do you want me to come out there? Joe asked.  
  
No way, you have classes and stuff. You don't have time for us.  
  
Matt, how can you say that? I will always have time for the Digidestined. Always. Listen, tomorrow I have an exam in the morning, but I'll drive home after I finish. I will see you in a day or two, okay?  
  
I smiled. Thanks Joe. I'll see you soon. I hung up the phone.  
  
Why don't we see if Sora and Mimi are off the phone?  
  
Yeah, sure. I said dialing another number.  
  
Hello, Tachikawa residence.  
  
Hi, may I please speak to Mimi?  
  
Who is this?  
  
Matt Ishida, I responded as I crossed my fingers.  
  
No, Mimi is not available.  
  
She has to be! It's an emergency!  
  
Mrs. Tachikawa said as she set down the phone. Mimi, telephone. It is that Ishida boy, he says it is an emergency.  
  
I could hear Mimi run down the stairs and pick up the phone. Hello, Matt?  
  
Yeah it's me, I said, a lump in my throat starting to form. I need you.  
  
What's wrong? What is the emergency?  
  
It's T.K. and Kari... I said starting to feel myself lose it.  
  
Tai reached for the phone and plucked it out of my hand. Mimi, we have a problem. Please contact Sora and try Izzy if you can. We don't have a computer where we are.  
  
Where are you guys? Mimi asked shakily. Please don't say the Digital World.  
  
No, not yet. Listen, just try to get Izzy and Sora and meet at the front door of my apartment.  
  
Tai, I can't, Mimi whispered into the phone, I can't leave the house this late.  
  
Okay, well try to get Sora to run over to my apartment. I'll get Matt to come pick you up. Try to get Izzy. Bye. Tai hung up the phone we were both listening to, our heads leaned against one another.  
  
Sorry Tai. I feel like I'm losing it.  
  
I know how you feel. Go pick up Mimi and I'll meet Sora in front of the house. Maybe Mimi will get a hold of Izzy.  
  
Shouldn't someone stay with them?  
  
No, I'll be back in five minutes. They aren't in any danger right now.  
  
I said, picking up the key on T.K.'s clothing and passing it to Tai. Lets go.  
  
***  
  
What's that noise? I opened my eyes and looked around. Tai and Matt must have left. I glanced to my right where Kari was also waking up.  
  
T.K., what was that noise?  
  
I think Matt and Tai just left, I said standing up. Are you going to change back into your regular clothes?  
  
Kari nodded. I'm freezing. I definitely want to change my clothes.  
  
I laughed. Like those clothes are much warmer. You're wearing a white tank top and pink shorts, how much warmer is that?  
  
A lot warmer than you think. Kari pulled her dress over her head. I stared at her semi naked body, her under garments were the only thing on. Are you going to stare the entire day staring at me, or are you going to get dressed too?  
  
No... I mean yes. I have no idea what you just asked me, I confessed, blushing on the spot.  
  
That's okay. Come on, lets find our brothers, Kari said laughing.  
  
I finished getting dressed and stuffed my clothes into my knapsack. I took my D3 and attached it on my belt loop. Kari was still holding hers when suddenly pink and yellow surrounded us.   
  
What's happening?  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
I called, but whispering up to her window,   
  
Mimi called running from around the house. What's the emergency?  
  
I'll tell you on the way. Hurry up, we have no time to lose.  
  
We drove for ten minutes to the apartment, just enough time to see Tai and Sora heading into the apartment. I spotted Izzy running up to me and Mimi as we got out of the car.  
  
Mimi called.  
  
Got here as fast as I could. What's the big emergency?  
  
I took off into the apartment, but still close enough to hear Mimi say, It has to do with T.K. and Kari. They'll fill you in when we get upstairs.  
  
I raced to the hallway and saw Tai and Sora standing in the doorway. What are they doing? Why don't they go in? I saw Tai fall to his knees with his hands over his face. I pushed back to Sora to see whatever they were, and I did see what they did, an empty room. My knees felt like jello and my arms felt like a thousand pounds. I fell to my knees beside Tai and began to sob.   
  
Matt, what's wrong? Mimi asked as she approached Tai and I crying. She gasped as she saw nobody here.  
  
Where could they have gone? Sora asked to no one in particular.  
  
They are probably in the Digiworld, Izzy guessed.  
  
***  
  
I began to shake T.K. as hard as I could.   
  
He lay there on the ground, motionless. I began to cry.  
  
Wake up! I sobbed.  
  
His body began to stir and he opened his eyes. What happened?  
  
I threw my arms up in joy and they fell around T.K., sending him back to the ground. You're awake! I thought you were dead.  
  
As in my brother's words, never happen, T.K. smiled as he sat up and pried me off. He kissed me on the cheek and then looked around. I never wanted to be here again.  
  
The Dark World. So far it has been completely deserted.  
  
I guess it is our turn to fight. I think I would rather take my Social exam I have next week.  
  
I would definitely rather have a test than be here again. The last time I was here was when Yolei and I DNA Digivolved for the first time.  
  
The last time I was here was when I spilled out I had feelings for you. T.K. laughed as he explained how funny the thought was about how he felt so embarrassed.  
  
What should we do? I asked.   
  
T.K.'s face went completely serious. I think we should think of a plan to defeat this digimon.  
  
Yeah, but how do we know where he is. I can't feel him at all. Do you think he's in the Digital World or here, in the Dark World?  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
Look, it is the same cave where the Scubamon tricked me that day, I said pointing at the cave.  
  
Maybe we should go there. We need some sort of shelter.  
  
I guess.  
  
The cave was dark and damp, but there weren't any digimon in there. I wish Gatomon and Patamon are here. They could protect us.  
  
  
  
Yes T.K.?  
  
Do you think our digimon will find us or the others?  
  
I don't know T.K. I wish I had my D-Terminal with me. Then we could contact the others.  
  
I wish we weren't in this stupid world. I wish I could be happy and not try to save this world or any other. I wish I could live a normal life where my family was together and I could just hang out with my brother like any other family. But no, we have to be stuck miserable for six months, waiting for this stupid digimon to destroy us. Six months of misery! T.K. cried out, taking off his crest and throwing it next to me. He stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave. I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
I yelled out, as I picked up his crest and ran toward him. I need you to be strong. I need your hope.  
  
T.K. took my crest back from me and wiped his eyes. Thanks Kari, but I don't feel any better.  
  
T.K., we'll fight this together. You're the one who told me we would win and we will! The words popped out of my mouth like popcorn does when it is heated. I took his face and kissed him. Not stopping our kiss, I pulled him deeper into the cave and let him lay me down.  
  
***  
  
Knock, knock. I lifted my head off the couch as Sora walked over to the door of my apartment and opened it.  
  
Hi Sora, Joe exclaimed walking in.  
  
Hi Joe, Sora said giving him a hug.  
  
Mimi squealed as she ran over to give her friend a hug.  
  
Hey guys. Where are T.K. and Kari?  
  
I shrugged. They're gone.  
  
Joe said quietly.  
  
The only noise there was was Izzy's typing on the computer.  
  
Find anything yet? Tai asked dully.  
  
No Tai. Please stop asking me every five minutes, you break my concentration when you do.  
  
Sorry Izzy.  
  
You know Izzy, it is really hard sitting here waiting with the only noise happening is your typing on the computer. This isn't getting us any where! We should be looking for them in the Digital World or something! I yelled jumping off my seat.  
  
Matt, calm down, Tai said nervously.  
  
No Tai, I will not calm down! I should have waited for them. One of us should have stayed, but no. You had to see your girlfriend and make me go pick up Mimi. You couldn't just let me pick up Sora and Mimi. This is all our fault!  
  
It isn't our fault Matt! We wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway. Do you actually think they would have not gone because we were there? You are crazy!  
  
I was stunned at his last three words.  
  
I mean, come on Matt! You're way to upset to even think clearly. Calm down! It doesn't help when you are this upset.  
  
No Tai, we could have at least seen how they left our world. We could have seen if they died right there and then or if they are still alive. This is all your fault!  
  
Take that back Matt!  
  
  
  
Tai walked straight for me and punched me in the jaw. I fell back on the couch as he turned to walk away. I jumped on him, sending him to the floor. I turned him around and punched him on the cheek. He punched me again on the jaw, but just above the last one. I fell off of him in pain as Mimi ran towards me.   
  
Stop it Matt! Mimi cried out as she threw her arms around me, trying to prevent me to punch Tai again.  
  
All Joe could say at the scene is, Back home.  
  
I'll go get them some ice, Izzy said escaping into the kitchen with Joe not far behind.  
  
Izzy brought a cloth with ice in it and handed it to Tai. Joe brought me one as well. I said taking it from Joe, but not looking up at him.  
  
***  
  
a voice came above me. Matt, wake up.  
  
I looked up at Tai who was standing above me.   
  
I'm up. I sat up, moving Mimi's arm off me and onto the bed. I grabbed a shirt from the chair next to the door as I followed him out. I looked around to see Izzy laying on one of the armchairs and Sora on the couch. Where's Joe?  
  
He went to pick his girlfriend up who came along with him and was over at a friends house. He's going to bring her over here later.  
  
I nodded. What time is it?  
  
It is almost midnight, Tai answered.  
  
I wonder where my Dad is? he should have been home hours ago.  
  
He called saying he was putting in an all nighter' at the TV station.  
  
I walked to the balcony with Tai following me. I'm really sorry Tai.  
  
Me too Matt. I don't feel like myself today. I'm really sorry; you're right: it is my fault.  
  
Are you kidding Tai? It is nobody's fault, but fates. I guess fate has it in for us. Again, you were right, I was too upset to think clearly.  
  
Well, lets stop with the apologizes. We need a solution fast.  
  
I don't think T.K. and Kari are in the Digital World. Remember T.K. said the world of darkness. They must not be in the Digital World and that is why Izzy couldn't contact them. A wave of guilt came over me because of the way I had snapped at Izzy earlier.  
  
Then maybe we should talk to Ken in the morning, Tai suggested.   
Knock, knock. Tai went to the door with me following slowly. He placed a finger on his lips as he welcomed Joe and the mysterious girl in.  
  
Hi Tai, Joe said and then looked over Tai's shoulder to me. Hi Matt. Feeling better?  
  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
Tai, Matt, this is my girlfriend, Shila.  
  
Hi Shila, Tai said, shaking her hand.  
  
I just stared at the ground lost in my thoughts.   
  
So, you're the guy who was on the phone.  
  
I just nodded.   
  
You could have been a bit more polite. I thought you were just some kid who was doing a prank. How old are you? Shila asked snobbishly.  
  
Ah Shila, Joe piped in. Remember I told you that my friends are going through a rough time?  
  
Yeah, but you still haven't told me. And this guy doesn't have to be a jerk. He hasn't even said on word to me.  
  
I stared at her and frowned. You are pathetic. I walked away from my friends and went into my room, shutting the door silently.  
  
Matt, who is that at the door?  
  
Just a woman who thinks she is everything.  
  
  
  
I looked up and smiled for the first time that evening. Joe's girlfriend.  
  
Oh, I want to meet her! Mimi got up and pulled on her jeans and stopped in front of the mirror, making sure her green tank top was straightly on and her hair neat. She pulled my hand and ran out the door.  
I stood near my bedroom door as Mimi made her way past Izzy and Sora who also got up to meet the late night visitor.  
  
Hi, I'm Mimi, Matt's girlfriend. I'm also one of the Digidestined.  
  
The Digi-what?  
  
  
  
What is a Digi-whatever?  
  
I guess I could tell you, Joe responded sheepishly. I guess it is time to tell you.  
  
Anyone want coffee? I asked.  
  
Joe, Shila, and Izzy nodded. Mimi, Tai, and Sora shook their heads. I walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. After five minutes, I went back into the living room with three cups of coffee. I handed one to Izzy, Joe and then Shila, who excepted it with a scowl.  
  
Tell me Joe. What is a Digi-whatever she said, Shila asked pointing in the direction of Mimi, who sat next to me on the love seat. Shila and Joe took the second love seat, while Sora and Tai sat next to us on the floor. Izzy sat in the armchair.  
  
Help me guys, where should I begin?  
  
Tell her who the Digidestined are and what it means, Sora replied, helping Joe out.  
  
The Digidestined are a team who help save both worlds, are world and the Digital World. The Digital World is a place for digimon to live and our worlds are connected together.  
  
I know you are a Digidestined, but who are the others? she asked, pointing again at Mimi.  
  
Matt is one, Tai, Izzy, Sora, T.K., Kari, and I am one as well.  
  
You're forgetting Michael, Mimi added.  
  
You're also forgetting Wallace in America. Izzy said.  
  
Also, the new Digidestined: Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken, Tai listed.  
  
Joe continued on, Our digimon are sleeping in the corner. You can't see them because you are not a Digidestined. They have special devices that keep them hidden from the rest of the world. Als-  
  
Joe, you're pulling my leg. Is this some sort of sick joke? If it is not, prove it to me.  
  
Joe was about to stand up, but I motioned for him to stay seated. Let me handle it Joe. I'm closer. I walked over to wear the eight digimon were sleeping. I bent down over Gommamon and looked up at Shila. This is Gommamon, Joe's partner. I pulled the device off of Gommamon, who awoke with a start.  
  
Ouch Matt, why did you have to do that? Gommamon cried out. He looked over to Joe. Can we tell her yet? I'm tired of you not answering any of my questions.  
  
Oh my gosh! Shila screeched as she jumped up, sitting on top of the couch.  
  
I laughed as I put the device back on Gommamon and took my seat by Mimi.  
  
This is crazy! Are you telling me, you have the ability to save the world with that monster?  
  
Joe nodded, bringing Shila back next to him. Yeah, and they can also Digivolve to bigger forms to fight. Plus Matt didn't show you the other seven that belong to us.  
  
Where are the other Digidestined? Like that Davis or Cody?  
  
Mimi replied, Cody, Davis, Yolei, and Ken live near us, but don't get called to help the Digital World as much because they aren't the original Digidestined. We don't get to see Michael or Wallace as much as we like because they live in America. Joe didn't even tell you that there are many of us, all around the world.  
  
What about those other two. You mentioned there was eight digimon that protect their partner. Where are they?  
  
Everyone went silent. I felt myself about to lose control again. I wanted to cry again, but made myself hold it in.  
  
Kari and T.K. you mean, Sora answered, breaking the unbearable silence, Kari is Tai's younger sister and T.K. is Matt's younger brother. They disappeared last night.  
  
Is that why we are here Joe? Shila asked Joe.  
  
Joe nodded.   
  
Shila turned around and stared at me. She stood up and walked straight over to me. I'm really sorry. I had no idea your brother is missing. You must hate me.  
  
It's okay, I said, I don't hate any of Joe's friends.  
  
Did you call the police? Shila asked.  
  
We all burst into laughter. We couldn't help it. Suddenly, we all got serious again.  
  
No, the police don't get involved in this kind of thing. They disappeared to the Digital World, or worse, the Dark World, Tai answered.  
  
Are we going to get them? Joe asked.  
  
I shrugged. If they are in the dark world, we will have to ask Ken to come and help us search for them. We can try to go to the Digital World and contact Gennai.  
  
That's a good idea Matt, Izzy said.  
  
Can't you just go to the Digital World and bring them back? Shila asked.  
  
It's not that simple. We would have to fight and someone might get hurt. Plus the fact that whoever want to go after Hopeful Light must be as strong as Endoimon, or stronger, I answered.  
  
Who is Endoimon?  
  
Why don't I tell you another time? Joe pleaded.  
  
But Joe, if you're going to go and be a hero, can't I at least know why and some background information?  
  
Poor Shila, even though she's a snob, I feel sorry for her. I mean she can't help but wonder what kind of life her boyfriend has. She should be told.  
  
Joe, it is okay to tell her, I replied. She should know.  
  
Since this story is mostly about you and Mimi, why don't you tell it? asked Joe.  
  
I looked at Joe deep in the eyes. I guess he has done enough explaining for the evening. I guess I'll start what happened a year and a half ago.  
  
Are you sure? Mimi asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
Yeah. Shila should know what kind childhood her boyfriend had.  
  
But Matt, are you sure? Tai asked.  
  
I nodded and continued, Actually, everything started when we were kids, seven and a half years ago at Summer Camp. We go to the Digital World, kick evils butt bla, bla, bla. A year and a half ago, we were called to the Digital World and were told both worlds were in danger because of lying. Four people were lying and it was causing our crests t-  
  
What are crests?  
  
The six of us held up our crests.   
  
They are the qualities we hold and help our digimon digivolve to higher levels. So anyway, our crests that protect the Digital World were in danger because four of us were lying, I blushed as I continued, T.K., Sora, Mimi, and I were the liars. Mimi and I hid our relationship, thus putting the Digital World in trouble. T.K. and Sora found out, and helped us cover up. Finally we were exposed, bla, bla, bla, some incidents happened-  
  
Mimi cried out as she playfully slapped my chest. The incident was that I was pregnant, or so I thought. This digimon named Liarmon made an illusion making me believe that I was pregnant. I became evil and almost killed T.K. and Kari....  
  
I took over again. But she didn't kill them because after she became good again, we were losing the battle when T.K. and Kari woke up. They saved us all. I-  
  
Mimi took over again as I choked down a sob. Six months ago, when the eight of us were on vacation, Matt and I started to hear these voices in our heads and we thought the only way they could go away was if we held each other, kissed, or mak-  
  
You give too much detail! I exclaimed, stopping her before she said anything more about our intimate life. So anyway, these voices would only go away if Mimi and I were in contact. Or so we thought. Gennai, who is a man who lives in the Digital World and gives information to help us way too late-  
  
Tai laughed, You were so mad at him Matt!  
  
I had a right to be. He said it made matters worse when we come in contact and made us move to different rooms. Everyone thought that helped, but we just ended up in a coma. Mimi and I could travel with each other into our minds and he almost killed us with temptation. M-  
  
What kind of temptation?  
  
I blushed and replied by saying, I'd rather not say. The main point is, we escaped in time to see the digimon who put us under the coma, rise and take a physical form. The voices that were in our heads deceived us by making us believe that Sincere Friendship is evil, but in fact helped us defeat Endoimon.  
  
What does Sincere Friendship mean?  
  
Well, our crests are our traits and mine is Sincerity, it combined with Matt's, Mimi answered.  
  
Mine is Friendship.  
  
I have Courage, Tai said holding up his crest.  
  
Mine is Love, Sora said clutching her crest.  
  
My crest represents Knowledge.  
  
Mine means Reliability.   
  
Wow, that suits you Joe. You know, on the car trip here, he made us bring Tylenol, IB-Prophen, Aspirin, and pain killers. He also made me bring dressing rolls.  
  
Everyone laughed hard.  
  
Our nickname for him in the past was Good Old Reliable Joe', Tai explained.  
  
Everyone sat up, ready to say goodnight. They crowded around Joe and Shila to say goodnight to our new friend. I left quietly, unnoticed.  
  
***  
  
_The shape approached me, but I couldn't recognize it. Kari held onto my hand.   
  
Don't let go! I yelled to her as we were tossed into the air.  
  
We have to use Hopeful Light!  
  
But Kari, we haven't even succeeded in our training yet. How do you expect us to win against a Mega level digimon?  
  
We have to try!  
  
We'll die! I can't lose you!  
  
If we die, we will die for our brothers and the others. I can't let the darkness take over without the light. And you shouldn't let your hope escape!  
  
But how will we do it?  
  
~I think you know the answer already.~  
  
_I bolted up with sweat running down my face.  
  
You're up, Kari said smiling, but then frowned. What's wrong?  
  
I put on a fake smile and replied,   
  
T.K., you actually think that fake smile has any sort of effect on me? Tell me, what's wrong? Did you have a dream?  
  
I nodded and stood up to hug her. I'm not really sure if it was a dream or not.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
It seemed more like a premonition, than a dream.  
  
What happened?  
  
I told her as the rain poured outside of the cave.  
  
***  
  
Matt, Ken's here, Tai said, shaking me awake.  
  
As I did the previous night, I lifted Mimi's arm off of me and laid it onto the bed. I followed Tai out of the room as I pulled a shirt with me. I walked into the living room and quickly pulled the shirt over my head.   
  
Hello Matt, Ken greeted as he bowed. He reached for his D3 and pulled it off his pants. I'm ready to open the gate to the Digital World.  
  
Izzy went to my dad's computer while Joe handed me a glass of water with two aspirins with it. I graciously accepted it from him, You know me too well Joe.  
  
Go for it! Izzy said turning the computer screen towards Ken.  
  
Ken held his D3 to the screen and said, Digi-Port, open!  
  
The pink light that indicated if it was open or not turned green.   
  
It worked! Tai shouted.  
  
Ken was sucked into the computer.   
  
What just happened? Shila asked as she walked into the living room, her face in awe at what she just witnessed.  
  
Ken has a D3, which is the only thing that can open the gate to the Digital World. The rest of us have different models of Digivices that don't function that way, Joe explained.  
  
What is a D3 or Digivice?  
  
We held up ours. It helps are digimon digivolve.  
  
I see. Are you guys leaving now?  
  
I'm not sure, Joe responded looking at Tai.  
  
I don't care if you're not going! Tai yelled back. He held his digivice up and disappeared into the world of data.  
  
I'll go too! Izzy said, shrinking into the computer.  
  
Wait for us! Mimi cried out as she and Sora ran into the room.  
  
Sora held out her digivice and left.   
  
I'll see you in the Digital World! Mimi waved as she was gone.  
  
Joe, are you going too? Shila asked with tears in her yes.  
  
I have to, it is my duty to protect both worlds, he said giving a kiss on the cheek. He disappeared as he held out his digivice.  
  
Listen, I know we didn't get off to a good start, but I hope you find your brother.  
  
Thanks. Can you do everyone a favor?  
  
She nodded.  
  
I took the time last night to make a list of everyone's number. Please call their parents and tell the truth about what happened. Don't hesitate, they know our responsibilities. And if you're wondering why there are two phone calls for you to make under T.K. and mine's name, it is because our parents are divorced. Bye! I said running into the computer.  
  
***  
  
Mimi said shaking me.  
  
Are we here?  
  
Yeah, and you having the worst luck, have landed on a rock again!  
  
  
  
Ken looked up at me when I stood up. How are you guys going to find them? I mean, if they are in the Dark World, you can't go there.  
  
Can you? Mimi asked.  
  
I don't know. Usually I don't ask to go there, the last time I was there was with Kari and Yolei.  
  
Just try, Mimi suggested.  
  
Ken sat down and crossed his legs. He sat silent for a few minutes, but a voice disturbed the silent. Only the original Digidestined.  
  
Ken opened his eyes. I'll be transported home in a second; this isn't my fight. After he said that, he disappeared.  
  
That was our only chance to find T.K. and Kari! I cried out falling to my knees.  
  
Mimi put her hand on my shoulder and said, Matt, we will find a way to save T.K. and Kari. If not, then we'll have to put our faith into the two. Please don't be upset, it breaks my heart when you're upset. After all, T.K. wouldn't want you to lose your hope. She held her hand and I accepted it.  
  
Guys, I have located Gennai! Izzy said pointing to the screen. His face went to a frown. It is at least a two day, if not more, walk from here. Why couldn't we have landed as close as we did last time?  
  
At least we have our digimon this time, Sora said glancing at Biyomon, we can get them to digivolve so we get to Gennai's sooner.  
  
Good idea Sora, Tai said smiling. He turned to his digimon. Go for it!  
Agumon, Digivolve to Greymon.  
  
You too, Gabumon!  
  
Gabumon, Digivolve to Garurumon!  
  
The chances are much better if you Digivolve Tentomon, Izzy inquired.  
  
Tentomon, Digivolve to Kabutarimon!  
  
Joe was about to yell out, but Izzy stopped him. Don't Joe. I think three should digivolve at a time. That way if they get too tired, the other three can take over.  
  
Joe said putting down his Digivice.  
  
Come on, lets not waste any time! I said, helping Mimi onto Garurumon. I jumped on as did Palmon.  
  
We traveled for hours at a steady speed. It felt refreshing on my safe digimon with Mimi clutching me tight around the waist. How are you doing?  
  
I'm fine Matt. I'm as motivated as can be to get to Gennai's house! Garurumon growled.  
  
I turned back at Mimi who clutched me tighter when Garurumon's speed increased. How are you doing?  
  
Mimi looked up wide eyed. Who me?  
  
No, my other girlfriend with pink hair and brown eyes. Seriously, feeling okay?  
  
Yeah! This is actually fun,  
  
For me too. I never thought I could be squeezed this tight before!  
  
Oh yeah, I can squeeze a lot tighter! Mimi said, squeezing me tighter.  
I laughed which made Mimi laugh.  
  
What are you two laughing at? Joe asked as he and Izzy flew closer to us. Tai and Sora fell behind since your digimon is a lot faster then Tai's, and now they are in trouble.  
  
Garurumon, turn around. Hurry!  
  
We rode faster and faster where I could see Birdramon and Greymon holding off an unknown digimon. Tai, I'm here!  
  
That digimon looks familiar. It is tall with a brown trunk and green bush at the top. It's Cherrymon! No, he made my Crest of Friendship almost useless. He made me turn on Tai and almost kill him.  
  
I shouted out as I helped Mimi off of Garurumon.  
  
Matt, I'll take care of him. He'll pay for what he did to you, Garurumon growled before he went into battle.  
  
What did Garurumon mean? Mimi asked.  
  
He's the digimon that made me turn my back on my crest. He's the one who made me think I had to kill Tai.  
  
Come on Matt, Tai and Sora are over there, Mimi said pulling me along.  
Matt, I'm glad you made it. For some reason, Greymon couldn't Digivolve to MetalGreymon.  
  
  
  
Tai nodded as Sora asked, Who is that?  
  
I looked down at the ground.   
  
Tai gasped. Isn't that the digimon who made you want kill me?  
  
I nodded, but then turned angry. He didn't make me do anything, it was all my fault! He just helped.  
  
It's in the past Matt, Tai said putting a hand on my shoulder, we still managed to stay friends.  
  
Yeah you're right, but still, I looked at Garurumon, who just got hit from Cherrymon.   
  
Oh no! Sora shouted. She held on to her De-digivolved digimon.  
  
Tai yelled, Try Warp Digivolving!  
  
I can't Tai. There is something wrong! Agumon explained, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Izzy yelled as Kabutarimon De-digivolved to Tentomon.  
  
Garurumon, give it your best! I shouted.  
  
Palmon Di-  
No Mimi, I shouted to her, this is my fight. Garurumon, come here!  
Garurumon jumped towards me.  
  
Matt what are you doing? Mimi asked.  
  
This is my fight! I replied, jumping on to Garurumon's back.  
  
You can't win Matt. He's an Ultimate level digimon; you can't Digivolve! Tai shouted.  
I don't care what Matt says! Mimi cried out, I can't let him get hurt because he feels like he owes it to us!  
  
Just as Mimi was about to get Palmon to Digivolve, a blast came as Garurumon dodged it and hit Palmon and Gommamon.  
  
They can't digivolve anyway, Joe said picking up his unconscious digimon.  
  
Howling Blaster! Garurumon shot as he sprang into the air.  
  
I have to do this. Why can't Mimi see how much that incident affected my life all those years ago? I have to do this!  
  
Howling Blaster! Garurumon growled as blue fire came from his mouth.  
  
Yes, Garurumon! You hit him! I shouted throwing my hand into the air. I turned back to adjust my digivice back onto my belt because it was coming loose.  
  
Watch out Matt! Mimi warned.  
  
I turned around too late to find Cherrymon laughing. Illusion Mist!  
  
The attack hit me and Garurumon. I flew off of him and lay on the ground, but still conscious.  
  
I will get you for you got me killed by Puppetmon for my plans failing.  
  
Mimi started to run towards me.   
  
Stay back Mimi, I won't let you get hurt!  
  
She didn't stop until my head was on her lap. I love you too much to get hurt.  
  
Fine, if you won't move, I'll destroy you both, Cherrymon said after he took another shot on Garurumon. Pit Pelter!  
  
The shot came straight for Mimi and I. This isn't right. Mimi shouldn't die, it is my fight. I owe it to the others, especially Tai. I can't lose Mimi. Why can't Garurumon Digivolve? I need him to protect the others. They can't die, I care to much for them. I need my friends. Friendship is the key to win!*  
  
A blue light surrounded me. The light formed into a beam that went straight through the attack and over to Garurumon.  
  
Garurumon, Digivolve to WereGarurumon!  
  
Get him WereGarurumon, I called out weakly.  
  
Wolf Claw! The attack hit Cherrymon sending him into a tree. Now to finish you off, Garuru Kick!  
  
The attack indeed finished Cherrymon off, sending him into Data. WereGarurumon De-digivolved back into Gabumon, collapsing from exhaustion. Good job Gabumon, I said, falling unconscious from the attack earlier.  
  
***  
  
Kari, do you think it was a premonition, or just a dream?  
  
I don't know T.K. I have an idea though.  
  
What is it?  
  
I think we should climb the cliff and go into the forest. We might find something we need.  
  
That's a good idea. It's better than staying here in this awful cave, I said taking Kari's hand.  
  
First things first, Kari said leaning up for a kiss.  
  
I asked pulling away.  
  
  
  
Do you ever get the feeling that some thing awful just happened to someone?  
  
Yeah, why?  
  
Because I feel like there is someone missing. I feel like Matt is hurt or something. This awful feeling just came.  
  
Maybe he's just worrying more than ever, Kari suggested.  
  
I think it's more than that. Come on, lets go climb that cliff.  
  
  
  
A short time later, we could see the entire ocean from the higher view. I looked down at the cave where we were at. It looked as small as an ant because of the size of the entrance.  
  
Come on, lets start walking, Kari said taking me by the hand.  
  
  
  
We walked through the endless amount of trees.   
  
Hey, look! Kari said unleashing her grip from my hand to run toward the clearing.  
  
What is it? I asked catching up to her.  
  
A blue piece of fabric, Kari said, trying to pick it up, but it went right through her.  
  
It looks like Matt's, I said, also trying to pick it up. Could he be here in the Dark World?  
  
No T.K., Kari replied pulling my hand up. Remember, this world looks exactly like the Digital World. Actually, they are linked. We can see what is happening in the Digiworld, but they can't see the Dark World from the Digiworld.  
  
I nodded my head in understanding. My heart suddenly filled with terror.   
  
Matt, he must be hurt. That was the pain I felt on the beach. I began to run at full speed following the footsteps one of the digimon left.  
  
Kari called, wait up!  
  
I have to find Matt and help him, I said stopping to wait for Kari.  
Kari caught up to me. He won't be able to see you anyway. I'm sure he's fine.  
  
I hope you're right, I said closing my eyes and clutching my crest.  
  
***  
  
Mimi called, Matt's still not awake. I'm starting to get worried.  
  
Don't worry Mimi, that isn't as half as bad as last year when we were waiting for you two to wake up for eight days. And then you guys went into a coma for another seven!  
  
I could vaguely hear Tai and Mimi's conversation as I was falling back unconscious.   
  
Mimi whispered as she hugged my body.  
  
I lay still, it hurt too much to move otherwise. I blinked my eyes for the first time, but closed them quickly because of the bright sun in my eyes.  
  
Tai, I'm still worried. Matt isn't doing to good. I hope that attack didn't hurt him too much, Mimi called to Tai.  
  
Mimi, do you want one of us to come over and sit with you? Tai asked.  
  
It's okay. Izzy, do you think this attack could have done anything too bad?  
  
No Mimi, I heard Izzy call to her. He'll be fine. He should wake up pretty soon.  
  
Mimi said. She touched my face and I felt droplets of rain fall on me. Oh great, I'm semiconscious and it's beginning to rain.  
  
Mimi wiped the rain off my face. I shouldn't cry, she whispered to herself.  
  
Sora called, Are you sure you don't want one of us to come sit with you?  
  
I'll be okay Sora. It's just that I'm worried about Matt.  
  
Don't worry, he'll wake up soon, Sora said soothingly.  
  
I'm not worried about that.  
  
What is it? Tai asked.  
  
It's just that he's really distraught over T.K. I know you are over Kari too, but at least you're not letting it get to you like it is to him.  
  
Yeah, I'm worried about him too. And it's not just the fact about Kari and T.K. in their battle, but how Matt always feels like he's letting us down. He doesn't realize it, but he's a really good friend, Tai agreed with Mimi.  
  
Mimi said next, I know what you mean, he felt like the battle against Cherrymon was his, and felt like he had to owe it to us for the times we were in the Digital World when we were younger. Now look where it has gotten him.  
  
Hey Mimi, where is Gabumon?  
  
I don't know. I thought he was on Ikkakumon with you four, Mimi answered.  
  
Well, I thought he was with you and Matt on Togemon. Wouldn't that just make a little more sense? Tai replied back, a hint of frustration in his voice.  
  
Well sorry if I am not as smart as mister leader boy, Mimi snapped back.  
  
Guys, this is no time to argue. Should we turn back to find Gabumon? Sora asked.  
  
The question made me fully conscious. I bolted up and stared at the surprised look of Sora. Of course we have to find him! I felt the energy drain out of me and fall back onto Mimi's lap, back unconscious.   
  
The last thing I heard was: Matt, speak to me!  
  
***  
  
I wish Gatomon and Patamon were here, I thought outloud.  
  
Yeah, I wish so too. That way we could go and fly to Matt to see if he's okay, T.K. said.  
  
I'm sure he's fine, T.K. Right now we have to thi-  
  
T.K cried out, reaching for my hand. With no luck, the ground also crumbled beneath him, sending him falling near me.  
  
***  
  
_The distorted shape came closer to me as T.K. and I tried running away. For some reason, we didn't seem to be moving, it was if we were running in the same spot. I reached out for T.K. as he fell.  
  
No Kari, run. They need the Light to survive!  
  
I won't leave you! I cried out as I ran back to him.  
  
He lay motionless as the figure just finished shooting him with a black light. I felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. No, T.K.!  
  
I looked up at the figure. *How can I destroy him?*  
  
~You know the answer!~ A peaceful voice filled my head.  
  
_Where am I? I looked around at the stone surrounding me. I'm in some sort of dungeon. Where's T.K.?  
  
***  
  
Now I know that wasn't a dream! I could feel myself becoming dead when that shape shot me. I'm going to die, and Kari will too. But that voice, it says we can do something. I think that is just a possibility in the future and we can change it if Hopeful Light is unleashed. I have to find Kari!  
  
***  
  
I see Kari and T.K.'s signal on my computer. They must be back in the Digital World instead of the Dark World! Izzy exclaimed.  
  
Good going Izzy! Tai encouraged. Where is the signal?  
  
Izzy gulped and looked up. It's a mile from where we landed yesterday.  
  
I guess we shouldn't have traveled to Gennai's Joe said.  
  
Yeah, it makes it seem pointless, Sora added to Joe's thought.  
  
No, we can still figure out what do do and we should go see him anyway, Izzy argued.  
  
I think we should split up, Tai suggested.  
  
Izzy said, Why don't Matt, Joe and I go find Gennai and you three go find T.K. and Kari.  
  
Mimi shook her head. No Matt has to come. We'll need him in the battle. You two go see Gennai and us four go save T.K. and Kari.  
  
Fine, but you better hurry, their signals are getting weaker.  
  
What does that mean? Tai asked.  
  
It means that Kari and T.K. are either slowly being transported back to the Dark World or are dying. Also, T.K. and Kari seem to be separated at the fortress they are at.  
  
Well, at least we headed this way anyway to search for Gabumon, now we'll continue while you two start heading back to Gennai's, Tai concluded as he hopped off of Ikkakumon and waited for Togemon to put down her hand to let Sora and him on.   
  
Oh great, I'm back to this semiconscious state. I can hear them and almost see them, but I can't move or talk. I really hate this. Why haven't they found Gabumon yet?  
  
I hope we find Gabumon soon, Mimi called towards Tai and Sora, who sat on the opposite red glove Togemon had.  
  
Me too. I hope he isn't in any trouble.  
  
***  
  
I have been in this stupid state for hours. Can't I wake up? I want Gabumon. I want T.K.; I really hate this.  
  
Did you get the fire built Tai? Mimi asked as I heard her sit next to me.  
  
Yeah, it really helps when Agumon is here.  
  
Mimi said smiling, but then frowned. I wish we would find Gabumon. When Matt wakes up, he will be upset that he's gone.  
  
If only I could wake up! Then I could help them, but instead, I lay here half conscious not being able to do anything.  
  
A rustle in the bushes made Mimi turn back.   
  
I'm back! Said the familiar voice of Gabumon.   
  
It's about time, Mimi said as she brushed past me.  
  
I found the liquid.  
  
What liquid? Sora asked.  
  
The liquid that will make Matt wake up from the semiconscious state.  
  
So is that where you went? Tai asked.  
  
Yes. He can hear everything and half sees you guys, but can't move or speak.  
  
He woke up once while you were gone, Sora explained, when he heard me ask if we should come look for you.  
  
I see, Gabumon said. I felt him hover over me and throw a bucket of water on my chest.  
  
I sat up.   
  
Matt, you're up! Mimi cried out as she ran towards me.  
  
Yes, and I owe it all to you Gabumon, I said taking the digimon's paw and shaking it.  
  
We sat down around the small fire Agumon made. Sora passed me some berries and I took them. What was it like being semiconscious?  
  
All I can say Sora, is that it was hard hearing whatever everyone was saying, but not be able to respond, I answered, looking at Mimi and Tai who were blushing.  
  
Look Matt- Tai started, but I cut him off.  
  
I understand you guys. In fact, I think I'm losing it myself. What's wrong with me? I feel like I have to be worthy of everyone's friendship or something, I confessed throwing my arms into the air.  
  
Matt, you have always been a good friend. Even when we were younger, Sora said.  
  
Yeah Matt, don't beat yourself up. Don't do this now. We need to keep focus in order to find T.K. and Kari, Tai added, I think we should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.  
  
Why do I always feel like this? No matter how much they try to convince me, I still feel not worthy. Why?  
  
Mimi said as she sat up. Why are you still awake?  
  
I couldn't get to sleep.  
  
Matt, I know you still don't feel worthy of your crest or to yourself. It's because you think to much of the past and haven't forgiven yourself yet.  
  
Mimi I-  
  
No Matt, go to sleep. Think about what I have said, Mimi concluded as she lay down to sleep.  
  
*Mimi's right. I haven't forgiven myself about that fight I had with Tai and stuff.*  
  
***  
  
I cried out banging my fists on the stone door.   
  
This is useless. There must be some way to escape. There always is. Lets see door, chair, bed, picture of angel.. picture of angel? It's that same angel picture that was in the illusion mansion Devimon made to trick us. It's probably evil.   
  
I walked over to the holy angel picture. I took the chair that was by bed and destroyed it. The picture was destroyed, but instead of seeing a wall, it looked as if another picture was hung up, but from the back. Why would someone put a picture hanging up backwards? I'll destroy it too, it's probably evil as well. This whole place is evil. I picked up the chair again and smashed it against the picture. It broke, but still hung. I picked up the chair again and smashed it against the already cracked frame. Instead of revealing a wall, it revealed a whole new room. Someone was sitting on the bed.  
  
  
  
I cried out as I ran toward my girlfriend. You're okay.  
  
I'm so happy you found me, but did you have to destroy that beautiful picture of an angel?  
  
So, that was the picture. I guess the pictures were the barriers between our rooms. I hate that angel picture!  
  
Kari said, I think he is almost risen.  
  
You do?  
  
Kari nodded. What should we do?  
  
I'm not sure, but I had another dream.  
  
Me too. I think you are right, I think it was a premonition.  
  
Why, what did you dream about? I asked.  
  
I dreamed you were dead. Then this distorted shape was about to kill me.  
  
I looked at her shocked. That's not a good thing.  
  
I know, but hopefully it was just a scary dream from this place.  
  
No Kari, it is a premonition. I think I was dreaming while you were, like our dreams were linked. I could feel myself dying.  
  
Oh no T.K.! Kari cried our hugging me. He will win!  
  
No he won't! That is what will happen if we give our selves up or do something wrong. We can change our future if we try!  
  
***  
  
So, they found a way to be together. Well, if they want to be together, so be it. I'll make temptation so great that they will suffer. I'll make it irresistible, much more than Endoimon.  
  
****  
  
**Take her. **The peaceful voice whispered.  
  
T.K., I love you so much, Kari said leaning up to kiss me.  
  
I love you too Kari, I responded by leaning down.  
  
She put her arms around my neck and went for more kisses. She fell a bit limp in my arms, but I lifted her up and carried her to the bed. I lay her on it, but didn't stop kissing her. I paused for a second and looked around.   
  
We were still in the stone room, but it had mist everywhere. Where the opening was from the pictures, it was wall now. I looked the opposite way where there was a night stand with a small item in a black package.  
T.K. don't stop, I feel so lonely without you.  
  
I nodded and went back to kissing her. The room was completely silent except from the soft panting noises that escaped Kari and mine's lips.  
  
***  
  
Why doesn't Gabumon and Biyomon digivolve? Garurumon is the fastest on land and Birdramon is the quickest in air. We would be back to where we first came to the Digital World much faster, I suggested.  
  
Good idea Matt, it would be better if we had two faster digimon moving at the same speed, Sora added.  
  
Okay then, lets go. Gabumon Digivolve, I said holding out my digivice.  
You too, Biyomon!  
  
Gabumon, digivolve to Garurumon!  
  
Biyomon, digivolve to Birdramon.  
  
Come on Mimi, I said coaxing her to get on the wolf digimon. Sora and Tai were already flying, but Garurumon could easily catch up to them.  
Okay, but help me up, Mimi said holding out her hand.  
  
I helped her on and then I jumped on to Garurumon, sitting back in front of Mimi. Start moving Garurumon!  
  
Garurumon leaped into action, while Mimi held on tight. She hugged me so tight, I thought my ribs might break. She suddenly let go a bit and began to shuffle around. I could feel her moving toward my side, as if she were about to jump off. She slid around me and was soon facing me face to face. What are you doing?  
  
I'm looking at my beautiful boyfriend and am about to kiss him, Mimi replied moving in for the kiss.  
  
Our lips met, but it was hard to stay to in that position because of Garurumon's running. Even though it was a steady pace, we couldn't stay kissing. We ended up laughing. She stopped and hugged me. She then begin to turn herself around so now we were in the opposite position. Mimi leaned back as I still leaned forward to hold us both on.  
  
Matt, we're almost there! Shouted Tai, We're flying over where we landed the other day.  
  
Sure enough, we were running through the clearing where we landed. I looked up ahead to see if I could see any temple of the sort, but I couldn't.  
  
I wonder if Tai and Sora can see the temple yet, Mimi wondered outloud.  
  
I'll ask them. I looked up into the sky and shouted, Can you see the temple?  
  
Yes we can. You'll see it in a couple of minutes, we're almost there! Sora shouted back.  
  
Good, the faster we get there, the faster we can help T.K. fight!  
  
***  
  
I moved my hand up her shirt; she didn't push it away. Instead, she put her hand to my side and up my shirt. I kissed her more and more, as if my life depended on it. I reached for the table to get the small package, but instead hesitated and went back to kissing.  
  
***  
  
Look at the size of the place! Mimi observed.  
  
It's huge. Do you think they are in there? Sora asked.  
  
They have to be, that's where the signals are located, Tai answered.  
  
Yeah, but remember what happened last time we were here, Endoimon tricked us into believing that the digimon were far away, but instead were close, Sora said.  
  
Yes, Endoimon was a fool, but I am not.  
  
I turned around and saw a black figure approaching us.  
  
Where is Kari and T.K.? Tai demanded.  
  
Your precious siblings are being sucked into pure temptation.  
  
What kind of temptation? Mimi asked nervously.  
  
Here, I'll give you a sample, The figure said shooting a dark light around us.  
  
In the image, I could see T.K. and Kari on a bed. They were still fully clothed, but were on the break of taking them off. I saw the night table next to them. A small package was on there. The image disappeared.  
  
No, this isn't fair! I shouted at the blob.  
  
Oh, but it is. You two should remember what Endoimon warned you about while you were in the coma, He said pointing towards Mimi and I.  
  
Oh no Matt, he couldn't mean-  
  
Yes. I mean the warning that Endoimon gave you. He said that after he was finished killing Sincere Friendship, Loving Courage, and Reliable Knowledge, he would have some sick fun with Hopeful Light and then they would kill themselves. Since you two never died, and Endoimon didn't have the power to kill them, he just exaggerated. They may not kill themselves, but they will have the sick fun that you two almost had.  
  
What kind of sick fun? Tai asked.  
  
I turned to him. He means they sleep together and if they do take it, it proves how weak they are. Then he will kill them himself.  
  
Tai shouted.  
  
This isn't right! I shouted.   
  
***  
  
Kari placed the package in my hands and said, Don't be scared.  
  
I nodded as I took off my clothes. She did the same. I undid the package and pulled out the contents inside. After I put it on, I kissed Kari again.   
  
***  
  
I shouted as he De-digivolved back to Gabumon. Please, you have to help fight! You need to help our friends! My crest began to glow as my digivice vibrated.  
  
Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon!  
  
Agumon, Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon!  
  
Birdramon, digivolve to Garudamon!  
  
Palmon, digivolve to Togemon!  
  
Togemon, digivolve to Lillymon!  
  
Go Lillymon, teach him not to mess with my boyfriend's brother! Mimi shouted.  
  
Wing Blade!  
  
Flower Cannon!  
  
The attacks went to the distorted figure, but he simply vanished and the attacks went through him. He appeared back near the two Megas.  
  
Metal Wolf Snout!  
  
Terra Force!  
  
This time, the figure shot a black light out that made the attacks reverse and hit the two Megas.  
  
  
  
Tai, we're losing! I shouted. What can we do?  
  
I don't know!  
  
***  
  
Kari said looking at me. Her face went to terror. He tempted us.  
  
I know Kari, I know.  
  
He's risen. I can feel it. He almost has himself a physical form.  
  
We have to get out of here and fight him, I said.  
  
But how can we fight him T.K.? We couldn't even resist his temptation?   
  
That shows how weak we are. Kari asked sitting me back down.  
  
I don't know, but we have to try. I feel so guilty.  
  
  
  
Because when Mimi and Matt were in the coma, I thought they would take the temptation, but here we did it.  
  
Kari gasped as she walked to the window. It's the others, they're in a battle with him!  
  
We have to get out of here! I yelled running to the door. I began to pound on it. Surprisingly, the door opened.   
  
Great, lets go help our brothers!  
  
We need our digimon. How can we help? I asked.  
  
By using Hopeful Light.  
  
We haven't succeeded in that yet Kari!  
  
We ran down the hall.  
  
Lightening Claw!  
  
Did you hear that? Kari asked.  
  
Hear what?  
  
It sounded like Gatomon, Kari said running down a different hallway.  
Kari, wait up!  
  
She stopped and began to bang on a door. I caught up and also began to help.  
  
Gatomon cried out excitedly, as she leaped out of the open door.  
  
Patamon yelled jumping into my arms.  
  
We have to help the others. Digi Armor Energize!  
  
Patamon, Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon. Flying Hope!  
  
Digi Armor Energize!  
  
Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to Nerfertimon. The Angel of Light!  
  
I hopped onto Pegasusmon as Kari did onto Nerfertimon.   
  
Nerfertimon, lets fly through the window, it'll be much faster, Pegasusmon suggested.  
  
Nerfertimon said leading the way through the room they had been stuck in.  
  
Star Shower!  
  
The glass that was on the window shattered as they flew through.  
You guys couldn't do that before? Kari asked.  
  
We tried, but it wouldn't shatter a crack. It's as if they want us to escape right now, Nerfertimon explained.  
  
***  
  
This is useless. I don't think we can win. I think he can only be defeated by Hopeful Light! I shouted to Tai.  
  
I think you are right. Why don't we go inside to find them? Tai asked.  
  
There won't be any need to! Sora yelled pointing towards T.K. and Kari, who came flying on their digimon.  
  
I shouted.  
  
Tai shouted.  
  
Now it is time to fight! T.K. shouted. Go get him!   
  
Star Shower!   
  
The attack hit, but didn't have any affect. You actually think Champion level digimon can hurt me?  
  
He's right, T.K. said jumping off of Pegasusmon and running towards me.  
  
Pegasusmon De-digivolved to Patamon as did Nerfertimon when Kari got off of her.  
  
Digivolve Patamon!  
  
Patamon, digivolve to Angemon!  
  
Angemon, digivolve to MagnaAngemon!  
  
Help MagnaAngemon! Kari shouted.  
  
Gatomon, Digivolve to Angewomon!  
  
The two angels flew through the air in the knick of time as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon De-digivolved back to Agumon and Gabumon.  
  
Tai said running towards the rookie digimon.  
  
I didn't have to move because Gabumon De-digivolved right next to me. You tried your best Gabumon.  
  
Celestial Arrow!  
  
Gate of Destiny! MagnaAngemon said as he made the golden gate.  
The two angels were hoping that their attack would send him into the gate and be destroyed forever, but their plan failed because they are only at the Ultimate level and he's at the Mega.  
  
How can it not work? He doesn't even have his physical shape yet. Kari asked.  
  
He's still powerful Kari. Too powerful, T.K. answered.  
  
Oh no, Angewomon! Kari yelled to the angel who was quickly De-digivolving to Gatomon.  
  
T.K. ran toward the fallen Patamon.  
  
Kari and T.K. both headed back with their digimon to where me and the others were standing. The shape laughed and started to swirl around in a black twister.  
  
He's taking on a physical shape, I cried out.  
  
We have to use Hopeful Light! Kari yelled out.  
  
The figure stopped swirling and looked straight at the young girl. You cannot use Hopeful Light. You took my temptation. Hopeful Light shall die!  
  
T.K. shouted.  
  
Be quiet.  
  
The blob started to come T.K., who slowly began to edge away from the rest of us.   
  
No. This is turning out like the dream. We made a mistake! Kari shouted.  
  
What dream? I asked her.  
  
T.K. and I went into each others dream. He died in it. He told me he could feel himself dying. We also came to the conclusion that it was a premonition, Kari answered. T.K., I won't let you die.  
  
Kari, stay back. Please, I can't let you die too! T.K. shouted to Kari who was running toward him.  
  
No, I can't lose you!  
  
So what if the premonition will come true? We tried and now we failed. It's all our fault!  
  
That's it! I looked at Tai who was struggling from Sora's grip to run after Kari. He's making them think like that. T.K.'s losing his Hope and Kari's willing to let the darkness to take over. They have to use Hopeful Light.  
  
You're right Matt! Tai looked back to Kari and T.K. Use Hopeful Light.  
  
Pretend as if you were practicing in the apartments! I encouraged.  
  
But we always failed! T.K. shouted back.  
  
Not if Tai and I gave you our Friendship and Courage. Those two are the only ones you need to complete Hopeful Light!  
  
T.K and Kari held each others hands and began to concentrate. Tai and I also sat on the ground and held hands, beginning to believe in our crests. The blob laughed again, but it was more of a nervous laugh than a confident laugh.  
  
Kari and T.K. began to glow yellow and pink. The same kind of beam that came out of Mimi and I came out of Kari and T.K. The light entwined with each other and hit the blob digimon. No! Reliable Knowledge is next- It vanished.  
  
Tai said smiling, they did it.  
  
I nodded and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
***  
  
We're going back to the pond to get the special water to wake Matt and Tai up, Gabumon said. Agumon and Gabumon left into the bushes.  
  
We're going to find some food, Mimi said.  
  
You two stay here with your brothers, Sora said as she, Mimi, Biyomon, and Palmon left in the opposite direction of Gabumon and Agumon.  
  
I'm so tired, Patamon said, falling half asleep next to Gatomon.  
  
The fire crackled as Kari and I sat there, waiting for the others to return.  
  
I wonder why special water is needed to wake Matt and Tai up? Kari asked.  
  
I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out when they return.  
  
Kari asked getting me too look at her in the face. I'm really sorry I pressured you to sleep with me.  
  
It's not your fault Kari. I felt as though I was going to die if I didn't. Now I know how Matt and Mimi felt.  
  
It's just that voice said so. I cannot believe the entire time that peaceful voice was that digimon.  
  
No, it was only when we were at his house when he impersonated the voice. When we were dreaming, or should I say having a premonition, the voice was real.  
  
Kari replied dully. I feel so weird.  
  
  
  
I don't know. I never thought of myself losing my virginity at fifteen.  
  
Look on the bright side, I can now say I'm just as experienced as Matt!  
Kari punched me playfully on the arm.  
  
I joked.  
  
She tackled me and sent me to the ground. She lay on top of me, staring into my eyes.  
  
Kiss me, I suggested.  
  
Kari said as she leaned down and kissed me.  
  
We're back! Agumon said as he was carrying a bucket.  
  
Where did you find the buckets? I asked Gabumon.  
  
I don't know, they were by the pond, Gabumon replied.  
  
Why do you need special water anyway? Kari asked walking next to the digimon and heading back towards Matt and Tai.  
  
They won't wake up unless if they get sprayed by this water. They are in a semiconscious state, Agumon answered.  
  
What is that? I asked.  
  
It is a state where they can hear around them, but can't move or talk.  
  
Kari blushed.   
  
The two digimon nodded.  
  
Agumon looked over Tai and started to laugh as he poured the water.  
Tai sat up and yelled out, That's freezing!  
  
Kari shouted running to her brother for a hug.  
  
What are you waiting for? I asked Gabumon.  
  
Gabumon frowned, catching Tai, Kari, and Agumon's attention.  
  
What's wrong? Tai asked.  
  
Something doesn't seem right.  
  
Just hurry up and pour the water on, Tai said.  
  
Gabumon poured it on. To everyone's surprise, except Gabumon's, Matt didn't move.  
  
Why didn't he wake up? Kari asked.  
  
It is because he has been semiconscious three times. Even digimon can't handle that twice.  
  
Tai looked at the digimon. What do you mean three times? This is only the second time!  
  
Gabumon shook his head. Sora said he woke up once and then fell semiconscious again. That counts for twice and this is the third time.   
  
Gabumon looked at his partner. Isn't his chest supposed to raise?  
Tai's eyes widened as he pushed back Gabumon and went to my brother. He felt for a pulse and then put down his head.   
  
Where is the pulse? I asked half crying. I ran down beside him. No, Matt!  
  
What is going on? Mimi asked as she and Sora walked into the clearing.  
  
Mimi gasped when she saw everyone crowding around Matt.   
  
He's gone Mimi, I replied looking at her in the eyes.   
  
She ran over and knelt beside me. How can that be?  
  
He's been under the semiconscious state too many times, Tai answered with tears in his eyes.  
  
No, he can't be dead! Mimi cried onto Matt. After all we've been through.  
  
It finally hit me like a knife in my heart. He's dead. Matt's dead because of you. He sacrificed his life for Kari and you. He'll never return and it is all your fault. Matt Ishida is no more.   
  
I fell onto Matt's chest, next to Mimi and sobbed. It's all my fault!  
  
A yellow light came from me and went onto Matt. Mimi sat up and let the yellow light engulf me and Matt. Matt began to cough, but still didn't open his eyes.  
  
He has a pulse! Tai cried out excitedly.  
  
Lets get him back to the real world from that TV over there, Kari pointed. Digi-Port open!  
  
Tai carried Matt with him as we all went through the screen.  
  
You're back! The girl exclaimed. She gasped when she saw Matt.   
  
What's wrong with him?  
  
He used up all his energy to save T.K. Someone go e-mail Joe! Tai ordered as he set down Matt on the couch.  
  
I will! Sora said running to the computer where we left for the Digital World.  
  
He doesn't have a pulse, Tai said quietly.  
  
I ran passed Mimi who was standing next to Tai.   
  
The girl asked, half thinking this was a joke, how did he die?  
  
Who are you? Go away! I asked, half shouting.  
  
I see where you get your good looks and temper from, The girl mentioned looking toward my dead bother. I'm Shila, Joe's girlfriend.  
  
Oh. I'm sorry for snapping at you.  
  
It's okay, I'm used to it, She said taking a step closer to Matt. She gasped and said, Mimi, go get a wet cloth. T.K., go get some blankets.  
  
I can't, Mimi said beginning to sob.  
  
I looked at Kari. Can you get it?  
  
Kari nodded. Be back a flash.  
  
What did we miss? Joe asked running towards us. He gasped when he saw Matt.  
  
Did you win the fight? Izzy asked nearing us.  
  
I ran out of the room and came back with three thick blankets.  
Joe was trying everything he could , but came to the conclusion, He's gone.  
  
Mimi continued to sob and I found myself looking at Kari. I ran out of the room and into the streets as an idea popped into mind. I ran passed Tai and Kari's apartments and towards the wrecked set of apartments.  
Kari shouted following me.  
  
I ran toward the familiar hall, and ran down it as fast as I could. I went to turn the knob, but found it was locked. I don't have the key! I don't have time for this!  
  
I began to bang against the door. As I did, the old door busted open.   
T.K., what are you doing?  
  
I tossed Kari her pink dress and knapsack. She caught on to my idea and began to stuff her dress and half of the candles into her bag. I stuffed the other half of the candles and pants into my bag.  
  
Come on Kari!  
  
We ran at full speed, heading back to my apartment. We ran into the apartment and went to Matt's room. Kari undressed quickly and slipped on her pink dress, while I changed into my yellow pants.  
  
Kari mentioned before going out, Please let them see the clothes, we want them to. T.K., just in case they still can't see the clothes, grab Matt's bed sheet.  
  
I nodded and I held a sheet over Kari and I. She held onto the candles. We opened the doors and turned to the surprised faces of the Digidestined and Joe's girlfriend.  
  
Can everyone see my strap on my dress? Everyone but Matt, Tai, and Shila's eyes went wide as Kari suddenly had straps on her shoulders.  
  
I can't see anything. You two are both naked, Shila exclaimed.  
  
She can't see our clothes because she's not a Digidestined, I explained.  
Joe nodded. You better go into the kitchen. He's right, you can't see his clothes because they are special.  
  
Shila pouted, but then a pink and yellow light quickly surrounded me and Kari. Wait a second, does Kari have a pink dress on and T.K. yellow pants? I can see them at the bottom of the sheet.  
  
I nodded. I guess she is privileged.  
  
Now wait till you guys see what Kari and T.K. do, Tai said.  
  
I put the candles in the familiar circle with the two largest candles in the middle. Everyone sit by the candle that is colored by your crest, I instructed.  
  
Everyone sat by their candles including Kari and I. Shila sat on the armchair near Joe.   
  
Don't do anything that might distract us, Kari said taking my hands.  
  
Hopeful Light. Hopeful Light. Hopeful Light. Hopeful Light.  
  
The candles flickered in front of Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Sora. The light slowly crept on to Tai's, and then fully lit his too. Matt's remained dead. Please, let Hopeful Light bring him back!  
  
The light weakly crept onto Matt's candle. It flickered out, but then fully lit too.  
  
Hopeful Light! Kari and I cried out in unison. A yellow and pink light surrounded me and Kari. Our candles were lit for the first time. We did it!  
  
Soon everyone was glowing their colors, followed by Matt. He sat up and opened his eyes. He walked over to the circle and sat in front of his candle. Soon, the Digidestined wardrobe was different. Sora had on a red dress that was exactly like Kari's, except for the color. Mimi had a green dress on. Tai had on orange pants like me, as Izzy had purple, Joe teal-gray, and Matt blue.   
  
The light slowly faded and we all had our regular clothes back on. Beside us, in special bags with our crests' names on them, the clothes we had on for a brief minute were tucked safely inside.  
  
  
***  
  
Going back to school is going to be so wierd after all that has just happened, T.K. said taking a seat beside me.  
  
I know. That is why we are having this picnic, to say goodbye to Joe and Shila and also to celebrate, I added.  
  
Matt, what was it like being dead? I mean Kari and I died a year and a half ago, but I think it was different.  
  
It was different. I could still hear everyone, but this blue light was coaxing me to follow it. The light had the same voice as the Sincere Friendship did, but then I could feel Hopeful Light calling me. Then I woke up.  
  
T.K. nodded and then blushed.  
  
I did hear you and Kari's conversation. I'm sorry you had to go what I went through with Mimi.  
  
It was weird, but I didn't have as many problems as you and Mimi did. I mean she became pregnant and evil and last summer you heard voices. At least you didn't take the temptation. At least you didn't lose your virginity that way....  
  
I put a hand on my brother's shoulder. You love Kari right?  
  
  
  
Then it was right. Maybe not the time and place, but the actual thing was.  
  
I guess you're right Matt. Look, there are Kari, Tai, and Sora.  
  
Hi guys, Sora waved.  
  
Wait for me! Mimi said running toward me.  
  
Where are Joe and Izzy? I asked, after Mimi gave me a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
I'm not sure, Mimi replied as she sat next to me.  
  
The six of us and our digimon sat down on the blanket T.K. brought. We were all staring eagerly at the picnic baskets, one brought by Mimi and the other by Sora.   
  
They better get here soon, or we'll start without them! Tai exclaimed.  
  
Hey guys! Joe said walking toward us with a bag in his hand. Izzy and Shila weren't too far behind him, each carrying another bag.  
  
What's in the bags? I asked.  
  
Joe handed one of the bags after he looked what was written on it to me. I looked to where he read before he handed it to me. It said Sincere Friendship' on it.   
  
Mimi asked, What's in it?  
  
I looked inside and found a large green and blue candle surrounded by a small purple, teal-gray, orange, red, yellow, and pink candle.  
  
Why did you give us a large orange and red candle? Tai asked.  
  
Izzy explained, Joe and I have decided that what Kari and T.K. did is a good idea. So, the three of us went to a candle shop and got the necessary candles for each group. Tai and Sora get larger red and orange ones, while Matt and Mimi get larger green and blue, and finally Joe and I get the gray and purple ones. Kari and T.K. already have theirs. If Sora's information is correct, than the next digimon is after Joe and I.  
  
Izzy's right. So now at least once a month, I will come to practice using Reliable Knowledge, Joe concluded.  
  
We had an awesome time visiting with one another. Finally, Joe broke up the party. We have to go. It's a long way back.  
  
It was so nice meeting you Shila, Sora exclaimed, giving the girl a hug.  
And make sure you come with Joe when he comes to practice, Mimi added, giving Shila a hug.  
  
Mimi, Sora, and Kari all turned to Joe to give him one last hug goodbye. I turned to Shila. Sorry I was such a jerk. It is a wonder how I got the Crest of Friendship.  
  
It's okay. I understand you were just upset about your brother. Though as it turned out you died instead... and now you're back alive. Shila frowned and said, I think I need an aspirin. These past couple of days have been very strange.  
  
Joe leaned over her. I'll give you an aspirin in the car.  
  
I shouted along with the others.  
  
Mimi went over and took the bag from my hand. When should we start practicing?  
  
I don't know. We don't need to anyway, we already have Sincere Friendship.  
  
Mimi frowned.   
  
Izzy butted in, No, you should still practice to get stronger. We'll need your help if Reliable Knowledge is to survive.  
  
**End of this one  
  
**Go onto the next segment in this series ^-^  
  



	4. Reliable Knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Story takes place** six months** after _Hopeful Light_.  
  
**Reliable Knowledge**  
  
Wow, would you look at that! I exclaimed at the lit candles that suddenly died out.  
  
It is amazing. Have you noticed that the candles light faster each time we do it? Almost instantly the smaller candles light before ours do.  
  
I agree. It must be that we are getting stronger. I wonder if the others are getting much stronger? I said, as I got up and pulled my shirt on.  
  
Well, Tai told me that he and Sora don't practice much.  
  
Oh. They should though.  
  
Yes they should. Hey Joe, where's Shila? I know you brought her along to visit.  
  
She's shopping with Mimi, and guess who the brought along?  
  
Izzy looked up and smiled.   
  
The two of them dragged Matt with them.  
  
Izzy and I laughed as he put his shirt back on. I started to head toward the door.  
  
Joe, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
What am I forgetting?  
  
Before you leave, you might want to consider changing your pants.  
  
I rubbed the back of my head. I guess I forgot. I'll go change now and then head over to the mall before Matt gets too angry at me.  
  
  
***  
  
Matt, which halter top do you think looks better? The red, pink, or green?  
  
I have no idea Mimi, I replied rolling my eyes. Why don't you ask Shila, wouldn't she do a better job of helping you?  
  
Fine. Shila, have you finished putting on that silver top? It would look so good with the gold miniskirt you're buying. Mimi asked to the change room.  
  
Here, let me come out with the outfit, Shila answered as she unlocked the door.  
  
That looks so great! Now which looks best: red, pink, or green? Mimi asked as she held the halter tops up to her body.  
  
Wow, I recommend Shila buys that outfit. She looks so good. Her hair is already so golden, it looks good with the skirt. Wait Ishida, Mimi is your girlfriend. You love her more than anything.  
  
...Matt, are you listening to me? Mimi demanded.  
  
I replied honestly.  
  
  
  
What, I'm going to be honest. I'm not going to lie and make trouble again.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you expect me to do? You should be thanking me that I actually come with you on your shopping trips. You two owe me big time. Actually, Joe also owes me big time.  
  
Mimi smiled again. You're right. She gave me a quick kiss again and turned to Shila. Shall we go purchase our clothes?  
  
Shila nodded and then turned to me. I'll make sure Joe pays you your debt.  
  
You won't have to, Mimi said as she pointed into the crowd, he's coming right now.  
  
I turned around to see Joe walking over in brown pants and a gray t-shirt.   
  
Hi sweety, Shila greeted as she walked over and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Are you already finished practicing with Izzy?  
  
Yeah. The candles are lighting more faster than ever. How's been the practicing of you two?  
  
Before I could answer Mimi blurted out, What practicing? Oh you must mean the different ways Matt sleeps with me!  
  
I exclaimed glaring at her.  
  
Matt, you wanted honesty, I'll give you honesty. There is also-  
  
I covered her mouth with my hand before she could give anymore of our privacy away.  
  
Seriously, have you two been practicing?  
  
I shook my head. No. But you got to and left me shopping with two shoppers who desperately asked for my opinion every two seconds. You _so_ owe me Joe!  
  
I know, I know. That is why I'll buy us some ice cream.  
  
We walked past a dozen more shops that Mimi and Shila pointed excitedly to, saying we have to go there. After we made it passed the clothing store section, we found ourselves smelling the greasy fast food section.  
  
What kind of ice cream do you want? Joe asked Mimi and I.  
  
I want vanilla. Matt what kind of ice cream would you like? He needs a flavor that will make his face stop blushing, Mimi answered.  
  
Why would Matt's face need to stop blushing? Tai asked as he and Sora approached the group.  
  
He needs to stop blushing because I was giving details of our sex life to Joe and Shila, Mimi replied looking mischievously at me. I felt my face redden more.  
  
Tai and Sora looked horrified. You're joking right? Tai asked.  
  
I shook my head. But Mimi exaggerates way too much. Come on, lets go, I answered as I pulled Mimi's hand along.  
  
Ow, Matt! You're hurting me.  
  
I let go of her when we were out of sight. What's the big idea Mimi? Why are you doing this? Are you trying to blurt everything out?  
  
You're asking me? You wanted the truth, I guess you aren't man enough to handle it.  
  
That hurt Mimi, I said quietly.  
  
Sorry Matt. I'm not sure why I'm acting like this. I don't feel like myself, I feel somewhat different.  
  
You know what I think?  
  
  
  
I think we have to practice Sincere Friendship.  
  
Mimi said. And, I'm really sorry.  
  
It's okay. Come on, lets go to my place, my dad won't be home until ten.  
  
All right. I'll call my mom and say I'm over at Sora's.  
  
Your mom still doesn't like me?  
  
After she found out that you got me almost pregnant two years ago, she doesn't like you.  
  
I know what you mean. My dad likes you, but my mom That's a whole different story.  
  
Lets go Matt. Unless you want to face the others.  
  
***  
  
Poor Mimi, I said thoughtfully. Matt was really mad.  
  
He had a reason to. I would be mad if you acted that way, Tai said leading me towards his car.  
  
Kari called. You're supposed to be at home. Mom says you were supposed to babysit Angie.  
  
Oh shit! Tai yelled, banging his palm on his forehead.   
  
Kari and T.K. ran up to us.   
  
Isn't Angie your little cousin? I asked.  
  
Tai nodded. Kari, why didn't you call me sooner? You know I don't leave home without my cell phone.  
  
I tried, but I think the battery ran out or something.  
  
Get in the car, Tai said, pushing Kari in. Sorry, but my aunt will kill me if I'm too late. Do you think you'll find a ride home?  
  
I nodded. T.K. and I will catch the subway or hitch a ride with Joe and Shila.  
  
I'll call you tonight! Kari shouted to T.K.  
  
I will too, Tai said before he sped out of the parking lot and onto the road. A car honked when Tai cut in front of him.  
  
Tai is a bad driver when he's late, T.K. commented.  
  
He is a bad driver considering he's late all the time, I said with a giggle.   
  
Let's try to find Joe and Shila.  
  
Maybe Mimi and Matt are with them. Matt told me to meet him here. He actually begged saying that he would be shopping with Mimi and Shila while Joe went over to Izzy's. I would have come sooner, but I had some things to take care of.  
  
You wouldn't have seen Matt anyway. They left a half an hour ago.  
  
T.K. asked.  
  
Oh I don't know, I said as I blushed.  
  
Sora, I know you're lying. You were always a mother figure to me in our earlier days in the Digital World, and you still are. Tell me, what happened to Matt?  
  
T.K., that means so much so much to me. Matt and Mimi had a little argument, that's all.  
  
  
  
Come on, lets go find Joe before we have to take the subway! I suggested.  
  
-I hope Matt isn't too furious with Mimi.  
  
Shila, he has every right to. She was totally embarr-  
  
Hi Joe, I interrupted before he could say too much in front of T.K. Could we get a ride home? I live relatively close to T.K., so if you give me a ride, I can walk home from there.  
  
Sure. Grab a seat guys. Hi T.K. Joe said standing up to take a seat by Shila while T.K. and I shared a booth. Want me to buy you two a coffee or juice?  
  
I'll have a hot chocolate, but don't worry, I'll buy for T.K. and I, I said standing up. What would you like?  
  
I'll have a hot chocolate, but hold the whip cream.  
  
  
  
I waited in the small line up for a few minutes.   
  
Can I help you? I looked up to find a tall, thin man with black hair staring at me.  
  
Sure. I'll have two hot chocolate's, one with whip cream, one without. I looked back at the others. I could see Shila and Joe almost finished their coffee's. To go please.  
  
The total comes to six dollars and sixty six cents.  
  
Really? I thought hot chocolate was only one dollar and ninety nine cents.  
  
Well Lov-  
  
I stared at him.   
  
Well you lovely young lady. I'm sorry, I just happen to like those numbers, I must have put in the numbers wrong. I'll go get your hot chocolates. The odd man walked over to the machine and began to pour hot chocolate into two Styrofoam cups. He walked back over to me and I handed him a five dollar bill. He gave me sixty three cents in change and smiled, a smile that made a chill go down my spine. Say hi to your friends Izzy and Joe for me.  
  
I took the cups from him. I didn't respond to what he just said, instead I walked over to where Joe, Shila, and T.K. sat. I handed T.K. his cup as I sat back down.   
  
Yeah Sora?  
  
Do you know that man at the counter? I asked pointing behind me.  
  
What man?  
  
I turned around to find myself staring at a young woman who was cleaning off the counter top. But there was a man who said her knew you and Izzy.  
  
Really? Strange. Well, I should take you two home, Joe said standing up.  
  
T.K. and I followed Shila and Joe to his car. We crawled inside the back seat and were soon on our way to T.K.'s apartment. About fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to T.K.'s apartment.  
  
Thanks for the ride Joe. See you two later, T.K. said as he climbed out and shut the door.  
  
I reached for the handle and opened it up.  
  
Sora, I know you don't live over here. You live a couple of apartment buildings always from Tai. I don't mind driving you home.  
  
It's okay. You don't have to take me home. I'll take the subway home.  
  
Sora, I've know you for a long time. There is no way I'm going to let you take the subway at this time of the day, plus Shila and I are staying at my friends apartment a few blocks away from your apartment. I know you just wanted to make sure T.K. got home safe. Why didn't Tai just take you with him?  
  
Thanks Joe, I said as I closed the door and waited for T.K. to go inside his building. I don't think Tai was thinking clearly.  
  
Joe laughed. That's Tai for you.  
  
I nodded. But you've got to love him.  
  
Shila asked as she turned around, what is your crest symbol?  
  
I have the Crest of Love.  
  
That suits you.  
  
Thanks Shila.  
  
I also think the Crest of Courage suits Tai. He seems like the guy who's ready for a fight.  
  
That's true, I added, he and Matt always used to fight back when we were younger.  
  
  
  
I looked up and caught Joe's glance in the review mirror. It's not really my business to say.  
  
How come? I won't tell Matt I know.  
  
Shila, I don't think Matt would be very happy if he knew you knew. It still bothers him a lot. He still doesn't think he's worthy of his crest or-  
  
What Joe's trying to say, is Matt's an emotional guy. He was kind of over protective of T.K. when he was younger and still is, I concluded.  
  
I noticed Matt is overly protective of T.K. Why? Shila asked.  
  
It's because his parents are divorced. He used to feel like that was his only purpose in life. That is until T.K. began to grow up and didn't want Matt to protect him all the time. Finally he realized that, and I ended up with him and T.K. in this cave looking for you, Sora. He said he also went to the cave of negative feelings, Joe explained.  
  
Why doesn't he feel worthy?  
  
He doesn't feel worthy to his crest or us. He doesn't feel like he deserves the Crest of Friendship. I think he doesn't feel worthy to himself.  
  
I said, You know Matt doesn't like to be the center of attention.  
  
I know, but I'm just telling Shila a bit about him.  
  
I have always thought Matt deserved the Crest of Friendship. Always. He is a really good friend, he always has been. I care for him a lot as a friend and I would appreciate it if we didn't talk about him behind his back. Here's my apartment. See you tomorrow and thanks for the ride, I said quietly as I got out of the car and shut the door.  
  
A wave of guilt came over me as I watched Joe and Shila drive away. What was all that about? Why was Shila so curious about Matt? It was none of her business why his life is tough sometimes. And why was Joe so eager to tell Shila? Oh well. I guess I should call Tai. I ran out of the rain to my apartment.  
  
***  
  
Where did you say the candles are Matt? Mimi called as she went to my bedroom.  
  
They're in my closet. Try not to get lost!  
  
Very funny. Your closet isn't that messy, Mimi said as she came out with the bag that had Sincere Friendship marked on it.  
  
Where did you set your clothes? I asked going near the front door.  
  
They are by your shoes.  
  
I said coming back with the green bag, marked with pink lettering that said Sincerity on it. It's good you found it before your mom came in.  
  
I know. She would have had a fit if she saw us rummaging together in the closet.  
  
I laughed. It was funny when we stopped by Mimi's so she could get her special clothes and tell her mom she was going over to Sora's for a sleep over. It was even more hilarious when her mom came upstairs and we were almost caught, but luckily she had a rope in her room that she uses to come sneak visits with me.  
  
Lets get changed and started.  
  
I said leading her to my room.  
  
I took off my clothes and put on the blue pants that came to us the day I died. Mimi changed into a long green spaghetti strap dress. I love that dress on you.  
  
Thanks Matt, Mimi said placing a quick kiss on my lips. lets do this.  
  
You know, I said as we headed back into the living room to set the candles in a circle, we should have been practicing this more often.  
  
You're right Matt, but now is a good time to start.  
  
  
  
Because, we have good excuses to get out of the house. It's summer and my mom doesn't question when I go for a sleep over.  
  
That's true. Make sure you have your crest on.  
  
Oh yeah. She took the Crest of Sincerity and slid it around her neck, it matched perfectly with her dress.  
  
I looked at the blue Crest of Friendship I bared around my neck, it was the same color as my pants. Hold out your hands.  
  
She did and I accepted them. I began to concentrate on our power.  
  
Sincere Friendship. Sincere Friendship. Sincere Friendship. Sincere Friendship.   
  
The red, orange, gray, purple, pink, and yellow lighted up immediately. It took a few seconds for the blue and green candles to light, but they did placing us in a blue and green light. It stayed like this for a few seconds, but then faded away.   
  
That felt so purifying, Mimi whispered.  
  
I haven't felt this peaceful since the last time we did this.  
  
We haven't done this for two months. We have to do this more often.  
  
I agree, but right now I feel tired.  
  
Me too, Mimi said as she placed the candles in the bag.  
  
I followed her to my room and turned the light switch on as she made her way to the closet to put the bag back. She walked towards the bed and stumbled on the way.   
  
Are you okay?  
  
I'm fine, I just tripped on your telephone cord.  
  
Come here, I said, making a space for her in my bed.  
  
She climbed in and snuggled close to me. I love you Matt.  
  
I love you too, I said giving her a soft kiss good night.  
  
We fell asleep, the rain was oblivious to us.  
  
***  
  
Try phoning your brother again, Mom suggested.  
  
Mom, the phone line is disconnected. He probably disconnected it to get some sleep. We'll call him in the morning.  
  
T.K., lets go pick him up.  
  
I don't think he'll want us to come barging over there at eight o'clock at night.  
  
I told your father I would have him stay here while he was on the business trip, Mom said reaching for the phone. She dialed Matt's number, but soon hung up. Still disconnected.  
  
I'm going to sleep. Matt can take care of himself, you're forgetting he is and adult.  
  
Mom rolled her yes. He's been eighteen for two weeks and you think he's an adult?  
  
I nodded.  
  
He may be eighteen, but I'm still his mother. I say we go pick him up and watch a movie together.  
  
I exclaimed, giving up and throwing my hands into the air.  
  
***  
  
This feels so nice. I want to stay like this forever. I snuggled over to Mimi, who snuggled back.   
  
A knocking on the door started the both of us, causing my head to jerk. Who could that be? I quietly snuck out of the room and went over to the door.  
  
Hello Matt I- Mom stared down at me. You could have least put some pants on. Do you always answer the door in your boxers?  
  
Right, she can't see these pants.  
  
T.K. laughed. He stepped inside, but Mom waited on the porch.   
  
Good, now she can't find Mimi. What are you doing here?  
  
Remember, Dad went on the business trip, T.K. answered.  
  
We've come to pick you up, Mom said.  
  
I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be back in a jiffy, I quickly went to my room and quietly shut the door behind me.  
  
I put on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I fixed a few of the blonde spikes in my hair with gel and then headed for the desk. I took a note pad and a pen, quickly scribbling on the note the conflict I had. She knew the routine to leave the house and lock the door behind her. I took a piece of tape and the note, taping it on the door. I grabbed my wallet on the way out.  
  
Ready to go? T.K. asked, getting his shoes back on.  
  
  
  
I also put my shoes on and was about to leave the house when the bedroom door open.  
  
Matt, your still here! Mimi exclaimed as she finished tying the knot on my robe.  
  
I nodded at Mimi and then turned to Mom, who didn't see what T.K. and I could. She couldn't see the green dress Mimi was wearing under the robe, instead she saw a naked girl coming out of her boyfriends room at night in his robe.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Mom said taking T.K.'s hand and pulling him out of the apartment.  
  
I called out the door, Wait Mom! It isn't what you think! You don't understand!  
  
Understand what Matt? You broke your promise to me! Mom yelled back as she and T.K. walked to the car and drove off.  
  
I'm in trouble and so are you, I said closing the door behind me.  
  
She won't call my mother, Mimi said.   
  
I shrugged. Did they ever meet before?  
  
I don't think so. What promise did you make to her?  
  
Two years ago, I promised that I wouldn't sleep with you again until I was much older, I explained. But I'm an adult now. She can't keep controlling my life.  
  
Like you do to T.K., Mimi blurted out.  
  
I looked at her in the eye. Do you really mean that?  
  
She remained quiet for a minute before replying, Of course not.  
  
You're lying. I can tell, you go through pain to lie to me.  
  
Matt I.... I'm sorry.  
  
I'm going for a walk, I said as I took my coat and walked out into the rain.  
  
***  
  
A familiar voice called out. Wait up!  
  
I turned around to see a girl with golden blond hair and green eyes staring at me. Hi Shila.  
  
How come your out in the rain? Shila asked as she put an umbrella over my head.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
I'm here if you want to talk.  
  
I don't want to talk, especially to you.  
  
Fine, be a jerk. I don't think you deserve the Crest of Friendship with that attitude.  
  
Do you mean that?  
  
No, I just thought it sounded tough. Plus it got your attention.  
  
Listen, I'm not in the mood to talk. I just want to be alone.  
  
  
  
Because I am a screw up.  
  
  
  
It's none of your business.  
  
It can be my business if you would tell me.  
  
Why do you want to know about my screwed up life? I demanded, stopping for the explanation.  
  
Because, you are a friend of Joe's and I want his friends to be happy.  
  
It is really none of your business.  
  
Everyone's right, you don't think you are worthy of your crest.  
  
Who told you that?  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
Tell me!  
  
It doesn't matter who told me, the only thing matters is your problem, Shila said softly.  
  
I almost told her, but restrained myself. I don't want to talk about.  
  
What did you and Tai fight about when you were younger?  
  
Who told you we fought a lot?   
  
Sora did. She also said a lot of other things, but I'm not going to say it because you might get more upset.  
  
Sora? Why would Sora talk about me? She has always been the one who respected my feeling and understood what I was going through. She's also the one who stuck up for me when I was younger and made me feel part of the group. Sora also took care of T.K. and made him feel special, something I never could do.  
  
It was as if Shila could read my thoughts. Yes, Sora told me everything about your parents splitting up to how you don't feel worthy of your crest.  
  
I stood there stunned.  
  
I can help you Matt, She whispered into my ear. She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. She tried to stick her tongue into my mouth, but I pushed her away.  
  
I can't do this, I love Mimi too much! I ran away, back to my house.  
  
***  
  
-Mimi, I don't want to talk about it!  
  
Mimi said walking away from Matt, who turned the other way and headed to where T.K., Joe, Izzy, and Shila sat.  
  
What's wrong? Are you and Matt still fighting about the mall thing?  
Mimi shook her head and said, I don't want to talk about it.  
  
I replied, understanding my friends needs. By the way, your Mom called my house looking for you.  
  
Oh no, what did you say?  
  
I said that you were over.  
  
Thank you Sora.  
  
You're welcome. Lets go, everyone else is waiting for us.  
  
I joined the circle, I sat between Mimi and Tai. Tai sat next to Izzy, who sat next to Matt, who sat next to T.K., and he, of course, sat next to Kari, Kari sat beside Joe, and he sat next to Shila, and Shila sat next to Mimi.  
  
Tai leaned over to me and whispered into my ear, Why aren't Matt and Mimi sitting next to each other?  
  
I leaned back over and replied, I respect their feelings, I don't want to blurt out anything, plus I have no idea why.  
  
Tai nodded and then returned back to staring at Matt. I saw Matt meet Tai's eyes, but he quickly put his head down.  
  
I should inform everyone that Joe and I are getting much stronger. It only takes a few seconds for our candles to light up, Izzy reported.  
  
Matt and I tried last night, Mimi said looking towards Matt. He met her glance, but quickly put his head back down. We also got our candles to light fast. That was only the second time we had ever done that.  
  
Izzy began to think, I could tell because he stared down at the ground. He lifted his head up and his eyes lit up. It is probably because you and Matt have already unleashed Sincere Friendship, so it comes more naturally.  
  
Joe spoke next. I have the feeling the digimon who will try to destroy Reliable Knowledge will be coming soon. I mean look at the stats, it was six months between Endoimon and the unknown digimon who tried to destroy Hopeful Light. I think this is a pattern.  
  
I wonder how the digimon will try to kill us? I mean, he can't very well use the same methods that were used for Sincere Friendship and Hopeful Light.  
  
I glanced towards T.K. and Kari who blushed a little. I next looked towards Matt, who seemed to be fighting himself inside, his eyes would water, but then he would make it go away. He's acting strange today. I'll talk to him later, he might tell me what's wrong. I know he trusts me.  
  
Who wants to get some ice cream? Joe asked.  
  
That would be great Joe, Kari said.  
  
I'll see you guys later, Matt said leaving the circle.  
  
I stared at him as he walked away. I have to talk to him!  
  
Sora, aren't you coming? Asked Tai.  
  
I can't, I told my mom I would be home early to help her with the store.  
  
Tai said a little disappointed. I'll see you later?  
  
I'll call you tonight, I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I began to walk towards the street, to my right of Matt. I waited for the others to pile into some cars and drive away. After they were out of sight, I ran after Matt. I caught up to him quickly and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around, I smiled. Hi Matt. Can I talk to you?  
  
Why? So you can get more dirt on me and share it with the world? I think I'll pass, Matt said angrily as he crossed the street.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. Please Sora, just leave me alone. Matt frowned and said, I thought I knew you better.  
  
Wait Matt, what are you talking about?   
  
But it was too late, Matt already was in his car and driving away.  
  
***  
  
Hi Joe, I said walking into his apartment that he rented from a friend of his while he was in town.  
  
Hi Izzy, ready to practice?  
  
Yes. Where's Shila?   
  
I'm not sure, I think she went out for some coffee.  
  
I see. I took out my lap top and began to type furiously to check my e-mail. Hey, I have e-mail from Gennai!  
  
Really, what does it say?  
  
I looked at what it said and gasped. Tentomon and Gommamon are gone from the other digimon. We are probably being attacked soon!  
  
Does it say when?  
  
I don't know! I said, but then a purple light surrounded me, while a gray light surrounded Joe.  
  
***  
  
Kari, can I please change the show?  
  
No, Tai. Why don't you go see Matt or Sora? I never-  
  
Do you hear that?  
  
  
  
Kari, I think it is the computer! I ran full speed to the study and saw the you have 1 new message' sign.  
  
Who's it from?  
  
It's from Izzy! I said as I clicked to read the message. He says all the digimon are gone, he also says it started out as Tentomon and Gommamon missing, but now they all are! Lets go to the Digital World! Kari, use your D3 to open the gate.  
  
Wait Tai, shouldn't we get Matt and Sora to come over here? It would take them too long to go over to Davis' or T.K.'s house.  
  
You're right! I'll also make sure T.K. gets Mimi to come over, than she'll be able to come too, I ran out of the study, towards the phone. I dialed Sora's number. Hi Sora?  
  
***  
  
I'll be over right away! I ran to my room and grabbed my Digivice. I have my Digivice, special clothes wait, I need my crest! I picked up the blue crest and slid it around my neck. Scribbling a note on the table, I left the house within two minutes. Shila, what are you doing here?  
  
I came to see you. Can we talk?  
  
I can't. Joe and Izzy are in the Digital World and need our help.  
  
She put a pout on her face as she followed me to Tai's house. I knocked on the door and it opened immediately.  
  
Hi Kari.  
  
Come in Matt. We can't wait another minute, Kari said as I followed her inside. She turned around and noticed Shila for the first time. Hi Shila.  
  
So, are Izzy and Joe already there? I asked as we entered the study.   
Yes, they left the same way T.K. and I did.  
  
I see. Hi Tai, I greeted as I strode over to the computer, trying to get as far away as I could from Shila. I looked to my right to see Shila standing there, staring at me.   
  
Hi Shila, Sora said coldly.  
  
Hi Sora, Shila said dully.  
  
Lets go. Digi-Port Open! Kari yelled as she was sucked in.  
  
I'm with you! Tai shouted, holding his Digivice out.  
  
I motioned Sora to go next, but she shook her head. Go on Matt, don't keep them waiting.  
  
I nodded as I held out my Digivice to the computer.  
  
Well, we're back, commented Tai.  
  
We waited a few minutes for Sora to come through. It's been five minutes, where's Sora?  
  
I don't know Matt, Kari said as she held up her Digivice, but I can see Mimi and T.K.'s signals, they aren't too far away.  
  
Just as Kari held out up her Digivice, Sora came through.  
  
What took you so long? Tai asked.  
  
I had something to take care of, Sora answered as she looked towards me.  
  
Lets go find T.K. and Mimi, it should only be a fifteen minute walk, Kari said.  
  
We started on our way, Kari and Tai leading the way. Sora walked in front of me, and I brought up the rear. She stopped and waited for me to catch up. I need to talk to you later.  
  
I said looking straight ahead.  
  
Please Matt I really do. It's about Shi-  
  
Matt, Kari! T.K. yelled out as we approached the two Digidestined.  
  
Hi T.K., Kari said giving him a hug.  
  
I looked at Mimi who was talking with Tai. I can't stay mad at her, she's too innocent. I glanced at Sora. Why do these two always open their mouths? I guess I'll talk to Sora later, and Mimi too.  
  
Hey Matt, T.K. said as he approached me. We began to walk, we're not sure where we are heading, but I'm guessing Tai has some brilliant idea. I understand you and Mimi are having an argument.  
  
I nodded. T.K., it is really none of your business.  
  
I know.  
  
Who told you?  
  
Nobody did, it's pretty obvious. Everyone can tell.  
  
How do you know everyone knows? Was everyone talking about me after I left the group meeting yesterday?  
  
T.K. shook his head. Of course not. I just see everyone noticing that you two weren't hand in hand like usual. So what are you two arguing about? Is it whatever happened at the mall?  
  
How do you know about the mall incident? I demanded, but kept my voice quiet.  
  
Sora told me. I also-  
  
I didn't let T.K. explain the rest of whatever he had to say. I walked away and started to walk by myself. Sora again? What's with her?  
  
***  
  
While I was on my watch, I decided I would keep the fire going. I went over and found some dead logs by the stream. I walked back and put one of them in the fire and the other two by the edge, that way they would heat up and burn better.  
  
Can I talk to you Matt?  
  
I turned around and found myself staring at Mimi. I nodded my head and followed her out of the small clearing and more into the forest.  
  
I'm really sorry..... about everything. I didn't mean what I said about T.K., you have been so much better about giving him space. You have been keeping your promise to me that you made last year. I really didn't mean what I said, I was just a bit frustrated because of what happened with your mom.  
  
I walked over to her. It's okay, lets put it behind us.  
  
Mimi nodded and put her arms around me. I did the same. We held onto each other in the dark night. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I love you so much Matt.  
  
I love you too, I said putting my arms back around her. A small voice in the back of mine shouted: tell her, tell her! Mimi I have to-  
  
Hey Mimi, can I talk to Matt for a second?  
  
Mimi looked at Sora with a funny look. She replied and looked back at me. I'll see you in the morning. Make sure you wake me up on time for my watch Sora, don't try to do both shifts again.  
  
Sora nodded and stayed staring at me until Mimi was back at the group.   
  
I really wanted to say Matt..... is I'm sorry for the misunderstanding.  
  
What misunderstanding? What's your problem Sora? Do you like to share my life story with the world? Is my life really that screwed up that it's that much fun to share with everyone? Is it funny when I had an argument with Mimi?  
  
No.... of course not. It's just..... you don't get it!  
  
I have no idea what you are talking about, but I don't want to hear it, I said angrily, heading back in the direction of camp. I turned back around. I have always trusted you and have always looked up to you because of your bond with T.K.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Joe, would you look at that, Izzy exclaimed, staring at the enormous house.  
  
I'm guessing this where the battle will start.  
  
***  
  
I can see Izzy and Joe's signal on my D3, T.K. said excitedly,they aren't too far away.  
  
You're right T.K., Kari said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lets go, I have a feeling they aren't moving from that spot for a reason, Tai said leading the way with Sora at his side.  
  
T.K. and Kari laughed between themselves as Mimi and I brought up the mirror.  
  
You know Matt, Mimi said as she walked beside me, I think when we get back, it's time for another shopping spree.  
  
I groaned. As long as it is just with you.  
  
No, it would be all of us, Tai, Sora, T.K., Kari, Joe, Shila... who am I forgetting?  
  
  
  
Yes, even though he only goes to the mall for the computer shop.  
  
I laughed. _Tell her, tell her._ Mimi, there's something I need to tell you.  
  
What is it?  
  
It is about Shi-  
  
Izzy, Joe! Tai exclaimed running toward the two boys who were standing in front of a large house.  
  
Hi guys! We were just going to go in when Izzy noticed your signals, so we waited for you, Joe explained.  
  
Shall we go inside? Izzy asked shutting his lap top.  
  
I think so, the faster we beat him, the faster we get out of here, T.K. pointed out.  
  
Lets go! Tai said following Izzy and Joe into the house.  
  
I feel like an ant, Joe confessed, walking into the giant sized room.  
  
Who could live here? Sora asked.  
  
Somebody who really likes coffee, I answered pointing towards a huge coffee pot in the middle of the room.  
  
This seems to be the only room in the house, Mimi said, and it looks like a coffee shop.  
  
You're right, Said a voice coming from a top of the huge counter. I love coffee.  
  
Who's there? I demanded.  
  
I am, Said a small figure compared to the size of the counter. The figure jumped off the counter and landed right in front of us.  
  
The digimon, or should I say human, had jet black hair and eyes. He looked directly at Sora and then over to Izzy and Joe.  
  
You're the strange man at the coffee shop! Sora exclaimed looking towards Joe. I told you I wasn't crazy.  
  
I'll say sorry later. How can you be human?  
  
That's an easy explanation, I'm not, The man said. He began to grow a few feet taller and his skin went to an army green color. I'm Gorhiomon!  
  
Use Reliable Knowledge, T.K. yelled to Izzy and Joe.  
  
Right. They sat down in front of the confused digimon and began to concentrate. A gray and purple light went into a large beam, aimed straight for Gorhiomon.  
  
Master told me they didn't have that power yet, Gorhiomon cried out as he vanished, Loving Courage is next!  
  
We already figured that out! Tai shouted to the air.  
  
Way to go Joe, Gommamon said as he sprang down from the counter top. Not too far behind him Tentomon and the other digimon came down.  
  
Lets go, I don't like this place, Sora said, leading the way out.  
  
Look, a TV! T.K. said running up to it. Digi-Port open!  
  
***  
  
Ouch, T.K., get off of me, I said, pushing him off.  
  
You're back already? Shila asked as she walked in the room staring at the us who were piled on top of each other. Mrs. Kamiya followed her.  
We all got up.  
  
Lets go and celebrate, my treat! Joe said.  
  
We left the apartment with Tai and Kari trying to reassure their mother.  
  
That reminds me, I can't go today, I said stopping as the others turned around.  
  
Again Matt? Tai asked.  
  
Unlike you, I have to work a couple days of the week this summer in order to keep living with my dad until we go to college this fall.  
  
Okay, I'll see you later, Tai said as the others headed for the subway.  
I crossed the street and headed for my apartment. Now where is my key?  
  
Oh Matt, Shila said running up to me. You dropped your key at Tai's apartment.  
  
Oh. Thanks Shila, I started to unlock the door, but stopped. Please Shila, just leave me alone. I happy with Mimi.  
  
Why should you be happy with her? Shila asked, taking a step forward.   
  
Your friends aren't who they seem. They talk about you all the time. Like the other day when you didn't come to get ice cream with us, they talked about how you shouldn't get the Crest of Friendship because you are so anti-social.  
  
You are such a liar.  
  
I am not. Didn't you notice how none of them cared whether or not you came with them today? They could have cared less, in fact, after you left, Mimi confessed she has a crush on Izzy and is planning to dump you tomorrow.  
  
I could feel my face pale and my heart rip in two.   
  
I can make it all better, Shila said as she leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. She slid her tongue in my mouth with a struggle, but did manage to push it in.   
  
I panicked as I pressed myself against the door of my apartment. I can't do this. Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. Stop it Shila.  
  
Yes Shila, stop it, Sora said angrily as she walked towards us. She pulled Shila's arm and her body away from me. Stop it now!  
  
Mind your own business Sora!  
  
No, Matt is my friend. This sick game has to stop.  
  
She looked nervously toward me. What game?  
  
Stop it! Sora screamed out as she slapped Shila across the face.   
  
You are such a bi-  
  
What's going on? I demanded.  
  
Sora grabbed Shila's arm again and began to twist it. Tell him the truth!  
  
Ouch... okay I will, but let go of me! Shila yelled yanking her arm back.   
  
I'm sorry Matt, but I lied to you. About Sora. I told you she told me everything, but she didn't tell me anything no matter how much I begged her.  
  
Than how did you know about my parents and stuff?  
  
Joe told me.  
  
Sora grabbed her arm, Tell why Joe told you.  
  
She said yanking her arm back, Joe told me because I begged him and tricked him into telling me the information. I can get anything out of people with the right words.  
  
I stared at her. Why would you do that to me?  
  
Ever since I met you six months ago, you seemed like the lonely boy, the opposite of Joe. You seemed like the kind of guy who's emotional, but wouldn't let anyone get into his feelings, except maybe that ditsy girlfriend of yours. I thought I could manage to get you to turn your back on your friends, then I would have had a little bit of fun, Shila said with a grin on her face.  
  
I looked at her and said, You are pathetic. Were you trying to make my crest worthless? Were you trying to put the Digital World in danger? You have no idea what you have done. Go away.  
  
Shila said as she walked to the subway station.  
  
I leaned my body back against the door.   
  
I should go, Sora said quickly as she walked away.  
  
Please Sora, will you stay? I asked unlocking the door.  
  
She turned around.   
  
I lead her inside. I quickly went to the beeping light on my answering machine. I pressed the button and waited for the message to play. You have one new message. Beep. Matt, it's your mother. Please phone me back later. Have you gone to the Digital World yet?  
  
Sora sat down on the couch.  
  
Want anything?  
  
Sora nodded her head. I want things to be like before. I'm sorry you had to hear that, but I couldn't stand the fact that you were mad at me.  
  
I'm really sorry too. I should have listened to you before running off like that.  
  
Did you mean what you said? About how you look up to me?  
  
I nodded my head, blushing a bit. You were the one who made T.K. feel special in the Digital World, something I wasn't good at. You also made me feel needed when I was going through the hard times. You were the one who cared for everyone, I trusted you, I mean, I trust you. I always have and always will.  
  
Thanks Matt, Sora said standing up smiling. She held out her hand.   
  
  
  
I held my hand out.   
  
We stood there, shaking our hands. I moved and hugged her, it was long and comfortable.   
  
I guess I should get back with the others, I told them I was following Shila to help her find the right ice cream parlor after she gave you your key.  
  
I'll come with you after I give my mom a quick call.  
  
I thought you had to work.  
  
No, that's just one of my famous excuses to be alone for a while. I knew if I said work, Mimi wouldn't get all anxious.  
  
She really does love you. So do I, I mean as a friend, Sora confessed blushing.  
  
Me too, I said as I picked up the phone.  
  
***  
  
Hi Mom, I said sitting down.  
  
Matt, I was so worried when I came home from work and T.K. said he was needed in the Digital World. I always get so scared when you have to leave.  
  
Don't worry, it was the fastest defeat yet. It only took one day, that's our record!  
  
So, why did you want to talk to me?  
  
Look, about the other night. Just for the record, I wasn't sleeping with Mimi. We had some things to take care of and we got tired and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
I wasn't. Plus, I'm older now. I can make my own decisions, you have to stop worrying about me. I kept my promise, and now I am older.  
  
Did you really keep your promise? Because what I understand was last year in the Digital World, you and Mimi had quite a time.  
  
Right Mom, it was really nice falling unconscious for eight days and then falling into a coma for another week.  
  
I cannot believe what you, your brother, and your friends go through to keep both worlds in harmony. I'm so proud of you.  
  
I blushed. Hey, I'm not the star of the show. It's all of us together that make the difference. T.K. also plays a big role.  
  
I know, Mom said standing up to get herself a coffee. She came back a few minutes later with two coffees. You know Matt, it really used to bug me that my son has to save the world. It almost feels part of my life now, even though I still worry. Though the worst time is when you came back and then you called me and told me you got Mimi pregnant. Now that made me upset.  
  
I think that was a little more awkward for me. I took a sip of the coffee and blurted out, You must have been upset when T.K. told you he lost his virginity with Kari when placed under temptation.  
  
I looked up to see her eyes grow wide.   
  
You did know right?  
  
She shook her head.   
  
Shit!  
  
I should go and find your brother, Mom said angrily as she got up and left.  
  
I took another sip of my coffee and felt as if someone was watching me. I looked up. Hi Joe.  
  
Joe sat across from me. Was that your mom who just stormed out?  
  
I nodded.  
  
What did you do now?  
  
I looked at him. Why do you care? You would probably tell Shila everything like you did already.  
  
I guess Sora told you.  
  
Yeah, but I don't blame you, I blame Shila.  
  
  
  
I guess she never told you.  
  
Told me what?  
  
Joe, Shila came onto me. She tried to kiss me, but I didn't let her.  
  
Joe looked at me, but didn't seem upset. It was as if he already knew.   
  
Are you sure she was trying to kiss you? I mean I know she can be a flirt sometimes..... are you sure?  
  
I'm sorry Joe. She came onto me and told me that Sora was talking about me behind my back. Sora made her confess yesterday when you guys went to celebrate. She told me her reason. It was because she could tell I'm the kind of guy who doesn't have a lot of self confidence and thought it would be fun to mess around with my head.  
  
I see, Joe said staring at the table.  
  
Hi Joe I- Shila stopped dead as she saw I was sitting there. Hi Matt.  
  
I've got to go, I said standing up. I'll talk to you later. No hard feelings?  
  
Joe shook his head. I'll see you tomorrow Matt.  
  
I left the couple and headed to the subway system. I purchased a ticket and was soon on the train.  
  
***  
  
Mimi opened the door.   
  
I came in. I kissed her on the lips and set down the two bags.  
  
Are you ready? Mimi asked.  
  
Yes, I see you are already changed. Your parents aren't home are they?  
  
If they were home, they would think I have gone crazy walking around half naked.  
  
I followed her upstairs carrying my special clothes while Mimi carried our candles. I guess we will do this in your room?  
  
Of course, She said, beginning to put the candles in the familiar circle around on the floor and our two in the middle.  
  
I quickly changed into my pants and sat down in my spot as did Mimi. I witnessed her clutch her crest.  
  
Mimi, I have to tell you something. I tried to twice, but we kept getting interrupted.  
  
You can tell me anything.  
  
Shila... she came onto me. She told me a bunch of lies about Sora and that's why I was acting funny around her. We settled it all out and right now Joe's either breaking up with her or fixing the problem.  
  
Mimi stared at me, but put a smile on her face. I guess that's what I get for having such a cute boyfriend!  
  
I rolled my eyes and stood up. She didn't do it because of that, she tricked me into thinking my friends didn't care about me. She saw me as a person with low self confidence, an easy target to trick.  
  
I don't see you like that. So you may not have an ego like Tai, that's why I'm with you, Mimi stood up also. She strode confidently over and pressed her lips against mine. I see you as a guy who only cares about his friends and family.  
  
She kissed me more and I stumbled back onto her bed, knocking a few of the candles down. She climbed on top of me, never stopping for breath. I moved up on her bed so my head was on her pillow. She rolled over to her side and I pushed over until I was on her. She placed my hand on her dress and pushed it up. I continued to kiss her in the dark of the night.  
  
***  
  
Hello everyone! Mimi said cheerfully.  
  
Oh no, Mimi had too much sugar again, Tai joked.  
  
Very funny, she mumbled sarcastically, but didn't lose her cheerfulness.  
  
We sat down next to Tai and Sora.  
  
Matt, do you know where T.K. is? Kari asked.  
  
I looked at the younger girl. Lets just say he's in big trouble.  
  
Sora asked.  
  
He'll tell you himself, there he is walking with Izzy and Yolei, I pointed.  
  
Hi everyone, Yolei said, mind if I join you?  
  
Of course not, Mimi answered.  
  
As usual, Yolei went all excited because of Mimi's appearance. I just love your hair! You're so pretty!  
  
Izzy said. He stopped before sitting next to Yolei and asked,   
  
Where's Joe?  
  
He said he and Shila went to visit her parents, Tai answered.  
  
T.K. took a seat by Kari, obviously he was in a bad mood. He looked up at me and said, I went through pure Hell last night.  
  
I know.  
  
Why did you have to open your mouth?  
  
Look I'm sorry, but you did the same to me two years back.  
  
Yeah, but still.  
  
What's going on T.K.? Kari asked.  
  
T.K. filled everyone in about how I told Mom by accident. Everyone, including me, had pity on him. Yolei's eyes went huge. You two are together?  
  
Kari and T.K. looked at each other and smiled. For a long time, Kari replied.  
  
I guess I should tell Davis to stop trying to get you.  
  
You seriously didn't know? T.K. asked.  
  
Lets get back onto topic guys, Tai said looking at Sora. We all know who's next on the digimon's list. Us.  
  
Yeah. Did anyone else hear something about a master before Gorhiomon vanished? I asked to no one in particular.  
  
I sure did hear that, Izzy said. I wish Joe were here, it doesn't feel the same without his sarcasm.  
  
I wish so too. He seemed funny on the phone, he was talking weird, Tai added.  
  
I know why, I stated.  
  
What's up Matt? T.K. asked.  
  
I told them about the situation with Shila, with Sora helping along the way. I concluded by saying, He must feel bad. I'm not mad at him at all.  
  
That's so weird, Izzy said, I really thought Shila loved him.  
  
I still think she does, but wanted some extra fun if you know what I mean, Tai said raising his eyebrow.  
  
No doubt. So, what do we do in the mean time before Loving Courage's fight? I asked.  
  
I don't know. I think the best thing everyone can do is practice, make the best of this summer, and just plain wait, Sora suggested.  
  
I agree. Lets go make the best of this summer by having some pizza, Tai said standing up.  
  
Hey Tai? I called. Do you think that Loving Courage will be the last fight? Or do you think we'll have more purposes in the Digital World?  
  
I don't know Matt, but lets take one step at a time.  
  
**End of this one  
  
**Like so far?  
  
*points to review button*


	5. Loving Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Takes place ** six months ** after Reliable Knowledge. Enjoy.  
  
**Loving Courage**  
  
What a drunk! I yelled out the window to the pick up truck that cut in front of me.  
  
He's almost as bad of a driver as Tai is, Sora said giggling.  
  
Thanks Sora, you really know how to make a guy feel special.  
  
Your welcome, she said with Mimi giggling.  
  
When will we get there? Mimi asked yawning.  
  
I'm not sure. How long did Joe say it would take? I never paid attention when we first drove from home to campus, I asked as I looked towards Mimi.  
  
Mimi began to fix her makeup in the review mirror. I took the mirror back and adjusted it to see behind me.  
  
What did you do that for?  
  
When you drive, you'll see why, I answered.  
  
Joe told me it takes about five hours to drive back, Sora called from the back seat.  
  
Is he really bringing Shila? Tai asked, looking out the back window towards Joe's car.  
  
Yes he is, Mimi answered looking back. She isn't that bad.  
  
I didn't say she was, Tai said turning his head back. You'd think you would be mad at her for trying to steal your boyfriend.  
  
What, can't I see the nice side on someone? It just shows how rude you three are.  
  
Yeah right Mimi, you just like her because she's into shopping, Tai snapped back.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. Plus, she did say she felt a weird sensation come over her body as if someone was controlling her.  
  
I don't think it's true, Sora said meeting my glance as I looked back to switch lanes.  
  
I agree with Sora, I said, I mean she came on to me before and after Joe and Izzy destroyed Gorhiomon.  
  
So what? Maybe the digimon that will come after Tai and Sora was the one controlling her.  
  
I looked at Mimi and said, If the digimon that was going after Tai and Sora were to control anyone, wouldn't it be either one of them or Kari? Why would they control Joe's girlfriend? That doesn't make any sense.  
  
I looked at Mimi again as she put a small frown on her face. Way to go Ishida, you sure scored big points today!  
  
Look Mimi, I'm just being honest.  
  
Mimi smiled as she turned to face Sora and Tai. You want honesty, I'll give you honesty. Here's something for you a-  
  
I took one of my hands off the steering wheel and covered Mimi's mouth.   
  
I begged, Please, don't start this again.  
  
Mimi said as she turned herself back. Can we stop for something to eat?  
  
Tai exclaimed, We've only be in the car for an hour, we've still got a long way to go.  
  
More the better to fill me up and not whine for the next four hours.  
  
Matt, let her win that one. I don't think I could take four hours of her wanting something to eat.  
  
There's a gas station three miles ahead. We can pick up some junk food and drinks to last us the car ride, I mentioned, pointing at a sign we just passed.  
  
We pulled up to the gas station with Joe and Shila not far behind us. I looked to see the two of them get out of the car and walk over to us.  
Joe asked, Why are we stopping?  
  
Mimi was hungry, Tai said, and I don't think I would be able to stand four hours with her complaining.  
  
Mimi crossed her arms over her chest. I can always get my way.  
  
I looked towards Shila who was staring oddly at Sora and Tai. What's her problem? I guess she hates Sora. I hope she hates me too. Shila looked towards me and smiled. Are we going to stand here all day? she asked, pulling Joe's arm along.  
  
Yeah, I'm hungry. Matt, why don't we get some slurpees, chips, licorish, mints,.... and a few suckers?  
  
I said as we followed Shila and Joe into the store.  
  
Matt, what kind of chips should we get? Mimi asked, but didn't wait for me to answer as she and Sora already left.  
  
Lets go get some slurpees, Tai suggested. I followed him to the slurpee machine as he poured himself a large Pepsi. I'll be back in a minute, I'll go ask what kind Mimi and Sora want.  
  
I took a large cup and made a layer of Pepsi and then headed over to watermelon, I finished off the slurpee with orange at the top. I reached for a lid when I felt someone's hand on mine. I looked up to find Shila's hand on mine. She quickly pulled it away as she walked past me and began to pour watermelon into the cup.   
  
Still mad at me? I thought I got this straight for you, I was being controlled by that digimon.  
  
I know, but I think you are lying.  
  
  
  
You heard me. I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth. The only reason I'm nice to you is because Joe's one of my best friends and I don't want to fight with him because his girlfriend is a liar, I answered quietly, not looking at her.  
  
You actually think your being nice to me, you haven't spoken to me since the day I confessed I had lied to you.  
  
Why should I talk to you? You made me think I couldn't trust anyone.  
  
No, you did that to yourself. You're nothing but a low self confidence loser who doesn't deserve to be part of the Digidestined.  
  
Take that back Shila, Mimi said coolly as she strode over and took my hand. I stuck up for you too. I won't anymore  
  
I quickly glanced towards Joe, Sora, and Tai. Sora and Tai were distracting Joe so he wouldn't see us arguing.   
  
This is over Shila, just leave us alone, I said leading Mimi away with and my slurpee.  
  
Hey, so what happened? Sora asked quietly.  
  
Just the usual, she said I was nothing but a low self confidence loser who doesn't deserve to be part of the team. Then my amazingly loving girlfriend came over and stuck up for me, I explained kissing her cheek.  
  
You can thank me by paying for the junk food I picked out for the car ride. I have four bags of chips, nine suckers, a bag of peppermints, two bags of licorish, and a diet coke for the car ride when I'm finished my slurpee.  
  
I said taking the food and putting it on the table. You want me to pay for you and Tai's stuff?  
  
No, I'll make him pay.  
  
No, I'll pay for on the way, and he can buy on the way back.  
  
Good idea, Tai said bringing three slurpees up to the counter.  
  
I paid eighteen dollars and forty seven cents for the food and we left the store each carrying a slurpee and a bag.  
  
Ready to go? Joe asked as he and Shila leaned against his car.  
  
Yeah, want a bag of chips? I asked holding up a bag.   
  
He shook his head. I try not to eat a lot of junk food.  
  
Suit yourself, I said getting in the car. I waited until everyone was in and started the car. I drove off with Joe's car trailing behind.  
  
You know what I love? Mimi asked as she took one of her suckers out of her mouth.  
  
I asked.  
  
I love how you pretend that there's no conflict with Joe and how you pretend everything is like it was. You are a true friend.  
  
Stop it, I said bushing.  
  
You better stop before Matt's cool ego is ruined, Tai said with Sora laughing.  
  
I put a smirk on my face. Very funny, Tai. Pass me a licorish would you?  
Sora threw me a bag and Mimi caught it. She opened it up and took out two, passing one to me and keeping one for herself.  
  
How many suckers have you had Mimi? Tai asked, looking in the bag.  
  
Only four, She said as she continued to lick her fourth one.  
  
Tai asked surprised. He passed one to Sora.  
  
Yeah. You should see her at the movies. We always sneak in a ton of junk food, I said laughing.  
  
What are you saying? Am I a candy girl or a pig? Mimi asked starting to tickle me.  
  
I exclaimed laughing, Stop it, you'll get us in an accident!  
  
Matt, want me to take over driving? Tai asked popping his head up next to Mimi and me.  
  
I'm fine Tai, I said pushing his face back into the back seat.  
  
Sora began to laugh. I can see why Matt doesn't want you to drive, you'll either smash his car or go too fast for Joe to keep up.  
  
Speaking of Joe, he seems to be slowing down by the minute, Mimi pointed out as she looked back.  
  
I looked into the review mirror and it proved Joe was slowing down. Do you think I should reverse and see what's wrong?  
Maybe they have car trouble. Sora suggested, I think you should reverse and see what's going on.  
  
Maybe they had an argument about the gas station incident, Mimi said.  
  
We were all silent.   
  
No way, Sora and I were distracting him, he had no idea, Tai said.  
We reversed until I was a few feet in front of him and I shut off the car. The four of us walked over to where Shila and Joe were standing. Have car trouble? I asked as I walked closer to them.  
  
Joe looked up with angry eyes and said, Don't play Mr. Innocent, Matt.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
I said don't Matt. I try to act normal, as if the incident from last year didn't happen, but you can't even accept she made a mistake and was being controlled. You have to hurt her feelings by not talking to her or being rude to her at the gas station. Some friend you are, Joe said angrily as he punched me on the jaw.  
  
I fell to the ground in front of Tai's feet.  
  
Joe, what are you talking about? Tai demanded angrily.  
  
I'm talking about how much of a jerk he's being towards Shila.  
  
Your girlfriend's a liar Joe, I spat out as I got up with Tai's help. I walked towards my car.  
  
I could hear Mimi cry out, How dare you say that! You should have heard what mean things your girlfriend said to him. And as for the being controlled part, don't even get me started. Come on Tai, Sora.  
  
Tai came up to me. Are you okay?  
  
I'll be fine. Here you drive, I can't concentrate, I said looking away from his eyes as I passed him my keys.  
  
***  
  
Is Matt asleep? Sora asked.  
  
I could hear Mimi answer, I think so. He's been quiet ever since we got into the car.  
  
I'm so mad at Joe right now! Tai yelled, slamming his hands on the horn.   
  
Me too, if you hadn't stopped me, Sora and I would have beat her up good, Mimi said.  
  
What kind of things could she be telling Joe? Sora asked.  
  
Things that make him as mad as he can be. How come he's sticking up for her anyway? I feel like I don't know him anymore, Tai said.  
  
All I know is that I don't like what she's doing to Matt and Joe's friendship, Sora said quietly.  
  
I also didn't like what she's saying to him. I don't want Matt's confidence to go back down, Mimi said.  
  
***  
  
Our Mimi! Mom said as she ran toward me.  
  
You've made us so proud. Too bad you didn't pick a closer college though, Dad said as he hugged me.  
  
I'm glad to be home. I'm hungry, can I have something to eat?  
  
***  
  
I'm home, I announced taking my shoes off.  
  
Kari ran up to me and gave me a hug. She turned towards Sora and also greeted her the same way.  
  
I better go, I want to see my mom. Plus, my dad's in town and I want to visit with him before he goes off again to study about the four protectors of Kyoto.  
  
I'll see you later, I said as Sora walked out with a frown on her face, and don't worry about Matt and Joe, they'll work it out.  
  
Sora smiled and left.   
  
I turned to find Kari staring at me curiously. What problem?  
  
I began to tell her about the trip over here.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Mom, Dad? I walked in and closed the door behind me.  
  
I turned around and ran excitedly to the waiting arms of my dad.  
  
It's good to have you home for Christmas holidays!  
  
It's good to be home! I exclaimed as I pulled out of the hug and went for one with my mom.  
  
Did I tell you about my new findings about the four protectors?  
  
No, but I'm guessing you will tell me, I said, following my parents into the living room.  
  
Are you hungry Sora? Mom asked.  
  
I rubbed my stomach. No way, Matt bought us so much junk food. I'm stuffed!  
  
***  
  
Hi Dad, I said unlocking the door behind me.  
  
It's good to see you Matt! Dad said walking over to me.  
  
Hi Matt, Came a voice from the hallway. T.K. came out and ran to me for a hug.  
  
I wasn't expecting you over, I said giving him a hug.  
  
When Dad told me you were coming home for the holidays, I was so excited I've been spending the last week here.  
  
I see.  
  
Izzy has arranged a meeting for all the Digidestined tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Are we going? I asked, looking to T.K.  
  
If it's okay with you Dad? T.K. asked.  
  
Of course, I will be at work anyway.  
  
I'm going to take my stuff to my room, I said, hoping T.K. would follow.  
I'll help you, T.K. said grabbing my bag.  
  
Lets order out, Dad said heading for the kitchen.  
  
Once we were in my room with the door shut, I could tell T.K. couldn't hold it in anymore. Why is your jaw red?  
  
Joe punched me.  
  
  
  
I began to tell him about the car ride and what happened.  
  
***  
  
Wake up, a voice said shaking me.  
  
I said defiantly.  
  
Come on Matt, we have to meet the others in an hour, the voice said, shaking me again.  
  
I lifted my head and said to her, Mimi, I'm so tired.  
  
I know, but get up, She said, throwing my clothes on me.  
I sat up and pulled on the blue sleeveless turtle neck top she tossed me.   
  
She passed me my blue jeans which I pulled on. Who let you in?  
  
Your Dad did just before he left for work.  
  
I said sitting up and walking toward the mirror. I started to fix the spikes in my hair.  
  
I love your morning routine.  
  
  
  
Because your so cute half asleep, fixing your hair, Mimi answered sliding her arms around my waist.  
  
We should go, I said taking her by the hand.  
  
***  
  
Hi T.K., Matt, Mimi whoa Matt, why is your jaw bruised? Izzy asked as we approached Tai, Sora, Kari, and him.  
  
You should ask Joe. He's the one with the problem.  
  
No kidding, Izzy commented as he sat back down.  
  
You should have seen how mad he was, Tai said frowning.  
  
He was acting so strange, Sora added.  
  
Lets not talk about him, okay? I asked sitting down with Mimi and T.K. at my side.  
  
Well, he's going to be here any second. Joe already called me this morning, giving his side of the story and said he will be here, Izzy said glancing toward me. What's your side of the story? His seemed strange.  
  
My side is that Shila was being rude, Mimi stuck up for me, and I tried to pretend it never happened. He got mad, saying I wasn't trying hard enough and punched me in the face. Izzy, do you actually believe she was being controlled?  
  
Izzy looked away and answered, I'm not really sure what to believe. However, if she said she was being controlled the day she confessed, than no, because we had already defeated Gorhiomon.  
  
I don't know what to do, I confessed bluntly, I can't stand that Joe's mad at me, he's one of my best friends. What should I do?  
  
I don't know Matt. I mean you have actually been the good guy in this incident, I think you should just act like you always do, Tai suggested.  
  
Which one: as a jerk and fight back or how I've been acting for the last six months?  
  
Just act like yourself, Sora advised, smiling.  
  
Hey guys, Joe said as he sat next to Izzy with Shila next to him.  
  
Hi Joe, Izzy said awkwardly.  
  
Everyone greeted Joe as awkward as could be, but he didn't seem to notice. Hi Joe.  
  
Joe looked at me and said, I'm not speaking to you Matt. You may have everyone on your side, but I know the truth.  
  
What are you talking about? I asked confused.  
  
Joe rolled his eyes. Right Matt, play innocent.  
  
I said. Why don't we go to the mall? It could celebrate our coming home for the holidays.  
  
Good idea Matt, Sora replied, eager to get away from the awkward conflict.  
  
Want to buy me a new outfit Matt? Mimi asked.  
  
What choice do I have? I asked sighing.  
  
I really do feel sorry for you Matt, Tai said, joking.  
  
Don't feel too bad, on the way home, Mimi already has a list of snack she wants to buy from Yolei's parents convenience store, I said, laughing with the others too, all except Joe and Shila.  
  
***  
  
That was fun today, Mimi commented as I drove her home.  
  
It was, I only wish Joe wasn't so serious the whole time. I know he doesn't have the same kind of sense of humor Tai has, but he could have at least smiled once. He didn't say anything the entire time.  
  
Yeah, but Matt, you can't keep worrying about him.  
  
It comes with the crest, I said taking one of my hands and held it up.  
Mimi's right. Joe just needs to figure himself out like you did, T.K. said, leaning forward from the back seat.  
  
We approached Mimi's fancy house with a huge front lawn.  
  
I'll be back in a minute T.K., I'm going to walk Mimi to the door, I said as I opened the car door.  
  
I followed her towards the house and she turned on the porch light as we walked into the porch. Leaning forward, I kissed Mimi gently. I pulled back and glanced towards my car that had T.K. raising an eyebrow. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
It's so nice to see you Matt, Mom said as she set her papers on the desk and walked towards me. I gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. I'm happy you could make it home for the holidays.  
  
I'm glad too, I said as I released from the hug.  
  
The phone began to ring.   
  
I'll get it, Mom said striding over to the phone. Hello, Nancy speaking.   
  
She was quiet for a few minutes when she looked at me and put her mouth to the speaker. It's Tai. He's in hysterics, there must be some kind of emergency. I can't understand a word he's saying.  
  
I ran for the phone and plucked it from Mom's hands. Tai, it's Matt! What's going on?  
  
It's Sora! Tai said crying into the phone, We were in a car accident. I do- don't know if she's a- alive.  
  
What hospital are you at?  
  
I don't know, Tai cried out.  
  
Tai, is there anyone there I can talk to? I can't help you if your like this.  
  
I heard shuffling around and a new voice came onto the phone. Hi Matt.  
  
Kari! Okay, where are you guys?  
  
We are at the Odaiba hospital. They were hit a block away from our apartment.  
  
I'll be there in twenty minutes with Mimi and T.K.  
  
Try to pick up Izzy too. Oh wait, he just came here. Try to get here soon. Bye, Kari said as she hung up the phone.  
  
I hung up as well.  
  
Matt, what's the matter? T.K. asked.  
  
Sora was in an car accident. Tai doesn't know if she's alive, I answered quietly as I grabbed my coat.  
  
T.K. had tears well up in his eyes. Lets go and pick up Mimi on the way.  
  
I nodded. Sorry to cut this short. I'll phone and give you any updates I hear.  
  
You two go be there for your friend, Mom said as T.K. and I ran out the door.  
  
***  
  
I could hear footsteps approach the door. It opened revealing the face of Mrs. Tachikawa. What are you doing here this late?  
  
I don't have time for this! I yelled running past her and into the house.  
  
What do you think you are doing Mr. Ishida? Mr. Tachikawa asked angrily.  
  
I called up the stairs. Mimi! Mi- what are you doing? I asked as Mr. Tachikawa pulled me towards the door.  
  
You have no right barging in here this late.  
  
What's going on? Mimi demanded as she ran down the stairs.  
  
We have to go! Sora was in a car accident. She might be dead right now! I answered half crying. Mr. Tachikawa let go of me.  
  
Sora, no it can't be! I'll see you later, Mimi said as she grabbed her coat and fled out the door with me. She followed me to the car and jumped in. Is this some sort of joke to get me out of the house?  
  
No. Tai called in hysterics, she's been seriously injured.  
  
***  
  
I called, half crying as I ran toward him. Any word yet?  
  
Tai nodded, but burst into tears.  
  
Izzy answered for him, Sora has gone into a coma, but before she did, she asked the doctors to make sure all her friends were here.  
  
The only person who's not here is Joe, Kari pointed out as she rubbed her brother's back.  
  
How did this happen? T.K. asked.  
  
Tai and Sora went to rent a video for the three of us to watch, Kari answered, but on their way back, a speeding car hit Sora's side, crushing her inside the vehicle.  
  
I'm going to bring Joe here, I said as I turned to the doorway.  
  
Maybe I should come with you, Izzy said.  
  
No, I want to do this myself.  
  
***  
  
I approached the apartment that Joe was still renting from his friend. I went to the parking lot. Perfect, a spot next to Joe's car. I pulled in and parked. I got out and and began to walk towards the apartment. As I turned to look one last glance at my car, I noticed a huge dent in the side of Joe's car. No, it can't be!  
  
Guessed my little secret Matt?  
  
I turned around to find Shila and Joe standing with grins on their faces. You did this to Sora?  
  
Joe nodded. It was easy enough, just a bit of speeding and whack, a Digidestined's life is gone.  
  
I stared in disbelief as Joe's smile widened.  
  
Soon, another will be gone too.  
  
I turned to run away, but Joe jumped on me with all his force. I fell face first to the ground. A black light surrounded us as we left the parking lot.  
  
***  
  
Miss. Takenouchi is stabilized enough so the five of you may visit her. She might be able to hear you so talk to her, The doctor informed as he left the waiting room.  
  
We quickly followed Tai towards her intensive care room. He opened it and ran to her bed side, falling on his knees. Look at all her bruises. It's all my fault, we shouldn't have gone to the movie store.  
  
I placed a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't your fault Tai. It was fate's decision.  
  
Fate really has it in for us, Tai said.  
  
I'm sure she'll pull through, Izzy said.  
  
Yeah, Sora's strong. You have to also be strong for her too, Tai, Kari said.  
  
I agree with Kari and soon my brother and Joe will be here. Maybe we can pull off another miracle like the one Kari and I pulled through and also the one Matt did, I said as I took my hand away from his shoulder. If only my brother would get here soon, he's been gone for an hour.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself laying against a tree, staring at a small lake. I'm guessing I'm in the Digital World. How did I get here? Images of the previous hour came into mind, images that would stay with me for the rest of my life.   
  
Yes Matt? Joe asked hand in hand with Shila, Ready to die yet?  
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
You aren't being nice to Shila, Joe answered, taking out a long silver knife from his jacket.  
  
So your going to kill me because of that? Well excuse me for being a little mad about last year's incident. What's wrong with you?  
  
I was being controlled! Shila screamed kicking me in the stomach.  
  
I fell to my knees gasping for air. Something isn't right. You've been acting strange for a long time now.  
  
So you've finally figured that out. You're as bright as Tai, Joe sneered.  
  
You are being controlled, aren't you?  
  
Why would you say that?  
  
Why else would Shila be in the Digital World?   
  
What Matt, am I not as special as you are or your friends? Shila asked, giving me another kick in the stomach.  
  
I didn't say that! I answered, gasping for air again.  
  
Well it sure sounded like that. By the way, did I mention I have a small present to give before I kill you? Joe asked.  
  
It's sure not on the brochure, I replied looking at Joe in the eye.  
  
A black light came out of Joe's hands, similar to the one that surrounded us. It came to me as I closed my eyes and could feel my heart beginning to ache. It was a familiar negative feeling, very familiar. I opened my eyes and didn't see the lake or forest again, but a dark cave.  
  
Isn't this familiar? Joe asked, but I couldn't see him.  
  
It looks like any cave we have been in, I answered trying to figure out where Joe was.  
  
I was right, you are as bright as Tai is. It is the negative cave you encountered eight and a half years ago. The one that made you realize people care about you and you care about them. Only I designed this so that you could only feel the negative energy, no matter how much you realize the truth, Joe said laughing as did Shila.  
  
After the echoing stopped from the laughter, it became silent, too silent for my liking. I waited anxiously for something to happen, but instead, I found the anxiousness producing negative energy to my heart. I have to get out of here! The thought in my head mad more of a negative energy making me cry out in pain. I fell to my knees. What can I do? I'll die of this pain!   
  
More negative energy formed from the thought. I looked up to find a black swirling substance. It's the same one that was in my heart when I was younger. It almost swallowed me up whole until Gabumon pulled me out of it. How can I stop it from swallowing me up? The black force continued to swirl as it got closer. There has to be some way. I have to think positive, no matter how Joe designed it, it can't suck me up if I only have positive things. I began to concentrate on the best moments of my life, that included: defeating Apocolamon, mine and Mimi's first kiss, the first time I slept with her, the purity we have when we practice Sincere Friendship, and the bond that T.K. and I share. I opened my eyes again to see the blackness stop swirling and back away into nothing.  
  
Joe's voice came screaming out as the cave disappeared.  
Nothing's impossible when you think of the friends you have! I said as he and Shila approached me, You are one of my friends Joe, and you too Shila. You have always been my friend.  
  
Oh really, like the time in the restaurant when you accused me of doing the accidents on purpose.  
  
Stop living the past Joe.  
  
I wouldn't talk Matt. You still, after all these years, hold the burden of trying to kill Tai and how you still feel worthless to your friends.  
  
I've learned to get passed it, and whenever I'm with you or the others, I feel special and full of life.  
  
Joe's face went funny as he tried to think of a comeback. His face went back to the evil grin that was there before. Your friends aren't there for you now. They are all at the hospital thinking you and I are working out our problems. Nobody can save you now Ishida!  
  
***  
  
_The red light coaxed me by saying, You can either come and rest in peace or go save one.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
The Guardian of Friendship is in danger with the Guardian of Reliability and the mere human.  
  
Matt, Joe, and Shila? Why are they in danger?  
  
The red light produced an image of Matt trying to help Joe and Shila realize they are good. If you wake up now, your wound will heal and you can save them, but if you want to choose the peace and wait for your friends to join you one day, that option is also available.  
  
I have to help Matt and Joe. I have to. I want to go back.  
  
  
  
_Time of death, twelve forty nine a.m.  
  
Tai's voice cried.   
Sora, you were my best friend! Mimi cried out as she began to sob.  
  
I will leave you for five minutes to attend to another patient, say your goodbyes, A male's voice said.  
  
T.K.'s voice rose above the crying, him half crying as well, Look, Sora's wounds are drying up.  
  
Your right T.K., Kari agreed.  
  
I felt the urge to open my eyes. I did, looking at the shock in everyone's teary eyes.   
  
***  
  
I cried out as my body smacked into a tree. Don't give up now! I stood up, barley able to.  
  
Why won't you give up? Your powers are insignificant to mine! Joe asked as he shot more black light at me.  
  
I flew back into the same tree. I ca- can't give up. Your my friend, I w- will never give up. I won't break my promise, I said determined as I stood back up.  
  
What promise is that? Joe asked as he again shot the black light, sending me into the same tree.  
  
I stood up with blood trickling down the side of my aching head. The promise I made when I was a child. The promise to never let my friends down.  
  
Joe paused. Who exactly are you letting down?  
  
You, Joe.  
  
Enough of this nonsense. It's time to kill you, Joe took out the knife again. He aimed it at me and chucked it.   
  
His aim was meant to hit my heart, which he did miss, but his aim was still good enough to plunge into my stomach. I fell to my knees and held where the knife was deep in my body.  
  
Two down, five to go.  
  
***  
  
This way! Tai yelled as T.K. and I ran the fastest  
  
We're coming Matt! T.K. yelled, beginning to pick up more speed.  
  
We ran to the clearing where the two digivice signals showed up on Tai's digivice. We came too late. We happened to see Joe throw the knife at Matt, who fell to the ground.  
  
T.K. yelled as he ran for his brother.   
  
I followed him. T.K., watch out. Joe's not himself.  
  
T.K. reached Matt first, who was dying, but slowly.   
  
Thank you Joe, for doing my deeds. Two Digidestined dead, the six of you to go! A female's voice came echoing into the clearing.  
  
Joe is being controlled, Shila must be too! Izzy shouted for all of us to hear.  
  
Matt, please don't go! T.K. cried onto his brother's bloody shirt.  
  
Just do one thing for me T.K.? Matt asked weakly. He turned towards Joe. Make sure Joe and Shila are brought to their regular self again.  
  
Matt, what about you? Kari asked kneeling next to T.K.  
  
What, about me being dead? Never happen, Matt whispered with a smile.  
  
It's time for me to come out of hiding. Now that Love is dead, and Friendship will be too, I can come to destroy the rest of you. And they thought I should be aware of Loving Courage, too bad she is dead, The voice came as did the digimon. The digimon looked like a cat, but as tall as Angewomon, and had hands instead of paws. Her face was of a cats, but the body had a mix between. She was completely black.  
  
Too bad Love's alive! I blurted out. As will be Friendship and Joe will be back to normal.  
  
You're alive? The digimon asked.  
  
I nodded. Matt will be too!  
  
The digimon laughed. You think I, Klosiomon, will let that happen? Friendship is as good as dead. Once I let go of Reliability and the human out of my control, they will instantly die!  
  
How long have Shila and Joe been under the spell? Izzy asked.  
  
Ever since Hasioumon was destroyed.  
  
Who is that? I asked.  
  
The digimon who died from Hopeful Light, Klosiomon answered, staring at T.K. and Kari who were holding Matt.  
  
That long? Tai asked in disbelief, How could that be if Reliable Knowledge was used?  
  
Simple, he could still use it. He would just let his darkness grow, letting his goodness grow enough to let the two of them destroy Gorhiomon.  
  
It's time to let two Digidestined die and a useless human as well, Klosiomon said as a dark light came from Joe and Shila.  
  
They both screamed in pain as they hit the ground, but lay motionless.  
  
Joe, Shila! Izzy cried out as he and Tai ran forward to the two that lay close to Matt.  
  
T.K. cried out as his brother's eyes closed and fell dead.  
  
This can't be happening! I cried out. They can't die. I love them too much to let them do that!  
  
I began to glow a bright red as Tai began to glow orange. I ran over to him. I held onto his hand as we shouted at the same time, Loving Courage!  
  
The same kind of beam that came out of Mimi and Matt, T.K. and Kari, and of Joe and Izzy came out of us, except it was red and orange.  
  
I knew I would lose, but it doesn't bother me, Klosiomon said calmly as she went into bits of nothing.  
  
We did it! Tai exclaimed.  
  
The sound of T.K. and Mimi crying filled my ears and I remembered the previous events.   
  
Joe's alive! Izzy shouted, Shila too!  
  
Tai asked kneeling back down next to Joe.  
  
Is it over? Joe asked sitting up.  
  
Shila cried out half crying. She stood up with Tai's help and fell again on top of Joe. I'm so glad you're okay.  
  
I'm glad you're okay too Shila, Joe said hugging Shila.  
  
I walked away from those two and over to where Mimi, T.K., and Kari sat crying on Matt.   
  
It's not fair, T.K. cried quietly. He just wanted to bring Joe to the hospital. He just wanted to be a good friend.  
  
Matt was being a good friend, T.K. He died to be a good friend, I said quietly as I burst into tears.  
  
I felt Tai put his arms around me and could feel his tears.  
  
What have I done! Joe cried out running to Matt. He checked the pulse and put his head down. Shows what a reliable person I am.  
  
It's not your fault, T.K. mumbled.  
  
I'm the one who stuck this knife here, Joe said as he pulled it out.  
As Joe pulled it out, a gray light enclosed him. He put his hand where the knife was and the cut slowly started to fade. It was almost fully gone when Matt began to cough. Nobody moved an inch, scared that he might lose his breath again. A bit of blood came from Matt's mouth, but Mimi pulled out a tissue and wiped it away.   
  
He's going to be okay, Tai said, releasing the arm pressure he had on me.  
  
Matt opened his eyes slowly and looked up to Joe and put on a weak smile. Joe, I knew you could pull out of it.  
  
Matt, I'm so sorry, Joe whispered.  
  
I'm not dead or anything, I just fell asleep.  
  
Right Matt, that's why you had no pulse, Joe said with a smile beginning on his face.  
  
Like I told T.K., never happen.  
  
I'm so happy you're okay, T.K. said as he hugged his brother.  
  
Lets get you home, Tai said as he and Joe helped Matt to his feet.  
  
We should go back to the hospital. The doctors are going to wonder why I'm not dead and missing, I said, leading the three boys.  
  
Oh yeah, Tai said as he frowned. I forgot you died too. So far, four people died today.  
  
I looked back to where Mimi was helping Shila walk. I went over to help.   
  
I said as I slipped an arm around Shila.  
  
She whispered, but looked to me with tears in her eyes. I am so sorry about the trouble I have caused. I don't know what happened, one minute we were lighting the candles, the next minute a dark energy came over me. I feel so bad about lying to you and Matt. You too Mimi, know that I would never hurt anyone like that, Shila mentioned.  
  
I forgive you Shila, I said, I should have realized something wasn't right sooner.  
  
It doesn't matter anymore, everybody is okay and alive, Mimi added.  
  
What are you children doing in the intensive care unit? This is no place to hang around, The same doctor who treated me, scolded.  
  
You mean you don't remember treating my girlfriend for the car accident we were in? Tai asked.  
  
You were in a car accident? Is there any serious injuries? The doctor asked.  
  
No, never mind. My boyfriend can be funny sometimes, I answered.  
Than why are you here?  
  
T.K. suddenly replied, It's my brother. For some reason he's weaker than usual.  
  
The doctor looked at Matt's bloody shirt. Oh my. Is that real blood?  
  
Matt shook his head. No, it's just a prank I pulled on my mother. I'm fine T.K., lets go!   
  
We quickly ran out of the hospital, heading toward the subway system.  
  
How did my car get here? Tai asked as he saw his car. Actually, its my mom's car, but it isn't damaged anymore.  
  
My car is here too! Matt exclaimed.  
  
Mine too, and it is also not damaged, Joe said.  
  
Why don't we meet in the park tomorrow and have one of our talks? Kari suggested.  
  
Good idea. See everyone tomorrow morning at ten o'clock? Tai asked.  
Everyone agreed to meet tomorrow. Izzy, Joe, and Shila headed for Joe's car, Matt, Mimi, and T.K. walked towards Matt's car, and Tai, Kari, and I toward his mom's.  
  
***  
  
We watched everyone else drive away.  
  
Would you like me to drive Matt? T.K. asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Does your stomach hurt at all? Mimi asked, obviously sensing I was in pain.  
  
I won't lie, it feels as if I've been stabbed still.  
  
Will you be okay? T.K asked.  
  
With a good nights rest, I'll be fine.  
  
***  
  
Hey Matt, how are you feeling? Tai asked as he ran towards me, Mimi, and T.K.  
  
Much better, though my stomach still hurts. Don't mention anything to Joe, I don't want him to feel any worse.  
  
I just got a call from Izzy, the three of them will be coming soon, Kari said as she shut her phone.  
  
We went to a shady spot under a tree. I leaned against the trunk and closed my eyes in pain as I sat down.  
  
You know what was weird? T.K. asked.  
  
Sora asked.  
  
The fact that both our parents remembered that you were in a car accident. When Matt and I got home, I expected mom to not know anything. When she saw Matt's shirt, she flipped out. I guess we didn't need to tell her the lie Matt and I came up with, T.K. explained.  
I added, She really got worked up, but my dad understood.  
  
Why? Did you tell your dad when you got home? Tai asked.  
  
T.K. and I shook our head. He was there when we got home. Our dad already knew about Sora and decided to come over. He had to help calm down Mom, I said.  
  
Our parents knew too. I thought we also would have to tell a lie to our mom, Kari said.  
  
My mom and dad were just about to leave for the hospital when they got the call from Mrs. Kamiya, but I got home first. I had to explain quite a lot, Sora added.  
  
It must be really hard for our parents to cope. I know they were upset about it, Mimi said.  
  
What of? Sora or me barging in your house? I asked.  
  
Both. They really don't like you  
  
Hello everyone, Izzy greeted as he, Shila, and Joe walked up.  
  
They took a seat and we all just stared at each other, silently.  
  
I have a question, T.K. mentioned as he got everyone's attention.   
  
Does everyone else agree that there is one more digimon much stronger than the four we've taken out over the past two years?  
  
I agree, as I'm sure everyone else does. Klosiomon didn't even mind that she was beaten, she knew she would be. Also, Gorhiomon mentioned something about his master. This isn't over yet, Izzy concluded.  
  
Izzy's right. I just hope we can beat whoever's doing this and try not to let Matt die again, Tai said half joking, but half serious.  
  
Thanks Tai. That shows how much faith you have in me dying, I said, smiling.  
  
I'm serious. We always go into battle with someone turning evil, Tai said looking at Mimi and then at both of us when he said, also with some people who fall unconscious and into comas. Also, T.K. and Kari died for the prophecy in one of our battles. And then the dying started when Hopeful Light was being used. Now we find out that some of us have been controlled for a year. And then they go and die with Matt and Sora not too far behind.  
  
I guess you could say that, Joe said. It was so weird being under control. I can remember everything I was doing, but at the time it felt normal.  
  
I know what that feels like Joe, Mimi said. When I was being controlled, the only thing on my mind was Liarmon's wishes and something I will not mention because it is too sick to bring up. I never want to feel like that again.  
  
I just hope we can go into battle without someone dying. I'm sick of worrying about Matt when he dies, T.K. said sadly.  
  
Just use your hope and I'll use my light T.K., and neither worlds will be destroyed as well as us, Kari said.  
  
I think the best thing we can do, is learn from these experiences and go into battle prepared. We have to keep practicing our powers and hope that they can be used next time, Sora said.  
  
I added, Plus, we should find our digimon as soon as possible and make sure we have them with us. We always seem to get caught without them, especially when we need them.  
  
I agree with Matt. Izzy, can you locate our digimon for us and bring them back here before we go back to campus? Tai asked.  
  
I'm positive I'll be able to. I was planning to bring them back before Christmas Eve.  
  
Oh yeah, Christmas. I almost forgot about it with all the commotion, T.K. said with a laugh.  
  
How about we get together for Christmas Eve? Joe suggested.  
  
Good idea, only Matt and I can't go.  
  
Why not T.K.? Sora asked.  
  
Because, we have Christmas dinner with my dad's side of the family on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with my mom's side of the family, I explained. I looked around to see that everyone had a frown and added, But I'm sure after we have dinner with my grandparents we could pop over to whoever's willing to host the party.   
  
I can hold it. My mom loves to have my friends come over, Izzy said.  
  
Great, now that that's settled, T.K. and I are heading over to Davis's to give him the heads up of the situation. They think Sora's dead still, Kari said pulling T.K. up. They walked away from us and disappeared around the corner.  
  
I'll see you guys later. Sora and I are going to do some major shopping. Would you like to come Shila? Mimi asked to Shila, who obviously felt uncomfortable.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
I'm positive. Mimi and I want to get to know the real you, Sora answered.  
  
All right, but can I meet you in a half an hour? I don't have my six credit cards with me.  
  
Sure. Bye everyone, Mimi said as she and Sora walked away.  
  
Joe, I think we should do some major practicing. While Shila's at the mall, we can practice.  
  
Joe said as he stood up.   
  
I turned to him and smiled. Yeah Joe?  
  
I'm really sorry Matt... for everything. I hope this won't effect our friendship.  
  
Of course it won't. I'm glad to see my sarcastic friend back to his old self, I said, I still cannot believe you two were under control for an entire year. I didn't even notice something was different until a little while ago.  
  
I still find it hard to believe. I wonder where I got the power to create the cave.  
  
What cave? Izzy asked.  
  
The cave that I went into with Gabumon when I had negative feelings in my heart. Sora also went through the same thing when she was looking for me, Mimi, and Joe, I answered.  
  
I'm just glad everyone's okay. I can't believe I went to the Digital World, Shila mentioned quietly.  
  
I owe you an apology Shila.  
  
What for Matt? I'm the one who should be sorry. In fact, I am sorry for everything. I tried to take you away from your friends and make your crest worthless. I also helped Joe kill you and Sora. You have nothing to be sorry about.  
  
Yeah, I do. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you were being controlled.  
  
But I was lying then too, Shila defended.  
  
But still, if I didn't say that and get it off my chest, I would have serious problems.  
  
We should get going Joe. I don't want to be late for the mall meeting with Mimi and Sora, Shila said as she took Joe's hand.   
  
Matt, do you think you could drop me off on your way home? I want to have a quick visit with Yolei. Izzy asked.  
  
That's so sweet, Shila said as she put her hands together, Izzy likes Yolei.  
  
I laughed with Tai.   
  
Very funny. Can you Matt?  
  
Of course Izzy. Come on, I said as we headed for the car. Need a lift Tai?  
  
Sure Matt, lets go.  
  
***  
  
Did you have fun shopping?  
  
Of course I did. Want to know what I bought?  
  
As long as it doesn't take an hour to tell me.  
  
I guess I won't tell you, but I will tell you everyday which outfits are new. Sound good?  
  
Oh yeah. I'd rather see you in the outfits rather than you list them off.  
  
I know you would. Shall we start practicing?  
  
Yes, but we'll make it quick because I have to head over to my grandparents house.  
  
Is it the ones in the country?  
  
No, that is my mom's mother. My dad's parents are the ones we are visiting tonight. Then T.K. and I will meet you and the others at Izzy's house.  
  
All right Matt, lets get started, Mimi said as she sat in front of her candle.  
  
Lets make a promise to practice as much as we can in the next while. We want to be strong to defeat our next challenge.  
  
***  
  
It is a good thing Grandma likes to go to sleep early. She makes everyone leave the house as soon as dinner is over!  
  
That's Grandma for you. Grandpa is the same, I said as I turned the corner, on my way to Izzy's house.  
  
I'm sorry you have to leave in a few days; I miss having you around, T.K. said looking at me.  
  
I do too T.K. You're always welcome to visit, except when it's midterm exams or finals.  
  
Got that. In another year and a half, Kari and I can come too,T.K. said.   
  
  
  
Yeah T.K.?  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you too. I will always be there for you, maybe not a few blocks away, but I will be here to talk.  
  
***  
  
Great party Izzy, your mom makes the best food, Tai said.  
  
As usual, Tai speaks from his stomach, but this is a good party, I agreed, making Tai give me a funny look.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
Izzy went to the door. Hi Yolei, He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hi Izzy. Hi everybody, Yolei said as she walked in.  
  
Hi Yolei, Kari greeted taking her coat from her and handing it to Izzy.  
  
***  
  
Bye, and see you after Christmas, Izzy waved as he shut the door, with Yolei waving good bye.  
  
See you, I waved as I got into the car with Mimi, T.K., and Cody.  
  
I dropped T.K. and Cody off and I was just about to pull up to Mimi's house when she asked, Can I stay at your place tonight? My parents are part of a club and there is an adult Christmas party today. I know I'm an adult, but I don't want to go sit with a bunch of snobs.  
  
Sure. My dad won't be home for a few hours, he always has to go to the TV Station to make sure everything is running smoothly, I said half laughing, next to me and T.K., that's the next most important thing.  
  
We pulled up to my apartment and parked. I glanced at Tai's apartment.   
  
Mimi, look, I said as I pointed out a small shadow of a couple together.   
She giggled and said, We better be doing that in two minutes or I'll go crazy.  
  
Fine by me, I said leading her out of the car.  
  
***  
  
It's too bad we already have to leave, I was just getting used to no essays, Tai pouted as he waved his finale goodbye to Kari, T.K., Izzy, and Yolei.  
  
We drove out of Odaiba and towards campus.  
**  
End of this segment  
  
**Move along ^-^


	6. No One's Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so please don't sue.  
  
This story takes place** one year and six months** after _Loving Courage_  
  
  
**No One's Battle**  
  
Matt, can we go to the beach before we head home? I'm sick of being in the car, Mimi asked as she gave me a persuasive look.  
  
Fine, but is it okay with you two? I asked turning around.  
  
Yeah, both Mimi and I have been wearing our swimsuits the entire day. After all, we need a good break from the car, we have been in it for five hours, Sora pointed out as she slapped Tai's hand as he reached for another cookie Sora brought home for her mother.  
  
I hope Joe, Shila, Izzy, and Yolei don't mind, I said as I signaled and turned off the road.   
  
We approached the crowded parking lot and found three vacant spots to park in. I pulled in and got out, hoping that Joe's car saw us turn off. A few seconds later, Joe's car came down the narrow road and parked next to us.  
  
Joe was the first to step out. He looked at me and asked, Mimi's idea right?  
  
But of course. You don't mind do you?  
  
He shook his head. Yolei and Shila asked the same thing, mentioning they have on their swimsuits.  
  
Really? Same with Mimi and Sora, Tai said as he got out.  
  
I'm guessing it was their plan all along. Very clever indeed, Izzy inquired as he stepped out of the car with Yolei climbing out after him.  
  
Yolei, Shila, Mimi, and Sora took off their clothes revealing that they had on their swim stuff. I'm glad we made this stop! I glanced at Mimi who was wearing a forest green bikini, with a _really_ low neck line. Sora was wearing a red bathing suit and Yolei was wearing a light purple one. Shila had on a bikini like Mimi, but it was black with small yellow stars on it. I glanced over at Tai who was wearing his orange t-shirt and to Joe who was wearing a gray t-shirt. Izzy was wearing a purple and red striped shirt and I was wearing a blue sleeveless turtle neck. You know what I noticed?  
  
Everyone looked at me as they opened the car doors to throw their clothes inside.   
  
Tai asked,   
  
We all wear our crest color. I always wear blue, Tai orange, Mimi green, and so on.  
  
Izzy guessed, It is probably because these are our favorite colors and we feel we should wear them. That is probably how the colors of our crest turned out.   
  
Enough talking, lets go sun bathe! Mimi jumped excitedly, pulling me along.  
  
We walked over to where the beach started. The beach was packed with kids happy it is summer vacation to old ladies who wanted to get out of the nursing home.   
  
Look who's here! Tai pointed over to where Davis, T.K., Cody, and Kari, were on the beach. Cody and Davis were building a sand castle while Upamon and DemiVeemon kept trying to jump on it. Gatomon and Patamon were scolding the two smaller digimon. T.K. and Kari were talking, but kissed every few seconds.  
  
Tai and I reached them first.   
  
T.K. looked up and greeted by saying, You're back home! It is so good to see you Matt. Are the others here?  
  
Of course T.K. It's good to see both of you again. I looked around.   
  
Where's Ken?  
  
Kari answered, He's on his way home from college. He goes to school in Hiroshima.  
  
That's so far away from where we go considering we go to school in North Japan. We go to school on opposite sides of Japan! Joe exclaimed as he sat down with Shila.   
  
Mimi pulled me down and sat on top of me. Ow Mimi!  
  
You know you like it, she said, winking.  
  
Lets go take a swim, I suggested as I helped Mimi up.  
  
Joe, Tai, Izzy, and I pulled off our shirts.  
  
I second that, Tai said as he walked along with us, being inland instead of by a beach is something I have had to cope with ever since we started college.  
  
Maybe we should apply to a college closer. I know my parents wished I hadn't gone to school so far away, especially since I said your going there Matt, Mimi mentioned as she took hold of my hand.  
  
I know, your parents love me so much, I said sarcastically.  
  
Your parents still hold a grudge against Matt? Yolei asked as she stopped. Wait a second, why do your parents hold a grudge against Matt?  
  
You mean Izzy never told you? Shila asked. I just met everyone a year and a half ago and I know!  
  
Izzy was shaking his head quickly, glaring at Shila.  
  
What is she talking about Izzy? Yolei demanded as her usual attitude began.  
  
Ah, remember I told you Mimi and Matt had a problem and we fixed it four years ago? Izzy asked, starting to calm down.  
  
Yeah, but you never told me what happened.  
  
Izzy was about to explain, but I cut him off. Mimi became pregnant, but it was all just an illusion by Liarmon. When we told our parents, Mimi's never did like me again.  
  
How sad, but romantic, Yolei said as she put her hands together.  
  
Maybe in a fairy tale, but in reality, it sucked, I said as I took a firmer grip on Mimi. I glanced at her, without her noticing, as the others walked away. She seemed to be fighting herself with something and bit her lip.   
  
What's wrong?  
  
She looked up and smiled.   
  
Are you sure?  
  
Would I ever lie to you? she asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
No. Lets go into the water.  
  
Can we go in slowly? I always get so cold going in.  
  
Sure Mimi, whatever you say, I said taking her hand.  
  
I guided Mimi to the water where the others were already in. I glanced back at T.K. and Kari who were now helping Davis and Cody.   
  
It's so cold! Mimi screeched as she jumped back.  
  
You barely went in. Come on, I said pulling her on. I laughed at the faces she made as she went into the water that was now crawling slowly up.   
  
She stopped when the water reached her thighs. I can't go in any farther.  
  
I asked sarcastically as I went to pick her up. I lifted her in my arms as if this were a fairy tale. I kissed lightly on the lips and continued to walk through. There, that wasn't so bad?  
  
Matt, the water is starting to reach me because your in so deep.  
  
  
  
So? I can't get wet.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because, I like being dry and warm in your arms, Mimi said leaning against me.  
  
Instead, you can be wet in my arms.  
  
How appealing, Mimi said sarcastically. She started to whimper when the water touched her. Matt, can we please go back?  
  
I studied her face. Are you afraid of the water?  
  
Mimi looked at me and laughed. Of course not. I go to the beach all the time.  
  
Yeah, but you normally work on your tan.  
  
I'm not afraid of the water, I'm afraid of getting cold and wet, Mimi confessed.  
  
Why don't you get rid of that fear and let me drop you into the water?  
  
Matt! No you better not-  
  
Too late, I dropped her into the water. I lifter her out again. See, it's not that cold!  
  
You're so dead Ishida! Mimi yelled, but laughing as she swam after me.  
I swam towards the others, who were all laughing. Swimming behind Tai, I asked, Please help me?  
  
It's not my fault you dropped your girlfriend into the water, Tai said laughing.  
  
Mimi caught up to me and pushed me under water. I always pay my debts! She yelled, as she high fived Sora.  
  
I swam closer to her.  
  
Please Matt, no? She begged with her eyes.  
  
I surprised her by kissing her on the lips.  
  
***  
  
Matt, where are you taking me?  
  
You'll see, I replied as I continued driving.   
  
You know, I want to thank you for taking me into the water this afternoon. I've never had so much fun before.  
  
I told you so.  
  
Where are we going?  
  
You'll see, I said taking a turn onto the familiar road. I pulled up into the parking lot and stopped the car.  
  
Are we here? She asked.  
  
I answered as I untied her blindfold.  
  
We are at the beach again? Mimi asked as she stepped out.  
  
I nodded. I wanted to take you here, just you and me.  
  
But I don't have my swimsuit or towel, Mimi said.  
  
I always come prepared Mimi, I said as I threw her a pink bikini with green strips on it.  
  
You told me you forgot your keys at my house when you picked me up!   
  
Mimi exclaimed as she slapped me playfully on the arm.  
  
I know, I said as I closed the trunk of my car and pulled Mimi along.  
  
Nobody's here, Mimi said. You are the best boyfriend ever.  
  
Well of course nobody's here, it is a little bit passed midnight.  
  
Mimi took off her clothes and put on the bikini while I just slipped off the pants I was wearing, revealing swim shorts. I took off my shirt and threw it onto the sand with Mimi's clothes in a pile. Mimi stared in awe as I pulled her closer to the water. I sat in the shallow water and looked up at Mimi. She smiled and climbed down on me. She sat in the shallow water and kissed me.   
  
I meant what I said Matt, I think you are the best boyfriend ever.  
  
I love you too Mimi, I confessed as I lay backwards into the water. Mimi lay on top of me, but didn't stop kissing me. Then, Mimi pulled away and started to giggle. She couldn't stop and fell off of me into the water.  
  
What's so funny?  
  
It's just that when I think how romantic this is, I mean kissing my boyfriend in the water at midnight. I don't know, it seems so unique. I love the feeling and I can't help but smile.  
  
Me too, I said as I leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
I was about to unhook her bikini when a blue and green light circled us.  
  
What does this mean Matt?  
  
I don't know! I replied back as we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by a forest.  
  
Matt, Mimi, Sora said.  
  
I looked up to find Tai, Sora, T.K., Kari, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, Davis, Cody, and Ken staring at us as we lay on the ground on top of each other.  
  
We are back, Joe said as he looked around.  
  
I helped Mimi and groaned. Did they have to call us now? I mean it is past midnight!  
  
That didn't keep you two from staying up, Tai pointed out.  
  
I grinned and responded by saying, You have lipstick on your cheek Tai. Plus, you must have been up too considering you are in your clothes.  
Tai blushed and wiped the lipstick from his face with Sora's help. Sora glanced around and said, Everyone must have been up. Everyone's dressed.  
  
I was with Yolei fixing my computer, Izzy said.  
  
Yeah right Izzy. Your just as guilty as Sora and I. Ow! Tai said as he got slapped in the arm by Sora.  
  
I was studying for an exam when I fell asleep, Davis said.  
  
I was looking at the stars with my grandfather, Cody said.  
  
Ken said what he was doing next, I was on my way home with a friend. He's going to be mad when I'm not there in the morning.  
  
I glanced over to T.K. who began to blush, as did Kari.   
  
So T.K., what were you up to? I asked.  
  
It doesn't matter and it really isn't any of your business, T.K. replied as a smile crept on his face. Would you mind telling me what you were up to?  
  
I'll answer the same way, it's none of your business.  
  
What should we do now? Davis asked, What do you guys normally do? I mean you come here more often then we do.  
  
We should go find Gennai, Izzy stated as he shut his lap top that he and Yolei were looking at, I know Gennai's house is a three day walk from here. We can use our digimon to take us there.  
  
One problem, Mimi and I don't have our digimon here. We left them at home when we went to the beach, I said looking around at everyone who had their digimon with them.  
  
I am freezing! Mimi said as she rubbed her arms.  
  
That's your fault for going to the beach when you aren't supposed to. Now you two don't have your digimon-  
  
Gabumon said as he and Palmon came running through some bushes.  
  
You were saying Tai? Mimi asked tapping her foot on the ground.  
Never mind, Tai replied.  
  
I think in order to get to Gennai's house quickly, we should do the same thing we did a couple of years ago, Izzy said.  
  
What was that? Cody asked.  
  
I say we pair up and get our digimon to Digivolve. I think we should split up into two groups, the faster group and slower, Izzy glanced at Tai, we know from experience that we should have the digimon at the same speed go.  
  
Izzy has come up with two groups: Gabumon, Biyomon, Hawkmon, Gommamon, and Wormmon. The second group is Palmon, Agumon, Tentomon, Armidillomon, and Veemon, Yolei said.  
  
What about Patamon and Gatomon? Kari asked.  
  
The won't be able to carry you two so you can climb on the back of Ikkakumon in the first group and Ankylomon in the second. Now lets go, Izzy said.  
  
Lets get some sleep tonight, Davis said.  
  
I saw everyone nod in agreement and Agumon built us a fire.  
  
We will take first watch, Mimi announced taking my hand.  
  
We'll take second, Kari and T.K. can take third, Yolei and Izzy can finish up the night, Tai declared.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was asleep for Mimi and I.  
  
It's too bad we got called to the Digital World right then and there, Mimi said as she sat next to me.  
  
I turned to Gabumon who had his eyes open. You two go to sleep, we'll need your strength in the morning.  
  
Are you sure Matt? Gabumon asked.  
  
I'm positive, I replied as the digimon closed their eyes and fell asleep.  
I looked at Mimi who was staring at me. Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
I'm cold and I want you to warm me up, Mimi answered, not losing the eye contact.  
  
There's a fire going. How else do you want me to warm you up?  
A smile grew on Mimi's face. I know how.  
  
  
  
She sat up and pulled me to my feet. Mimi guided me from the others and into the forest. She stopped and placed my hands on her back. You now how.  
  
I nodded as I leaned to kiss her.  
  
***  
  
Tai, it's your turn, I said as I shook him out of his sleep.  
  
He glanced at his watch. Thanks Matt, for taking an extra two hours. You sure had the will power to stay up.  
  
I put a smirk on my face. With the right motivation, anything's possible.  
  
I see, Tai said smiling. He walked past me and over to Sora, who was waiting for him at the fire.  
  
Mimi waved good night and snuggled close to me. Good night Matt.  
  
Good night Mimi.  
  
***  
  
After everyone was up and fed up with Davis' snoring, we were getting ready to leave. Soon, Tai and Sora were on Birdramon; Izzy and Yolei were on Aquilomon; T.K., Kari, Cody, and Joe were on Ikkakumon; and Mimi and I were on Garurumon.   
  
Lets start going! Davis shouted from the sky.  
  
We began to run on the ground and I glanced to the left of me, where Ikkakumon was swimming in the water. I glanced up to see Tai and Sora flying above us and Izzy and Yolei next to them on Aquilomon. I wonder what kind of Digimon we haven't beat? It must be a big fight considering Davis and the others are with us.  
  
I wonder too Matt? I also hope you don't die again, I'm not sure how much more I can take.  
  
***  
  
We have made good ground this morning, Izzy said.  
  
You mean good air, Yolei corrected him.  
  
How much further? Davis asked as he sat down on a log.  
  
I'll check, Izzy said. Still pretty far away. Hey!  
  
What is it? T.K. asked.  
  
I have tracked two digivice signals on my screen! Izzy exclaimed.  
  
What? Maybe it is a trap, I suggested.  
  
Everyone grew quiet.   
  
I think we should search for them. Tai said.  
  
I don't think so. Like I said before, it could be a trap, I said standing up.  
  
This seems familiar, Joe said.  
  
Don't chicken out on me Matt. You can handle it. What makes this time any different than with the Dark masters or finding T.K. and Kari when they were taken? You didn't stop then, why now? Tai asked.  
  
I'm just trying to be more cautious this time. I mean I've died twice and I don't want anybody else to go what I went through! I replied back.  
  
So now, it is all about you and what you want?  
  
I didn't say that Tai. All I'm doing is speaking from experience.  
  
What experience would that be Matt? Tai asked as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
I looked at him and then glanced at Mimi who seemed to be fighting herself to join the argument.  
  
Tai, stop it. This isn't doing us any good, Sora said as she ran over to Tai.  
  
Tell Matt to start keeping his cool and watch what he says, Tai snapped as he took Sora's hand and began to walk. He stopped and yelled out, Digivolve Agumon!  
  
Agumon, Digivolve to Greymon!  
  
You too Veemon!  
  
Veemon, Digivolve to ExVeemon!  
  
Armidillomon, Digivolve to Ankylomon!  
  
Palmon, Digivolve to Togemon!  
  
Soon, we were all on our digimon.   
  
***  
  
Please say something Matt, Mimi whispered, catching my attention.  
  
Please Mimi, I need some time to think, I answered as I turned away from her.  
  
What's there to think about? You and Tai had a little disagreement; everyone has them.  
  
I know, and that is why I'm thinking. I'm thinking of what to say to him to break the ice.   
  
Can you think later? I want to see you happy, for my sake.  
  
I turned to her and smiled. Anything for you.  
  
Mimi smiled in satisfaction. She leaned her head against my shoulder and said, Everything will work out, I'm positive.  
  
***  
  
I'm freezing! Mimi exclaimed as she rubbed her arms.  
  
Me too, I said.  
  
I wish I had on my green shorts.   
  
I stared in awe as Mimi suddenly had on a pair of green shorts.   
  
Let me try it. I wish I was fully clothed in a blue top and jeans, I said. I waited for a few seconds, and sure enough, I was dressed in my blue sleeveless turtle neck and blue jeans. I guess you should have been more specific.  
  
Hey guys. We saw clothes saw clothes suddenly appear on you. How did that happen? Davis asked as he and Ken flew next to us on ExVeemon.  
I don't know, suddenly I was wishing for green shorts, and the next minute I was wearing them, Mimi replied.  
  
I'm going to try it. I wish for Kari to like me.  
  
Matt, Mimi. Turn around, we are stopping for tonight, T.K. said on Ankylomon.  
  
Oh, I didn't see you there Davis, Kari said as she waved and turned back around.  
  
Davis pouted. I guess she doesn't like me.  
  
No doubt. She has had it in for my brother since they met, I said with a laugh.  
  
I had to try. That reminds me, I'm going to see if the wishing thing will work on Tai and the others, Davis said as he and Ken flew off.   
  
***  
  
I walked back into the clearing, expecting Joe to still be on watch. But instead, fate has decided that Tai would be up.  
  
Hey Matt.  
  
Hi Tai.  
  
I didn't know you still played your harmonica. I didn't even think you had it with you.  
  
I didn't bring it. I found it in the pocket of my jeans. I never even bring it with me anymore, it has been in my closet for a long time.  
  
I see. You still play it good.  
  
I only play it good when I'm frustrated with you, I said coldly.  
  
Listen Matt, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that.  
  
I rolled my eyes. So for saying that, is Sora going to give you a big kiss or something?  
  
Don't say that Matt. I'm just saying what I'm feeling.  
  
Oh. I guess I'm sorry too.  
  
Why don't we think of a plan and follow it through? The faster we beat our purpose for being here, the faster we can go home.  
  
Tai, I know you want to have a fun summer before we go back to campus, but some things take time. I mean, we always have met the challenge as it comes, but I have the feeling that this challenge won't be as simple as beating the four recent digimon, I answered.  
  
Who said they were simple? The two stronger ones were Endoimon and Hasioumon. They took the longest to beat, considering they attacked before we even knew about them. I mean, with Klosiomon and Gorhiomon, we just used our power to make a quick, easy defeat, Tai stated as I sat down across from him.   
  
The fire hid the expression on my face, the expression of fear. I have to admit Tai, I'm really scared. Plus what you said makes it more obvious that we have to take our time.  
  
I'm scared too, but Matt, the longer we wait, the stronger he will get.  
This is so complicated, I said.  
  
I know what you mean. Lets try to compromise on our next decision, okay?  
  
Okay Tai. Good night, and try not too mention I play the harmonica to anyone. It'll only get Mimi worried.  
  
All right Matt. I'll wake you up in an hour for your watch.  
  
***  
  
Garurumon, lets get moving, I said as Mimi wrapped her arms around me.  
  
We ran for a short while, Mimi the entire time talking about her clothes with me just nodding in agreement to whatever she was saying.  
  
  
  
We shot our heads backwards to see Ken and Davis falling to the ground.  
Birdramon, no! Sora's voice yelled.  
  
I turned around too late, both Garurumon and Ikakkumon were struck.  
  
Mimi, are you okay?  
  
I'm fine, what about you.  
  
My wrist hurts a bit, but I'll be fine, I said as I got up. Mimi was also up and walked away from me. She headed over to where Tanemon lay. I glanced around until I found Gabumon. Gabumon, are you all right?  
  
I'm fine Matt. Just exhausted, that attack drained my energy away, Gabumon replied as I helped him up.  
  
Tai's voice came from another area.  
  
I'm fine Tai, Kari's voice came. I think we are all fine. Where are Matt and Mimi?  
  
We're okay too, Mimi answered as we both came into the clearing.  
  
Do you think that digimon is still near us? Cody asked.  
  
I hope not, Ken replied as he glanced around.  
  
He has to be. It's not like he just shot us and now left. Right? I asked as everyone kept looking around.  
  
He hasn't come back yet. Maybe what we thought was inevitable, is actually not, Izzy inquired, holding Motimon.  
  
Most of our digimon have De-digivolved back into their rookie or in-training forms, Yolei mentioned.  
  
Lets keep walking. It seems that the digimon who did this, meant to just make our digimon tired and weak. Maybe this isn't what we should worry about, but the next fight, Joe stated.  
  
I agree with you Joe. Lets walk this time, our digimon can build up energy that way, Tai suggested as he began to walk into the direction we were heading.  
  
We began walking with Izzy asking a bunch of questions about how Gennai hasn't e-mailed us and why that digimon wouldn't finish us off.  
  
***  
  
Somehow, Yolei started a conversation with everyone about how boy crazy she used to be. Come on, I was absolutely blind. I thought every cute boy was good enough to go out with, that is, until I got my Digi-egg of Sincerity.  
  
I remember that. You also got a date with Michael, Mimi added.  
  
I also remember that, you said I was a jerk and T.K. was sweet, Davis said with a laugh.  
  
Mimi, admit, you were just as boy crazy as I was.  
  
No Yolei, I was clothes crazy, Mimi said defensively as she crossed her arms.  
  
Don't be scared to admit it, we all know your head over heels in love with Matt. I'm not scared to admit that I used to have a major crush on T.K., I also always had a crush on Izzy.  
  
That wasn't obvious, Mimi said sarcastically.  
  
Tell me, who was your first crush? Yolei asked.  
  
Joe was. I left with him the day Matt left on his own. I felt I could trust Joe, and he seemed to be the only one who agreed with me, Mimi answered smiling at Joe. Joe's face reddened.  
  
My first crush was Matt, Sora confessed, he was the only one who wanted to take things a little more slowly while Tai wanted to fight to the end.  
  
I had a crush on you too, Sora. Well, I'm not sure it was a crush or not, we almost hit it off when Arukenimon and Mummymon came to the our world, I said.  
  
I remember that. Remember the day you brought cookies for Matt and I said it was okay with me if you liked him? Tai asked.  
  
Is all Sora could say.  
  
I look at Sora and blush a little for the remembrance of us as a couple a few years ago. We never really said this out loud, but we kissed a bit.  
  
It isn't obvious my first crush was T.K. Kari said with a laugh, No matter how much Davis tried.  
  
That was then, and this is now, Davis said smiling.  
  
I was so happy when they eighth child turned out to be Kari, who is the same age as me, T.K. said.  
  
Why are we talking about this? Cody asked.  
  
Because Yolei started it, Ken replied.  
  
No kidding, she can talk for hours, Izzy said shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
Think, tomorrow we'll be at Gennai's. I'm not sure if I want to be or not though, Mimi said as she lay her head on my shoulder.  
  
I think like that too. Every time we go there, which hasn't been for three years, there's a problem concerning us, I said as I leaned my head on hers.  
  
I love being on watch, even though in the old days, I hated it along with everything else to do with the Digital World.  
  
I lifted my head up. I didn't mind being here actually. It kind of made me feel special, being part of a group with people I hardly knew.  
  
Mimi also lifted her head up and looked at me. I leaned forward and kissed her softly, but firmly.   
  
You actually think you can beat me? a voice asked out of no where as a black light came straight for us.   
  
I pushed Mimi down to the ground, the attack missing us by a foot. I stood up when there were no more attacks for a few seconds.   
  
Wake up everyone, we're under attack!  
  
Tai was the first to awake. Matt, duck!  
  
I moved too late, the attack hit me and I fell to my knees. What's happening to me? An image came to my head, an image of the Digidestined. They looked at me evilly, Tai spat out, Everyone hates you Matt. Everyone.   
  
I never cared about you, only T.K., Sora added.  
  
Mimi walked up to me and slapped me on the face. How can Mimi slap me, this must not be an image You're right Matt, this isn't an image. I hate you, I only used you just like Shila was going to.  
  
**You aren't worthy of your crest. You never have been, Friendship doesn't belong to you. Friendship never belonged to you. You aren't a good friend. Everyone hates you. Friendship die!**  
  
Suddenly, the Digidestined's hateful faces were gone. Instead, they all lay on the ground dead. I ran over to T.K. who lay motionless, twisted in a funny way. Kari lay next to him, her arm dislocated. I glanced over to see Mimi, who lay next to Davis. I ran over to her, her body cold.   
  
***  
  
Matt, duck! I called.  
  
He fell to the ground, screaming in pain.  
  
Mimi yelled, but she got struck as well.  
  
I ran toward Matt who was mumbling while rocking back and fourth, I'm a terrible friend. Everyone hates me, everyone. I'm worthless, I let everyone down again. I always let everyone down. Matt gasped.  
  
Duck everyone! Davis yelled as he pushed Cody over as a shot of black light over there head.  
  
Kari screamed as he was sent to the ground too. Kari got struck next.  
  
I screamed running closer to her. I ran up to her.  
  
She was mumbling something, just loud enough to hear, The darkness might as well take over. I can't fight the Dark World anymore. T.K., Tai, I'm sorry I failed you. Kari then gasped.  
  
I turned to T.K. who had his hands over his head. I could hear him saying, We should just let both worlds die. It would be easier than trying to use all of our energy to stop him. T.K. gasped.  
  
I ran over to Mimi and Sora.  
  
She won't wake up, she keeps mumbling the same thing, Sora said half crying.  
  
I can't tell anybody anything. Everyone will hate me. Nobody can know anything, everyone hates each other. They aren't kind or sincere to each other. Mimi screamed, but suddenly stopped and gasped.  
  
A voice laughed and said, They will wake up soon, I have given you a taste of my power.  
  
Mimi collapsed on Sora's lap. I looked over to see Matt fall into Yolei's arms, Izzy next to her. T.K. fell into Cody and Ken arms while Kari fell into Davis and Joe's arms.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times. I moved my arm to help balance myself out, but I fell back. I could feel four arms on me and opened my eyes to see Tai and Joe helping me up. T.K., Mimi.  
  
Don't worry, they'll wake up soon, Joe replied as he sat me up.  
  
Kari's up! Tai said as he handed me over to Joe.  
  
Are you okay? Joe asked.  
  
I nodded. Who else got hit? I asked.  
  
You, Kari, Mimi, and T.K., Joe answered.  
  
I stood up and walked over to T.K. He opened his eyes and said, No hope.  
  
No way, there will always be hope when you are around, I said helping him up.  
  
I had the weirdest image.  
  
I know what you mean T.K., I agreed as I helped T.K. stand.  
  
He walked past me and over to Kari who was also just waking up.  
  
***  
  
Mimi said as she hugged me.   
  
Your up?  
  
Mimi nodded. I woke up a second after you did.  
  
I'm glad you are okay. I'm glad we are all okay, I said releasing from our hug.  
  
After we were all up and sitting down, Izzy opened his laptop.  
  
What was it like being hit? Izzy asked to nobody in particular.  
  
T.K. answered, It was really strange, I had a feeling like there was no hope and no point in trying to save the world. I had strange images.  
  
What kind of images? Izzy asked in awe, not even typing anymore.  
  
Images of everyone giving up. Nobody wanted to do anything because there was nothing to do. Then T.K. said, but stopped.  
  
Then what? Yolei asked.  
  
T.K. gulped. I saw an image of everyone dead, I mean I was dead too. Though, I was somewhat conscious enough to feel Matt hovering over me.  
  
Oh my gosh, I had the exact same image just after I felt the darkness taking over. It must be a premonition like the ones we had a few years ago, Kari cried out.  
  
Me too, Mimi confessed as she stared at me, I had the same image just after I could see everyone being hateful to each other.  
  
Everyone was staring at me.  
  
I can tell what you were imaging, Tai said looking at me.   
  
What did you imagine and did you have the exact same image at the end like the others? Izzy asked.  
  
I could feel my stomach turn and replied, I don't want to talk about it.  
  
But Matt- T.K. started, but I didn't let him talk about it because I walked away with Gabumon following me.  
  
  
  
I had the exact same image as them. Kari's right, it must be a premonition. We are going to lose and the entire world will collapse. I will be left all alone.  
  
I sighed as I leaned my head against the tree. Gabumon sat next to me, quiet as he knew that's what I wanted. I put my hands in my pocket. The cold feels comforting compared to what I'm feeling right now. As I put my hand in my pocket, I could feel a cold, smooth object touch me. Pulling it out, I stared at it. My harmonica, it doesn't mean that much to me anymore. I threw it to the ground and walked away. Gabumon followed.  
  
Hi Matt, Cody said as he and Joe were putting some more logs on the fire.  
  
Good night, I said quietly before taking a spot next to Mimi.  
  
***  
  
We walked in the direction that I went yesterday on our way to Gennai's. Izzy suggested we not use our digimon just in case another attack happens.  
  
I walked silently at the rear, nobody really felt like talking much. Only to make decisions, in which Tai only nodded and continued to walk silently. I hate this feeling. Everyone knows that I'm the last one to remain alive. Why? Why me? Is it because this digimon knows I'm an easy target?  
  
Tai asked in a whisper as he walked over to me. I found this by the tree.   
  
Tai opened my hand up and placed my harmonica in my hand. I studied it, as if it would spring up and fall out of my hands. Instead of waiting, I clutched it for a second and dropped it.   
  
Matt, what are you doing? I know you love your harmonica! Tai exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.  
  
What's the point of having it? You are all going to die and leave me by myself- by myself to watch the worlds be destroyed along with our family and friends.  
  
But Matt, it was just a premonition. Kari and I both had the same one, and I died in it. Remember? I'm still here right? We can change the future, he's probably trying to scare us, T.K. said running up to me.  
  
T.K.'s right Matt. We have to keep our crest power strong in order to defeat this digimon. I bet he was trying to make you feel like this, Sora said.  
  
Exactly, make me feel like this. He knows I'm an easy target. He knows that I have the Crest of Friendship and easily feel like I'm letting everyone down, I said as I looked toward Mimi, who was standing beside Yolei and Kari.  
  
You're right. That's why he chose you to be the one alive, don't you see? He could have made anyone in the image the alive one, but since you have the Crest of Friendship, he decided it would be you, Izzy guessed.  
  
Please you guys, your just making me feel more guilty, I sighed.  
  
Mimi asked, tears in her eyes. She walked over and slapped me on the face. Stop it Matt! You can't feel like you have to protect the world on your own. That's why we are here too. You can't feel like this, it makes my heart hurt when you do this.   
  
I didn't know what to say. I held my hand to my cheek where we Mimi slapped me.   
  
Mimi sobbed. Please stop Matt, I can't stand it when you are miserable. She flung herself into my arms and sobbed quietly.  
  
I glanced at Tai who had a quizzical look on his face. I nodded as he ordered, Let's go. We have to try to reach Gennai's house by sun down.  
  
I watched as the others began to walk up a hill and disappear over top. I let go of Mimi and slowly brushed her light brown hair behind her ear. I'm so sorry, I whispered as Mimi wiped the tears from my cheeks. I wiped them from hers. I'm so sorry Mimi.  
  
Don't be sorry, I'm sorry for slapping you, but I had to bring you back into reality. I don't want you to feel like everything is your fault, Mimi said. Mimi picked up the harmonica and placed it back into my hands. It is right fully yours.  
  
I nodded and stood up and then helped Mimi up. She held my hand as we walked over the hill.  
  
***  
  
We are here? Where is Gennai's house? Davis asked as he stepped closer to the lake.  
  
Remember silly? We told you Gennai lives at the bottom of this lake in his house, Kari asked with a giggle.  
  
How am I supposed to remember weird things like that? Never mind, the entire Digiworld is strange, Davis said.  
  
How is it possible to live down there? Can he ever go outside? Cody asked.  
  
He has this atmosphere around the house, sort of like how we have around the earth, you can breathe air when you step outside. Like onto the balcony, it is like going outside, except you look around at water not land or the sky, Izzy explained.  
  
Remember Sora? How much fun we had four years ago? Mimi asked.  
I remember. We had so much fun dancing to no music, Sora replied with a giggle.  
  
I'm going to try what I did before, Mimi said as she stuck her hand into the water.  
  
Please do, Izzy encouraged.  
  
As Mimi did a few years ago, she swayed her hand back and fourth. Nothing was happening. Why doesn't he open up? Gennai should, he's the one who brought us here. Four years ago, he made sure we were here right away. When we came three years ago, he had no idea we were here, and that is why the water path wouldn't open. Do you think he knows we are here?  
  
I looked to see everyone's faces in awe because of what she said.  
I think Mimi might be right. Maybe Gennai doesn't know we are here, maybe he doesn't know there is trouble at all, Izzy said.  
  
Why don't we try open sesame? Davis asked.  
  
The lake suddenly split into two, revealing the white house with pink trimming.  
  
Wow Davis, you said the password, Tai said as he walked town the small slant to go between the water.  
  
We walked toward the house, dread filling my stomach. Ishida, you have to try not to let him get on your nerves. Stay calm and strong. Don't hate the guy, try to understand him.  
  
Are you okay? Mimi asked in a whisper.  
  
I nodded. Oh just dandy. I can't hardly wait to see the guy, I answered sarcastically.  
  
I could hear Tai laugh and he turned around. Oh Matt. Hopefully we won't have any episodes like the last four years ago.  
  
I smiled and said, Maybe it will be your turn.  
  
I doubt it, Tai said with a snicker as he turned back around.  
  
The eleven of us approached the house, I was anxious. I gulped and Mimi smiled.  
  
Go ahead Mimi, you know you have to try, Joe said.  
  
Try what? Ken asked.  
  
Just watch, Izzy replied with a sigh.  
  
Mimi took a step ahead of me. She was about to scream his name, the rest of us clenched our teeth and shut our eyes. She closed her mouth and said, Enough of that childish nonsense.   
  
Mimi walked over to the door and knocked lightly, but increased the noise level with each hit.  
  
The door opened revealing the old face of Gennai's.  
  
Yolei shrieked and blurted out, You aren't the same Gennai I met six years ago. Now your old like the others said when they met you.  
Gennai laughed. By tomorrow, I'll look like that again. It is my cycle of aging, much more faster than you chil- adults.  
  
So, why are we here? Tai asked.  
  
Right, right. Come in, Gennai ushered quickly. Hurry, we don't want him to find our hideout.  
  
Cody asked.  
  
Never mind that now, Gennai said as he closed the door and walked past us into the familiar living room.  
  
I followed Tai who was following Gennai. I gasped when I saw the four familiar couches plus another eight. Before there was only the four couches for the eight of us to sit on. Now, there are twelve and the arm chair. This must be really serious.  
  
Mimi exclaimed as she ran from my grip and over to the blonde boy who was standing next to another blonde boy. It is so good to see you!  
  
Michael said excitedly as he hugged her.  
  
Hi Kari, Yolei, The other boy waved. You two are as cute as ever.  
  
Yolei and Kari cried out in unison.   
  
Wallace leaned over and gave a quick kiss on the cheek to each of them. He looked up. Long time no see. How are you Davis, T.K., Cody?  
  
I'm fine, T.K. replied as he walked next to Kari.  
  
The fourteen of us were silent, until Mimi broke it. Michael, are you still living in New York?  
  
Michael nodded. Yes, and now I go to university there, He replied, but paused. I'm guessing you five are the original Digidestined Mimi has told me so much about?  
  
I nodded along with the others.   
  
That is Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and this is my boyfriend, Matt. You already know the other two original Digidestined: Kari and T.K., Mimi answered as she put her finger down.  
  
Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot T.K. and Kari started this adventure with you.  
  
Where are Terriermon and Coccomon? T.K. asked.  
  
They are upstairs getting to know Betemon, Wallace replied.  
  
Why don't you twelve go see them? Tai suggested.  
  
The twelve digimon nodded eagerly as they ran up the stairs.  
  
Why don't you kids go sit down while I try to contact the others? Gennai asked as he left the room.  
  
What others? Kari asked as she followed Wallace and T.K. into the living room.  
  
Mimi, Michael, and I followed them.  
  
Wallace answered, The other ten Digidestined will be here shortly. They are also needed in the fight.  
  
Do you know anything about the fight? Ken asked.  
  
Both Michael and Wallace shook their heads as they sat on a couch together. Mimi and I sat down to the couch next to Sora and Tai's couch and to my other side, T.K. and Kari shared a seat. Next to them, Davis and Ken shared a seat, while Cody and Joe, and Yolei and Izzy shared a seat as well. The ten extra couches made the room seem bare even though there was already twelve of us.  
  
I'm so happy to see you Michael and it is so nice to meet you Wallace, Mimi gushed as she squeezed my hand in excitement.  
  
It is good to see you too Mimi, and also the rest of you, Michael motioned to the newer Digidestined.   
  
I hope we get some information soon, Izzy commented.  
  
I do too. I just want to defeat this digimon and get it over with, Tai said.  
  
I just hope we don't get hurt doing it, T.K. said.  
  
You just keep hoping T.K., Kari said with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
T.K. looked up at me, his face went to a frown. Don't worry Matt, we'll make sure that premonition doesn't come true. Plus, it isn't too realistic if the other Digidestined weren't in it.  
  
What premonition? Wallace asked.  
  
Kari, T.K., and Mimi told Michael and Wallace about the voice that came with attacks shooting.   
  
Wow, a real premonition, Michael said.  
  
That's nothing. Kari and I have had a premonition where I die, but then it turned out Matt died.  
  
Michael and Wallace both turned there heads in surprise from T.K. to me.   
Wallace asked, You seriously died before?  
  
Twice actually, I replied frowning. Why do I always have to be the only one to die?  
  
That's not true, Sora corrected, T.K. and Kari died in the battle against Liarmon, Joe and I have also died before.  
  
True, but it doesn't make me feel any better, I said sighing.  
  
Why don't we go to our rooms for a quick rest? Tai asked standing up before I could get too worked up from the situation. Then in an hour, around five, we can meet down here for some supper.  
  
Sure Tai, Sora agreed as she stood up and followed Tai upstairs.  
  
We'll take all the rooms upstairs and when the other Digidestined get here, they can have the bottom floor to share, Izzy suggested as he took Yolei's hand and walked upstairs.  
  
Mimi and I followed Wallace and Michael as they turned to a room next to ours. I glanced over at T.K., who took the room on the other side of mine. Sora just closed the door behind her, the room next to T.K.'s and Kari's. Across from my room, Izzy and Yolei share a room. Next to them, across from T.K's room, Davis and Ken took the room. The door next to them, Joe and Cody took the available room, across the hall from Tai's room.  
  
I opened the door to find a huge bed in the middle of the room. Same familiar rooms.  
  
Well at least we aren't sleeping outside, Matt, Mimi said as she sat on the bed.  
  
I couldn't help, but smile. I walked over to her and sat next to Mimi, slipping my arm around her waist. I leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Mimi stopped and released herself. She moved backwards, nearer to the pillows. She lay her head on a pillow and smiled, a smile that made me feel light to my stomach. I crawled closer to her and kissed her again and again, before settling into a longer one.  
  
A knock on the door startled us. Mimi, Gennai says you two should come downstairs now.  
  
Okay Michael, Mimi called back as she sat up and pushed me off of her. We'll continue this later Matt. Mimi smiled with a wink.  
  
I am not complaining, I said with a laugh as I held her hand tightly and opened the door.  
  
Wallace and Michael were just heading downstairs.   
  
Michael asked, Gennai allows co-ed rooms?  
  
Yeah of course, I answered with a laugh, Mimi and always share a room and have fun.  
  
Mimi said with a laugh as she playfully elbowed me in the ribs.  
  
We followed the two down the stairs and headed to the couches where the others, but Cody and Joe, anxiously sat.  
  
I thought we were going to meet at five? I asked as I took a seat next to Mimi.  
  
We were, but Gennai thought we should be informed about the other Digidestined that are coming, Tai answered. Where are Joe and Cody?  
  
We are here. We were making quick e-mails to everyone's parents because they were about to form a search party, Joe replied as he and Cody came and took a seat next to each other.  
  
Why didn't I think of that? Izzy mumbled quietly.  
  
Yolei gave him a quick kiss on the lips and responded, You can't think of everything, you do enough already. Plus, it is Joe's job to be responsible for us; he has the crest, plus, is the oldest.  
  
Gennai walked in and sat on the massive armchair. He looked like an ant on a piece of fruit.   
  
Gennai began, I have been trying to contact the other twelve with no luck, but I do know they are a weeks walk away from here.  
  
Seven days? Mimi asked.  
  
They might get attacked like we did. We don't have time for this, I said looking at the old man.  
  
There is nothing I can do about that. For some reason, which I'm guessing is the enemy, I can't transport them here.  
  
There is nothing we can do, but wait, Izzy concluded, shutting his lap top.  
  
***  
  
Night you two, Tai said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
I opened our door and walked inside. I walked towards the bed, in which I lay upon, sighing in frustration.  
  
What is wrong, ate too much? Mimi asked with a smile as she lay next to me.  
  
No. I'm fine, I choked out as I sat up and took off my shirt.  
  
Mimi also took of her clothes, except her under garments, and crawled under the covers next to me. I can tell you are lying.  
  
Than you know me too well. Sometimes that is a good thing, sometimes not.  
  
How can it not be Matt? Just because you feel it might hurt me, doesn't make that an explanation, Mimi said as she looked towards me.  
  
I pretended I didn't notice her brown eyes staring at me, I just kept staring straight ahead. I moved my head so she couldn't see my face.  
  
Please Matt, tell me what is wrong?  
  
I swallowed the sob that was forming in my throat. I closed my mind to blink away the tears that were forming.   
  
Mimi asked in a soft voice.  
  
I'm scared, I confessed letting the tears flow, I am so scared.  
  
I know Matt, but we will win the battle. I'm positive.  
  
I shook my head. I don't think so. You guys, the people I care about so much, will leave me. I kept looking at everyone today and thought about how you will all soon be dead. I will be all alone.  
  
Oh Matt, Mimi cried softly as he sat up and brushed away the tears. She leaned out and kissed me. Please, don't be scared.  
  
She leaned back down and kissed me again and again. I kissed her back and pulled her closer towards me, holding her tight. Please don't leave me, Mimi.  
  
She responded with a kiss and I leaned up to meet it. I turned her over so that I was on top of her. I put my hand on her bare side as she put her hand through my hair.  
  
***  
  
Hey Matt, Mimi! Tai shouted as he pounded on the door, Get up already.  
  
I jumped up, pulling my boxers and jeans on. I grabbed my shirt and opened the door quickly and stepped out just as quick so they wouldn't see Mimi. I stared into the faces of Tai and Michael.  
  
It's about time, Tai snorted.  
  
I was tired yesterday, I said pulling the shirt over my head.  
  
Mimi called from inside the room, Do you know where my bikini top is? I have no idea where you threw it last night.  
  
I blushed. Mimi, I'm not talking to myself out here.  
  
Well of course not silly, but I need help finding it.  
  
Now I know why you are so tired, Tai said with a laugh.  
  
I wouldn't talk Tai. I said with a wink, I better go help Mimi.  
  
You go do that and hurry up downstairs, Tai said as he and Michael left.  
Mimi opened the door. I found it.  
  
Tai and Michael turned around.   
  
Come on, she said as she pulled me along.  
  
We ran down the stairs to the others, who already began to eat. I took a spot next to Mimi, not letting go of her hand. I glanced at Michael, who was staring deeply at Mimi. His plate, which was gold, had nothing on it. I looked over at Wallace who's shiny silver plate was filled with bacon and a bun. Ken had a shiny black plate full of eggs, as did Davis' shiny blue plate. Yolei had a shiny red plate while Cody had a shiny yellow plate.  
  
It's about time sleepy heads, Sora said with a giggle as she lifted her glass to her smiling face and exchanged an expression with Mimi. I looked over at Mimi who blushed with a quick nod before turning back to her buttered toast.   
  
Why do woman talk about these things?  
  
T.K. asked.  
  
  
  
While the others were talking amongst themselves, T.K. asked, Can I talk to you after breakfast?  
  
I smiled and replied, Of course.  
  
***  
  
So, what did you want to talk about? I asked as we went to his room  
.  
T.K sort of blushed, and I mean blushed, and asked, I want to get Kari something really special for her birthday. I'm not sure what to get her though and normally an idea comes, but anyway, any suggestions?  
  
I laughed.  
  
What's so funny? T.K. asked blushing.  
  
My face went solemn and I replied, I thought you were going to start asking me questions about this situation.  
  
No, well actually, I am a bit worried, but I know Mimi made you feel better, T.K said with a wink.  
  
You know too much for your own good, I said with a laugh.  
  
I'm eighteen Matt! Plus, I have done certain things a few years ago, T.K. mentioned, his face still a bit red. His eyes showed a bit of pain. I still feel like it was a mistake.  
  
You feel like it was a mistake? I slept with Mimi twice, in which both times I had bad consequences.  
  
It's all in the past, I guess, T.K. said, trying to sound hopeful.  
  
It is all in the past T.K., there is no point in worrying about that. I'm worried about the future, I said staring into my brothers eyes.  
  
***  
  
Want to take a walk in the air bubble that surrounds Gennai's house?  
  
Sure Matt, that would be nice.  
  
I took Mimi's hand and guided her downstairs and past the living room, in which the only four people still up are Gennai, Izzy, Yolei, and Michael.  
  
Where you guys going? Yolei asked.  
  
We are just going for a walk outside. We'll be inside later, don't wait up for us, Mimi answered.  
  
Good night, Izzy called as we shut the door behind us.  
  
The air was cool around us, I stared ahead at the water that was in a circle form, surrounding us and the house. Not really anywhere we can walk. In two seconds, we'll be at the end of the air pocket.  
  
Mimi put a smirk on her face, taking my hand she started to walk towards the side of the house. She leaned against the wall and sat down, pulling me beside her. We can at least be here without anyone seeing us.  
  
I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. I love you.  
  
I love you too Matt, Mimi said as she reached toward me for another kiss.  
  
I gave her what she wanted, but pulled back. Do you actually think everything will be okay?  
  
Mimi frowned a bit, but then put a smile on her face. I can't say anything for sure. We all just have to hope for the best Matt.  
  
I guess I'll agree with you. We have got through some of the worst.  
Like when I thought I was pregnant, Mimi said, shuddering a bit, also the voices that hurt us so deeply.  
  
I hugged her. We hopefully will never have to go through that again.  
Mimi lay her head against my shoulder and I lay my head on her head. I started to drift off, the only thing visible was the water straight ahead.  
  
***  
  
I lifted my head off of Mimi's head and opened my eyes. In front of me, a lush green forest lay. Where is the water?  
  
  
  
I looked at her wide eyed expression, My thought exactly.  
  
At least the house is still behind us, Mimi whispered.  
  
We should go inside and get the scoop of what is happening, I said as I helped Mimi up.  
  
We walked around the side of the house to find Michael looking at the forest.   
  
You see what we see, too?  
  
Michael turned around and smiled. Yes, I do. Gennai told me to come find you two.  
  
I glanced at Mimi who blushed a bit. We held hands and walked toward the house, following Michael's lead. He opened the door and I shut it behind us. As we walked into the living room, Tai's grinning face was clear.   
  
What are you so happy about? I asked.  
  
Tai put a smirk on his face and replied by asking, Where were you two all night?  
  
Mimi and I went to get some air outside and fell asleep.  
  
The last time that happened, Mimi turned out to be pregnant, Tai said.  
  
It didn't happen that way, Mimi said with a smile as she pulled me along to sit beside her.  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Kari said, Give it a rest Tai and leave them alone.  
  
I will; I just like bugging Matt, Tai said with a laugh.  
  
Oh thanks Tai, I said sarcastically as I laughed with him.  
  
Izzy, Yolei, Joe, Wallace, T.K., Ken, Kari, Cody, and the girls laughed as well.  
  
T.K. turned to Ken. When will Davis be down?  
  
Ken replied, I'm not sure. I shall go wake him up.  
  
I'll come with you, Yolei said as she ran up the stairs. She turned around and said with a laugh, It is so funny when Davis wakes up.  
  
In that case, we'll come too! Kari said as she, T.K., Cody, and Wallace followed her up the stairs.  
  
Lets have some breakfast, Tai said as he got up with Sora next to him.  
  
Wait Tai, I said sharply. He looked at me and nodded, as if he could read my mind. He sat back down. Tai, when Mimi and I woke up, the water and everything is gone. We are surrounded by a forest instead.  
  
Joe and Tai asked in unison.  
  
It is true. When I went outside to get some fresh air, I also saw a forest instead of the water, Michael added.  
  
Izzy mumbled silently, gazing into the floor.  
  
You guys must be wondering why we aren't in the middle of the lake anymore, a voice came from outside of the room. Gennai walked into the room, looking seventy years younger again. He had the brown hair and bright blue eyes that made Yolei cry out in excitement when she ran down the stairs. Gennai laughed. Come and sit down. I shall wait until an old friend of ours comes too.  
  
I glanced at Tai who had the same look on his face. Which old friend?   
  
The others came down stairs with Davis groaning. He grumpily sat next to Ken who laughed.  
  
We are all here I presume, Gennai said, catching everyone's attention.  
Davis looked wide eyed at the young Gennai. You are back to that age.   
  
Indeed I am. I have located the others and they should be here in five days. In the mean time, you guys need some serious training.  
  
What kind of training? Cody asked.  
  
Well, you original Digidestined have your powers, you may keep training to enhance them. As for you six, you will work on other training. I have received information that there are two crests to find, and they happen to be around here.  
  
I suddenly remembered the forest that was outside. Why aren't we in the water?  
  
Gennai looked at me. That is a good question Matt. The enemy had located us, so I moved us to this remote location with the help of an old friend.  
  
What old friend would that be? Mimi asked.  
  
Gennai smiled and answered, You will see on your journey this morning.   
  
I suggest you put on some more appropriate clothes and eat a good breakfast. Your training starts when you go to find the crests. You will leave in an hour.  
  
Lets go eat! Davis and Tai shouted.  
  
Mimi looked up at me. Want to help me put on something a bit more appropriate?  
  
Of course, I replied as she took my hand and led me away from the others.  
  
We walked up stairs and stopped near the door of our bedroom. Mimi looked up at me and said, I don't think I'll change.  
  
I don't think you should either, I said staring at Mimi who was wearing a green bikini top with short pink shorts.  
  
I just wanted to get you upstairs from the others, Mimi whispered as I leaned up and kissed her.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and I pulled away from Mimi and turned to find Michael looking at us.  
  
Hi Michael, Mimi greeted as she wiped some lip stick from the corner of my mouth. What brings you upstairs?  
  
I just wanted to grab and extra sweater that Gennai said would be available in the closet of my room.  
  
I turned to Mimi and said, That's a good idea. Why don't we get ours?  
  
I was going to anyway, she replied and looked around me and said to Michael, we will meet you downstairs.  
  
I went to the closet where a blue and green sweater was waiting for us. I handed it to Mimi who sat on the bed. I went over to her and kissed her passionately. I whispered, I want to be with you so bad.  
  
Mimi nodded as she pulled me onto her. Please be with me Matt.  
Always.  
  
I will, I promise, I said between kisses.  
  
T.K. opened the door and said, Sorry, but you two should come and eat before we have to leave. We only have forty five minutes left.  
  
We'll be down in a minute T.K., I said as T.K. left the room.  
  
I always get so caught up in the minute, Mimi whispered as she adjusted her bikini top back over her breasts.  
  
Me too, I said as I got up and grabbed both of our sweaters.  
  
We walked out hand in hand and Mimi began to tell me a joke Yolei told her. We laughed as we walked into the kitchen where everyone else was chatting and laughing too.   
  
Hi Matt, Mimi, Sora greeted as Mimi sat next to her.  
  
I sat next to Mimi and wished for some bacon and eggs, with a bit of pepper and salt on them. Magically, it appeared and I reached down and began to eat with everyone else.  
  
***  
  
Bye Gennai, Yolei waved goodbye.   
  
Someone has a crush on Gennai! Mimi shouted with a laugh.  
  
Maybe I think he's cute, but not as cute as Izzy! Yolei exclaimed as she gave Izzy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Izzy blushed as we all laughed.  
  
Which way do we head? Tai asked to Izzy.  
  
We head north until we come to some sort of castle like building, I'm not exactly sure what it looks like, but I have it indicated on my computer. Once we meet with whoever is there, we shall head east to wherever this digimon takes us. We should get there by tomorrow afternoon, Izzy explained.  
  
I wonder who that old friend of yours will be? Cody asked.  
  
I think it might be Centaurumon, Izzy said.  
  
I think it will be Andromon, Tai said.  
  
I think it will be Elecmon, T.K. said.  
  
I think it will be Wizardmon, Kari said.  
  
I think it will be Orgamon, Joe said.  
  
Mimi turned toward Joe and said, Wouldn't that be wonderful if we saw him again? I hope it will be Leomon as well, that way I can thank him again for saving my life.  
  
I hope so too, Mimi, Joe said smiling.  
  
I think it might Whamon, Sora suggested.  
  
Everyone turned to me for my opinion. I'm not really sure who it could be. What if it is instead an enemy? I mean maybe it is an opponent we have beaten before.  
  
That wouldn't be right Matt. Gennai said clearly it is an old friend, plus this digimon helped him move his house to this forest, Tai said.  
  
Than I believe it is either Digitamamon or Piximon.  
  
That is a very good guess Matt, Izzy said, I think it would be either Piximon or Centaurumon because they both live in temples.  
  
You are so smart, Mimi whispered as she squeezed my hand.  
  
Stop it. Izzy and Ken are the geniuses, I said keeping my eye gaze straight ahead of me.  
  
***  
  
I'm stopping for lunch now, Davis declared as he sat down.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. Fine, we'll have a quick bite to eat. Agumon, you get a fire going and the rest of you find some food.  
  
Thirteen digimon nodded and ran off in search of food. I helped Tai and T.K. collect some firewood. I glanced at Mimi who was talking with Michael. She laughed at something he said, but her face soon turned to me and smiled. She left Michael and came over to me. When she approached me, she asked, Why are you staring at me?  
  
I quickly looked at Michael who had a frown on his face. I looked at Mimi, who was smiling patiently for an answer. I was staring at you because I want to finish what we started this morning.  
  
Mimi's face brightened more. Really? Me too. We will take first watch tonight?  
  
Yeah okay, I replied by giving her a kiss on the lips.   
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, I promise I will always love you more than anybody else. I know you feel a bit intimidated by Michael, but he has a girlfriend of his own.  
  
I don't feel intimated okay, but just a little bit, but nothing too deep. I know you love me and I do too. I will prove my love for you tonight, I concluded as Mimi left and went to Sora and Yolei to chat with them.  
  
Tai said as he walked by.  
  
How much did you hear? I demanded with a grin on my face.  
  
Just enough to know that you want to finish what you started this morning on watch tonight.  
  
Don't say anything, please? I asked as I walked next to Tai.  
  
Matt, I'm appalled. I would never say anything about that and I know you would do the same for me and Sora if I were to slip out things like you did. Matt, you and I have a friendship beyond normal friendships. Our crests also go together to form Omnimon.  
  
Thanks Tai, you are my best friend too, I said smiling.  
  
***  
  
Who wants to take first watch? Joe asked as he yawned.  
  
Mimi and I answered at the same time, We will.  
  
You two are eager to take first watch, Yolei said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Matt and I like to take first watch, that way we will get a steady sleep through the night, Mimi explained.  
  
Sora and I will take second. Who wants to take the last two watches? Tai asked looking around.  
  
Why don't Wallace and I give it a try? Michael asked.  
  
I want to try as well Michael. We will take the watch after Sora and Tai, Wallace said.  
  
T.K. and I can take the last watch of the night, Kari said as she looked at T.K.  
  
Yeah, Kari and I will take the last watch, T.K. said putting his hand on Kari's thigh.  
  
Once everyone was sound asleep, in which we checked, Mimi and I snuck a little away from the group. She guided me through the trees until we were out of sight from the others. Although we went into the trees, we didn't stray too far to still keep watch on the group.   
  
I stopped and she did too. We stared at each other for a long time, each trying to read each others minds. I made the first move by placing my hands around her waist while Mimi put her arms around my neck. We stayed in this position until I leaned down to kiss her. She kissed me back and fell limp in my arms. She let go of me, not losing eye contact and lay down on the ground. I stood over her for a second, staring at her willing body. I bent down and lay over her, still keeping the eye contact. She pulled my head towards her and kissed my forehead before kissing my lips again. I kissed back, sliding my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced inside of our mouths as I had my hand at her side. I ran my hand up and down her side, each time nearing the end of her top. She took my hand and placed it on her breast and moved her hands to the bottom of my shirt and begun to pull it up. I broke our kiss apart to let her take off my shirt and I placed my hand back on her breast, but this time, I moved to her back to unhook the bikini top. I succeeded and she fell back down and let the me finish taking off her top. I put it on top of my shirt and stared at her topless figure. She smiled at me as I leaned forward and began to kiss her bare breast. She moaned a bit as I ran my hand up and down it. I stopped to kiss her lips again. Mimi lowered her hands down and began to fumble with the belt on my jeans. She began to bring my pants down, and with my help, we successfully pulled my jeans right off and threw them towards our other clothes. I unbuttoned Mimi's shorts and easily slid them off of her. She giggled when I stuck my hand in her panties. I took my hand out and kissed her more passionately, rubbing our bodies together. I moaned as well as Mimi did and we stopped briefly to take off the rest of our clothes  
  
***  
  
Sora, Tai, I said shaking the sleeping couple awake.   
  
They stood up a few seconds later and followed me to the fire. The four of us sat around the blazing fire with our digimon as well.   
  
Don't you two want some sleep? Tai asked as he yawned.  
  
No, we thought we would stay up with you guys, Mimi said.  
  
Sora and Tai did a quick glance and Sora put on a forced smile on her face. She said,   
  
I could see right through her smile and did a fake yawn. Actually Mimi, why don't we go to sleep? I'm exhausted and we need our rest, I said standing up.  
  
Mimi caught my drift and said, Sounds good, Matt. Good night you two. Come on Gabumon, Palmon lets go get some sleep.  
  
The four of us went to lay down not too far away from Michael and Wallace. Gabumon and Palmon instantly fell asleep as soon as they hit the ground. I briefly heard Tai and Sora get up and walk away. Tai and Sora are such good friends and they deserve to be happy. Just like Mimi and I are. The thought that came to my head make me smile.  
  
What are you smiling about? Mimi asked quietly.  
  
I whispered, I love to make love to you Mimi. I love you more than anything, you and T.K. both.  
  
I love you too, Matt. I will never love anyone as much as you, Mimi said as she began to drift to sleep. I did the same.  
  
***  
  
Morning guys! Mimi said cheerfully as I took a seat next to T.K.  
  
What is she so cheerful about? T.K. asked.  
  
I shrugged my shoulder and answered, She gets like this sometimes.  
  
T.K. nodded and turned back to Kari.  
  
I glanced at Tai and Sora who made little exchanges with each other. They would look at each other, stare, and then turn away only to repeat it again. I looked at Mimi who was talking to Yolei about some dress she meant to buy before we came here. Izzy was typing on his lap top and would nod his head every few seconds when Yolei asked him to agree with her. Joe, Cody, Davis, and Ken were in a conversation in which they would laugh every few seconds and Davis would bow his head in shame. Wallace was sitting by himself, but every few seconds he would turn and smile at his two digimon. T.K. and Kari were exchanging glances as well, Kari would blush and T.K. would smile. Cute. I shot a glance at Michael who was staring deeply at Mimi. He turned over and caught my glance. I smiled and he smiled weakly back, blushed, and turned away to begin a conversation with his digimon.   
  
  
  
Yes Gabumon?  
  
I just wanted to say you seem very happy and I am happy because of it.  
  
I smiled at one of my best friends. Thank you Gabumon. You are right, I feel very happy as a matter of fact. Except about the premonition, I can't get it out of my head.  
  
At the word premonition, everyone stopped talking and looked at me.   
  
Matt, we will win. Especially if we have the two new crests and their power and other Digidestined, Tai said, trying to comfort me.  
  
What if we start the battle before the others get here? What if-  
  
We can't start the what ifs Matt, T.K. said darkly, We have to concentrate on defeating this digimon, whatever the costs are.  
  
Cody began, but stopped.  
  
Cody, I know you know the reason why I want to beat the powers of darkness so bad, and I know you think this is a different side to me, a side you are a bit afraid of. But I can never let Angemon leave me again. Never, T.K. said quietly.  
  
***  
  
Everyone kept silent. I know how he feels, well a bit. I remember that time I was rehearsing with my band and Cody came to me for answers. He wondered why T.K. spoke so strongly about the powers of darkness.  
  
Lets start moving, Tai called, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
How much farther? Mimi asked Izzy.  
  
Izzy replied, We should be there in a half an hour.  
  
Yolei said as she wiped her forehead with her arm, I'm exhausted.  
  
Me too, Davis added as he walked along side Ken and Cody. Tai and Sora walked ahead while behind us, Michael and Joe brought up the rear. Yolei and Izzy walked a bit behind us. Wallace, T.K., and Kari walked together, laughing every couple of seconds.  
  
  
  
Yeah Mimi?  
  
Mimi motioned for me to bend my head to her lips. Would you mind carrying my sweater?  
  
I said as she pulled the sweater off and handed it to me. Don't you know how to carry it?  
  
Mimi giggled and punched me playfully in the arm. I'm just so tired.  
  
Want me to carry you?  
  
Mimi nodded eagerly as I swooped her up in my arms. She leaned her head against my chest as we walked on.   
You are lucky Mimi! Yolei exclaimed from behind us.  
I stopped and waited for Yolei and Izzy to catch up. They caught up to us with Izzy staring at me evilly, the look in his eyes said you are cruel. Izzy ended up carrying Yolei too. After fifteen minutes, Yolei wanted down so that Izzy could check to make sure we were on track still.  
  
Mimi lifted her head off of my chest and asked, Do you want me to start walking too?  
  
I whispered, you are light as a feather, though you would think you'd be heavier because of all the candy you eat.  
  
Mimi exclaimed louder, banging her head against my chest.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes, I felt myself becoming a bit anxious. Who is this digimon? I hope he will be a good ally. I glanced at Tai who seemed to be having an intense conversation with Sora. He met my gaze and smiled weakly, I smiled back. I gave him a quizzical look and he just sighed in frustration. Tai must be nervous too.  
  
***  
  
Kari said.  
  
I looked back ahead of me to see a huge staircase leading up to a huge castle. The entire place somewhat looked similar to Piximon's place.  
  
Matt, I think you were right, Izzy said as he opened his lap top.  
  
I think so, too, I said as I gently put Mimi back on the ground.  
  
A familiar humming sound came from the air. I looked up to see a pink puff ball coming straight toward us.  
  
Mimi cried out as she caught the little puff ball. She hugged him tightly. You are back again. You were born again in the Primary Village after the Dark Masters hurt you.  
  
Digidestined, come, we must look for those crests. Do you have any clue who they belong to? Piximon asked as he flew out of Mimi's grasp and over to the front of the group.   
  
Yolei cut in front of Mimi and I, and began to follow Piximon like we did. She replied, I think it might be Wallace and Michael because the rest of us already have our crests.  
  
I agree with Yolei, Sora said.  
  
Piximon continued to fly ahead, not saying a word.  
  
Can we stop yet? Mimi asked.  
  
Piximon turned around and answered, Yes, we will stop here for the night. By tomorrow morning, we shall find the two crests.  
  
Mimi clapped as she wrapped her arms around me.  
  
I released from her grip and said, I'm going to go help Tai bring some logs for us to sit on. I'll be back in a minute.  
  
All right, Mimi said as she walked toward Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Wallace.  
  
Hey Tai, I said as I approached him.  
  
Tai looked up and smiled. Hi Matt, want to help me find something for us to sit on?  
  
I answered as I walked beside him.  
  
  
  
Yeah Tai? I asked as I looked toward him.  
  
Tai kept his gaze in front of him, not looking at me. Do you ever feel like.... do you ever feel like you don't want to be with anyone else, but with your love?  
  
You mean Sora?  
  
Tai nodded, blushing a bit. I can't explain it. It's just that I never want to leave her side and then I feel too needy, and sometimes I wonder if she thinks I am too needy.  
  
No, Sora loves you too much. Take it from me, if anyone were needy, it would be me. I never really tell anyone this, except Mimi, but I sometimes get depressed still. No matter how much I try, I still get depressed sometimes, and she is always there for me, I confessed looking away from Tai and staring ahead.  
  
Do you Matt?  
  
I nodded and added, Especially right now. I can't lose you guys and be all alone. Please don't leave me, I don't want to be all alone.  
  
Don't worry Matt, as T.K. and Kari said, we can change the premonition with the right moves.  
  
Yeah, but what if we make a mistake, a wrong move that costs us our lives?  
  
But remember Matt, T.K. and Kari took the temptation and we still won. I remember how scared Kari was, she still regrets it sometimes. I try to comfort her by saying it may of not been the right time, but it was the right thing.  
  
I looked at Tai again and said, T.K. felt the same way. You know, I am happy.  
  
I'm happy too, but I have a hint you mean a different kind of happiness, Tai said looking at me.  
  
I'm happy that we have the most perfect girlfriends there could be, awesome siblings who care deeply for each other, and the best friends anyone could have.  
  
Tai smiled. We sure our lucky, and also to be a Digidestined. We are so lucky Matt.  
  
There's a few good logs, I pointed out.  
  
I picked up one of them while Tai picked up two. We left the larger one because it was wet. We walked back in silence, until I broke it. We will always be friends right Tai?  
  
Yeah Matt. After we finish university, we can move back to Odaiba and hope that we can keep our digimon too.  
  
We walked back to the clearing where Agumon and Gabumon were making a fire. Mimi smiled when she saw me and said, Took you two long enough.  
  
I set down the log and Mimi and Yolei sat on it right away.   
  
Did anyone find any food? Tai asked.  
  
Joe and Cody nodded.  
  
***  
  
Who will take first watch? Tai asked, he looked directly at me.  
  
I glanced at Mimi who shook her head. I'm too tired tonight. Why doesn't someone else take it?  
  
I will with Cody, Joe said.  
  
After Joe and Cody, Yolei and I can take the next watch, Izzy said.  
  
We will take the next watch, Davis said, as Ken nodded.  
  
We can take another watch, Wallace said.  
  
Are you sure? Kari asked.  
  
Wallace smiled. I'm positive, right Michael?  
  
Michael said.  
  
Lets get some shut eye, Mimi whispered as she pulled me beside her.  
We haven't even eaten yet! I exclaimed.  
  
Mimi stopped yawning and put her hand behind her head. Oh yeah.  
Everyone laughed.  
  
***  
  
Wake up, a voice whispered.  
  
I lifted my head off of Matt's chest. I opened my eyes to see Michael hovering over me. What time is it?  
  
I was just about to start my watch, but before I wake Wallace up, I wanted to talk to you.  
  
I said. I stretched out my hand and he helped me up. What did you want to talk about?  
  
Can you come over here? I don't want to wake anyone else up.  
  
I followed Michael out of the clearing. So, what is going on?  
  
I wanted to talk about  
  
I looked at him confused. What are you talking about?  
  
We were happy before, when you lived in New York. I wish you would have stayed, I would have have had the courage to ask you out. I really like you Mimi.  
  
I looked at him stunned. I don't know what to say.  
  
Please say you will come back to New York with me. We will be so happy.  
  
I feel sorry for him. How can I let him down easily? I love Matt too much, Michael is only a friend. Michael, Matt and me, we have something special. More special than anything I have ever felt before. I love him so much. Our crests go together to form something special. We have Sincere Friendship, and I know in my heart, Matt and I will always be together. Always. Michael's face never changed. I'm really sorry Michael, but I don't have any feelings for you.  
  
Michael forced a smile on his face. I understand Mimi. I had to try though.  
  
Didn't you say you had a girlfriend?  
  
I lied, Michael confessed.  
  
Michael, the number one rule of the Digidestined team is never to lie. I learned that the hard way, I said looking away from him.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I looked back at him and replied, It's kind of personal, but since you are my friend, I will tell you.  
  
We began to start walking back to camp, I told him about Liarmon and what happened that summer four years ago.  
  
***  
  
Morning Mimi, I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
she responded back my pulling me in for another kiss.  
  
Lets go find the crests. Kissing is for later, Piximon scolded as he flew over us.  
  
No breakfast? Davis asked with a pout.   
  
Everyone exclaimed at the same time.  
  
How long will we walk today? Ken asked.  
  
Piximon answered, Only an hour to the temple where the two crests lay.  
  
That's great! Yolei exclaimed.  
  
Mimi began to walk slower, we ended up being in the rear. Matt, I need to confess something.  
  
What's up?  
  
Mimi looked at me. Before I say anything, I love you with all my heart and that will never change.  
  
My heart skipped at me and I choked out, Are you breaking up with me?  
  
Mimi put a weak smile on her face. Of course not. I just wanted to tell you that last night, Michael tried to get me to be with him.  
  
He tried to rape you?  
  
No! No, he just wanted me to be his girlfriend, but I told him I love you too much. He understood and said we would still be good fiends.  
  
I nodded, half a bit mad, the other relieved that she wasn't breaking up with me. Thank you, Mimi.  
  
For what?  
  
For choosing me over him. I thought you might want someone who is more outgoing than me.  
  
You are outgoing! Mimi said. She held my hand tighter. Don't be mad at him, okay?  
  
I promise. I understand that someone would want you, you are the best.  
  
Mimi and I caught up with the rest of the group, who were trying to think what kind of crests they would be.   
  
In about an hour, we reached a temple with two doors that had a different symbol on each side. Michael and Wallace looked at each other and left the group. Wallace touched the symbol that had the representation of a triangular, spiral hour glass. Michael touched the symbol that was a spiral circle with two triangles on the side of it. Wallace's symbol glowed a silvery color while Michael's turned gold. The symbols turned into crests and two tags came out of no where onto both their necks. The crests danced around them until they went into the tags.   
  
The glowing stopped, and when it did, Piximon said, Wallace has the Crest of Patience and Michael has the Crest of Loyalty.  
  
T.K. said.  
  
Suddenly, a silver bag with gold letters that said Patience fell into Wallace's hands. A gold bag fell into Michael's that had silver lettering that said Loyalty.  
  
What are these for? Wallace asked as he pulled out a pair of silver pants.  
  
They are your special clothes, Kari answered, they are used to unite your power together. For example, mine and T.K.'s power is Hopeful Light, and Tai and Sora's is Loving Courage. Izzy and Joe's power is Reliable knowledge while Matt and Mimi's is Sincere Friendship.  
  
You use the special clothes and candles to practice your power. Do you hear anything whispering into your head about your crests? Izzy asked.  
  
Michael answered, I hear something called Loyal Patience.  
  
Me too, Wallace agreed.  
  
Great, that is the power you focus on and it will help us beat this digimon, Sora said.  
  
Now it is time to go back to Gennai's house, Piximon said as he put a shield around us.   
  
Instantly, I found myself staring at Tai's face on the couch across from me.   
  
My thought exactly, Mimi said.  
  
Good, you completed your task, Gennai said as he came in with Piximon on his shoulder.  
  
I cannot remember exactly, Gennai asked as he turned to me, Can your digimon Digivolve to Mega?  
  
I nodded. Tai and I can Digivolve to Mega. Well, not us, but Gabumon and Agumon can.  
  
I see, and the rest of you can Digivolve to Ultimate? Gennai asked.  
  
That isn't exactly true, when we were facing Liarmon four years ago, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and I also got our digimon to Digivolve to Mega, Mimi replied.  
  
That's right, but it wasn't a permanent thing. I'll see what I can do about that. What about T.K. and Kari? Gennai asked, motioning to T.K. and Kari.  
  
When Liarmon attacked, Kari and I died, but came back to life in order to make the Prophecy come true and help my brother and Mimi defeat Liarmon. We can still Digivolve to Ultimate, though, T.K. answered looking at me.  
  
I could feel Mimi tense up and let go of my hand. I took it again and looked at her. It is in the past, Mimi.  
  
I know, She whispered back as she leaned her head against my shoulder.  
  
How about you four? Gennai asked to Ken, Davis, Cody, and Yolei.  
Yolei answered, No, but I can DNA Digivolve with Kari and same with T.K. and Cody, and Davis and Ken.  
  
Yes, now I remember. Also, MetalGarrurmon and WarGreymon can DNA Digivolve to become a Mega DNA digimon. Same with Pailidramon, he can become ImperialDramon. I remember that I got the Digi-core from Alzulamon to help you all Digivolve back to Ultimate to save the world from Arukenimon and Mummymon, Gennai said as he sat in the armchair that wasn't so small for him anymore.  
  
Everything will be good than, Piximon pointed out, soon, Michael and Wallace with his two digimon will be able to Digivolve to Ultimate and will also get their power to work.  
  
What about the other Digidestined? Ken asked.  
  
The ten of them will be here soon. I think you might remember some of them from your battle to save the world a few years ago, Gennai said.   
You guys might as well go get some rest. The other Digidestined will be here in about three days.  
  
I went with Mimi to our room and sat down on the bed. This is so intense, isn't it?  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement. Maybe Palmon will be able to Digivolve to Rosemon again. Right Palmon?  
  
Palmon nodded. She turned to Gabumon. Lets go get the digimon and go outside.   
  
Gabumon left the room with Palmon.   
  
want to kiss me? Mimi asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Do you really have to ask?  
  
Mimi giggled and I leaned down to kiss her.  
  
****  
  
That was so interesting, Wallace said as he and Michael came down the same.  
  
What is? Kari asked.  
  
We got our candles completely lit. It is such a wonderful feeling, Michael answered.  
  
It is, I agreed with him. Mimi and I were the first ones to use our power against Endoimon.  
  
Yes, except we didn't know about the powers until it happened. We had never practiced it before and it was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me, Mimi added with a smile.  
  
Tai snorted, But it was hell before. You guys had the worst of it, with the voices and then finding out that you guys made it worse by being near each other. You two had it worse and so did T.K. and Kari.  
  
Kari and T.K. blushed a bit and put their heads down.  
  
I turned to Gennai and said, I was so mad at you that summer. You made me so mad when you said I was doing everything wrong.  
  
Gennai laughed and responded, I was equally as frustrated with you. You and Mimi both, she never would wear the appropriate clothing.  
Mimi giggled, I would get either too hot walking or too cold. Luckily Matt would warm me up.  
  
Tai is right, it was harder for you guys. Izzy and I just began practicing and beat the digimon right away, Joe said, but turned his face to a frown. Than again, I was under a evil spell from Klosiomon, the digimon that was after Tai and Sora.  
  
I looked at Joe and said, You know I don't blame you for killing me or Shila for coming onto me. You know that is in the past.  
  
I know, but I didn't only kill you, but Sora as well. And then Shila and I died as well.  
  
We are here, aren't we? Sora asked as she helped me convince Joe.  
Who's Shila? Michael asked.  
  
My girlfriend, Joe answered.  
  
How many times have you died, Matt? Did you say twice? Wallace asked.  
  
I could feel everyone's eyes fall on me. Yeah, twice.  
  
Michael asked.  
  
The first time he died was my fault, T.K. said simply.  
  
It was not T.K., I said quietly.  
  
It was too. You and Tai had to give your power to Kari and I in order to defeat Hasioumon, the digimon that was after Hopeful Light. You had already gone under the semiconscious state twice, and when you gave me your power, you went under it a third time, causing you to die.  
  
I said softly.  
  
The second time Matt died was when I was under an evil spell. I played with Matt's mind and then killed him. I also killed Sora by hitting her and Tai in a car crash, Joe said cutting T.K. and I off before T.K. could feel too sad.  
  
Wallace said.  
  
You guys sure went through a lot these past couple of years. I also remember someone telling me about a coma. Who was that? Michael asked.  
  
Mimi and I, I said.  
  
You know Wallace, you didn't have a peachy life either. You had two digimon to raise and had to live with yourself for creating Deoborimon on the internet, Kari said.  
  
Tai said quietly.  
  
I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Just maybe Tai, just maybe Omnimon will come again.  
  
Maybe Matt, maybe.  
  
We were all silent until Gennai broke it. He came in and said, The other Digidestined will be here tomorrow morning. I contacted them through a hologram and told them to hold out their digivices. Unfortunatly, it didn't work.  
  
Too bad..., Ken said.  
  
How old are they, Gennai? Cody asked.  
  
They are a bit younger, more around your age, T.K or Cody. There is one or two of them that are adults, but most of them, like I said, are younger, Gennai replied.  
  
***  
  
Our fight grows nearer, Mimi whispered quietly as she lay down next to me.  
  
I know. Once we meet with the others tomorrow, we probably will be attacked.  
  
Matt, hold me one last time. Just in case if we lose the fight and we die, I want to feel you one more time, Mimi said with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
I nodded and leaned to kiss her, both of us had tears on our faces.  
  
***  
  
A voice came as did the pounding on our door.  
  
I exclaimed sitting up.  
  
T.K. opened the door. Get dressed now! Gennai says that the other Digidestined have been attacked the same way we were.  
  
We will be down in a minute, T.K., Mimi stated as T.K. closed the door.  
I threw on my clothes as did Mimi. We both made sure we had our crests and digivives, along with our digimon. I fled down the stairs with Mimi trailing behind me.  
  
Where are they Gennai? Tai asked.  
  
You must get your digimon to digivolve and take you there. It is less than an hour away in that case.  
  
We ran outside and all of us took a deep breath. We have to hurry. In order for us to survive, we need them. Digivolve Gabumon!  
  
Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon!  
  
You too Agumon!  
  
Agumon, Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon!  
  
Wow, he does look exactly like BlackWarGreymon had, except he has the Crest of Courage on his armor and is brighter. Digivolve Veemon!  
  
Gennai called, Just let the faster digimon Digivolve. I recommend Tentomon, Betemon, and Biyomon Digivolve.  
  
Biyomon, Digivolve to Birdramon!  
  
Birdramon, Digivolve to Garudamon!  
  
Tentomon, Digivolve to Kabutarimon!  
  
Kabutarimon, Digivolve to MegaKabutarimon!  
  
Betemon, Digivolve to Seadramon!  
  
Sora, T.K., Kari, and Davis got onto Garudamon. Izzy, Yolei, Joe, and Cody hopped on MegaKabutarimon. Tai and Ken got onto WarGreymon while Wallace and Michael got onto Seadramon. Mimi and I got onto MetalGarurumon. The five digimon began to head full speed toward the exit of the barrier that we were hidden in.   
  
Hey Matt! Izzy called down.  
  
I looked up at him and he pointed at a well. Izzy, is that what I think it is?  
  
You are right Matt. That is where you and I got our crests during the time we faced Etemon.  
  
I remember that, Mimi said as she loosened her grip, You two left without your digimon and Tyrannomon broke the barrier that kept us hidden.  
  
That was a bit foolish of us, I admitted, but my mind went back to the ten other Digidestined who are in trouble. Faster MetalGarurumon!  
  
Right Matt! MetalGarurmon growled as he picked up speed.  
  
I exclaimed, You are holding me too tight!  
  
Sorry Matt, but Palmon is holding me so tight!  
  
***  
  
We traveled endlessly, until we reached a clearing where the grass had burnt blotches in some areas. Where are they?  
  
I don't know Matt, Tai said as he and Ken flew next to us.  
  
What does your digivice read? I asked Ken.  
  
They are in the next clearing, Ken replied. Ken looked up to the other digimon, They are in the next clearing, keep going!  
  
I heard T.K. shout down from Garudamon.  
  
We ran out of that clearing and into another one where six kids were looking at us with surprised faces next to four who were lying down, obviously injured. MetalGarurumon came to a halt and I helped Mimi down. Tai and Ken followed us to the others. Gennai was right, they did look younger, more around Cody's age. Tai caught up to me and ran beside Mimi and I as we ran hand in hand.   
  
My name is Tai. I'm one of the Digidestined, is everyone all right?  
  
A young black boy shook his head. No, some of us were injured when black light shot out at us. They will be okay, right?  
  
I nodded my head. My girlfriend, Mimi, Tai's sister, Kari, my brother, T.K., and I were all shot too. We woke up a few hours later. By the way, my name is Matt.  
  
Hi Matt, nice to meet you. My name is Maria. I remember you, Maria said, pointing at Mimi.  
  
I remember you too, Maria. My name is Mimi, and Davis and Michael were the other ones you met when we met up in New York when the digimon were appearing all over the world, Mimi explained and looked at the black boy, I remember you were the one who called when Cherrymon was attacking the tree. What is your name again?  
  
He replied.  
  
My name is Ken, Ken bowed.  
  
My name is Sora, Sora said taking Tai's hand.  
  
I am T.K. and this is my girlfriend, Kari, T.K. introduced.  
  
Kari smiled and said,   
  
I'm Davis. I remember you two, Davis said pointing to Maria and Phil.  
  
I remember you too. I am Michael, Michael said taking a step toward us.  
  
My name is Yolei and this is my computer geek of a boyfriend, Izzy, Yolei introduced.  
  
Thank you Yolei, Izzy said rolling his eyes. He looked at a tall, slender Indian girl. I remember you. You were the one having trouble crossing into China.  
  
The girl nodded and said, My name is Mina.  
  
My name is Cody, pleased to meet you, Cody said, bowing his head.  
  
My name is Joe. I remember you, Joe said pointing to a young boy.   
  
Cody and I met you in Australia.  
  
I remember that. My name is Derek, The boy with the funny accent said.  
  
My name is Wallace.  
  
I recognize that girl over there, Ken said pointing over to a girl who lay unconscious. We met her in Mexico. Remember Matt?  
  
I remember Ken. She was the one with a major crush on you, I said as I let go of Mimi's hand and walked over with Ken to the girl. What was her name again?  
  
It is Rosa, Ken replied.  
  
Who are you? Wallace asked to the stunned faces of two girls.  
  
My name is Alley. I'm seventeen and live in Canada.  
  
My name is Belle, and Alley is my twin sister. We live in Vancouver, British Columbia, Belle said.  
  
Now that I could see better, it turned out the two girls were indeed identical twins with auburn color hair and bright green eyes. They aren't bad looking  
  
Sora look, Yolei said pointing to a boy who lay unconscious.  
  
Oh my gosh, that is Yuri! We met him while we were in Moscow, Sora explained as she ran over to the injured boy.  
  
Tai, that's Catherine. We met it while we were in France, T.K. said as he walked over to the blond hair girl who was unconscious.  
  
Tai followed T.K.  
  
Who is that? Michael asked, pointing to an older boy who lay unconscious.  
  
That is Robbie. He, Belle, and I used to go to the same school until he graduated. He was the first to be hit when whoever this is, attacked, Alley explained.  
  
***  
  
After an hour of visiting with the six who were awake, Robbie was the first to stir.  
  
Belle and Alley cried out at the same time as the kneeled beside him.  
  
Whoa, is my head spinning or what? Robbie asked as he sat up, Is everyone else okay?  
  
Yes, Yuri, Rosa, and Catherine are all waking up now, Alley replied as she helped Robbie get up.  
  
I looked at Tai who looked just as baffled as I did about this entire situation. Ken was sitting beside Rosa as she happily talked non stop to him. She suddenly looked up and said with her Mexican accent, Hi Matt. Long time no see.  
  
Yes, it has been a long time. That fight we had together was six years ago, I said.  
  
After all of them were up, and we introduced ourselves again, there was an awkward silence. I kept my gaze down, but when I looked up, I found Yuri, Catherine, Rosa, and Robbie staring at me in awe.   
  
Matt, you were in the dream I had. We were all dying and for some reason, I could see that you were still alive, Rosa said pointing at me.  
  
I had the same dream, Catherine said in her cute, French accent.  
  
Me too, Yuri spat out, I saw an im - image of y - you a - alive.  
  
Since when did you learn to speak English? Yolei asked.  
  
I am learning because I want to. I'm s - still stum - stumbling on a few words though, Yuri replied.  
  
I put my head down and kept my gaze to the ground.  
  
Don't worry Matt, we'll make sure that premonition doesn't come true, T.K. said quietly.  
  
I still don't understand why I'm the only one alive. Why wouldn't I be dead either? I asked.  
  
Well, lets not worry about the future. Right now, we have to make sure that we win our next battle, Tai said.  
  
But we don't have our digimon, how can we help? Mina asked.  
  
If they are here, they need their digimon, Kari said.  
  
Izzy, contact Gennai and see-  
  
I'm already on it, Tai, Izzy said as he was already typing on his computer. A few seconds later, Izzy put a frown on his face. I can't reach him.  
  
Didn't Gennai say his system has been corrupted because of that digimon? Cody asked.  
  
That's right. I guess we have to do this on our own, Davis said.  
  
Why don't we rest here for tonight, and try to find your digimon in the morning? Tai asked as he poked at the now large fire.  
  
Good idea. Anyone volunteer to go on watch? Joe asked.  
  
What do you mean, go onto watch? Phil asked.  
  
We always have someone on watch, so that way, someone could shout if there is any trouble. For instance, the night we got attacked, Matt and Mimi were on watch. Before Matt got hit, he shouted a warning, which helped most of us avoid attacks, Izzy explained.  
  
That's a really good idea. Belle, wouldn't that be fun to stay up? Alley asked her sister.  
  
Oh yeah, real fun to stay up without getting any sleep all night. How do you guys manage all night? Belle asked.  
  
Us twelve laughed really hard with T.K. saying, We take shifts, not stay up all night. Everyone takes about an hour or two shifts.  
  
They all blushed.  
  
Matt and I will go first. Right Matt? Mimi asked as she slapped my thigh.  
Whatever you want, I said.  
  
Fine, you guys wake up Kari and I after, T.K. said.  
  
T.K., Kari, wake Sora and I up after, Tai said  
.  
Cody and I can finish off the night, since it is already half way finished, Joe said.  
I want to take a shift though, Alley whined.  
  
How about tomorrow night, Alley? I promise I will go with you, but I'm exhausted tonight. After all, we were attacked, Belle said thoughfully.  
  
Alley agreed happily.  
  
Everyone was settled down an hour ago and Mimi and I stared at the fire. Mimi leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Isn't this weird? I mean here we are, with kids we hardly know, and I feel like I've known them forever.  
  
I know what you mean. These guys are really nice, especially those twins.  
  
Oh Matt, you loser, Mimi said playfully as she banged her head against my shoulder.  
  
Sorry, but they are cute.  
  
I know, they are really nice. You know who else is cute? Robbie is, Mimi said.  
  
See? I'm not the only one who thinks someone is cute, I said with a laugh.  
  
I think you are the cutest of all, Mimi said as she sat up.  
  
I kissed her breifly and pulled away. You know, I hope they find their digimon soon.  
  
Me too, Mimi said as she leaned forward for another kiss. She pulled away and blushed as she said, Matt, we'll always be together. Always.  
  
I responded with another kiss. Mimi reached to the bottom of my shirt and began to pull it up.  
  
Not now Mimi. We have to stay alert, I said as I removed her hands.  
  
So, we can still fool around.  
  
others might still be awake.  
  
So what? They all know that we are irresistibly in love together. God, everyone knows we aren't virgins.  
  
You talk about that as if that didn't matter. Plus, we shouldn't freak out these new guys. I mean I don't think any of them are in love, they don't really know each other. Well, except for Robbie, Alley, and Belle.  
  
Matt, you are forgetting Maria and Phil. I met them in New York when Arukenimon and the other evil digimon were taking over, Mimi said.  
  
You know who I think will fall in love? I think Belle and Robbie will, I said as I poked at the fire.  
  
No way, I think Alley and Robbie will fall in love.  
  
Why? Alley is likeyou in a way. I don't mean that in a bad way, I'm just saying I think Belle and Robbie will hitch up.  
  
I bet you that Alley will fall in love with Robbie.  
  
Fine Mimi, I bet you that Robbie will fall in love with each other first, I said as I put another log onto the fire.  
  
The loser has to do whatever the winner wants.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and asked, And what kind of things go through your head?  
  
Mimi laughed and playfully slapped my arm. Is it a deal?  
  
I said. I leaned down and sealed our bet with a kiss. I sat back next to Mimi and asked, What happens if neither of us wins?  
  
Than we can't make love for a week, Mimi replied.  
  
Oh come on! But one rule, no helping.  
  
Mimi said as she crossed her arms.  
  
***  
  
So, are we going to walk or use our digimon to find theirs? I asked as I approached Izzy and Tai.  
  
Morning Matt, Tai said as he looked up from Izzy's computer screen.  
  
Is everyone exhausted this morning or what? I asked as I looked around at everyone who is still sleeping. Shouldn't Cody and Joe still be up? I mean they were the ones who had the last watch.  
  
They went back to sleep, Tai said as he looked back down at Izzy's screen.  
  
I walked over and asked, What are you doing, Izzy?  
  
I'm trying to see if I can locate any of their digimon. The Digital World is too big, I mean it is the same size as Earth. We need to find their digimon now.  
  
How are you doing that? I asked curiously as Izzy continued to type.  
  
I remember that Mina's digimon is Meremon so I'm trying to locate him. The only problem with that is Meremon is a Champion level digimon, Izzy replied.  
  
So what? Tai asked.  
  
Well, obviously Meremon is going to De-digivolve to his Rookie form, but I have no clue who that is. Have any of you guys ever seen Meremon Digivolve?  
  
Tai and I replied at the same time.  
  
Izzy, you could have asked me, Mina said quietly as she walked over to us.   
  
I didn't want to wake you up, Izzy said as he looked up from the screen.  
  
Meremon's Rookie form is Candlemon. Have any of you ever seen Candlemon? Mina asked as she watched Izzy's screen.  
  
No, how about you Tai? I asked.  
  
Tai shook his head.  
  
I'll try to contact him with a locater, but the only problem with that is there could be a whole bunch of Candlemon, Izzy said as he typed in Candlemon's name. We waited for a few seconds until three red dots appeared on the screen. These dots represent all the Candlemon there are on this continenent of Server.  
  
How come this dot is way larger than the others? Tai asked as he pointed at a large dot.  
  
I think it might be a village of them, Izzy answered.  
  
Try that one, Tai said pointing to one that was farther away.  
  
Izzy said, I'll try to get an image of it.  
  
We waited until the image showed, but it wasn't what we expected. This candle looking digimon was hopping under water.  
  
Why is it doing that? Wouldn't its flame go out? Mina wondered. Mina shook her head and said, My Candlemon wasn't that foolish.  
  
Try that one before the village, I said, pointing to a red dot.  
  
Izzy again chose an image, and Mina cried out, That's him. My Candlemon!  
  
Look, a Floramon and Elecmon are behind it, Izzy said.  
  
Did you say a Elecmon? Maria asked from behind us.  
  
Izzy said.  
  
I have an Elecmon, Maria said. She peered down to look at that screen and clapped excitedly. That's my Elecmon!  
  
I know that Catherine has a Floramon. Tai said thoughtfully, Maybe it is hers?  
  
Why don't you try looking up Gotsumon? I don't think he is with them, Ken suggested.  
  
I turned around to see everyone fully awake.  
  
***  
  
We have located everyone's digimon, Izzy announced as he closed his lap top. Of course how it works out, they are in groups in different locations. We are practically in the middle, but anyway, we have to split up. Rosa and Yuri's digimon are east of here, so why don't Ken, Yolei, Wallace, Rosa, Yuri, and I head in that direction?  
  
Where is my digimon? Maria asked.  
  
Your digimon is north of here. Why don't you, Catherine since her digimon is with yours, Mina too, Tai, Sora, and Davis head north? Izzy suggested.  
  
Tai said.  
  
Phil, Derek, your digimon are south of here. You two, Cody, Michael, T.K., and Kari can all go together, Izzy said.  
  
Lastly, Robbie, Belle, and Alley's digimon are together west of here. Matt, Mimi, and Joe can go with them, Izzy said. How does that sound?  
  
Good Izzy, but how can you plan like this so quickly? Derek asked.  
  
Because he's a smarty pants, Yolei replied, but he's my smarty pants.  
  
I have a question. Why are the three geniuses in one group? I asked.  
  
Rosa asked.  
  
I mean Ken is smart, Wallace is smart, Izzy's smart. What gives? I asked.  
  
Want me to switch the groups? Izzy asked as he took out his computer.  
  
I put my hands up and said, There's no need to. Lets go before you get any more ideas.  
  
Wait a second, should we travel by foot or on our digimon? Cody asked.  
  
Good question. In one way, we should use our digimon to get there faster, but then if we are attacked, there'll be nobody to fight, Ken said.  
  
Maybe we should just use our digimon. If we get attacked, we'll have to make the best of it. As long as Matt doesn't die, Tai said with a laugh.  
  
Oh yeah, very funny Tai, I said rolling my eyes.  
  
The ten other Digidestined gave me a funny look.  
  
Never mind, I said. You don't want to know.  
  
Lets get going, Davis said. Digivolve Veemon!  
  
Veemon, Digivolve to ExVeemon.  
  
Suit up, Agumon! Tai said as he held out his digivice.  
  
Agumon, Digivolve to Greymon!  
  
Biyomon, Digivolve to Birdramon!  
  
Armidillomon, Digivolve to Ankylomon!  
  
Betemon, Digivolve to Seadramon!  
  
Kari, don't bother. Well save our angels for later, T.K. said as he ran toward Seadramon. He and Kari got on.  
  
Tentomon, Digivolve to MegaKabutarimon!  
  
Hawkmon, Digivolve to Aquilomon!  
  
Terryiermon, Coccomon, don't bother Digivolving, Wallace instructed to his digimon.  
  
Wormmon, Digivolve to Stingmon!  
  
Palmon, Digivolve to Togemon!  
  
Gommamon, Digivolve to Ikkakumon!   
  
Matt, should I Digivolve? Gabumon asked.  
  
Go for it, Gabumon, I said as I held out my digivice.  
  
Gabumon, Digivolve to Garurumon!  
  
We were the last ones in the clearing after Catherine, Tai, and Maria got onto Greymon, Sora and Mina got onto Birdramon, and Davis got onto ExVeemon's back to head north. Izzy, Wallace, and Yuri sat on Kabutarimon, while Rosa and Ken sat in Stingmon's arms, and Yolei rode on Aquilomon. T.K., Kari, and Michael sat on Seadramon, meanwhile, Derek, Phil, and Cody sat on Ankylomon to head South.   
  
Who want to ride with who? Joe asked as we finished waving south at T.K.'s group.  
  
Please don't make me go in the air, Belle said shaking her head and putting a hand on her stomach.  
  
Yes, leave the cactus digimon off of Belle's list. She gets air sick, Alley said with a laugh.   
  
Joe and Robbie were already on Ikkakumon.  
  
Why doesn't Belle go on Garurumon with you, Matt? Alley and I will go onto Togemon, Mimi suggested as Togemon lowered her glove.  
  
Sure, is that okay with you? I asked to Belle.  
  
Belle nodded.  
  
We'll start going, Joe said as Ikkakumon began to walk west.  
  
We will too. Garurumon will catch up to us in a second, Mimi said as Togemon walked west.  
  
Come on, I said as I walked to Garurumon.  
  
Belle looked a bit hesitant.  
  
Don't worry, he only goes fast when there is an emergency. I'll make sure he doesn't go too fast. You won't go that fast, right?  
  
Garurumon growled as he lowered his back down.  
  
I helped Belle up and got up, sitting in front of her. I gripped onto Garurmon's fir. I looked back to see Belle not sure what to grip on to.  
  
You can hold onto my waist.  
  
Belle shook her head and said, I might break your ribs.  
  
No way, Mimi always holds on too tight. I mean always. I'm used to it by now, I said with a laugh.  
  
Belle laughed too as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She asked, How long have you and Mimi been a couple?  
  
I thought about it for a minute before answering, Since we were sixteen, so about four years.  
  
Wow, you two have been together for a long time.  
  
Yes we have.  
  
It must be so nice knowing that you can count on someone to be there for you. Someone to understand when you're going through a rough day or just to have around, Belle said quietly.   
  
Isn't that what your twin can do for you? It seems you two get along well, I asked as I gripped tighter as Garurumon began to trot.  
Belle gripped onto me tighter too and replied, Our parents our divorced so we don't get to see each other at home. The only time we get to talk is when we are at school. But our school is so big that we hardly see each other anyway.  
  
My parents are divorced too. TK. lives with his mom and I live with our dad, I said.  
  
Did you just say his mom?  
  
T.K. and I are half brothers. I don't know my real mom.  
  
Belle said. I'm sorry.  
  
It's okay, but anyway, T.K. is two years younger than me and we lived in different districts so we used to never see each other that often.  
  
How old are you? Belle asked.  
  
I just turned twenty in June. How old are you?  
  
Belle answered, I am seventeen. I just graduated from high school.  
  
That's cool. So how old is Robbie?  
  
He's the same age as you.  
I asked.  
  
  
  
He seems like a nice guy, kind of quiet. Sort of the opposite of your sister, I said.  
  
Yeah, she and him are opposites. I'm also kind of the opposite. Alley's popular at school, is on the cheerleading team, and has a new boyfriend every other week. Of course things will be different when we start university this year at the University of British Columbia.  
  
It will be. I go to university, but it isn't in my town.  
  
You live in Japan, right? Belle asked.  
  
Yes I do. Hey, you said that you have know Robbie for a long time. Do you still keep in touch?  
  
Belle didn't answer for a while, and when she did, she sounded unsure.   
  
You are lying, aren't you?  
  
You can't tell my sister! Belle hissed as she loosened her grip.  
  
I won't, but why can't you tell your sister?  
  
Because, she has had a crush on Robbie for a long time, but Robbie is in love with me. You would think that opposites attract, but in this case no. He doesn't really favor my sister because of her out going personality. He actually hasn't talked to her for two years, but has always kept in touch with me. He's asked me out several times, but I keep refusing.  
  
I asked quietly as we got closer to Togemon and Ikkakumon.  
  
It is because I would feel guilty. I can't take my sister's crush away from her. That wouldn't be right. I love Alley too much to do that, Belle replied.  
But you can't risk your happiness because of that. Maybe you should just tell the truth.  
  
No. I can't let Alley down.  
  
Listen Belle, I know what it feels like to think that you are letting everybody down. You see, I have the Crest of friendship.  
  
What is the Crest of Friendship? Belle asked as she tightened her grip.  
  
Tai, T.K., Kari, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and I are Digidestined that have come here, to the Digital many times to help save it. Ten years ago, we got crests to help our digimon Digivolve higher. Have you noticed that last night, my digimon was metal? That is because he Digivolved to his higher form. Tai and I reached the highest level, meanwhile the other six have reached the Ultimate, which comes after this form. Mega, which Tai and I reached, is the highest of all. So anyway, I have this crest which I always thought didn't belong to me.  
  
  
  
Because I was kind of the rebel and anti-social one of the group. Mimi helps me all the time, she always says I deserve my crest, but sometimes, I just don't know. I always used to feel like I was letting everyone down, and to tell you the truth, I still feel like I do. Don't tell Mimi that, she'll freak. I have made a lot of mistakes in the past.  
  
What kind of mistakes?  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude on your business. I just find what you are saying the truth, and I like the truth.  
  
It's okay. I'll tell you. When Mimi and I were still sixteen, I got her pregnant. It was our fault that the Digital World was in trouble because of the lies we were saying. Mimi and I didn't tell anyone about our relationship, and we paid the price.  
  
What happened to Mimi's pregnancy? Belle asked.  
  
It was an illusion by this cruel digimon.  
  
Belle didn't say anything as we caught up to the others.  
  
Belle, do you love Robbie?  
  
I don't know.  
  
***  
  
We get to take our first watch tonight! Alley said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.  
  
Matt, do you think you can get a fire going before we go to sleep? Mimi asked as she sat on a log.  
  
Anything for you. Joe, want to help me? Matt asked as he carried some logs to a little crescent on the ground.  
  
Want some help? Robbie asked quietly.  
  
Matt smiled and looked at me before answering,   
  
They got a small fire going in no time.  
  
Who wants to take first watch? Joe asked as he pushed his glasses up.  
  
We do! Alley said as she took my hand.  
  
Alley, calm down, I said as I took my hand away from Alley's.  
  
We'll take watch after you two, Mimi said.  
  
Joe and I can finish up the night, Robbie said. These shifts will have to be longer because there are so few of us.  
  
Matt looked like he was about to protest when I said, Perfect. It's settled then.  
  
After everyone was asleep, Alley said, I'm bored. Want to practice cheer leading with me?  
  
What's the point? We are finished High school and won't ever cheer lead again.  
  
Belle, come on. I told you I am going to try out for the university's cheer leading squad. Please?  
  
  
  
  
  
You know I can't resist, I said as I stood up.  
  
Actually, I don't feel like it anymore, Alley said as she slumped down. Want to know what I'm going to do later tonight?  
  
I rolled my eyes and asked,   
  
I'm going to tell Robbie that I'm in love with him. What do you think?  
  
Go for it, I choked out, trying to stop myself from crying.  
  
Robbie's so great. After I become a couple for with him, I'll find a boyfriend for you.  
  
I smiled weakly.  
  
***  
  
I lifted my head off the ground as I felt someone shake me.   
  
Belle, wake up.  
  
I looked to find Robbie's brown eyes staring at me. He helped me up and put a finger to his mouth as he pointed at Mimi and Matt, who were kissing on the ground.   
  
Where are you guys going? Mimi asked.  
  
We turned back to see Mimi and Matt blushing as Matt helped Mimi stand up.  
  
We were just going for a walk, I replied.  
  
Are you Belle or Alley? I can't tell in the light. Mimi asked.  
  
I'm Belle, why?  
  
No reason, Matt said as he elbowed Mimi at her side.  
  
Mimi elbowed him back before saying, Be careful.  
  
We will, Robbie said as he led me away from them towards a small stream. Belle, why won't you talk to me?  
  
Robbie, you know that my sister has a crush on you.  
  
I know that, but i don't love her.  
  
You love me? I asked.  
  
Robbie nodded as he leaned down and kissed me.  
  
***  
  
I hope they just are going for a walk, Mimi said as she pulled away from our kiss.  
  
Mimi, it isn't any of our business if Robbie loves...  
  
What were you gong to say? Mimi asked.  
  
Look, it isn't any of our business if Robbie likes Belle or Alley.  
  
You are hiding something, aren't you? But I think you have to keep this promise. Am I right Matt?  
  
I nodded and said, I'm sorry, but my lips are sealed.  
  
Where are Belle and Robbie? Alley demanded.  
  
Mimi and I didn't say anything.  
  
Where are they?  
  
They ahh went uhh somewhere, I replied.  
  
Alley looked past us toward the direction that Robbie and Belle left ten minutes ago. Alley sprinted past us.  
  
What's up with her? Joe asked as he walked over to us.  
  
Oh no, I said as I ran after her.   
  
I hate you! Alley screamed.  
  
I stopped when I saw Belle and Robbie break away from each other.   
  
I hate you! Alley screamed again.  
  
What's going on? Mimi asked quietly.  
  
Robbie loves Belle, but Alley is in love with Robbie. Belle loves Robbie too, but didn't tell her sister that, I answered quietly.  
  
I'm sorry, Alley, Belle said.  
  
Shut up! You aren't sorry! I hate you! You know that I like Robbie! Alley yelled.  
  
Alley, please don't hate me, Belle said as she burst into tears.  
  
Why shouldn't I? Alley demanded as she walked over to Belle and slapped her.  
  
I left Mimi and Joe's side and pulled Alley away before she could slap Belle anymore.  
  
Alley, I don't love you. I have never loved you. I'm sorry, but I love Belle, Robbie said as he held onto Belle who was crying.  
  
You stole him away from me! Alley shouted before wiggling loose of my grip and running back to camp.  
  
Belle cried out as she continued to cry.  
  
I'll go make sure she's okay. Come on Joe, Mimi said as she and Joe left.  
I knew this was wrong! Belle said as she left Robbie's arms, I have let her down.  
  
Belle, don't blame yourself, I said.  
  
Why shouldn't I, Matt? I told you that Alley is crazy for Robbie. Everything is all my fault, Belle said as she fell to the ground crying.  
I stared at Robbie who had a guilty look on his face. I kneeled down and held onto Belle as she wept.  
  
***  
  
What an awful night, Mimi said as she sat next to me.  
  
No kidding, I said as I took Mimi's hands.  
  
I guess you won the bet.  
  
The first smile of the day crept onto my face. I guess I did.  
  
I promise I'll do whatever you want when we get home. Mimi whispered in my ear,   
  
I smiled, but then it faded. I feel really sorry for Belle. The thing is, Alley doesn't care about Robbie, she just wants him as a trophy. You know what I mean, right?  
  
Mimi nodded and said, I'll try talking to her. You talk to Belle when she is riding to you and I'll talk to Alley.  
  
I don't know. Maybe we should let them solve this themselves.  
  
Matt, I just mean give them advice, not rule their lives.  
  
***  
  
After we began to travel, Garurumon began to slow down.  
  
Garurumon, why are you slowing down? I asked to my partner as he came to a halt.  
  
I feel exhausted, Garurumon growled in an answer.  
  
We just started though. You ate breakfast, right? I asked.  
  
I did, but for some reason, I feel like I haven't eaten in a week.  
  
Lets get off of him, Matt, Belle said quietly as she hopped off of him.  
I hopped off next as Garurmon De-digivolved to Gabumon. he then De-digivolved into Tsunomon.  
  
Too bad the others are already so far ahead. We shouldn't have slowed down so quickly.  
  
I ignored her and picked up Tsunomon. What's happening to you? Why did you De-digivolve to your in-training form?  
  
I don't know, Tsunomon answered truthfully as he fell asleep in my arms.  
  
Do you think that they will notice that we aren't behind them? Belle asked as we began to walk after them.  
  
Probably not, after the talk Mimi and I had this morning. She probably thinks I'm talking to Belle privately. Damn it!  
  
  
  
I turned my attention back to her.  
  
I feel really hungry too, but I ate this morning, Belle said as she held her stomach.  
  
Me too, I said as I held Tsunomon in my arm.  
  
Belle made a funny noise than said, Matt, I can't go on.  
  
I set down Tsunomon and managed to catch Belle as she collapsed.   
What's wrong?  
  
I have always had this thing where I get really weak if I don't eat in a long time, Belle explained as she put her head on my chest.  
  
I wonder why it feels like we haven't eaten in a long time?  
  
Hey Matt, Belle said as she lifted her head off my chest. I feel normal all of the sudden, but something doesn't feel right.  
  
She's right, I feel normal again, but now my heart and head hurts. The last time I felt like this was when Mimi and I had the voices in our head saying Sincere Friendship is bad. Mimi!  
  
We heard a scream in the distance.  
  
I cried out as I picked up Tsunomon and started to run.  
Belle was right behind me as we ran.  
  
They are too far. Why can't you Digivolve? I asked quietly as I ran.  
  
But I can. I feel normal again, Tsunomon said as he jumped from my arms. Tsunomon, Digivolve to Gabumon.  
  
Digivolve again, Gabumon, I said as I held out my digivice. My crest began to glow.  
  
Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon!  
  
Belle jumped on and grabbed my waist as MetalGarurumon took off in full speed. The screaming from everyone intensified as we grew closer. We ran into the clearing as black light continued to shoot out.   
  
Metal Wolf Snout! MetalGarurumon said as he shot out his attack. The black light dissolved.  
  
I shouted as I jumped off of MetalGarurumon and ran towards Mimi and Joe.  
  
Matt, watch out! Joe yelled.  
  
I moved to late again as the black light shot at me. The last thing I heard from reality was Mimi screaming my name.  
  
Behold your future!  
  
I opened my eyes to see the bodies of my new friends and old laying on the ground. Rosa was laying beside Maria, both faces faces bloody. Phil, Yuri, and Derek lay next to each other, Yuri's leg was broken off. I looked to see the same picture as last time: Mimi laying next to Davis, both in odd positions. Ken lay not too far away from Davis and Mimi. T.K. was laying motionless next to Kari, his bloody arm draped over her as last minute protection. I didn't move this time, but fell to my knees and began to weep.  
  
***  
  
I screamed as I ran from Joe towards him.  
  
The only sound there was is the panting I made as I ran towards Matt. Joe was right behind me. I fell down beside Matt, who lay motionless on the ground. Robbie and Alley ran toward us as did Gabumon and Belle.  
  
He isn't moving, Joe stated.  
  
Joe was right, Matt wasn't breathing.  
  
Joe bent down and felt for a pulse. He drew his hand back and said, Not again.  
  
I fell onto Matt's chest and began to sob. My heart stopped beating as   
Matt's began. I felt his chest rise. He's alive.  
  
His body must have been taking a time out, Joe said quietly.  
  
Matt began to mumble something, It's all my fault. Don't hurt them anymore. Please don't. Take me instead.  
  
What is he saying? Alley asked.  
  
Matt stopped mumbling and fell into silence, his chest still moving up and down.  
  
I guess we'll have to walk. Our digimon our all exhausted, Joe said. Don't worry Mimi, Matt will pull through with flying colors. He always does.  
  
I nodded and buried my face into Joe's chest. I hate this.  
  
I know, He said quietly as he hugged me.  
  
Should we stay here? I have no idea what to do. Do you think he'll attack again? Alley asked.  
  
I don't think so. This is the second time he attacked us, I said quietly as I released from Joe's hug.  
  
Let's set up camp here, Robbie said as he took a few twigs and made them into a teepee form. Gabumon, why don't you light this fire?  
  
Gabumon nodded and shot out, Blue Blaster!  
  
Joe, do you have your D-Terminal? I asked as I sat next to him.  
  
Yes I do. Do you want me to e-mail Izzy or Cody? They are the only ones with their computers here.  
  
I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder, staring at Matt.  
  
***  
  
T.K., look out! I screamed as T.K. was hit from the black light.  
  
He didn't scream this time, but fell to the ground silently.  
  
He's been hit! Michael called as he ran over to T.K.  
  
Cody was the first beside T.K., his hand trembling as he pulled it away from T.K.'s wrist. He isn't breathing.  
  
I knelt beside T.K. and held his motionless hand. I felt for a pulse and got one. No, he's breathing.  
  
Cody sighed in relief. Phil and Derek both looked shocked, but no more than Michael.   
  
Why does this always happen? I asked to nobody in particular.  
  
I'm getting an e-mail from Joe! They have been attacked and Matt was hit, Cody said as he read the message, now they are waiting for him to wake up.  
  
Both brothers are cursed if you ask me, Michael said as he took a seat on the ground.  
  
I stood up and said, Well no ones asking you.  
  
Michael said as he turned away.  
  
Calm down Kari, T.K. will wake up. I wonder if the others have been attacked, Cody said thoughtfully.  
  
***  
  
I called as I held him in my arms. I let my tears fall on him as he lay motionless in my arms.  
  
Yolei, the shooting has stopped. Is Izzy okay? Ken asked as he, Rosa, Wallace, and Yuri ran toward us.  
  
I don't know, I said bluntly as I held him in my arms.  
  
He's br- breathing. I'm sure he w- will be fine, Yuri stuttered out.  
  
Why is Izzy's computer making a funny noise? Rosa asked as she picked up Izzy's pineapple colored lap top.  
  
He must have a message, Ken said as he took the lap top. He typed for a few seconds before gasping and saying, Matt was also shot, but he's okay. They are waiting for him to wake up.  
  
Another beep made everyone jump.  
  
T.K. was also attacked, Ken said quietly, but he's okay too.  
  
I hope Sora and the others will be okay. None of them have their D-Terminals with them, I said as I lay me head on Izzy's.  
  
***  
  
Don't leave me, I pleaded as I held onto Tai's hand.  
  
I won't, I promise, Tai said as we ran towards Catherine and Mina.  
  
Everyone is okay, right? Davis asked as he and Maria approached us.  
  
I think so. Nobody has been hit, Tai said as he let go of my hand and walked towards Agumon.  
  
A black light came out of no where and hit Tai just as he was walking. He fell silently to the ground.  
  
I screamed as I ran towards him.  
  
Is he okay? Catherine asked as she approached us.  
  
I cradled Tai in my arms, thankful that he is still breathing.  
  
I wonder if any of the others were attacked? Maria pondered quietly.  
  
Does any one have there D-Terminal? Davis? I asked to Davis in particular.  
  
I didn't have it with me when I was studying. I had put it away so I could concentrate, Davis replied.  
  
I hope Matt and the others are okay, I said quietly.  
  
***  
  
Izzy was shot and same with T.K., Joe said.  
  
Why did you guys fall behind in the first place? Alley asked.  
  
Belle answered, It was strange. Garurumon stopped because of hunger, even though we ate this morning. And then Matt and I realized that we felt as if we hadn't eaten since last night too. And as you know Alley, I always get really weak when I don't eat for a long time. Matt had this really weird expression on his face and then called Mimi's name, before we heard you scream.  
  
Matt can sense when I am in danger. I guess that is what comes with Sincere Friendship.  
  
Sincere What? Robbie asked.  
  
Sincere Friendship is Matt's crest and mine together in a mental and physical power. Izzy and Joe have Reliable Knowledge, Sora and Tai have Loving Courage, and T.K. and Kari have Hopeful Light, Mimi said.  
  
What are you talking about? Alley asked.  
  
I'll tell you and Robbie later, Belle said.  
  
I'm not talking to you later, you self centered brat, Alley said harshly.  
  
Can the three of us go talk? Robbie asked.  
  
I want to talk. Please Alley, I always do things for you.  
  
  
  
As I listened to the conversation, I felt the need to open my eyes. I did what I felt I had to, staring into Mimi's eyes. She stared at me, but didn't move, as if she thought I might fall back unconscious. I continued to stare at her until she left Joe's side, who was writing a message on his D-Terminal. Joe looked up and caught my gaze. Mimi hugged me tightly, but I couldn't bring my arms up to hug her. I could barely move without feeling pain.  
  
I'm so happy you are okay, Mimi whispered as she put her hand on my face.  
  
I smiled weakly and laid my head back down.  
  
I wish we could contact Tai and his group, but none of them have their D-Terminals, Joe said.  
  
What about Cody? Did you contact him? I asked quietly, it hurt to talk.  
  
I'm sorry Matt, but T.K. and Izzy were both hit. So, I'm guessing that Sora's group was also attacked, Joe replied quietly. He did wake up fifteen minutes ago. Along with Izzy.  
  
I nodded my head and closed my eyes.  
  
Are you okay? Mimi asked.  
  
I didn't answer and held my breath, but didn't even realize it.  
  
Matt, Matt! Mimi cried out shaking me.  
  
I opened my eyes and said, Please don't do that, Mimi.  
  
Mimi sighed in relief and said, Don't stop breathing on me, Matt Ishida.  
  
I said quietly as I closed my eyes.  
  
Are you okay? Mimi asked again.  
  
I'll be fine, I replied as I kept my eyes closed, holding Mimi's hand.  
  
Are you okay right now?  
  
I didn't answer because I felt too weak. I managed to say,   
  
Where are you hurt? Joe asked.  
  
I'm not hurt, I said quietly as I opened my eyes.  
  
That's why you cringe whenever you move or talk. Or why you keep closing your eyes, Joe said sarcastically. Too bad I don't have any aspirin or pain killers.  
  
Joe, I'm shocked, I said, meaning for it to be a joke, but didn't sound like one because of the way I said the words.  
  
Alley exclaimed, You're up!  
  
I closed my eyes again as I tried to sit up.  
  
Don't Matt, you better just rest, Joe said as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
I nodded and the last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Robbie and Belle smiling as they held hands. That made me rest easier.  
  
***  
  
How old are you Derek? Cody asked as he took a bite of the apple he has.  
  
Derek answered as he took a bite of his apple.  
  
What about you, Phil? Michael asked.  
  
I'm sixteen, Phil replied.   
  
Kari lifted her head from my shoulder and asked quietly, How are you feeling?  
  
I replied as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. I turned to Cody and asked, Can I use your D-Terminal? I want to see if Matt has awaken yet.  
  
Sure, T.K., Cody said as he handed me the small divice.  
  
I quickly sent a message to Joe asking him if Matt was awake yet. The last time Kari e-mailed Joe to tell him that I awakened fifteen minutes earlier, Joe said Matt still hadn't awakened, but Izzy has. Please be on there. Please.  
  
A message popped on the screen from Joe saying Matt is up now, but is in a lot of pain. It says don't tell this to T.K. I guess he doesn't realize that I'm on here. How come Matt is in so much pain? Maybe it has something to do with the premonition. I felt fresh as a daisy when I awoke and Izzy did too. I guess I should tell Kari that I had another premonition.  
  
Did you get a reply? Kari asked as I lifted my gaze off the screen.  
  
I remained silent for a moment, thinking of what to say. I finally replied,   
Matt is now up, but is in a lot of pain. Kari, I need to tell you that I had another premonition. It was basically the same except that Phil and the others were in it this time. Matt again, was the only one alive.  
  
How awful, Kari said quietly as she gave a squeeze of my hand.  
  
I hope he will be okay, I said quietly as I handed Cody's D-Terminal back to him.  
  
***  
  
This is so annoying. I want to see if Matt and Kari are okay, I said as I threw a log onto the fire.  
  
Tai, stop working so hard. How can you be doing so much work if you were shot? Sora asked as she pulled me next to her.  
  
I wish I had my D-Terminal. Then we could find out if Kari is okay, Davis said.  
  
Mina said, I wish we had our digimon.  
  
I wish I had my D-Terminal! Davis yelled.  
  
Would you be quiet? Why are you screaming like that? Maria asked angrily.  
  
I was trying what Matt and Mimi did to get warmer clothes on. Sorry, Davis said sheepishly.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes to see Joe hugging Mimi good night.  
  
Don't worry, Matt will be fine, Joe said as he and Alley lay down.  
  
After what I think was twenty five minutes, I was positive that they were asleep because of the way Alley had drool coming out of her mouth. Gross! Joe was snoring quietly, but I was close enough to hear his steady breathing.  
  
Mimi, want something to eat? Palmon asked as she and Gabumon held out the fruit in their hands.  
  
Mimi lifted her eyes off of Joe's D-Terminal and shook her head. I watched as she continued to read whoever's message she was reading. She burst into tears and closed the D-Terminal after typing a short message.  
  
What's wrong Mimi? Palmon asked as she went to her partner.  
  
I'm just tired, that's all. Why don't you two get some sleep, that way, it would make me feel better knowing that you will be rested.  
  
Are you sure? Gabumon asked.  
  
Mimi nodded and wiped the ears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
If you insist, Palmon said as she lay down and instantly fell asleep. Gabumon did the same thing.  
  
Mimi was silent for a few seconds before she burst into tears again. She continued to sob and buried her head into her hands.  
  
I found the strength to sit up, but I didn't make any noise. I waited until she calmed down a bit and pulled her head out of her hands. She looked at me blankly, her brown eyes on the verge of tears. I finally asked, Why are you crying?  
  
T.K. told me, She replied silently.  
  
What did T.K. tell you?  
  
That he had another premonition and so did Izzy. He said the new Digidestined are in it too and everyone was dead, but you were still alive, Mimi answered as she turned away.  
  
I didn't say anything, but put my hand on the side of my head where it hurt.  
  
Are you okay? Mimi asked as she stood up and walked over to me.  
  
I'll be fine, I said.  
  
I know, but Matt...  
  
Mimi, hold me, I said.  
  
Mimi nodded and put her arms around me and ran her hand through my hair. She let go and sat next to me.  
  
Mimi, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever.  
  
I love you too. I want to be with you forever. Promise me that if I die, you won't kill yourself. Promise me that you will go on with life, Mimi said as she looked me directly in the eye.  
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I said, I promise.  
  
Mimi kissed me which made me open my eyes, but only for a brief second. It still hurt to move, but I ignored the pain and continued to kiss her. She pulled me on top of her and waited as I got comfortable on her.   
Mimi stopped momentarily and asked, Are you in physical pain?  
  
Yeah, but I just want to be with you and that's all what matters.  
Mimi nodded and continued to kiss the pain away.   
  
***  
  
Look at this. We are almost reaching your digimon, Davis said as he walked on with his digivice out.  
  
How do you know that? Digivices only show other digivices, not digimon, Sora asked as she walked beside me.  
  
I know, but I had to say that. We must be close, right? Davis asked.  
  
I think so. Izzy said it would take us about three days to get there and three to return. But now that we aren't using our digimon, it might take longer, Mina said.  
  
I wish that we would find our digimon now, Catherine said, her accent making it sound funny.  
  
Me too. I wonder how the other groups are doing? Maria wondered as she walked beside Catherine.  
  
I continued to walk on, not saying anything.  
  
I'm sure they are fine, Tai, Sora said.  
  
How can you be so sure? I asked to Sora.  
  
I'm not.  
  
I wish we had my D-Terminal to see if everyone's okay, I said as I clenched my fists in frustration.  
  
Oh my gosh... Sora said quietly.  
  
Everyone else halted to see a D-Terminal in my hands.   
  
Hey, when I wished for that, it didn't come. What gives? Davis asked.  
  
I think I understand. We can only ask for a wish, but not the newer Digidestined, Sora said excitedly.  
  
I have an idea, I stated.  
  
Sora groaned.  
  
No, it is really good. Why don't you wish for us to find the digimon and meet at Gennai's house? We can contact T.K.'s group, Izzy's, and Matt's groups to tell them to do the same thing.  
  
Sora smiled and said, You are so smart when you want to be. But wait, Matt and Mimi already wished for the clothes. And I think you can only get one wish. Try wishing again.  
  
I wish for Davis to have his D-Terminal too.  
  
Didn't work. I guess Matt and Mimi will have to do the journey, Sora said as she sighed.  
  
I gave her a funny look and asked, Why would they do that if they have Joe?  
  
Sora's eyes brightened and said, I forgot Joe was in their group. I kept thinking he was with Izzy because of the way their crests match up.  
  
I opened the D-Terminal and contacted Izzy first.  
  
***  
  
I'm getting an e-mail from Tai! Joe said excitedly. He says he now has a D-Terminal because he wished for one. Sora realized that only us original Digidestined can wish for things because Davis tried, but couldn't, and when Tai tried, he got this. He says I should wish for us to get the digimon and meet at Gennai's house.  
  
What's all the commotion? Belle asked as Robbie helped her up.  
  
We have a simple way to meet together. Joe, why don't you wish now and get it over with? I asked as I tried to stand up.  
  
Are you okay? Robbie asked as he and Belle helped me keep my balance.  
  
Matt, don't try to stand, Mimi scolded as she put her arm around my waist.  
  
I can't be a gimp forever. What use will I be?  
  
Should I say the wish? Joe asked.  
  
What wish? Alley asked.  
  
The wish that will speed up this process, I replied.  
  
I wish that Robbie, Belle, and Alley would find their digimon and that the three of them, Matt, Mimi, and I would end up at Gennai's house right now.  
  
In a matter of three seconds, I found myself on the couch next to Mimi with Gabumon sitting in front of me. I had to move the position I am in because it hurt to sit like that.  
  
All of us were silent as we sat o the couches until Alley was the first to break it by exclaiming,   
  
Belle also hugged her Otamamon, it looked funny that the identical twins sat beside each other with identical digimon.  
  
Oh Elecmon! Maria said as she hugged her red friend.  
  
How have you been, Crabmon? Derek asked to his crab like digimon.  
  
Phil cried happily as he hugged his orange digimon with a red head.   
  
Candlemon, it has been a long time, Mina said.   
  
Floramon, you look pretty, Catherine said in her French accent.  
  
Gotsumon, you are still rock hard! Rosa said excitedly as she hugged her digimon.  
  
Yuri petted his digimon on the head and said, I'm h - happy to see you, Scimon.  
  
Gizamon, you look great, Robbie said quietly.  
  
Isn't this nice, seeing new digimon such as Morsumon and Scimon? Mimi asked.  
  
It is nice, I said, nodding in agreement.  
  
Gennai walked into the room with Piximon on his shoulder. he smiled and said, You passed the test.  
  
How could that have been a test if we got attacked? Kari asked.  
  
Before Gennai could answer, Maria exclaimed, You are the guy from the hologram.  
  
Gennai laughed and nodded. I am Gennai and this is Piximon.  
  
I'll ask again, how could that have been a test? Kari asked.  
  
You see, we just wanted to see if you would realize that you could solve problems by thinking.  
  
Way to go, Sora! Tai exclaimed as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Gennai asked, Did anyone get hurt?  
  
I'm fine, Izzy replied. Tai, did anyone get shot in your group?  
  
I did, Tai answered. I also saw the premonition.  
  
So did I, T.K. said.  
  
Is there something we can do to change it? I asked, to make myself from bursting into tears.  
  
You have to play the game right, Piximon replied.  
  
Is anyone seriously injured. Anyone have broken legs, anything?   
Gennai asked.  
  
I wasn't going to speak up, but T.K. replied, Joe said Matt got hurt badly.  
  
You were the one reading that? Joe asked in disbelief.  
  
I'm fine, I said sternly.  
  
Are you sure? T.K. asked.  
  
My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine.  
  
Why don't you kids go and rest? I would like to talk with the Original Digidestined. That includes Wallace and Michael, Gennai said.  
  
Piximon said, I'll lead you to your sleeping arrangments. There are enough rooms upstairs, down the halls, from the others.  
  
After they were gone, Gennai turned to us with a frown on his face. This battle will be your worst nightmare. It will be harder than the last five fights you have had put together.  
  
I held Mimi's hand tightly and she held mine the same way.  
  
You ten are the ones who will put this all together. You need to be practicing your power more than ever. If all goes well, that premonition won't come true.  
  
How come I'm the only one that survives? Why don't I die too? I asked.  
  
I'm not sure. It must be something that you do in battle, Gennai replied truthfully. He then clapped his hands.  
  
Out of thin air, our special clothes were on our laps along with the candle bags. I looked up at Mimi and took her hand again.  
  
Go practice, Gennai said as he pointed upstairs.  
  
Joe, Izzy, Kari, and T.K. already went up the stairs with Tai and Sora about to leave. I continued to sit, holding Mimi's hand.  
  
Are you coming or what? Tai asked as he and Sora turned around.  
  
I can't, I replied, meeting Tai's gaze.  
  
Why not? He asked.  
  
Because every time I move, I can't. I didn't say anything, but my entire body ache's like hell.  
  
Want help up? Tai asked as he out stretched a hand.  
  
I replied as I took his hand.  
  
Tai helped me up and I put my arms around his shoulder as he helped me walk. I bit my lip in pain as I took each step on my left foot. With my right hand, I held my left side.  
  
Ouch Matt, you look like your in pain, Sora said from behind us.  
  
How come you are so hurt, but Izzy, T.K., and I never got that hurt? Tai asked.  
  
I don't know, but this is unfair, I said as I took my first step on the stairs. I cringed in pain.  
  
How long is this going to go on for? Mimi asked.  
  
I hope not long, I replied as Tai finished helping me up the stairs.  
Mimi wrapped her arms around my waist and I took my right hand and put it around her shoulder. She said, I've got him now, Tai. He's all mine.  
  
Don't go torturing him, Tai said with a laugh.  
  
I hope you feel better tomorrow. Good night, Sora waved as she walked into a room past ours and closed the door behind her.  
  
Mimi opened the door and helped me inside our room. She closed the door behind us and helped me sit on the bed. Mimi put a smirk on her face.  
  
What's so funny?  
  
Nothing Matt, except the fact that you are so vulnerable able and can't fight my evil self away, Mimi said in a sexy voice. She giggled and kissed my lips.  
  
Oh please Mimi, don't torture me, I said in a wimpy voice.  
  
Mimi laughed and said in her normal voice, Only you kissing me will stop the torturing.   
  
Fine, no problem with that, I said as I kissed her.  
  
Mimi climbed back and pulled me on top of her, to my pain. She kissed me again and again until she asked, Should we practice Sincere Friendship?  
  
Sure, as long as you set it up because now I can't move.  
  
I can't set it up unless you get off of me, Mimi said as she rolled me off of her.  
  
I watched Mimi as she placed the candles in a circle with our large blue and green candles in the middle. Mimi tossed me my Special Clothing bag. She pulled out her long, green dress and set it on the bed. She smiled as she unhooked her bikini top and threw it at me. I laughed and tossed it to the side. I continued to watch as she she took the rest of her clothing off. She smiled at me as she stood completely naked. She asked, Are you sure you want to practice now?  
  
I couldn't say anything as she climbed on top of me and stuck her hand up my shirt. How can I decide that? I either make love to my girlfriend or practice Sincere Friendship.  
  
Mimi kissed me again and again.  
  
Let's practice Sincere Friendship.  
  
Mimi said cheerfully as she got up.  
  
I quickly got undressed, which was really painful, and dressed in my blue pants. With Mimi's help, I stood up and sat in the circle in front of my blue candle. I smiled at Mimi before I took her hands.  
  
Sincere Friendship... Mimi whispered as she then became silent.  
  
Sincere Friendship, Sincere Friendship, Sincere Friendship.  
  
I opened my eyes, but still concentrated, as I watched all the candles light fully. Mimi also opened her eyes, which were full of innocence. I felt innocent too, pure to the heart. We smiled and I couldn't help but lose concentration when I looked at Mimi. The candles burnt out, which left the room dim except for the small lamp shining.  
  
I feel so... pure, Mimi said as she picked up the candles and stuffed them into the bag.   
  
I stood up, using the bed, and sat down on it. I laid down and felt my eyes wanting to close.   
  
Mimi asked as she lay next to me.  
  
I always feel tired after we do this, but it feels good.  
  
Me too. I love you Matt Ishida.  
  
I love you to, I said as I snuggled closer to her.  
  
Mimi leaned up and kissed me. She began to pull on my pants, but I stopped her.  
  
I'm too tired Mimi.  
  
I understand, Mimi said as she buried her head into my chest.  
  
***  
  
I lifted my head carefully off Matt's chest and stood up. I opened the door and shut it quietly behind me as I made my way out the hall. As I approached the corner, towards the stair case, two voices were heard.  
  
I can't lose you Tai, Sora wept.  
  
Don't worry Sora, I'm positive everything will work out.  
  
How can you be so sure? I have the feeling that the premonition might come true.  
  
Sora, I'm going to go downstairs and see what information I can get from Izzy and Gennai. Will you be okay?  
  
I think Sora nodded because there wasn't any response. I waited there silently until I heard a bit of shuffling, kissing, and Tai running down the stairs. I waited until I was sure he was gone and walked out to find Sora on her knees with her face in her hands. I put my arms around her and began to cry myself.  
  
What are you crying about? Sora asked as she tried to wipe away the tears.  
  
Because I am so scared and I can't lose you guys, I replied as I burst into tears again.  
  
We cried there silently, both on our knees holding each other.  
  
Mimi, Sora, what's wrong? Matt asked as he approached us.  
  
I helped Sora up and we both ran into his arms.   
  
***  
  
Mimi, Sora, what's wrong? I asked as I approached Mimi and Sora who were crying on the floor.  
  
Mimi helped Sora up and I opened my arms as the both ran into them crying. I began to cry too and we all fell to the floor in each others arms, for me, it was partially because my side hurt a bit, but not my leg anymore.  
  
What's wrong with you three? T.K. asked as he came from around the corner.  
  
Kari began to cry and whispered, I love you guys so much.  
  
She fell down and Sora and Mimi opened their arms to let her in the hug. T.K. also began to get tears in his eyes and went between Sora and Kari. The five of us sat there, the outside world oblivious to us.  
  
You guys, your weeping like a bunch of children, Joe stated as he came around the corner.  
  
Joe, I'm going to miss you, Mimi said as she opened her arm from Kari to let Joe in.  
  
Joe came in the circle and he also began to cry.  
  
We've been through so much together, we won't lose, Tai said as he and Izzy walked up the stairs.  
  
There must be a solution and we will find it to win, Izzy said.  
  
Sora and I opened up our arms to let Tai in while Mimi and Joe let in Izzy. The eight of us wept together for a few minutes until Mimi stopped crying.  
  
Tai and Izzy are right, we have to win, Mimi said softly.  
  
I agree, let's stop crying and try to think of a plan, Sora said as she let go of T.K. and Tai's arms.  
  
I next let go of Mimi and Tai's arms and sat back to wipe the tears out of my eyes.  
  
Maybe we could try a group thing? I mean we all are wearing our Special Clothing, T.K. suggested.  
  
Sound good, Kari said as she clung onto T.K.  
  
The eight of us helped each other up and briefly hugged one another. After we each let go of each other, which was really hard, we laughed.  
I clutched my side and said, Let's go outside to practice this.  
  
Tai said.  
  
Why are you guys half naked? Belle asked in disgust as she, Alley, and Robbie came around the corner.  
  
Please don't say you were having an eight-some, Alley said.  
  
We looked at each other with disgust on our faces and Tai said quickly, No way!  
  
Then why the heck were you standing there hugging each other half naked? Robbie asked.  
  
They can't see the clothes that we are wearing, Joe said.  
  
Let them and the other Digidestined, who are here in the Digital World, see our clothing, Kari said.  
  
Oh my gosh! Alley shrieked, They are wearing clothes!  
  
Why are you guys wearing clothes that are pretty much the same, except for color? Belle asked.  
  
Because these are our Special Clothes. Remember how I told you, Belle, that our crests come together to form our power? Well, we can practice this by wearing these special clothes and holding hand with our partner while sitting in front of our candle, I explained.  
  
Belle nodded in understanding.  
  
What are you talking about? Alley asked.  
  
I'll explain it to you later, Belle said to Alley and Robbie.  
  
We are going to go practice our power outside, want to come? Sora asked.  
  
That would be wonderful, Belle replied with a smile.  
  
As we descended down the stairs, Mimi suddenly stopped which made Joe ask, Why are you stopping?  
  
Shouldn't we get Michael and Wallace to come? After all, they also have the power, Mimi explained.  
  
That is a good idea, Izzy said from behind me.  
  
I'll go get them with you guys, Mimi said as she gave me a short kiss and went to follow Joe and Izzy back upstairs.  
  
After she left, I grabbed the staircase and walked down the rest of the way with its support.  
  
Still in pain, huh? Tai asked as I was the last to reach the bottom.  
  
Yeah, but I didn't want to show that in front of Mimi, I answered.  
  
Where does it hurt? Belle asked.  
  
Just on my side now. It hurts a lot, but whatever.  
  
But whatever? Maybe you should ask Joe to check you out, Tai suggested.  
  
We'll see, I said as we made our way outside, after I refused Tai's help.  
We found a tree, not too far away, still enough distance from the house to be able to see us. I sat beside Tai and left a space on the other side of me for Mimi.  
  
Good, you two should also be beside each other, T.K. stated as he sat beside Sora, who was next to Tai.  
  
Tai and I stared at each other and then at T.K. for an explanation.  
  
Because you two also DNA Digivolved together. That is almost like your crests being together, but just towards the digimon, T.K. explained.  
Tai and I nodded and smiled at each other.  
  
We're here, Mimi chimed as she took a seat next to me.  
  
Izzy sat next to Kari while Joe sat beside him. Wallace sat beside Joe and Michael sat between him and Mimi.  
  
Let's do this, Tai said as he stretched out his hands at Sora and I.  
  
I took his hand and Mimi's too. I asked, So, what do we think of? I mean last time I was dead when you began, so I have no idea how you began it.  
  
Just think of the power you have that belongs to you. I mean that's what I thought of while you were dead, Izzy replied.  
  
I suddenly remembered Belle, Robbie, and Alley were sitting behind us, watching closely. I turned around and said, You guys try not to do anything that will distract us in any way.  
  
Don't worry, we won't, Belle said as she leaned her head against Robbie.  
  
Wow, I never did this as a group before, Wallace whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
Sincere Friendship, Sincere Friendship, Sincere Friendship.  
  
Oh my gosh, Alley whispered from behind.  
  
I opened my eyes and stared into the eyes of the others as we are being lit by the color of our crests. I glanced to my right where Tai met my gaze and smiled. I smiled back and looked away towards Mimi who had the innocent look again. T.K. and Kari looked the most innocent of us all, probably because they bare the Crests of Hope and Light. The glowing died down and I let go of Tai's hand.  
  
That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Belle whispered.  
  
I'm so jealous! Alley whined.  
  
Wow, and did you say this is how you woke up from being dead?   
Robbie asked me.  
  
I nodded and turned back to T.K. He smiled and then his face went funny as he looked past me. I turned to see where T.K. was staring and it was at Mimi. Mimi burst into tears suddenly screamed, We are all going to die!  
  
I continued to hold her hand and wasn't sure what to say.  
  
Mimi, look at how powerful we are! We can use this power to defeat our opponent! Tai exclaimed, trying to calm Mimi down.  
  
She continued to cry and shook her head saying, I know that we probably will win, but at what cost? Look at the cost we have sacrificed! I mean how many times is Matt going to die or at what age should T.K. and Kari have lost their virginity at? This isn't fair! Our entire life hasn't been fair since the moment we came to this stupid world!  
  
Again, I couldn't say anything.  
  
Mimi, you are right, we have sacrificed a lot, but it is for our family and the world, Joe said.  
  
I know it is, but why do we have to experience pain every time we do it? I can't stand seeing everyone in pain! I know Matt that your side still hurts and I know that Sora is just as scared as I am about this! Mimi cried out as she stood up and let go of my hand. She then began to sob and said, I just want to be happy and not have to lose so much of my life in order to save others.  
  
I looked around at everyone's teary eyes before standing up and hugging Mimi. She continued to cry in my arms and fell limp in them.  
  
I started to hear Sora cry. Sora crying was soon followed by Kari.  
  
Listen Mimi, I know that your worried about this fight and that you aren't happy that we have to sacrifice a lot, but think, you probably wouldn't be with me, I said softly.  
  
Tai chuckled quietly and so did everyone else.  
  
He's right Mimi, we probably wouldn't have this kind of bond that we have if we weren't the Digidestined, T.K. said.  
  
Mimi nodded and scolded softly, Sit back down Matt, you'll hurt your side more.  
  
We both sat back down, and nobody said anything.  
  
I'm sorry everyone, Mimi said quietly.  
  
Don't be; we all know how you feel, Kari said.  
  
Kari's right, we are in this together, Tai said.  
  
Mimi nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder.  
  
You guys are so lucky to have the friendship you have, Belle said as she and Alley wiped the tears out of her eyes.   
  
Oh my gosh, Joe fell asleep! Izzy exclaimed, trying not to let himself cry.  
I'm tired too, Kari whispered as she leaned her head on T.K.  
  
Geesh, you guys are tired, but I'm not, Tai said, shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
The light shaking started when I thought I just had fallen asleep. Of course I realize that I probably was asleep for an hour or so, but it never feels like that when you are asleep. I opened my eyes to find Mimi still shaking me.  
  
Wake up, Mimi whispered.  
  
I'm up, I whispered back as I sat up, clutching my left side with my right hand.  
  
I heard something that made me wake up, Mimi stated as she stared at me.  
  
I looked away and saw that Tai was sleeping next to Sora and next to them, T.K. and Kari slept peacefully. I was surprised when I noticed that the other eleven Digidestined who weren't up this morning, were sleeping not too far away from our small circle. Except for Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken who slept closer to us. Belle, Robbie, and Alley slept behind me, not too far away.  
  
Did you hear me? I said I thought I heard something out there, Mimi said, shaking me back into reality.  
  
I heard you, but it could have been anything, I replied as I looked back at her in the eyes.  
  
What could have it been? A digimon? In case you are forgetting Matt, we are somewhere where digimon can't just walk in to. We are in a barrier, in fact, it's Piximon's barrier.  
  
Don't worry, I'm sure... I have no idea what I'm talking about.  
Did you just hear that? Mimi asked as she bolted straight up. She stood, waiting silently.  
  
No, I didn't hear anything, I answered truthfully.  
  
There it is again! Mimi exclaimed as she ran out of the clearing.  
  
I called quietly as I limped after her, clutching my side.  
  
She stopped suddenly, before I reached her and said, Turn back, now!  
  
I obeyed her words and ran back to the others with Mimi catching up then passing me. I stopped a bit in front of the circle everyone was sleeping in, and far ahead where Maria and the others slept.  
  
An evil laugh filled the air.  
  
Get up now! Mimi screamed as a wind blew forcefully, her voice becoming lost in it.  
  
Tai and Sora were the first to get up and start trying to get everyone else up.  
  
The wind suddenly stopped, silence filled the air as the rest stood up.  
  
Maybe he's gone, Kari whispered from behind me.  
  
No, it's like the stillness before the storm, T.K. whispered back.  
  
The evil laugh came again and yelled, Friendship is gone!  
  
Before anyone could react, a black light, more darker than the previous shots, came through the trees and shot me directly. I fell to the ground without making a sound.  
  
I could hear Mimi scream.   
  
I next felt two arms shaking me, followed by T.K. saying, There isn't a pulse.  
  
Matt, speak to me, Mimi said as she shook me.  
  
What does she mean no pulse? I'm not dead, I feel very alive. I almost feel the exact same as when I was under the semiconscious state when Hasioumon was trying to destroy T.K. and Kari. I can't be dead! This isn't like the premonition. In the premonition, everyone died, but me.  
  
***  
  
I screamed as I rushed to his side.  
  
I shook him violently as T.K. checked for a pulse. He said, There isn't a pulse.  
  
Matt, speak to me, I said as I continued to shake his limp body.  
  
This isn't like the premonition. Matt is supposed to remain alive, Sora said as she burst into tears.  
  
A few screams came from the side of us and I witnessed Phil, Maria, Yuri, Rosa, Mina, and Derek fall to the ground. Joe and Izzy ran over to them and bowed their heads when they each took a hand off their wrists.  
This can't be happening! No, Matt! I wanted to sob, but held it back because I know Matt would have wanted me to be strong and win this fight.  
  
A shot came out and hit Joe and Izzy.  
  
I cried out as he hit the ground.  
  
More screams came out from T.K. and Kari as they fell to the ground; T.K. had his arm draped over Kari in a last minute protection attempt.  
  
Mimi, get down! Tai called.  
  
Instead of the shot aimed at me, it hit Yolei, who was already screaming because of Izzy's death. Another shot followed, hitting Cody and Ken. They fell instantly. The next shot that came hit Wallace and Michael, in which, they also fell.  
  
Davis pushed me to the ground further because even though Cody was down to the ground already, he still died.  
  
Another shot came into the clearing, something we can't escape because of all the different directions, and hit Sora and Tai.  
  
I cried out, but Davis pushed my head to the ground.  
  
It was quiet for a moment before a laugh rang the air.  
  
Twenty two Digidestined dead and only two more to go. Sincerity, join your boyfriend! The voice yelled.  
  
A black shot came out, straight toward Davis and I.  
  
***  
  
I can hear everyone dying. Mimi just called out Sora's name. Oh God, T.K.'s dead, Tai's dead, Sora's dead...Mimi will probably dead. It's too quiet out there.  
  
An evil laugh rang the air and shouted, Twenty two Digidestined dead and only two more to go. Sincerity, join your boyfriend!  
  
No! Mimi! Mimi! I can't do anything. Why can I hear him? He thinks I'm dead! Am I the only one who can feel this, or can everyone else? Let me up, let me up! Damn it! Why can't I move? This isn't fair!  
  
It was quiet again, too quiet.  
  
They are all dead now. Everyone. Oh God, all my best friends that I love so much are dead now. Curse this! The newer Digidestined: Maria, Phil, Mina, Derek, Catherine, Rosa, Yuri, Robbie, Alley, and Belle are all dead now. There lives ended and they didn't even get a chance to fight back. My best friends are also dead. Tai, Sora, Davis, Yolei, Izzy, Cody, Joe, Ken, Kari, T.K., and my best friend and love, Mimi are all dead. I hate this! They were my best friends, and he just destroyed them!  
  
I felt the urge to open my eyes and stand up. I did what I felt like and opened my eyes.  
  
What I saw amazed me. A small, light green digimon who sort of resembled a Piximon in a way, but smaller even, smiled evilly at the other Digidetined.  
  
How could this small, cute digimon have made these evil shots?  
  
I looked to see Gabumon followed by the other digimon coming into the clearing.  
  
I shouted as I held out my digivice.  
  
Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon!  
  
I have to get away from everyone and Gennai so he won't kill them!  
I jumped on MetalGarurumon's back and he ran out of the clearing. We left the other Rookie level digimon with their dead partners.  
  
You are supposed to be dead! A voice screamed from behind us as MetalGarurumon ran at full speed through the forest.  
  
We came into a clearing where a cliff ended it. No point in trying to get him to fall off the cliff because he can fly.  
  
You are supposed to be dead, The green like digimon repeated as he came into the clearing.  
  
I almost laughed at the small digimon who had such a deep, demanding voice, but I didn't because of the sorrow that's in my heart from everyone's death.  
  
Get off my back, Matt. Let me take care of this killer, MetalGarurumon suggested.  
  
I won't leave you, MetalGarurumon, I said firmly as I held on tight.  
  
A black shot came from the small digimon's mouth, but MetalGarurumon leapt out of the way. It hit a tree, thus, causing it to distinigrate.  
  
Metal Wolf Snout! Metal Garurumon shouted as blue came from where a wolf's whiskers should be.  
  
It hit the little green digimon causing him to laugh. You actually think that I, Rosoftimon, can be defeated by the likes of you?  
  
I sure do! I shot back as MetalGarurumon shot out another attack.  
He was hit again by surprise causing him to fall down. He didn't stay like that long, however, because he quickly shot another black attack.  
Again, MetalGarurumon dodged it.   
  
Rosoftimon was angry that we keep dodging all of his attack so instead of shooting at us, he rammed into us. MetalGarurumon wasn't expecting this and when we were hit, we flew back and hit the ground.  
  
I fell off of MetalGarurumon's back and rolled onto the ground. When I tried to get back onto MetalGarurumon, he refused by leaping into the air and shooting another attack at Rosoftimon who simply dodged it. Another black shot came out of Rosoftimon and hit hit MetalGarurumon, causing him to fall about fifty feet away from me.  
  
I cried out as MetalGarurumon landed with a hard thud.  
  
Rosoftimon turned to me with an evil smile.  
  
My heart skipped a beat as he came a bit closer.  
  
Matt, move, MetalGarurumon growled, but couldn't move.  
  
Oh no! This isn't supposed to happen! The premonition came true and now I'm going to be destroyed as well. Wait a minute, in the premonition, I was with everyone while they were dead. I must destroy him and then that will happen! But do I want the premonition to come true? After all, they are dead, do I want to live with that pain? No, I have to save the world instead of being selfish. I do have the Crest of Friendship, it just wouldn't be right!  
  
Rosoftimon's face turned to horror as my crest glowed brightly. My crest wasn't the only one that was glowing, nine beams came through the trees and lit up with mine. The gold and silver beams went together as well did the yellow and pink, orange and red, gray and purple, and Mimi's green and my blue. The five beams went straight through the small digimon, causing him to explode. He exploded into bits of dust, disappearing forever.  
  
I collapsed from the energy it took for the crests to pass through me to Rosoftimon's body. After a few minutes, I stood up and walked over to where MetalGarurumon lay.  
  
He soon stood up, with me on his back, and began to walk back into the direction to where the others lay. I cried softly on the way, but wiped away my tears before I approached the clearing.  
  
Matt, you're okay! Mimi exclaimed as she ran towards me.  
  
Your supposed to be dead, I said, surprised.  
  
In the words of you, never happen, Mimi responded as she ran toward me.  
  
I jumped off of MetalGarurumon as he De-digivolved back into Gabumon and ran into Mimi's arms, picking her up and spinning her around. I kissed her on the lips quickly and hugged her. I let go and hugged T.K. too as he was half crying with Kari rubbing his back. I next hugged Tai, Sora, Izzy, Kari, and Joe. I even hugged Wallace and Michael, to his dismay. After everyone finished hugging each other, we all began to cry again, for the third time that day, if you count when Mimi had her blow up.  
  
Is he defeated? Tai asked as he walked next to me, back towards Gennai's house.  
  
I nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
T.K. said softly, making Cody get a bit worried.  
  
We opened the door to Gennai's house and found him smiling brightly with Piximon on his shoulder as well, smiling.   
  
That was so weird, Phil commented as he sat on the couch next to Maria.  
  
It is good you beat him, Gennai said as he sat down in his arm chair.  
  
We didn't do anything, Belle said as she sat down.  
  
Yeah, we were hit and fell unconscious, Alley added.  
  
No, you died, I said as I sat beside Mimi.  
  
Everyone grew silent at my comment.  
  
Tai broke the silence by asking, You aren't joking, are you?  
  
I shook my head while I replied, looking at Kari, No. You guys were all screwed up. I mean Kari had a dislocated arm and now she doesn't have a scratch on her.  
  
Kari looked at me surprised, but didn't say anything.  
  
So, the premonition came true, Izzy said thoughtfully.  
  
No, not entirely. In the premonition, I was with you guys and I have no idea when it was. I mean the premonition wasn't very realistic if first of all, I died, and secondly, you guys were awake when I came back, I responded.  
  
Izzy nodded in agreement.  
  
You can stay here tonight and then tomorrow, you can go home, Gennai said.  
  
What about the digimon? Sora asked.  
  
Sorry, but they won't be coming home with you, Gennai said. Also, you cannot use your powers anymore. You won't have the clothing or candles either.  
  
The twenty four of us put down our heads in sorrow.  
  
***  
  
I'm going to miss you Gabumon, I said as I hugged my digimon goodbye.  
  
I will too, Matt, Gabumon said as he let go and waved.  
  
I joined the rest of the Digidestined and we were transported back home.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Mimi and I turned around and saw Tai and Sora walking our way.  
  
Hey guys, did you two just get here? Sora asked as she approached us.  
  
Yes we did. We went out to supper, Mimi replied.  
  
We are going to see a movie, but I'm not going to ask you to come, Tai said as Sora playfully slapped him.  
  
Mimi and I laughed, but when we stopped, an awkward silence followed.  
Sora and I both had a dream about how you defeated that small, green digimon, Tai said quietly.  
  
I looked at Mimi who nodded. She added, So did I.  
  
And when were you planning to tell me? I asked Mimi, glaring at her.  
  
she answered truthfully.  
  
We saw how you woke up and got MetalGarurumon to take you out of the clearing. Then we saw how you fought him with our crest powers, going through you towards him and then defeating him. Then the dream ended, Tai explained.  
  
I nodded and so did Mimi and Sora.  
  
Sora added, I talked to Izzy and Joe and they said they also had the same dream. I'm positive that Wallace, Michael, Kari, and T.K. also had the same dream.  
  
I wonder if Belle and the others also had the same dream? Mimi asked to nobody in particular.  
  
I don't think so because it wasn't their crest powers that went through me, I replied.  
  
We should get going or else we'll be late for the movie, Sora said.  
  
We'll see you later, Tai said as he waved goodbye.  
  
The two of them jumped in his car and Tai sped away.  
  
You know that I meant what I said Matt, Mimi said, smiling.  
  
I gave her a quizzical look as I asked, What are you talking about?  
  
I said that I would do anything you want me to do because you won the bet, Mimi replied as we made our way up the stairs, towards my   
apartment.  
  
I'm bad at this game. How about this, you get to decide on everything, I said as I unlocked the door.  
  
Fine by me, Mimi said as she led me into my apartment.  
  
***  
  
I rolled off of Mimi, breathing heavily. She was also panting as we lay side by side on my bed.  
  
Mimi snuggled up to me and whispered, We will always be together.  
  
I said as I kissed her forehead.  
  
**End of this part.**  
  
This thing is 112 pages on Verdana 12 font o.O Crazy, eh?


	7. The Knife

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Story takes place** four years** after the last one (_No One's Fight_)  
  
This one also contains self mutilation and depression.  
  
**The Knife**  
  
The knife glinted in the moon light. I put it back down in the shadows.  
  
Why do people drift away from each other? Is it an inevitable thing? Ever since she left me, I noticed everyone has been drifting away. She left me because she says we were too close for our own good, but then we have our own paths to follow. She also said it was because she would be moving back to America to take some different classes at university. What a joke that was. I still remember the day four years ago when Tai said we would all be together, us Digidestined. He said that we would all move back to Odaiba and live happily ever after with our beautiful girlfriends and best friends. Did that happen? Of course not. What unrealistic fantasy that was, but of course I was so naive, I actually believed it would be true. I only believed that until the day she left me. Then things were completely different.  
  
The knife came out of the shadows again, but hid again.  
  
Where is everyone now? Joe left to South America to use his doctor degree for a real purpose, his brother's dream. I still remember the day he told us her would be leaving with Shila, of course he still doesn't have his degree, but he does help the people of South America. He told me how angry his dad was at him. Ken is dating Maria, another one of the Digidestined that helped us defeat our enemy four years ago. He convinced her to move to Japan, and she agreed. He is so lucky. Izzy and Yolei ended up moving to Tokyo to have their own computer company. Ken and Izzy own the company together. Cody, Davis, Kari, and T.K. all go to university, but not the one I did. They go to one closer to Odaiba and make weekend visits as much as they can. I haven't seen them or talked to them for four months. Tai and Sora are happily engaged. Dad said that Sora had a miscarriage not too long ago, but they are trying to have a child again. Dad keeps in touch with them more than I do for some strange reason. Wallace I'm not exactly sure what he is up to now. He probably is in America right now, but I do know that he keeps in touch with Michael and _her_. Michael somehow managed to get who he wanted, but I'm not angry at him for taking her. Maybe it is because he didn't steal her away from me, but she went to him on her own. Mimi broke my heart and it can never be fixed, but I can't be angry with her. I'm still deeply in love with her and have been always. Even when she broke up with me three years ago, I can't hate her.  
  
I brought up the knife and stared at it. I leaned my head against the wall, and tilted it so I could see out the window.  
  
The window sill is such a depressing place. It is perfect for me.  
  
The knife looked so comforting, I wanted the pain that it could bring. I took the knife and brought it to my lower arm, just above my wrist. I made a slit, the only sound was it tearing through my skin. I barely felt it, and when I did, it felt good.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
What is that? Why is my head ringing... oh, it is the phone. I guess we have to go now.  
  
I picked up the phone, holding a cloth where I slit my wrist.   
  
  
  
Mr. Ishida, your flight will leave in twenty minutes. The others are waiting for you in the taxi. Do you have your bags ready?  
  
I do have my bags ready. I will be down in a minute. Do you have the time?  
  
It is ten fifty seven p.m. Your flight leaves at eleven twenty to go to New York.  
  
Thank you, I concluded by hanging up the phone.  
  
I made sure my bags were packed and that my wrist stopped bleeding. I put on a long sleeved turtle neck, grabbed my jacket and bags, and headed out the door of the hotel.  
  
What a big city. I wonder if we will be able to find our way around tomorrow. Well, good night Yamato, Shori commented as he waved good night.  
  
I smiled weakly and opened the door to the room. The room had a king sized bed with a wardrobe to the side and a closet space. There was also a couch and an armchair in a small space on the other side of the room with a TV, too.  
  
Gennai's house? I shook my head. No, we aren't needed in the Digital World. Sincere Friendship is never needed again, maybe that is why Mimi stayed with me in the first place. Maybe she felt like she had to because of the power of our crests. Maybe she never did love me.  
  
The phone rang  
  
Who could be calling at this time? Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm not in Mexico City anymore. It is still late at night. What time is it? I picked up the receiver and asked,   
  
Matt, is that you?  
  
T.K.'s voice. Dad must have given him the number of the hotel. Yeah T.K., it is me, I said enthusiastically, trying to sound like I'm happy.  
  
It's good to hear you doing okay. I was getting a bit worried when Dad said that you haven't been sounding like yourself lately. I haven't seen you for months; how have you been doing?  
  
I'm doing fine, I lied, but wish I could tell him the truth. I haven't sounded like myself because I've been so busy. I'm so tired, I can almost hardly wait until I finish touring the America  
  
That's good to hear. When will you come home?   
  
Home, a word that hasn't much meaning to me for a long time. I will be home in about a week actually. New York is my last stop before I come home, I answered  
  
You're in New York? T.K. asked, but suddenly was very quiet.  
  
Yes, I'm in New York.  
  
Oh, a- a that's ni- nice, T.K. choked out, trying to get his voice calm.  
  
What is so wrong about New York?  
  
T.K. was about to say something, but stopped himself. I could hear him breathing heavily into the phone. He shuffled for a few seconds and replied, Nothing is wrong with New York.  
  
I have to go T.K., I'm busy right now.  
  
Bye Matt, T.K. said weakly.  
  
I hung up the phone, but then slapped my forehead. What was that? Ishida, can you not even tell your brother the truth, let alone say goodbye?  
  
***  
  
Same old song, I think I've heard this song a million times. I'll see what bands are playing in town this week, maybe Michael and I can go catch one of them with Wallace and his new girlfriend.   
  
I flipped with the station while I drove.   
  
Now, for your music update. The locals that are playing this week are: New Basers, Brian Griel, Blue Wolves...  
  
Blue Wolves? No, it can't be. His band had a different name, but than again, Tai said the band changed its name.  
  
I sobbed banging my head against the steering wheel.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the car give a bump and I looked up to see a man walking out of his car towards me. Oh great, I bumped into him at a red light.  
Excuse me miss, but would you watch where you are driving? You are lucky your car hit my bumper only, The man said angrily.  
  
I'm so sorry, I cried out, sobbing my heart into the steering wheel.   
  
Geez miss, I'm sorry. Just try to get off the road before you regret it, the man said sheepishly, walking back to his car.   
  
The light turned green.  
  
***  
  
What is with the phone lately? I've only been in New York since last night! Can't people leave me alone?   
  
Hi, Matt?  
  
I was shocked at the voice. Tai, is that you?  
  
Yes it is.  
  
How did you get this number? I demanded.  
  
Your dad gave it to me and T.K. when we saw him, Tai answered.  
  
  
Matt, how are you doing? T.K. called me yesterday and said you sounded funny over the phone.  
  
I'm fine, I lied. I never could lie to Tai that good. Hopefully he bought it.  
  
Are you really Matt? You can tell me anything. I meant what I said a few years back, we will always be best friends. Always.  
  
Is that really true Tai? Is it as true as your vision that we would all live in Odaiba together and live happily ever after? What a joke that was, I sneered into the phone.  
  
Matt, I have to go. There is a call on the other line. I'm going to call you later, okay?  
  
Whatever Tai, I concluded, hanging up the phone.  
  
***  
  
Good, Michael isn't home yet. I ran straight for the phone, not taking off my shoes when I walked into our apartment. I dialed the phone number I knew off by heart.  
  
Hello, Tai speaking.  
  
I sobbed into the phone, is it true?  
  
What is true? Is that you Mimi?  
  
It's me. Is it true, is Matt in town?  
  
I don't know Mimi. Why do you think that? Tai asked.  
  
Because when I was listening to the bands that would be playing in New York, a band called Blue Wolves is here. Didn't you say Matt's band changed its name from Teenage Wolves'? Is that the name, or am I getting worked up for nothing? I asked, sobbing harder into the phone.  
  
Tai was quiet for a minute, but then answered, That is Matt's band name. Mimi, calm down. Why are you getting so worked up?  
  
That is a good question. Why am I getting so worked up? Why should I get so worked up over Matt? We are history now and I am happy with... with I can't even remember his name! I began to sob harder.  
  
Mimi, I'm going to put Sora on the phone, okay?  
  
I just sobbed louder as Sora's voice came onto the other line. Mimi, everything is going to be all right. Why are you so upset?  
  
I don't know, I choked out, still crying.  
  
Mimi, I'm going to ask you a very personal question, Sora stated. She was quiet for a minute before asking, Are you still in love with Matt?  
  
I don't know, I replied, starting to calm down.  
  
Mimi, do you want me to find out where Matt is staying? Sora asked.  
  
I don't know, I said.  
  
I could hear shuffling in the background. Tai's voice was back on the phone and said, I'm going to call you back. I'm going to find out from T.K. where Matt is staying.  
  
***  
  
Where are you going Matt? Shiori asked as he and Lioki were climbing up the stairs.  
  
I'm going for a walk, I said plainly.  
  
But it is pretty late at night.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and walked past them.  
  
***  
  
It was about fifteen minutes later when the phone rung again. I asked weakly into the phone.  
  
Mimi, it's T.K.  
  
T.K., how have you been doing? I asked.  
  
Good, but it doesn't matter. Do you want to know where my brother is staying? T.K. asked.  
  
I don't know.  
  
You don't know much, do you? I'm going to give you the hotel he's staying at, anyway. He is staying at a small hotel called Reshaker's Hotel. I'm not sure if it is a hotel or a motel, but that doesn't matter. Do you have that down, Mimi?  
  
I know where that is, I said, my mind wondering somewhere else.   
  
I dropped the phone and could hear faintly T.K. screaming into the phone, Mimi! Mimi, are you all right?  
  
I took the phone, hung it up, and ran out of the house. I ran a few blocks towards the park. That hotel is somewhere on Parker's Avenue. I can cut through the park, and go there. I stopped when I thought about it. Why am I doing this? Why? I'm not in love with Matt anymore. I broke up with him because we drifted away. I felt trapped, so why am I putting myself back into his life? He probably has a girlfriend and is happy with her and his career. I'm happy too, right?  
  
I began to walk through the park, trying to figure myself out.  
  
***  
  
What is the point of living this lie of a life? It will be so easy, I'll just go back to the hotel, take my trusty, bloody knife, and pierce it through my heart. Maybe that will stop the pain* I leaned my head against the tree I was sitting against.  
  
Help me!  
  
I looked up to find two dark shadows struggling in the dark, not too far away. The larger figure pushed a smaller, struggling figure to the ground. I got up, and found myself in an automatic state. Running toward these two figures, my heart was racing.  
  
Stop it! Somebody, please help me, a female's voice sobbed as she gave up struggling the figure.  
  
I have a gun, now shut up! the male's voice hissed.  
  
I ran up and took him by the collar. I punched him hard and he loosened his way out of my grip. He ran away into the shadows.  
  
I guess he didn't have a gun, I stated.  
  
The girl on the ground continued to sob.  
  
I said lending her a hand.  
  
She took my hand, but hesitated. She let me help her up, but continued to sob.  
  
Everything will be okay, I said soothingly, but I knew in my heart, this woman's life just took a different turn.  
  
No it won't, she said quietly.   
  
I just stared at her silently, trying to see what she looked like.  
  
Everything is not okay! I'm lying to myself! I'm living a lie because I can't face the truth! she screamed as I took her by the hand, trying to make her come into the light.  
  
I hope she isn't hurt, although she does seem to be upset. I wonder if she is hurt? I wish I could tell her to stop resisting me, I want to pull her into the light to see if she is okay.  
  
I don't deserve to live! I don't deserve the Crest of Sincerity! she screamed, half crying as she came in the light.  
  
I looked at her shocked. My heart shattered. Here she is, the love of my life, Mimi Tachikawa. I can't even say a word to her.  
  
She stopped sobbing and looked up when I let go of her arm. She gasped.   
  
I looked at her again, her face trying to hold back a cry. I walked away, back toward the hotel.  
  
***  
  
I dialed the familiar phone number again. Thankful, that Michael left a message saying he would be out of town for two days.   
  
Hello, Tai speaking.  
  
I sobbed again into the phone.  
  
Mimi, did you go see Matt? He asked anxiously.  
  
I nodded, but realized he couldn't see me. I was walking in the park when this guy started to attack me. He was trying to rape me. I screamed for help and I suddenly found myself staring at Matt.  
  
Matt tried to rape you? Tai asked in disbelief.  
  
I sobbed, He helped me.  
  
So, are you with him right now? What happened? Tai asked in the receiver, and then I could hear him telling Sora that Matt didn't rape me.  
  
No, once he saw who I was, he walked away. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me, and then walked away.  
  
Tai said disappointed.  
  
Tai, I know this isn't any of my business, but is Matt okay? I mean emotionally.  
  
Mimi, I'm not going to lie to you. I think he is depressed again. T.K. and I just noticed it these past couple of days. We haven't seen him in months and T.K. says whenever he talks to him, he lies about being fine. But maybe we are wrong, maybe it is really not like that. Maybe he is just tired from being on tour. I don't know, Tai sighed in frustration.  
I'm going to go now, I said as I hung up the phone. I took my coat and walked back into the night.  
  
A little while later, I found myself in the hotel at the counter.  
  
Excuse me, miss? Could you please tell me what room Yamato Ishida is staying in?  
  
I'm sorry, but I cannot say for privacy purposes, The clerk said with a smile.  
  
But I am his manager and he never told me what room he was in. Could you at least phone him and ask him if I could see him?  
  
I'll see what I can do.  
  
***  
  
Fine, send her up, I said, a bit annoyed.  
  
I sighed as I hung up the phone. I guess I'll finish what I started later. I took the cloth and wrapped it around my lower arm. I put back on a turtle neck and put my arm at my side as there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find her standing there.   
  
Matt, can I please come in?  
  
I was tempted to close the door, to never see her again.  
  
Please Matt? Mimi asked, putting her hand on the door.  
  
I made way for her to come in. She did and I closed the door behind her. She took off her coat revealing a green tank top and blue jeans. She turned around and stared at me. I couldn't speak. Mimi turned back around and lay her jacket on the couch. She sat down and sighed, beginning to stare at me again.  
  
I finally got the courage to ask, Shouldn't you be at home with Michael?  
  
Mimi put a weak smile on her face and answered, He's out of town this weekend.  
  
I nodded and walked over and took a seat in the armchair. I hid my arm by my side. I glanced to the window sill where I would have killed myself if the phone hadn't rung. Oh no, the knife is out. How could I have been so stupid to leave it out? I quickly looked back, so she wouldn't look to where I was looking.  
  
Too late. Mimi's eyes went wide. She stood up and walked over to the window. I stared at the floor, not watching what she was doing until I quickly snuck a peak to see Mimi picking up the knife. She stared at the dry blood that was on it and looked at me. I looked away again.  
  
Mimi walked over with tears in her eyes. She stood in front of me, the knife still in her hands. Matt, are you slitting yourself with this?  
  
I didn't answer and Mimi took my arm, the one that I was trying to hide. She tried pulling up the sleeve, but I jerked my arm away.   
  
Matt, you didn't answer my question. You haven't said anything to me. Are you using this knife on yourself?  
  
I could feel tears in my eyes and gave up the struggle. I didn't let them flow, but I let Mimi take my arm, pull up the sleeve, and take the cloth off. She began to sob when she saw the marks where I slit my wrists. I stared motionless in front of me, which happened to be Mimi's waist. She bent down to catch my eye contact. I turned away.  
  
Matt, why are you doing this? She asked quietly.  
  
You actually think there is some point to living Mimi? My life as I know it is over. It has been for three years. I died the day you left me, I replied quietly.  
  
That is no reason to slit yourself! No Matt, you can't blame this on me. That isn't fair, Mimi said.  
  
I looked at her. Did I say I blamed you? I don't, I never blamed you for anything. Ever! I shouted in a whisper as I stood up and pushed her out of my way. I took a seat at the window sill.  
  
Mimi walked over and put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
I always find a hotel room with a window sill. It helps me think about the mistakes I make everyday. Sitting here is one of them. I think too much for my own good. I think about what I did to make you leave me.  
  
Mimi began to cry again.  
  
Why are you here? You don't have any right to come back into my life again. You left me, deal with it.  
  
I miss you Matt, Mimi said quietly. I don't like to see you like this. I hate seeing you like this.  
  
Why do you miss me? If you miss me so much, then what was the point of leaving me in the first place? You don't miss me, you just feel guilty.  
  
No Matt, I care for you a lot. That is why I am here.  
  
If you care for me so much, then I'll tell you what I do with that knife. I was going to kill myself tonight Mimi. Once I left the park, I planned to come back here, sit in this window sill, and plunge this knife into my heart. But no, you came back into my life. I still was going to kill myself. After I left the park, I came back here, but then the phone rang.  
  
Mimi sobbed, wrapping her arms around me. I can't live this lie!  
  
What lie are you talking about? I heard you say something about living a lie in the park.  
  
Mimi hesitated and bit her lip. She finally replied, I'm living the lie that I'm not in love with you. Every time Michael puts his arms around me and kisses me, I long for you. Matt, I want you so bad.  
  
I stared at her, shocked. She dropped my knife and put her hands on my face. She leaned to kiss me, and did. I didn't kiss her back though, I was too stunned to. She pulled away and stared at me.   
  
Mimi said, The last time I did that kiss was so long ago.  
  
I nodded. I haven't kissed anybody since you, Mimi.  
  
You mean you haven't had another girlfriend since me?  
  
I nodded again. I looked into her eyes, they showed a need. She longed for me to scoop her off her feet and carry her to the bed. I did what her eyes told me to. I lay her gently on the bed and began to kiss her. She kissed back and put her arms around me. I let her take my shirt off, and when she did, I stopped. Mimi pulled my face close to hers and kissed me. I kissed back and helped take her shirt off. We took the rest of our clothes off and turned off the lamp that was next to us.  
  
***  
  
Why did I leave him in the first place? This is all my fault, he is depressed because I was selfish and left him. Why did I leave? That was the worst mistake I have ever made in my life, I can't even remember the actual reason why I left him. Why didn't I realize how I care for him sooner? I could have saved us both, a lot of trouble.  
  
I lifted my head off of his shoulder, staring into his peaceful face. He breathed quietly, I could barely hear him breathing. His body moved up and down. I lay my head back onto his chest and smiled.  
  
Things can be back to how they were before. Matt loves me and I love him more than ever before. I have always loved his blue eyes and blonde hair to the way he kisses me. I will never forget tonight.  
  
***  
  
I'll see you soon Matt, Mimi whispered as she hugged me goodbye.  
  
I leaned forward and gave Mimi a long kiss on the lips.   
  
a voice called.  
  
We turned around to see Michael heading our way. He stared blankly at me for a second, but turned to Mimi, I got your note saying you would be here. How are you Matt?  
  
I'm fine now, I said as I picked up my bags and headed with the other members of my band through the gate. Bye Mimi.  
  
Goodbye Matt, Mimi whispered.  
  
***  
  
What a boring flight home. Oh well, Mimi makes it all better when I think about her.  
  
***  
  
A voice called to my right.  
  
I found myself looking at T.K., Kari, Tai, and Sora. I walked over and gave T.K. a quick hug. I gave Kari and Sora a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at Tai and said, Why don't you and I go out to coffee one day?  
  
Tai looked at me surprised, but nodded. How about next week?  
  
I said with a smile. I looked at T.K., who stared at me with a bit of doubt on his face. What is wrong with you?  
  
T.K. put a small smile on his face.   
  
Let's go get your suitcases, Kari suggested.  
  
Good idea Kari, Sora said as we followed the luggage signs.  
  
***  
  
Good morning Matt, Tai said as he sat across from me.  
  
Hello Tai. How are you this morning? I asked.  
  
I'm fine, but....  
  
What is it?  
  
Matt, I'm going to be honest. I sort of had the idea that you were depressed.  
  
I was depressed, I said quietly. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and showed him the marks where I slit my wrists.  
  
Tai's face paled. Matt, are you still doing this to yourself?  
  
I shook my head. No, I decided it isn't worth it. I also was going to kill myself until-  
  
A body slid into the booth I was sitting in.  
  
Tai exclaimed.  
  
Mimi hugged me. I'm here. The flight took forever, but I am back home.  
  
I said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
I guess this is the reason why you aren't depressed anymore, Tai said with a smile.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Mimi's face went to a frown. She asked, Guess what?  
  
Tai and I asked in unison.  
  
I'm pregnant. And this time, it is no illusion.  
  
Tai's face paled more and said, I hope this won't effect your relationship.  
  
Mimi looked at him confused. Why would it do that?  
  
Do I have to say it? Michael?  
  
I looked at Mimi who smiled and said, It won't be Michael's child.  
  
Mimi, I know you want it to be Matt's kid, but you can't change genetics.  
  
I rolled my eyes and said with a laugh, You can be so dense sometimes, Tai.  
  
Oh really Matt? Even if you did sleep with Mimi, how do you know it won't be Michael's kid?  
  
Mimi giggled, but her face then turned to a frown. Like I told Matt, I was living a lie. I never let Michael actually sleep with me, well actually once, but that was a long time ago.  
  
I looked at Tai who put a smile back onto his face. I guess I should tell you. Sora is two and a half months pregnant.  
  
I asked.  
  
Tai nodded. Yes she is. We also have a date set for our wedding.  
  
That is wonderful, Mimi said. When will it be?  
  
In about a month.  
  
That soon? I asked.  
  
Yes, we have had it planned out for a while. It isn't going to be a big wedding. We just plan on inviting family and the Digidestined.   
  
I said, taking a sip of the coffee I had.  
  
***  
  
The three of us talked for an hour about the latest things happening.  
  
I can't believe Izzy and Ken own a computer company together. I'm so happy from them, Mimi gushed.  
  
Tai and I both laughed.  
  
What is so funny? Mimi demanded.  
  
I said plainly.  
  
Oh thanks, Mimi said sarcastically. Mimi checked her watch. Matt, we should get going. You promised your dad you would stop by to see him.  
  
I glanced at my watch too and said, You are right.  
  
Mimi slid out of the booth and stood up. I followed her.   
  
See you later Tai, Mimi waved.  
  
I'll walk out with you, too, Tai said as he slid out of the booth as well. I turned around and began to walk out, but I felt Tai put a hand on my shoulder.   
  
Mimi and I both turned around and I asked, Yeah Tai?  
  
I don't know how to say this, Tai said taking a deep breath in, Matt, even though you aren't depressed anymore, I think you should go see a someone or something. I don't want to see you in that state again. Well, I didn't see you, but I did hear you in that state. Maybe you could get some anti-depressants for when you feel down.  
  
I stared at the ground and then glanced at Mimi who nodded with Tai. I will Tai, I promise.  
  
Thank you Matt, Tai said in relief.  
  
No Tai, thank you, I said to him with a wink.  
  
**End of this installment.  
**  
Cheesy, no? It's a lot more shorter than the last segment! lol


	8. Who's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so please, don't sue.  
  
This takes place **six months** after my story, _The Knife._   
  
**Who's Time?**  
  
The wedding was great. Joe even came home for it and now is living in North Japan to finish his doctor's degree. He came to my wedding with Shila and was one of the groom's man. Izzy and Ken both came down to Odaiba with Yolei and Maria. Izzy was also one of the groom's man. T.K. was another groom's man. Wallace and Michael both came to the wedding with girlfriends. Even though Michael was obviously still upset that Mimi had an affair with Matt, he still had a good time. Cody and Davis also came to the wedding with each a new girlfriend. Cody's girlfriend claims to have seen the digimon during the time they appeared when Arukenimon and Mummymon opened the gates all over the world, I guess that makes her qualify as a Digidestined. Matt, my best man, made my wedding the best it could have possibly been. Sora had chosen Mimi to be her maid of honor. Her other brides mates were: Kari, Yolei, and Shila. For Sora, the most perfect thing was that her dad came home. That only made me more happy. It was the most perfect day of my life, and now, this should be another one. Unfortunately, I'm too scared to enjoy it. I remember the day Sora said she was pregnant; I was so excited and was anticipating the day when she would give birth. Now, I'm as scared as can be.  
  
I glanced at Sora who was doing one of those breathing techniques they teach in maternity class.   
  
Her water broke four hours ago and the doctor warned me it could be a long time before she actually goes into labor. I waited patiently by her side after I called both of our parents to tell them the news. Just fifteen minutes ago, I called Matt and Mimi, who said they would call the others.  
  
A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Matt and Mimi walking in.  
  
Sora, I'm so happy for you, Mimi gushed. She looked at her own stomach that was now growing fairly large as well.   
  
Soon you will be in the same position, Sora said weakly with a smile.  
I looked at Matt, who smiled. I could feel a lump in my throat starting and my heart was racing. I took a deep breath in.  
  
Who is the one giving birth? Matt asked as I exhaled.  
  
Matt. He has been so happy lately with his life. Unlike six months ago when he was slitting his wrists from depression. I still remember the day he had coffee with me and confessed that he was almost committed suicide. I pleaded for him to get some help, and he agreed. Now he is doing so much better and doesn't need to go to the psychologist office as much. He told me that he has some anxiety pills that make him less anxious. He also has some anti-depressants that he uses when he gets down sometimes. I guess he hasn't had much time to feel anxious or depressed, he has been too busy with Mimi's pregnancy. She, I think, is six and a half months pregnant.  
  
I brought myself back in reality when Matt was shaking me. He asked in a whisper, Tai are you all right? If you need some of my anxiety pills, the doctor says anybody could have them. You can have on if you want.  
  
I'll be fine, Matt.  
  
Are you sure? he asked.  
  
You are turning into me when I used to ask you that all the time. I'm fine, I said with a smile.  
  
I turned back to Sora when she screamed in pain.   
  
The door opened again and a doctor came in. She is going into labor soon.  
  
Six nurses came in and took the bed she was laying on. They wheeled her out of the room and I followed.  
  
***  
  
Mimi and I walked out of the room after Tai and watched as they disappeared down the hallway.   
  
Matt, Mimi, T.K. said as he, Kari, Davis, Cody, and his girlfriend, Jane came walking toward us.  
  
Where is my brother? Kari asked.  
  
They just took Sora to the delivery room, I replied. I glanced at Mimi who was breathing hard. You look tired. Why don't we go take a seat in those seats over there?  
  
Mimi nodded and put her hand on her stomach. I guided her over to the chairs and sat her down easily before I sat next to her. T.K. and the others also took a seat.  
  
This is so exciting, Kari gasped jumping in her seat. I'm going to be an aunt!  
  
T.K. laughed and said, Calm down Kari.  
  
I can't, she said.  
  
I laughed with the others. Mimi remained silent until she gasped.  
  
Mimi, what is wrong? Davis asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed. I'm fine. I thought I had a contraction, but it probably was just a cramp.  
  
Are you sure? I asked.  
  
As I asked, Mimi put her hand on her stomach and winced in pain. She began to cry and buried her head in my chest. I looked around and met with T.K.'s eyes. He stood up and ran to a nurses desk.   
  
Soon, two nurses came over with a wheelchair. One of them asked, How many weeks are you in your pregnancy?  
  
I don't know, I answered for Mimi.  
  
Has she had anything like this before? The other nurse asked as they helped Mimi into the wheelchair.  
  
Mimi shook her head and cried out in pain again. One of the nurses wheeled her away while another one went to the desk and picked up the phone. I followed the nurse who was wheeling Mimi away.  
  
The nurse continues to wheel her away and said to me, I'm sorry sir, but I cannot let you come in.  
  
I was too stunned to continue on, and I'm not sure what happened next, but I could feel T.K. and Davis helping me back over to the chairs. I buried my head in my hands while Kari rubbed my back.  
  
I think I'll phone Mimi's parents and ours too, Matt, T.K said as he left my side.  
  
Kari continued to rub my back and Cody came and sat next to me. I continued to sob until T.K. returned.  
  
Did you call them? Davis asked.  
  
Yes I did. Mimi's father is unfortunately away on a business meeting, but her mom is on the way. Dad and Mom are both on the way, T.K. said as Cody moved over and T.K. took a seat next to me.  
  
Both of them? Cody asked.  
  
T.K. replied quietly.  
  
***  
  
We will take Sora back to the room to wait again. We cannot say when she will go into labor, The doctor said as he left the room.  
  
I walked at the side of Sora's bed, holding her hand. I let go of her hand and brushed the damp hair out of her face. Everything will be fine, I said soothingly. I will continue to wait until you do go into labor.  
  
Sora nodded her head as we went back into the room we were in before. I glanced at the others and caught Kari's attention. I left Sora's side and walked over to where Kari and T.K. are sitting by Matt, who had his head in his hands.  
  
Kari whispered.  
  
I ignored her and asked to nobody in particular, What is going on?  
Cody replied, Mimi has gone into premature labor and Matt couldn't follow her. We haven't heard anything yet.  
  
I squatted in front of Matt and asked in disbelief, Is he serious?  
Matt nodded lifting his head out of his hands. I looked at Kari and signaled her to go see Sora.  
  
Come on guys, let's go see how Sora is doing, Kari stated as she stood up. Cody, Davis, and Jane followed her.  
  
Matt, everything will be okay, I said as I sat next to him.  
  
Matt suddenly looked at me and asked, Shouldn't you be with Sora in the delivery room?  
  
T.K. also looked at me for the explanation.   
  
It was a false alarm. She isn't ready to deliver yet, but probably will be soon. Maybe in an hour or so, I replied.  
  
Just then, Nancy Takaishi ran into the room.   
  
Matt looked up to find himself in his mother's arms. She put her hand on the back of his head. I glanced up to see Mrs. Tachikawa run into the room. She recognized us right away and walked toward us. Where is Mimi?   
  
Ms.Takaishi loosened her grip on Matt and also waited for the answer. I don't know, Matt stammered.  
  
Mrs. Tachikawa fell into Ms. Takaishi's arms, sobbing.  
  
Soon, Mr. Ishida came through the door and went directly passed Ms. Takaishi and to Matt. He put his hand on Matt's shoulder and I moved so he could sit next to him.   
  
I walked back into the room where Sora's anxious face asked, Are Mimi and Matt okay?  
  
Matt and Mimi's parents are here. I don't know how Mimi is though and neither does Matt, I replied taking my side by her.  
  
***  
  
Mr. Ishida, Miss Tachikawa has requested to see you. It is all right to visit her now, the nurse said as she walked away.  
  
I leapt up and walked quickly after her as she directed me to Mimi's room. I walked in to find Mimi breathing softly and staring to the opposite direction. The nurse walked out.  
  
Mimi turned around and her eyes lit with tears.  
  
I'm so happy your okay, I whispered as I walked toward her. I knelt by her bed side and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Everything will be all right. The nurse said that you are stabilized.  
  
Mimi nodded and leaned her head towards me.  
  
Everyone is really worried about you. Your mom as well as my parents are here. Your dad is at a business meeting so he couldn't come, I said, trying to distract her mind.  
  
Mimi nodded again and pulled her hand from under the covers. Before I took her hand, I pulled up a nearby chair and placed it beside her bed. I held onto her hand lightly.  
  
Matt, I'm scared, Mimi whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Me too, but everything will work out, I said as I wiped the tear away from her cheek.  
  
Do you know anything about Sora? Mimi asked.  
  
I know that she hasn't gone into labor yet. It turns out that she has to wait a few more hours.  
  
Mimi smiled and said, I guess I took the spotlight from her.  
  
I leaned down and kissed Mimi on the forehead again.  
  
Mrs. Tachikawa cried out as she walked into the room. I made way for her as she hugged Mimi.  
  
Is she going to have the baby now? T.K. asked as he walked into the room with Mom and Dad not too far behind.  
  
I'm not sure. I think she is stabilized for now, I said truthfully.  
  
That is good to hear, Mom said.  
  
Now that you have seen her, it is time for you to leave, The doctor said as he walked into the room.  
  
Do I have to? I asked.  
  
I want to talk to you and Mimi privately.  
  
T.K., Mom, Dad, and Mrs. Tachikawa left the room and the doctor closed the door behind them. I took a seat by Mimi's bed again and we both waited to hear what the doctor had to say.  
  
Miss Tachikawa, you are stabilized for now, meaning you shouldn't have the baby any time soon. You shouldn't until the right time with the medication I have given you. The cause might have been because of stress. Are you under much stress?  
  
I glanced at Mimi who shook her head. No, I have been taking it easy and haven't been to work for months.  
  
Well, now that this is settled. I want to have you stay here over night just in case.  
  
Just in case of what? I asked.  
  
The pills might not completely effect her so she might still go into labor.  
  
But I'm only six months pregnant, Mimi said, she began to tremble.  
  
Don't get yourself anxious now. Try to stay calm, this is only procedure to make sure you will be fine, and I am sure you will be fine, The doctor said as he left the room.  
  
After the doctor left I asked Mimi, Are you under any stress?  
  
Mimi stared at me and replied, I sometimes get a bit frustrated because of the Digital World. Sometimes I feel that we might get called again and that worries me.  
  
I know what you mean. Let's promise each other that we will try not to let that bother us. How about that? Whenever you feel nervous, tell me, and it will probably help.  
  
All right, Mimi said with a smile, and on the condition that you do the same.  
  
I said, sealing the promise with a kiss on the lips.  
  
Matt, can you go find out what is happening with Sora? Mimi asked when we broke apart.  
  
Okay. I will come and tell you when she goes into labor. Try to get some rest, all right?   
  
I will try, Mimi said doubtfully.  
  
I kissed her one more time and left the room. I walked around the corner and down the hallway to where Mom, Dad, and Mrs. Tachikawa were sitting.  
  
Mom said, being the first to notice my arrival.  
  
Everything's fine, I said with a smile. Dad moved over a seat and I sat between my parents. My mind went back to Sora. I'm going to go see Sora, I'll be back in a minute.  
  
You can't, Matt. Sora went into labor ten minutes ago, Dad said.  
  
I asked as I stood up, Where are the others?  
  
They went to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. Why don't you go see them? Mom asked.  
  
Sure. Why don't you three head home and get some sleep?  
  
The three of them nodded.   
  
Make sure you phone me if Mimi's condition gets worse again, Mrs. Tachikawa said.  
  
Me too, Mom said as she stood up.  
  
Me three, Dad said as he walked away with Mom and Mrs. Tackikawa.  
  
After I asked a nurse where the cafeteria is, I headed down the stairs to the main level and found Kari, T.K., Davis, Cody, Jane, Izzy, and Yolei sitting at a table. The only one who was eating was Davis.   
  
I asked, When did you two get here? Don't you live in Tokyo?  
  
Everyone smiled as I took the last chair between T.K. and Cody.  
  
We do, but we were here to visit anyway, Izzy explained.  
  
Is Mimi all right? Yolei asked.  
  
Mimi will be fine, I replied with a smile.  
  
Kari sighed in relief and said, Good. Now if only I could find out if Tai and Sora had a boy or girl. I mean we should find out any minute right?  
  
I shrugged like T.K. did.  
  
I don't know. I'm not a girl for one thing and you have never had a baby, T.K. said.  
  
Maybe I want one, Kari said as she crossed her arms.  
  
I glanced at T.K. who looked back with a face expression of help me'.  
  
If you want to find out anything, we should go back upstairs, I said standing up.  
  
Kari was the next one to stand up and she pulled T.K. along.  
  
She's excited, Jane said with a smile as she, Cody, and Davis followed them.  
  
Are you okay Matt? Izzy asked.  
  
I smiled at the concerned face of Izzy. Just peachy. Mimi will be okay too.  
  
That is good to hear. I was so scared when Davis told us that she want into premature birth, Yolei said as the three of us slowly went up the stairs.  
  
When we reached the top, Kari cried out excitedly, I can't believe they had a boy!  
  
Sora had the baby? I asked.  
  
Yes she did, Davis answered as he laughed at Kari who was jumping up and down.  
  
Where is Tai now? Izzy asked.  
  
He is with Sora right now, Jane replied.  
  
I'm going to go tell Mimi, I said to Yolei and Izzy.  
  
We'll come see you and Mimi in a few minutes, Yolei called as I left.  
I walked around the hall to see a bunch of nurses wheeling Mimi away.  
  
I called as I raced down the hall.  
  
Mimi was crying in pain when I approached. I reached her hand and she squeezed mine hard, really hard. They wheeled her into the delivery room and I followed.  
  
***  
  
Why don't we go see Mimi and Matt? Yolei asked Izzy.  
  
I'll come too, I said as I let go of Kari's hand.  
  
I'm going to wait here, okay? Kari asked.  
  
I'll see you later, I said as I got up and followed Yolei and Izzy.  
  
We walked down the hall and approached a corner.  
  
Which room is it, T.K.? Izzy asked as we turned the corner.  
  
It is that room right there, I replied, pointing to the door that was open.  
  
All of us gasped when we saw the empty bedroom.  
  
Are you sure this is the right room? Yolei asked.  
  
I'm positive, I said as I walked out of the room. I strode over to the nurses counter and asked, Where is Mimi Tachikawa?  
  
The nurse began to type something into the computer and replied, Miss. Tachikawa is in the emergency delivery room. It seems that baby wants to come out of her too soon.  
  
Oh no, I said.  
  
Yolei gasped and said, Poor Mimi.  
  
Should we call her parents, T.K.? Izzy asked.  
  
I guess so, I said as I headed over to Kari and the others.  
  
How is Mimi doing? Kari asked with a smile on her face.  
  
I choked out, Mimi has gone into premature birth. Kari, come with me to call her parents.  
  
Okay T.K., Kari said as we walked down the hall.  
  
***  
  
Matt, hold my hand, Mimi said as she cried.  
  
Of course, I said giving my throbbing hand back.  
  
We will get out this baby as soon as we get the heart monitors set up. We have to make sure this baby has warmth when it comes out, Dr. Michi instructed.  
  
This isn't fair, Mimi sobbed, I'm only six months pregnant!  
  
Everything will be okay, I said as I stroked her hair.  
  
No it won't. The baby will b dead and- Mimi sobbed, but then screamed in pain.  
  
I cried out.  
  
She screamed again while one of the nurses instructed her to breathe. I can't, She whispered as she continued to sob.  
  
You have to breathe and push, Dr. Michi ordered.  
  
I can't, Mimi cried again.  
  
Please Mimi, you will help by doing this, I pleaded and giving her a soft squeeze on the hand.   
  
We will have to do a C-section.  
  
I asked in disbelief.  
  
Two other nurses and doctors pushed past me and inserted a needle into her. It should only take a few minutes for the pain to go away, One of them stated.  
  
Don't leave me Matt, Mimi whispered, she started to fade away.  
  
I cried out.  
  
A loud beeping noise alerted the doctor as Mimi closed her eyes. He began to shout a bunch of orders and I found myself being dragged out by a large black woman with an attitude. Sir, wait out here.  
  
I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. I sat for an endless amount of time, my heart racing with fear. Sitting as time passed, the noisy hallway oblivious to me.   
  
~Help me.~ I opened my eyes and stood up. ~Matt, help me!~  
  
I cried out as I ran back into the emergency.   
  
I looked at the shocked but dismal faces of the two doctors and four nurses. I glanced towards the hear monitor that showed no sign of life. I'm very sorry, but both didn't make it.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. I ran to her bed side, past the smaller nurse who stood in my way. I put my hand on her face and fell to my knees. This wasn't supposed to happen. What happened to be being soul mates and best friends for life? I let my face fall onto her body.  
  
I glanced at one of the doctors who kept looking at the baby inside the small bed. He looked up and shook his head.  
  
This isn't fair! I need you Mimi, you are my life, I said as I tried shaking her a bit.  
  
Suddenly, a blue and green light surrounded us, sending the doctors and nurses to the floor with their eyes closed. Mimi sat up, straight up with her eyes opened. She looked at me shockingly. She whispered, Sincere Friendship.  
  
I nodded and said, It... it is back again.  
  
Mimi looked past me to the baby bed. I left her side where I witnessed the small infant, grow to a proper side. The child began to cry as it lay in the warm water surrounding it.   
  
Mimi put her hand on my back and whispered, It is a girl. Matt, our baby is a girl.  
  
Our daughter is alive and so are you! I yelled happily as I picked up Mimi and swung her in the air.  
  
Put me down Matt, Mimi said giggling. Mimi's face frowned at bit and she asked, How will we explain to the doctors that I'm alive, or that our daughter is alive and is at a normal child's weight?  
  
I don't know, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are okay and so is our baby.  
  
We turned around to see the doctors and nurses stirring. Mimi quickly ran back to the bed and lay down, pretending to be weak.  
  
Dr. Michi walked over to with a strange facial expression. He looked down at the crying baby in the bed and asked, Why are we here in the emergency delivery room? Why am I on the floor? What happened?  
  
Don't ask me why we are here, I don't run this hospital. You guys all fell down suddenly! Were you drinking? I demanded.  
  
Mimi caught my drift and said with a snobbish tone, If I ever have children again, I definitely will never give birth here.  
  
***  
  
Are you comfortable Miss Tachikawa? If you would like, you are rested enough to go see your child in the nursery?  
  
Oh can I? Mimi asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
The nurse and I helped Mimi up and to a wheelchair. She sat in it and let me push her after the nurse. I wheeled Mimi silently through the corridors until the soft crying of several voices. The nurse opened the door and gave a quick wave to the nurse to the one that was on duty. That nurse came over and asked a few questions, Your last name please, and the baby's?  
  
Ishida, but my last name is Tachikawa, Mimi replied as she showed the nurse her wrist.  
  
She summoned me to follow her where two couples and one woman were looking through a separate window into the actual nursery. I recognized Tai's even though his hair is a bit shorter, still detectable. Sora was sitting in a wheelchair and giggling softly as Tai stroke her head.  
The nurse pointed to the area, a bit farther than Tai and Sora. She said, Your child should be in this row stretching to the one near that couple. Anywhere within the beds, you shall find your child.  
  
I said as I wheeled Mimi.  
  
We found the row the nurse was talking about and I read each name aloud, Boy, boy, girl, but not ours, boy, girl, again not ours, girl... ours!  
We stared as the girl who lay in front of behind the glass. She was sleeping peacefully and was in a few beds not too far away from Tai. I glanced to my left where Tai and Sora were pointing at the glass and giggling. Tai looked up at me wide eyed.  
  
They quickly came over to us and Sora asked, You had your baby?  
  
Mimi nodded and replied, Yes, we had a baby girl.  
  
Bu- but how? Shouldn't you baby in some kind of special care unit? I mean you had her three months premature! Tai exclaimed anxiously.  
  
I held up to fingers and responded, Two words: Sincere Friendship.  
  
Sora murmured. I never thought we could use it again.  
  
Neither did we, Mimi said smiling as she lay her hand on the glass.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Matt, can you answer that?  
  
I said as I set down the baby food jar I had. I strode quickly to the door and opened it.  
  
Joe greeted with a smile. I'm happy you are home. For a second I thought you weren't because your car isn't out front.  
  
I let T.K. borrow it. Joe, I wasn't expecting you here, I said as I made way for him to come in.  
  
Shila and I had to come and see yours and Mimi's baby. We also came to see Tai and Sora's new baby.  
  
Shila walked in after Joe and gave me a hug. It is so good to see you with such a big smile on your face.  
  
I said as I released her from the hug.  
  
Where are Mimi and the baby, whom I don't know her name? Joe asked as he and Shila followed me into the living room.  
  
We actually haven't named her yet, I replied sheepishly as Joe and   
Shila took a seat on the couch. It is so hard to decide.  
  
Shila exclaimed as she walked in with our daughter in her arms.  
  
Shila, Joe! It is so good to see you guys, Mimi said as she walked toward me. She carefully set our baby in my arms and went to the couple for a hug each.  
  
I went to the small rocking crib we have set near the couch and lay her in it.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
How about I get that? I asked, but didn't wait for anyone to reply as I headed for the door. I opened up to see T.K., Kari, Izzy, and Yolei standing at the door.  
  
Good afternoon Matt, T.K. said as the four of them made their way past me.  
  
I heard Izzy exclaim.  
  
I waited at the door as I saw Tai and Sora pull up. They didn't notice me standing here as Tai helped Sora out of the back seat and they both went to the passenger side. Sora was holding a big bag with diapers and bottles sticking out. Tai closed the door to the car holding their son, Samado, in a baby carrier. Tai looked up and smiled. Were you expecting us?  
  
Not until everyone else came over, I replied as I made room for Sora to walk in first.  
  
She walked straight into the living room and I shut the door after Tai. I followed Tai as I heard cries of excitement from Yolei when he entered. I stood beside Mimi and Shila, who was holding our baby.  
  
After everyone was settling down, Yolei holding Adam, Tai and Sora's child while Shila still held our daughter.   
  
We all talked among ourselves until Yolei asked from across the room, How come your baby is okay? I mean shouldn't she be in the hospital and three sizes smaller?  
  
It is called Sincere Friendship, Mimi answered.  
  
How did you use Sincere Friendship? Izzy asked.  
  
I was standing outside the delivery room because Mimi began to have breathing problems and was bleeding internally. When suddenly, I could feel Mimi asking for help. I ran back into the room to find the doctors recording her time of death, saying that both of them didn't make it. I rushed to Mimi's bedside and felt a green and blue light surround us. The doctors and nurses fell to the ground and Mimi woke up. I went to the little bath thingy where she was in and found her growing to a normal size. The doctors woke up all confused and Mimi put on a tough act.  
  
Everyone whispered.  
  
Yolei asked, What will you name her? She is two weeks old now, so what is her name?  
  
It is too hard to decide, Mimi sighed.  
  
Sora began to laugh and declared, As soon as Tai found out it was a boy, he made sure we named him Samado, but of course, how like we have nick names, will be called Adam.  
  
Mimi's eyes lit up and faced me. She stood up and sat on my lap. I have the perfect name for this situation!  
  
What do you mean the perfect name for this situation? T.K. asked.  
  
Mimi turned her head toward me and asked, Why don't we name her Evelyn? It would be like Adam and Eve, and is perfect. What do you say Matt?  
  
I said as I kissed Mimi on the lips.  
  
This is so exciting! Yolei exclaimed as she passed Adam to Kari.  
  
Kari gave her nephew a little kiss on the forehead.  
  
Look at that Kari, both of us have a niece and nephew, T.K. said as he stroked Adam's head.  
  
They will have a cousin soon, Kari stated, continuing to ignore the faces that stared at her.  
  
What do you mean? T.K. asked, his voice cracking.  
  
Kari continued to stare at Adam until she turned her head toward T.K. and said, I'm pregnant.  
  
T.K. turned away and leaned his head against the couch, closing his eyes. He took a few breaths and leaned back forward, his eyes opened. He smiled and said, I'm okay.  
  
I laughed, along with Tai and the others and turned my attention to Yolei.  
She stood up and exclaimed, No way, Kari! I'm pregnant too!  
  
Izzy's eyes went wide and he closed his eyes, flopping to where Yolei had been sitting.   
  
Joe said shaking him awake.  
  
Sora, Tai, Mimi, and I all stood up at the same time and asked, How many months are you pregnant?  
  
Yolei and Kari both looked at us stunned, but caught onto what we were saying.   
  
I don't know. I just took one of those home pregnancy tests, Kari confessed.  
  
My doctor told me I am about two months, Yolei said.  
  
Okay, who wants to make a bet that they have their babies on the same day? I asked.  
  
I definitely am not betting against you; I'd for surely lose, Tai said putting his hands up.  
  
No kidding. Hopefully they aren't too far apart, that way one of them won't feel the pain that I went through, Mimi said.  
  
As long as we never get pregnant at the same time again, you won't have to worry, Sora said as she took Adam from Kari.  
  
A light blue light entered the room, from the room next to the living room. A few seconds after several yelps came from the room, Agumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gabumon, Poromon, Gommamon, Tentomon, Gatomon, and Patamon emerged.  
  
Tai exclaimed as he walked to his digimon.  
  
What are you doing here? Yolei asked as Poromon came into her waiting hands.  
  
Patamon replied as he jumped into T.K.'s arms, Gennai said we could stay with you guys from now on. He also said that four of you have babies. Whatever that is?  
  
We laughed and Sora set down Adam into the baby carrier. I took a glance at Eve before I threw my arms around Gabumon.  
  
Is that a baby? Palmon asked as she and Gabumon approached the small crib.  
  
Yes it is, Mimi replied as she picked up Eve.  
  
Eve reached out and took a hold of Gabumon's yellow horn, but then retracted and began to fall asleep.  
  
How can they see the digimon? Sora asked.  
  
I don't know, but I can see them too, Shila said.  
  
Don't you guys have on the clips? Izzy asked just as he was sitting up.  
  
Yes we do, Biyomon said as she showed the clip that was on her tail.  
  
Than how can Shila, Eve, and Adam see them? Joe asked.  
  
Shila probably can for the same reason she saw our special clothes the day Matt died, T.K. said, and I bet Adam and Eve will be Digidestined.  
  
Mimi frowned and said, I don't want Eve to go what we had to go through when we were younger and even older. I am definitely not sending her to summer camp, Mimi declared as she set Eve back into the crib.  
  
Mimi, we don't have a choice. We never got to decide if we wanted to become Digidestined, I said as I smiled at Eve.  
  
**End of this installment  
  
_Please note: _** The next 3 chapters do not only include Matt and the gang, but also their kids and what Adam and Eve go through. Basically, they fo through a load of shit that is fairly interesting I suppose with plenty of lime.


	9. Unlucky Pasts

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, so please, don't sue.  
  
This story takes place **three years** after, _Who's Time_.   
  
**Unlucky Pasts**  
  
I can still remember the night that Kari and Yolei went into labor. I got a call from Tai saying that Kari was going into labor and T.K. was scared out of his pants. It was because Kari was going three weeks premature, which is actually normal in some pregnancies. Yolei, who lives with Izzy in Tokyo, had gone into labor because she was ready. Since the time that Mimi went into premature labor because she and Sora had' to have their babies on the same day, we all knew that the same thing would happen with Yolei and Kari. So as it turned out, Kari went into premature labor. She was very lucky that her and Yolei's pregnancy's weren't that far apart or she would have felt the same pain that Mimi did. Mimi, Eve, and I went to the hospital and waited for six hours until Kari gave birth to a baby girl, who T.K. and her named, Alexiyi. They call her Lexie for short. Yolei gave birth to a boy, who Izzy and her named, Raysuki. They call him Ray for short.  
  
I smile at Eve, who is falling asleep in my arms while she watches her children shows. It is almost three o'clock on a Friday and I always get this time off of work every week.   
  
Eve and I normally go for a walk to the park, play there for a while, and then come home to watch her afternoon cartoons. I always cherish our Friday afternoons because this is the only time we get to spend time together like this. The other days of the week I am at work until five o'clock, and same with Mimi. Eve goes to day-care, but next year, when she turns four, she will go to preschool.  
  
Daddy, change channel, Eve whispers in her childish voice as she tries to keep her eyes open.  
  
I flip to the channel where her last cartoon of the day is on before Mimi comes home from work. Mimi is actually getting off of work two hours early today so we can go to her parents cabin.   
  
She should be home soon. She probably just got off.  
  
Eve yawns one last time before she shuts her eyes momentarily. This time, she doesn't open them and begins to breathe softly.   
I carefully lean back on the couch, turn off the television, and let her lay on my chest. I close my eyes and begin to fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
Wake up, sleep heads, Mimi says with a giggle as she shakes me.  
I open my eyes and smile at Mimi.  
  
Eve exclaims as she stands up on my chest and allows Mimi to pick her up.  
  
So, how was your day? Mimi asks as she holds Eve.  
  
Daddy and me go to park, Eve replies as she is set down.  
  
Of course you did, Mimi says as she picks up her briefcase and sets it on the couch.  
  
What do you have in there? I ask as Mimi rummages through her briefcase.  
  
I got an e-mail from Izzy and Yolei today. I printed it off so I can share it with you, Mimi explains as she pulls out a piece of paper.  
  
Eve questions as she peers over the paper. Oh yeah, computer man.  
  
Mimi and I look at each other and laugh at Eve's comment.  
  
He says: dear Mimi, Matt, and Eve. How are you? We are fine and are actually on our way to Odaiba right now for a vacation. I hope we can visit you and the others. Love Izzy.  
  
Did you e-mail him back? I ask.  
  
Yes and I told him to come to my parents cabin with us. Then I went and phoned Sora and Joe to invite them as well.  
  
Did you ask T.K. and Kari? I ask.  
  
Oh right, yeah I called them too. We all are going to meet there tomorrow morning, and we will still go there tonight, Mimi replies as she tucks the letter back into her briefcase.  
  
I follow Mimi into the kitchen, holding Eve, and set Eve into her high-chair. I watch as Mimi begins to get some pots and pans out.  
  
  
  
She stops what she is doing and turns around.  
  
Why don't we just go in the morning too? I ask.  
  
Sound good. I'm too exhausted anyway to get everything ready, Mimi replies as she begins to put the pots and pans away.  
  
Phone Adam, Eve mumbles as she picks up the phone that sits beside her on the counter. She begins to push any numbers.  
  
Not right now, Eve, Mimi says as she takes the phone away from Eve and hangs it up.  
  
Eve gets a pouting look on her face and crosses her arms.  
  
You know, Eve is going to turn out just like you. Even if we don't spoil her, somehow, she'll turn out like you, I mention as I take out a pot and fill water in it for supper.  
  
Mimi turns around with a smirk on her face and says, She's only three and is already as rebellious as you were.  
  
I set the pot on the stove and turn the boiler on.  
  
Eve asks.  
  
Mimi and I both turn around to see Eve trying to phone Adam still. The only problem is, she doesn't know his phone number or even how to dial phone as it is. She may have pressed three buttons or ten.  
  
Sweetie, isn't there a cartoon on or something? Mimi asks as she again takes the phone away from Eve and hangs it up.  
  
Eve crosses her arms and turns her head away.  
  
Mimi and I both stare at each other.  
  
***  
  
Is she asleep? I ask as Mimi walks into the room.  
  
I think so. You would think that she would be tired from you taking her to the park, but she wasn't.  
  
I would think she would be tired from how long she ended up talking to Adam, I say as Mimi sits beside me and takes the remote from my hand.  
Eve ended up getting her way after several times of Mimi taking the phone away. Actually, it was when Mimi was in the bathroom that I dialed Tai's number and asked him to put Adam on the phone for Eve. He agreed saying that Adam also wanted to talk to Eve. When Mimi came out, she wasn't too impressed that Eve got her way and was having a baby conversation with Adam. It is a wonder how they communicate properly with the way they talk, but somehow, they do.  
  
You say she is going to turn out like me, but if you let her get her way, that will happen, Mimi says in an annoyed voice, but joking.  
  
I know, but how can you not want to obey her? I ask, shrugging my shoulders.  
  
Mimi laughs as she shakes her head.  
  
Maybe since I have been with you so long that I treat Eve the same way.  
  
So now you think I am spoiled? Mimi asks as she crosses her arms.  
  
Yes..... I mean no! I mean yes...... no! I-  
  
Shut up, Matt, Mimi says as she cuts me off and kisses me.  
  
I kiss her back and wrap my arms around her waist.  
  
Mimi pulls back and says, I rented us a movie to watch.  
  
Why would you rent a movie if we were planning to go to your cabin? I ask as Mimi stands up.  
  
Mimi turns around with a sly look on her face and answers with a wink, Because I wasn't actually planning to go tonight. When I got home earlier, I was hoping you would ask to go tomorrow instead. And you did, so you scored major points with me tonight.  
  
I raise my eyebrow as Mimi left to the kitchen to get the movie. She comes back a few minutes later with it and two cans of pop. Mimi pops the movie in and presses play. She sits next to me and leans her head against my chest as I automatically put my arm around her shoulders.  
  
***  
  
Don't you love that movie? Mimi asks in a whisper as she wipes a tear out of her eye.  
  
I can't believe you rented Titanic. That movie was only made a few years ago and already how many times have we watched it?  
  
Mimi replies as she takes the remote of the coffee table and stops it to rewind it.  
  
Should we go to bed? It is one o'clock in the morning because this movie is so long and Eve didn't fall asleep right away.  
  
Mimi says as she stands up and stretches.  
  
Half way through her stretch, I wrap my arms around her thin body and hold her softly. She relaxes by putting down her arms and leaning her head against me. I finally let go and take her hand. On my way out of the living room, I turn off the light.  
  
  
  
It isn't my fault that you are clumsy, I say quietly as we walk down the hallway in the dark.  
  
As we approach Eve's room, which is just a few feet in front of our room at the end of the short hallway, a light appears through the crack at the bottom of her door.  
  
Why is her light on? Mimi asks as she lets go of my hand and opens the door.  
  
We aren't expecting this. A computer that wasn't there before, stands before the end of Eve's bed. She sits and watches the screen closely as it brightens each second. Mimi and I stand there, holding our breath.  
Suddenly, the light intensifies sending a blinding flash. I cover my eyes with my hand, but then put my arm back down because the light vanished.  
  
Mimi turns on the light and the computer that was there a second ago, is gone. Replacing it, a red baby digimon sat on the end of the bed. It hops up and down with a digivice in its mouth. The digivice is the exact same model as ours, not a D-3. It hops over to Eve and sets the digivice in front of her.  
  
Don't pick it up, Mimi whispers.  
  
Eve picks it up, but doesn't vanish like we did when we were at summer camp the summer we became Digidestined.   
  
I recognize that digimon, I state as I walk over to Eve, leaving Mimi behind. I say, This is Punimon. I saw him once when Gabumon De-digivolved to him just after he became Omnimon when Tai and I went into the internet to fight Deoborimon.  
  
Eve smiles and cuddles Punimon. She closes her eyes like Punimon and they both begin to fall asleep.  
  
I turn around and turn off the light, meanwhile, leading Mimi out of the room. We walk down the hallway and as we enter the kitchen, I turn on the light.  
  
Mimi flops herself onto a chair and bangs her head on the table as she begins to sob. I walk over to her and begin to rub her back as she continues to sob.  
  
She lifts her head up and stands up. She says loudly, This isn't fair! I never wanted her to become a Digidestined. Never, never!  
  
I hug Mimi as she continues to shake her head.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
I let go of Mimi, and she sits back on the chair and sobs louder.  
  
I ask into the phone.  
  
Matt, I'm glad you are up. Adam just got a digivice and his digimon, Botamon. That is the same baby that Digivolves into Koramon.  
  
Eve also got a digimon. She got a digimon named Punimon. Punimon Digivolves to Tsumonmon, but Tai, I was told by Izzy that baby digimon can Digivolve into different digimon. Like Punimon could end up Digivolving into a Floramon or something.  
  
Mimi sobs louder as she realizes that Adam is also a new Digidestined.  
  
Is that Mimi crying? Tai asks.  
  
Yes, she is really upset, I answer. I take my mouth off of the receiver and say, Mimi calm down!  
  
Mimi lifts her head up and wipes the tears out of her eyes. She looks down the hall and screams,   
  
I turn my head to see a bright light shine through the hallway. I drop the phone and momentarily can hear Tai shouting my name. I run down the hallway behind Mimi and she turns on the light. What we see makes Mimi cry again. Eve and Punimon are both gone from sight, the bed is empty.  
  
Mimi sobs as she falls into my arms.  
  
Let's go over to T.K.'s house. He has to open the gate and let us into the Digital World, I suggest as I take Mimi's hand and pull her out of the room.  
  
But Matt, we don't even have our digimon.  
  
I pause; she's right. Our digimon came back one day when everyone was over, but didn't stay more than a month even though they said that they could stay forever. That is probably why Eve and Adam are both Digidestined in the first place, they saw the digimon and Eve even touched Gabumon. I remember Tentomon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Porimon stayed until a month after Lexie and Ray were born.  
  
Matt, are you listening to me? Mimi asks as she takes her coat.  
  
Yes, but I'm thinking, I reply as I take the keys to my car and lock the door behind us.  
  
Matt, we forgot our digivices and crests, Mimi says as she stops.  
  
I sigh in frustration as we turn around.  
  
***  
  
I pound on T.K.'s door loudly, not even considering that it will probably wake up two year old, Lexie.  
  
T.K. opens the door and asks, What are you doing here?  
  
You have to open the gate to the Digiworld now. Eve was taken there! Mimi cries out.  
  
T.K. goes wide eyed and lets us in. Kari looks confused as we walk in to their apartment.  
  
Eve has been taken to the Digital World. We have to go there now, T.K. informs her.  
  
I stop and think for a second before asking, Has Lexie gotten a digivice?  
  
No way. She hasn't made a peep all night, Kari replies. She suddenly put her face to horror and says, T.K., Lexie hardly ever stays asleep all night without coming to our room.  
  
T.K. and her run out of the room and Mimi and I follow.  
  
She's gone! Kari screams.  
  
T.K. turns around, but doesn't look at me as he states, We have to go back now!  
  
  
  
The four of us turn around as Tai and Sora come around the corner.  
  
Adam is in the Digital World. We have to go get him, Tai says.  
  
I'm guessing Eve is there too? Sora asks as she holds Tai's hand to keep him from going too crazy.   
  
I nod and take a firmer grip on Mimi's hand.   
  
Lexie is there too and Ray probably has also gone, Kari says.  
  
Mimi and I both look at each other with horror on our faces.  
  
I whisper, They were in the car. I hope they are okay.  
  
How do you know that they were in the car? Sora asks.  
  
Because they were driving here and Izzy told me he and Yolei would be taking turns to drive here all night, Mimi explains in a whisper.  
  
I know his cell phone number, Tai says as he turns around and walks back into the living room. He dials the number and waits a few minutes.   
  
Tai pulls his head away from the phone and winces. Calm down Yolei. Can I speak to Izzy?  
  
Tai waits a few seconds.  
  
I didn't know Izzy was planning to come to your cabin, Kari whispers.  
  
It was a surprise for you guys, Mimi replies.  
  
Izzy, is Ray in the Digital World?  
  
Tai nods his head to tell us that Ray is. Tai hangs up the phone.  
  
Should we phone Joe? Mimi asks.  
  
Yes. Izzy says that he won't be in another town for over a half an hour. He also says to try to get as many people as we can to help, Tai answers.  
  
I have my cell phone so I'll call Joe, I say as I take it out of my pocket.  
  
We have two lines to use for when Kari is on the internet, T.K. says.  
  
Okay, Matt, you call Joe. Kari can call Ken and Maria in Tokyo. On the other line, T.K. can call Davis. I will go downstairs to the pay phone and call Cody, Tai orders.  
  
No point in calling Cody. I talked to him today to invite him to my cabin, but he is busy, Mimi says.  
  
I'll call anyway, Tai says.  
  
You guys! Sora exclaims, getting our attention. Slow down. I'm sure they are fine because they have their new partners with them.  
  
For one thing, they can only Digivolve to Champion because they don't have crests. Secondly, they wouldn't be called unless if there was some sort of problem. They could be in danger as we speak! Tai responded to Sora as he took her arms and led her out of the apartment.  
  
Kari goes into the kitchen while T.K. uses the phone in the living room to call Davis. I dial the phone number to Shila and Joe's apartment and wait three rings.  
  
Joe asks sleepily into the phone.  
  
Joe, it's Matt. To cut a long story short, Eve, Lexie, Adam, and Ray are in the Digital World. Come over to T.K's house to help look for them.  
  
We'll be there in ten minutes, Joe concludes as he hangs up the phone.  
  
Davis is out of town with his new girlfriend, Candichi. He won't be back for three days, T.K. informs.  
  
I look at Mimi who bit her lips. She looks up and smiles.  
  
We'll find her.  
  
I know. Matt, I'm going to call Michael. I want him to round up as many Digidestined's to help, Mimi states as she gets up and walks over to the phone that T.K. just finished using.  
  
When Mimi wasn't looking, I take a quick glance at the scar on my wrist that reminds me everyday that I almost killed myself. I hide my arm at my side and look up to find T.K. staring. I give him a weak smile that he returns.  
  
Michael, it is Mimi. I need your help.  
  
She is silent for a moment as she listens.  
  
No, Matt and I didn't break up. Eve was taken to the Digital World and we need help finding her. Can you round up as many people as you know and help us look?  
  
Mimi listens again and smiles as she hangs up the phone.  
  
Is he going to call Wallace and everyone? T.K. asks.  
  
Mimi nods and says, He will. He also wishes us luck.  
  
I swallow and nod.  
  
Sora and Tai open the door and come inside.   
  
Tai says, You are right. Cody is out of town with Davis and his new girlfriend.  
  
Kari also comes into the living room and says, Maria is really sick right now and is in the hospital so I didn't have the heart to ask Ken and her to help.  
  
What about Joe? Tai asks.  
  
Joe is coming and Michael is rounding up every Digidestined he knows in New York, Mimi says.  
  
At the mention of Michael's name, an awkward silence follows.  
  
A knock at the door ended the akwardness.  
  
T.K. gets up and walks quickly to the door. He opens it and motions for Joe and Shila to come in.  
  
I guess you will be going now, Shila says as we pull out our digivices.  
Joe nods and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Digi-port open! Kari shouts as she holds out her digivice and gets sucked into the computer.   
  
T.K follows Kari and is followed by Tai and Sora. Mimi holds out her digivice next. I follow and also hold out my digivice.   
  
The travel is always the same as we go through the strange digital process.   
  
We're back, Joe states as he stands up.  
  
He stretches out his hand and I let him help me up.  
  
I have two digivice signals on my D-3, Kari says.  
  
There is also another one not too far away from those two, Tai says as he holds his digivice up too.  
  
Maybe Michael couldn't find anyone and had to come himself. The couple must be Izzy and Yolei, Mimi says.  
  
Let's start going towards them. The three off them are almost together, Tai says as he takes Sora's hand and holds out his digivice to follow it.  
  
I take Mimi's hand and begin to follow Tai and Sora.  
  
***  
  
The three of them are not too far away! T.K. exclaims.  
  
Through the trees, three voices are heard.  
  
Tai shouts as he begins to run.  
  
Izzy, Wallace, and Michael emerge from the bushes.  
  
Kari exclaims, We were not expecting you, but Yolei!  
  
No, when Yolei came through, they sent her back, Izzy says sadly, then I walked by myself until I met up with Wallace and Michael.  
  
We also had Phil with us, but he also got sent back, Michael explains.  
  
It must be just us ten because we all have the powers. But then again, that doesn't make any sense though because we aren't allowed to use our powers anymore, Wallace says thoughtfully.  
  
That isn't true. Mimi and I used Sincere Friendship when Eve was born because they were both dead, I respond as I look at Wallace.  
  
Wow, you two must be really special, Wallace says.  
  
I take a quick glance at Michael who gives me a cold stare. I quickly turn away and look at Mimi who is talking with Sora.  
  
She takes her hand away from mine and walks over to Izzy. She says as she hugs him, I miss you so much.  
  
I miss you too, Mimi, Izzy says as he hugs her back.  
  
I smile as Mimi returns to me with a satisfied look on her face. She takes my hand and looks past me at Michael who is talking with Wallace.  
  
Don't stare at him too long or he'll give you a mean glare like he did to me, I whisper quietly into Mimi's ear.  
  
Mimi put a frown on her face and turns away to look at the bushes.  
  
Why don't we stop for the night? Tai asks as he turns around.  
  
No! We have to find Eve! Mimi screams as she bursts into tears.  
  
She runs into my arms and continues to sob as I rub her back. I shrug at Tai.  
  
Mimi, if we rest well tonight, it will be easier to look for her and the others. If we don't get some sleep, we won't be much use looking for them, Izzy says softly.  
  
Mimi nods as she continues to sob quietly in my arms.   
  
Mimi had always listened to Joe and Izzy because she knows they are right. Thanks God!  
  
I'm so tired, Kari says.  
  
Why don't we get some sleep here? Matt and I have become experts at building fires, Tai says as he begins to collect some twigs.  
  
I carefully hand Mimi, who is still crying, to Joe. I also am beginning to collect wood.  
  
We need a match, Tai says as he finishes making a small teepee of wood with bark underneath.  
  
I have one, but can someone take Mimi so I can get them out of my pocket? Joe asks.  
  
I walk over and take Mimi from Joe's arms. She finally lifts her head up and wipes the tears from her eyes.  
  
Everything will be okay because I love you, I whisper to Mimi as I hold her.  
  
Matt, everything isn't going to be okay just because you love me, Mimi whispers back as she leads me to a log that Tai placed for us in front of the fire.  
  
The ten of us sit quietly and stare at the fire in front of us.  
  
I never wanted Eve to become a Digidestined. Never, Mimi states.  
  
Everyone looks at her, including me.  
  
I curse whoever picked her to be one. She's only three years old. She can barely talk let alone save the world. Why would they become   
Digidestined at such a young age. Why?  
  
I don't know Mimi, but I wish I did know. Yolei must be going crazy that she can't come here. I don't even have my lap top, Izzy says.  
  
Izzy, I'm shocked, Tai says in a mocking voice.  
  
I can't help but smile at Tai's pathetic attempt to lift our spirits.  
  
Would you two like to go on watch first? We all know how much you _love_ to be the first ones to be on watch so that you can get a steady sleep, Tai says in another funny voice.  
  
No. Do you think that someone else could take watch? Mimi and I haven't been to sleep yet and it is already two in the morning.  
  
Tai says in yet, another funny voice.  
  
Mimi rented Titanic for the ninth time and it wasn't over until one. Then Eve... I explained, but trailed off.  
  
Michael and I agree to take a few hours, Wallace says.  
  
Joe, you and I can finish up the night, I say, trying not to let Mimi or Izzy take any shifts.  
  
Thanks Matt, Izzy says, I was driving the entire night.  
  
No problem. Why don't you wake Joe and I up in two hours? That way we can at least each have two hours of sleep. Does everyone agree that we leave at six?  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Try to get some sleep, I say to Mimi who lays next to me wide awake.  
  
I can't. I keep thinking that she's in danger or something bad will happen. Matt, we can't lose our baby, Mimi whispers back on the verge of tears again.  
  
We won't because she is strong like we are. Now please, go to sleep.  
Mimi nods and snuggles up to me for warmth.  
  
***  
  
Matt, it is our turn, Joe whispers as he shakes me softly.  
  
I nod and lift Mimi's arm off of me. I place it gently on the ground and slowly move away so she won't wake up. I stand up and follow Joe to where Wallace and Michael sit by the fire.  
  
I wonder if we will get to use our powers again? Wallace asks.  
  
I reply as I take a seat beside Wallace.  
  
I still cannot believe that you and Mimi used it, Wallace says.  
  
I still can't either, I admit.  
  
I'm going to sleep now, Michael states as he gets up from sitting beside Joe and walks towards the others.  
  
I decide to follow him to try and make amends.  
  
  
He turns around and whispers, Go away Matt.  
  
Look, I know you and I will never be friends, but I want to say I'm sorry for cheating with Mimi. I shouldn't have done that, but you have no idea what happened that night. Or should I say what would have happened if she didn't come, I say quickly.  
  
Michael stares at me and says, You were going to kill yourself, weren't you?  
  
I nod.  
  
It looks as if Michael is going to to forgive me, but he instead clenches his fist and punches me. I fall back and hold me jaw.  
  
That is for taking Mimi away so you could stop yourself from killing yourself, Michael says as he turns around and walks away.  
  
Are you okay? Wallace asks as he and Joe help me up.  
  
I'll be fine. Wallace, why don't you go to sleep?  
  
Wallace says as he leaves Joe and I to head over to Michael.  
A few minutes later, Joe and I are back at the fire, each sitting on a log. I put in another log to burn and sigh as I hold my jaw where Michael punched me.  
  
Too bad I don't have any ice, Joe says.  
  
Too bad.  
  
Matt, what happened with you, Michael, and Mimi a few years ago to make Michael punch you?  
  
I look up at Joe and ask, Do you really want to know?  
  
Joe shrugs, but I can tell he wants to.  
  
I was in New York on tour with my band. Nobody else knows this except for Tai, T.K., and Mimi. I don't know if Sora or Kari know, but I never told them. Joe, I tried to kill myself. I was really depressed and had been slitting my wrists. One night, I was in the park planning how I would kill myself when I saw two people struggling. I couldn't help but want to help this person who was being pushed to the ground. Once I helped, I realized it was Mimi. I left back to the hotel, but Mimi followed. Then we began an affair, I admit.  
  
Joe nods and listens, but knows not to say anything.  
  
I pull out my arm and put it by the fire. I point out as I say, See this scar? This is the scar that reminds me everyday about the mistakes I made during that three year period when Mimi and I weren't together. Not only does this remind me about my mistakes, but Mimi told me once that she knows that it was a mistake to leave me in the first place. She was living a lie when she was with Michael and he knows as well as I do that Mimi won't ever be with him again. I can just tell that even though they were together, he knew that Mimi was still in love with me.  
  
See, happy ending for all of us. Well except for now, but that doesn't matter, Joe says.  
  
***  
  
We must be far away from them if their digivice signals aren't showing up on ours, Joe says as we continue to walk.  
  
If only we could have our digimon, T.K. says with a frown.  
  
Don't lose hope! Kari scolded.  
  
T.K. rolls his eyes.  
  
I'm going to wake Mimi up, I say as I leave T.K., Kari, and Joe who are the only other ones up besides me.  
  
Mimi lays peacefully a few feet from where Sora and Tai lay next to each other. She looks so peaceful that I almost want to let her be. So, I decide that I will leave her to sleep.  
  
Mimi doesn't want to get up? T.K. asks with a smile as I walk back to them.  
  
No, I just can't wake her up right now.  
  
T.K. nods and says, She's waking up anyway.  
  
I turn around and walk to where Mimi is just stirring. She lifts up her head and smiles. I walk over to her.  
  
Morning Mimi.  
  
Morning Matt, Mimi says as she leans up to kiss me.  
  
I kiss her briefly as she pushes my head back and tilts it side ways.  
  
What happened? Your jaw is a bit bruised.  
  
I answer as I turn my head back.  
  
Michael did this, didn't he? Mimi asks angrily.  
  
I reply, knowing that I cannot lie to her.  
  
Mimi gets up and strides angrily over to where Michael and Wallace lay near each other. She approaches Michael.  
  
Michael, how could you do this?  
  
Michael jerks his head up and has a confused look on his face.  
  
Mimi slaps him and screams, You never punch Matt again! Just because we had an affair doesn't give you the right to punch him! And you have the Crest of Loyalty. I should have never asked you to help search for Eve!  
  
Mimi went to slap Michael again, but I pick her up and swing her over my shoulder.  
  
I will never forgive you! Mimi screams as she tries to get out of my hold.  
  
Mimi, calm down! We just had a fight, no big deal. Calm down! I shout as Mimi continues to scream and kick.  
  
By now, Izzy, Tai, Sora, and Wallace are all up from the commotion.  
Mimi stops screaming and falls limp in my arms. She begins to cry as I set her down.  
  
Let's get going, Tai says as he begins to walk.  
  
Yes, the sooner we start, the sooner we can find Eve, I agree, trying to get Mimi to calm down.  
  
Mimi nods and takes my hand. She pulls me along so that we are walking next to Tai and Sora.  
  
Are you okay? Sora asks hesitantly to both of us.  
  
I'll be fine. I've been punched many times, but Mimi, would you please calm down? You've flipped your lid, I reply looking from Sora to Mimi.  
  
Oh thanks, Mimi says sarcastically, trying to make herself feel better.  
  
So, how are we supposed to find them if their signals don't show up? Tai asks.  
  
Joe brought up a good point. He also said the same thing, T.K. says from behind us.  
  
If only I had my lap top. I probably could search for them using it and I could contact Yolei. I wish I had my lap top, Izzy says as he sighs in disappointment.  
  
Oh my gosh! Kari cries out.  
  
I turn around to find Izzy holding his yellow lap top.   
  
I guess you didn't use your wish from last time we were here, Sora says.  
  
No, I did use it. This either means we get more wishes or I just happened to get my lap top from Gennai, Izzy says as he sits down to log onto his computer.  
  
I wish that the ten of us could find Eve, Lexie, Adam, and Ray right now, Mimi wishes as she closes her eyes.  
  
We suddenly find ourselves staring at the sleeping figures of Eve, Adam, Lexie, and Ray.  
  
I call out as I run towards them.  
  
Tai and the others aren't too far behind me as they call out their children's names.  
  
Eve, wake u- I call, but as I run closer towards them, I get shot backwards, flying in the air.  
  
Matt, are you okay? Mimi asks as she hovers over me.  
  
That is the last thing I hear as I fall unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Thanks Sora, for staying with me.  
  
Your welcome Mimi. You know I wouldn't want to leave you and Matt alone.  
  
Hey guys. Where's Eve? I ask as I sit up.  
  
Unfortunately, they are still sleeping. Izzy did something on his computer to show where the dome is around them. I guess there is some sort of protection orbing around them, Mimi replies as she sits beside me.  
  
I glance over to see Sora smiling at me. I smile back and look towards where Eve and the others still sleep.  
  
Where is everyone? I ask as I look around.  
  
Gennai's house isn't too far away so they went to find it, Sora replies.  
  
Do you think they are okay? I ask to nobody in particular.  
  
They'll be fine, but you won't.  
  
Mimi, Sora, and I stand up right away on our defense. The voice sound familiar, but I can tell that it is evil.  
  
Who's there? Sora asks as she stands beside me.  
  
You aren't going to be okay Sora! It is all your fault!  
  
Sora tenses up and stands closer to me.  
  
I'm behind you!  
  
It doesn't really sound like he is behind us, but everywhere. We all turn around.  
  
Sora screams and falls.  
  
I exclaim as she falls in my arms.  
  
Mimi screams as he stands in front of us now.  
  
I hold Sora and sit down with her in my arms. I take one of my hands away to find blood covering it.  
  
I cry out frantically as I hold onto her.  
  
You die because you didn't stay a couple with Matt. You ruined everything because you broke up with him all those years ago, Michael says as he holds a bloody knife.  
  
Sora whispers, looking into my eyes.  
  
I won't leave you, I reply as I shake my head.  
  
It looks as if Michael is going to walk away, but instead, he jumps on Mimi and plunges the knife into her.  
  
I cry out as I let go of Sora and kneel beside Mimi.  
  
Michael smiles and says, That is for leaving me.  
  
I whisper as I hold onto her tight.  
  
I can feel my temper taking over and I stand up. Wrong move. Michael chucks the knife with abnormal strength and it plunges into my chest.  
  
That is for stealing Mimi away and having an affair with her, Michael says as I fall to the ground, in between Mimi and Sora.  
  
As I lose consciousness, I see Michael stab himself in the heart and instantly die.  
  
***  
  
I can't believe we walked for two hours for nothing, Tai says as he sighs.  
  
Oh well, at least we are almost back, Kari says from beside me.  
  
I'm glad Michael went ahead with Wallace. They can see if there is any change, Izzy says from behind me.  
  
  
  
Did anyone just hear that? I ask as I stop.  
  
I heard something, too! They must be in trouble! Tai cries out as he begins to run.  
  
We are close to them T.K.! Kari says from beside me as we hold hands.  
  
Tai shouts as he is the first one to enter the clearing.  
  
I scream as I run beside him.  
  
He's soaked in blood, so much that you can't even tell that he is wearing a blue shirt.  
  
Where's Wallace? Kari asks in a whisper from beside me.  
  
Guys! Guys! Run away! Wallace shouts as he runs into the clearing.  
  
Michael has flipped. He hit me over the head with a log-  
  
Wallace stops when he sees us all.  
  
Michael did this? I ask in disbelief as I put my fingers on Matt's cold wrists.  
  
He'll pay for this- Tai screams in rage, but then stops when he sees Michael dead.  
  
I say as I begin to weep for my dead brother, Mimi, and Sora.  
  
  
***  
**Twelve Years Later**  
  
Hey, want to come over?  
  
I nod and walk out of the doors to my school.  
  
What a crapy day. As usual, Mr. Welgh went on and on about having two parents as the most important thing in raising a child. That always makes me feel down, Adam admits as we walks beside me.  
  
I skipped class, I say as I walk beside him.  
  
I really wish you wouldn't skip class, Eve, Adam says as he walks beside me.  
  
I respond by crossing my arms.  
  
After ten minutes of walking, we arrive at Adam's apartment. His dad isn't home, as usual, and we have the apartment to ourselves everyday. I have actually never met Adam's father, but I don't want to meet him.   
Adam guides me to his room and turns on the light before we step inside. I automatically take off my clothes, as does Adam, and lay on the bed, just waiting for him to take me.   
  
Adam and mine's tradition for when we feel blue. We began this last year when we were both upset one night. It was our fourteenth birthday and we don't have any friends except for each other. I just met him two years ago, but right away, we felt an instant bond. Sometimes the snobbish girls at school would ask if Adam and I are dating, but I would always say no. I don't consider Adam as a boyfriend', but as a guy who I can trust to open both my mouth and my legs to.   
  
Adam and I have lots in common. We both are in the same grade, anti-social, have the same birthdays, and dead parents. Actually, his dad is alive, but you might as well say he is dead. Adam told me once that his father is a very quiet man, very quiet. As for myself, I don't have any parents. My parents died in a car crash when I was little. Every time I ask my grandmother, who I live with, how they were hit or how, she would never reply. I haven't asked her in three years and counting. I actually don't like to talk about my family. I don't even talk about my family to Adam and he never does either. I have no idea how many aunts or uncles he has and he doesn't know the same thing about me. That's what makes the kind of relationship we have work.  
  
Adam approaches me and lies next to me. He takes a deep breath in before he puts on the condom and pushes my legs open. He doesn't kiss me or anything like a normal couple would do, for that would disturb the kind of feelings we have for each other. We sleep with each other for the pain we both hold inside of us.  
  
After a few minutes, Adam falls out of breath beside me. We lay silent for a few seconds before I sit up and put my clothes back on.  
  
I walk out of his room and over to his bathroom to fix myself up. I take a piece of Kleenex and wipe the tears that are forming in my deep blue eyes. I next take his comb and brush it through my long, thick blonde hair. I sigh in frustration for the comb won't go through my hair.  
  
At that, the phone rang.  
  
I walk out of the bathroom, as if Adam might answer it for once, but as usual, doesn't.  
  
-please leave a message after the beep. Beep. This is Mr. Welgh, Adam's health teacher. Mr. Kamiya, I would like to talk about your sons attitude with you. He is a very disturbed boy to put it lightly. If you could call me please, that would be great. Thank you.  
  
I glance at Adam after the message stops recording. His face holds anger as he finishes listening to the recording.  
  
Adam strides quickly over to the answering machine, lifts it up, and screams in pain as he breaks the machine. I hate you, Mr. Welgh!  
  
In most cases, peers in my school would think he is crazy, but not me. I know Adam too well to know that when he gets frustrated, he blows his temper. I on the other hand try to keep my cool with the occasional blow outs.  
  
Calm down, I say quietly as I stand beside him.  
  
Adam cries out as he puts his hands over his head.  
  
Adam next takes my arms and shoves me to the floor. I let him take off my pants and force his way into me. I don't scream or move, even though this is rape. For I let Adam take out his frustration while I hold onto the desperation of pleasure and need.   
  
After Adam finishes, though he is still inside of me, he collapses on top of me, breathing heavy. I am too, out of breath and clutch onto him, for the needy side of me is taking over for just a second. Adam takes himself out of me and pulls back on his pants. I also put back on my blue jeans and stand up.  
  
I'm sorry, Adam mutters, still out of breath.  
  
Don't be. You just better hope that I don't get pregnant, I say, also out of breath as I walk back into the bathroom to try to fix myself again.  
  
A few minutes have passed.  
  
Adam, do you think that you have any pain killers? I have one hell of a headache, I ask as I come out of the bathroom.  
  
Adam looks up from the couch where he is crying and says, I think so. I haven't used any pain killers in a while. The last time I did, I got hooked on them.  
  
Adam leads me into the kitchen to find them. The two of us look in every cupboard, but with no luck.  
  
Maybe there is some in my dad's bedroom? Adam suggests as he leaves the kitchen.  
  
I follow him out and say, Maybe we shouldn't go into your dad's room. When was the last time you were there?  
  
I haven't been in his room for a couple of years, Adam replies as he cautiously opens the door.  
  
I follow Adam into his dad's room. A huge mess of clothes and garbage is covering the floor.  
  
It is really messy in here, I comment as I follow Adam.  
  
I know. I couldn't even remembered what his room looked like before we came in here, Adam responds.  
  
Adam, I have a bad feeling. It's okay, I don't need the aspirins, I say as I pull on his arm.  
  
Adam doesn't seem to be listening to me as he stands in front of his father's dresser. Suddenly, I feel the urge to open the bottom drawer. Adam is the first to move.  
  
Adam opens the drawer and I kneel beside him to take a look. The first thing in the drawer is a photograph. Adam pulls it out and looks closely at it.  
  
My mother... He whispers as he touches the face of an orange hair girl.  
The photograph has a bunch of kids about ten or eleven in it.   
  
You do resemble your father... if that is him, Adam says as he points to a boy with blonde hair and eyes.  
  
I hold back a sob and instead ask, What do you think those are? Do you think it is some funky background or something?  
  
The green monster with huge teeth stares back at us. Another half horse looking digimon also stands behind the children. A robot looking thing has a weird man with a bald head sticking out of him.  
  
No, it can't be. Look at these monster looking things that are in front of the other children. I wonder what this picture means?  
  
I could only nod at what Adam said.  
  
Adam sets down the photograph and we both look into the drawer. Six identical devices with miniature screens on them lay at the bottom of the drawer. Beside them, four strange, identical necklaces are laying. I pick up one of them and a blue color is surrounded by a goldish outside. A symbol of two resembling two half circles is in the middle of it. I look at Adam who is holding an orange one with a sun looking shape in the middle of it.  
  
I wonder what these are? I ask as I pick up a second one that is green with a tear drop symbol.  
  
I don't know Eve, but I have a strange feeling. Do you get the feeling that we have seen these before? Or we have know each other for longer than we think...?  
  
I get that feeling too, I whisper as I set back down the two necklaces.  
After Adam sets the two he was holding, a bright light came from two of the devices.  
  
I look at Adam who nods and we both pick one up.  
  
I scream as we are suddenly in some sort of vortex, traveling very quickly. We land with a thud.  
  
Are you okay, Eve?  
  
I lift my head up and Adam helps me stand up.  
  
Where are we? I ask in a whisper.  
  
I don't know. Where did this forest come from? Where are we?  
  
We walk beside each other into a small clearing. Three tombstones are in the middle of it, flowers growing over each grave. Adam and I approach the graves and read it.  
  
Oh my gosh, this is my mother's grave, Adam whispers as he kneels down to the tombstone on the right.  
  
I look at the middle tombstone that reads Matt Ishida. The one to left says Mimi Tachikawa. I kneel between the two and touch them both.  
Why are our parents buried here, in this strange place, together? Hold on, the photograph showed Sora and both my parents together. They must have known each other. Why were there monsters in the picture? Are we where they were when that photograph took place? Where are we?  
  
_~Your questions may be answered. You are in the Digital World.~_  
  
I look at Adam who has an expression of horror on his face. He looks up and tries to hide it with a weak smile.  
  
Adam, did you just hear a voice saying something about a digital something? I ask quietly.  
  
He nods slowly.  
  
_~This is the Digital World. If you are wondering, I am talking to you two at the same time.~  
_  
_~What is the Digital World?~ _Adam asks, but not aloud.  
  
_~The Digital World is a place where digimon live. You two are Digidestined. Both of your parents were Digidestined. You have a duty to save both worlds. There are many kids and adults around the world who are Digidestined. Why, you ask, are you here? You are here to change the past. You see, these tombstones mark the death of your parents who died to protect you. But the problem is, they shouldn't have tried to protect you, it only ended their lives.~  
_  
_~You mean to tell me my mother died because she was trying to protect me?~_ Adam asks angrily.  
  
_~Yes. Your father and both of your mothers should have let the natural course take place of letting you become Digidestined. Now, they are dead. I haven't mentioned one part. You can change the past so that your parents will live. I will give you a short image of the lives you never knew they had and how they died~ _The peaceful voice says.  
  
Adam and I both stand up as the tombstones disappear. We are suddenly transparent.  
  
No, Tai.  
  
Stop it, Matt! Call off your digimon! the brunette boy shouts.  
  
No, Tai, The blonde boy, who I am guessing is my father, says.  
They begin to fight.  
  
_~This is when they are ten years old, about thirty years ago. This is five days before the picture you found takes place.~  
_  
The image disappears, replacing a new one. It shows Matt having his arm around Sora. It takes place in the city. A large monster is frozen in place.  
  
Imperialdramon! You have to save those children! A boy who resembles Adam's father shouts.  
  
That image disappears replacing another one.  
  
A teenager, who looks about sixteen, is crying on the ground. That's my mother!  
  
You're right Matt, A blond boy says coldly, Why don't you start by telling us the truth and be straightforward with it.  
  
Everyone turned to Matt, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Matt, tell them, My uncle T.K. screams.  
  
  
  
Just tell them! T.K. screams again.  
  
Mimi and I have almost been dating for a year. We have been sneaking around and haven't told anybody anything. How did you know?  
  
Does that really matter? Is that all you care about, or do you not even care for me? T.K. asks.  
  
Tai yells, Why would you go out with Mimi if she was pregnant?  
  
Tai you're so dense! Do you not have any brains?  
  
Mimi becomes up and runs with Sora chasing after her. I stare closely at the face expression of the father I barely knew. I next look at the same monsters that were in the image before this one.  
  
_~That was when an evil digimon named Liarmon made an illusion to make your mother think that she was pregnant. Now to move on.~_  
  
You're up, Tai stutters as Matt walks into the kitchen.  
  
Like before, we are transparent again.  
  
Uh yeah, Matt says as he pours himself a glass of orange juice. Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Because Matt, a red hair boy who I recognize from the photograph replies, you and Mimi have been unconscious for eight days.  
  
Matt drops the glass.  
  
The image disappears with a new one appearing.  
  
_~That was the first time, Eve, that your parents released Sincere Friendship. Before they did, they also went into a coma that they almost died from.~  
_  
T.K. falls on the ground beside Mimi and onto Matt, I can't even call them Mom or Dad, and begins to cry. It's all my fault!  
  
A yellow light comes from no where and surrounds the two of them.  
  
He has a pulse! Tai cries out excitedly.  
  
_~That was the first time Matt dies, but he comes back to life. T.K. and Kari died during the fight against Liarmon, but also came back to life.~  
_  
I can't believe my aunt and uncle are also part of this, Adam whispers as he waits for the next image.  
  
T.K., my uncle, is also in this too. Who are your aunt and uncle? I ask to Adam.  
  
No, Kari and T.K. are my aunt and uncle. Kari is my dad's sister.  
  
Well T.K. is my dad's brother, I whisper.  
  
We have the same cousin? How could we not know about this? Adam asks in disbelief.  
  
They must have been hiding it. Along with this part of their lives, I reply as I nod towards the next image that is appearing.  
  
How can you be human? a blue hair man asks.  
  
That's an easy explanation, I'm not, The strange looking man says. He suddenly turns to an army green color and grows taller. I'm Gorhiomon!  
  
Use Reliable Knowledge! T.K. shouts to the red and blue hair men.  
The image disappears.  
  
_~That was an image of Joe and Izzy, great friends to your parents, about to use Reliable Knowledge. In the image before, T.K. and Kari use their power, Hopeful Light.~  
_  
Loving Courage! Tai and Sora shout at the same time as an orange and red light come from the same necklaces from earlier to a strange looking monster.  
  
I knew I would lose, but that doesn't bother me, the woman monster says as she disappears into some sort of dust.  
  
We did it! Tai exclaims.  
  
I glance over to where Mimi, T.K., and Kari lay beside Matt, who has a knife sticking out of him.  
  
Joe's alive, Izzy shouts, and Shila too!  
  
Tai asks as he leans next to the girl with blonde hair.  
  
It's not fair, he just wanted to bring Joe to the hospital. He was just being a good friend, T.K. cries softly.  
  
Matt was just being a good friend, T.K. He died to be a good friend, Sora says as she burst into tears.  
  
What have I done? Joe asks as he runs over to Matt.  
  
The image disappears.  
  
_~You see, Joe and his girlfriend, Shila, were under Klosiomon's, the digimon you saw being destroyed, spell. Matt did wake up from Joe killing him.~_  
  
Do you actually think that I, Rosoftimon, can be defeated by the likes of you? The little green monster asked with a snarl.  
  
I sure do! Matt shot back as he rides a metal wolf.  
  
After a few strikes, the metal wolf gets hit, sending him and Matt to the ground.  
  
Matt shouts as the wolf land hard from an attack.  
  
As the small digimon approaches Matt, I feel around for Adam's hand. He gives me his hand.  
  
Matt, move, the wolf growls.  
  
Suddenly, Matt begins to glow blue and through the trees, nine colors come and went right through Matt towards the small monster. The monster exploded.  
  
The image disappears.  
  
_~Those colors were the crests of the other Digidestined, your parents and their friends. They went together to defeat this evil digimon. If you are wondering what crests are, they are the necklaces you found earlier. They are characteristics that your parents hold. Now, I want to show you this next image. But I don't know, Eve, if you want to let Adam see this disturbing image.~  
_  
I want him to see everything I do. I whisper in my head as I tighten my grip on Adam's hand.  
The next image appears; it is disturbing.  
  
Matt, you didn't answer my question. You haven't said anything to me.   
  
Are you using this knife on yourself? Mimi asks as she holds a bloody knife.  
  
Matt has watery eyes, but doesn't let them flow. He lets Mimi take his arm, pull up the sleeve, and take off a bloody bandage to show slits in his wrist.  
  
Matt, why are you doing this? she asks quietly.  
  
You actually think there is some point to living, Mimi? My life as I know it is over. It has been for three years. I died the day you left me, Matt says angrily.  
  
The image disappears.  
  
_~Your parents broke up for three years and your mother began to date a Digidestined named Michael. They made love that night and your mother became pregnant with you.~  
_  
I'm sorry, but they both didn't make it.  
  
Matt runs over to where Mimi lays in the hospital bed. He shakes his head and says, This wasn't supposed to happen. What happened to being soul mates and best friends for life?  
  
Matt begins to cry by Mimi's bedside.  
  
This isn't fair! I need you Mimi, you are my life, Matt whispers.  
  
Suddenly, a blue and green light encloses them and the doctors fall unconscious.  
  
Mimi sits up and whispers, Sincere Friendship.  
  
Matt nods and says, It... it is back again.  
  
Matt walks over to a bath, not too far away from us, and watches as the baby grows to a normal size.  
  
Mimi walks over to Matt and whispers, It is our girl. Matt, our baby is a girl.  
  
Matt laughs happily as he swings Mimi around and yells, Our daughter is alive and so are you!  
  
The image disappears.  
  
That was me. I've died before. I say in my head, forgetting that Adam and the unknown voice are listening.  
  
_~Now, before I show you the next image, you have to promise to think the worst. This image shows how your parents died.~_  
  
I take a firmer grip on Adam's hand and brace myself for the worst.  
Sora gets stabbed by a man with blonde hair and screams as she falls into Matt's arms.   
  
They turn around and Matt exclaims,   
  
Mimi cries out at the blonde man with a bloody knife.  
  
Matt cries out again as he shakes Sora.  
  
Adam's hand begins to loosen and he begins to tremble.  
  
You die because you didn't stay a couple with Matt. You ruined everything because you broke up with him all those years ago, Michael says as he holds the bloody knife.  
  
Sora whispers.  
  
I won't leave you, Matt says as he shakes his head.  
  
Michael jumps on Mimi and stabs her. He stands up and laughs evilly.  
  
Matt cries out as he sets Sora down and kneels beside Mimi.  
Michael smiles and says, That is for leaving me.  
  
Matt stands up with an angry look on his face. Michael chucks the knife with super strength and it plunges into Matt.  
  
That is for stealing Mimi away from me and having an affair with her, Michael says. He then takes the knife from Matt and plunges it into his heart and falls dead.  
  
I want to run out towards them, but Adam holds me back with his trembling hand.  
  
Tai shouts as he enters the clearing.  
  
The image disappears and is replaced by the three tombstones again.  
  
_~Those are some of the many images of the past that your parents did to save you and the rest of the world. We are back in the present, but you two have the power to travel into the future or even the past to get more information of how you can defeat the digimon who did this. And no, you don't get to travel to the future past this point.~  
_  
_~What do you mean the digimon who did this? Our parents were murdered by some jealous freak. There is nothing we can do~ _Adam says with his mind as he lets go of my hand.  
  
_~That is not true. Just remember some of the images I gave you and see why your parents died. You can change the future so that these three tombstones are never here.~  
_  
_~Who are you?~_ I ask.  
  
_~A friend who once went into the Child of Light to explain the origins of the Digidestined. You will find your digimon partners tomorrow morning, so for now, try to think how you can change the past. You have twenty four hours to complete this, and if you fail, there is no second chance. I must go now. I hope you find what you are looking for.~  
  
_Adam and I both both cease being transparent and stand quietly, not daring to say a word.  
  
I can't stand to be here, Adam whispers as he walks away from the tombstones we are standing in front of.  
  
I take one last look at my parents tombstones before I follow Adam to who knows where. We walk for at least a half an hour. Both of us are lost in our thoughts.  
  
It is getting dark. We should make a fire, Adam states as he stops in the middle of a small clearing.  
  
And how do you suppose we do that? I ask.  
  
Adam shrugs.  
  
Oh, I know. Let's wish that we have a fire. That's it, I wish that we have a nice, warm fire in front of us, I say sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly, a huge fire is in front of us.  
  
Oh, my God. How did you do that? Adam asks as he stares at me.  
  
I stare back into his reddy brown eyes, the only physical characteristic from his mother, and shrug.  
  
We sit in front of the fire and not say anything.  
  
I hate this! Why didn't that voice give us more of a clue? What a bitch! I hope she rots in hell! Adam screams as he stands up.  
  
I also stand up and yell back, regretting every word, In case if you haven't noticed, we aren't going to get any more information! Stop getting so worked up! No wonder nobody likes you, you lose your temper too easily!  
  
Adam stares at me, his eyes show sadness. Then, they show anger as he replies, Well at least I have a few friends unlike somebody here.  
  
I know I don't have any friends and I have grown to accept that! I know I am a slut! I scream back.  
  
You aren't a slut, Eve, Adam says quietly.  
  
I am too. Even though you are the only person I sleep with, I am still a slut because I am a fifteen year old bitch who would do anything to have a friend. You are the only person I can trust! I hate myself for that reason! I yell back as I turn away so Adam can't see the tears falling down my face.  
  
You aren't a slut. I care for you too much to let you say that about yourself, Adam says quietly as he walks beside me.  
  
I turn away again.  
  
Eve, don't shut me away. You too, are the only person I can trust. Nobody else knows what we feel. No one! I am sorry for taking your virginity away! I am sorry for making you feel so depressed.  
  
I chose to be like this, Adam. This is me, I say as I wipe the tears away.  
  
No, we have to change! Both of us have to stop pitying ourselves!  
  
Well, we can't worry about that now. That voice says we only have twenty four hours left. I can't take this pressure, I say as I turn back around.  
  
I can't either! Adam screams in frustration.  
  
Take me, I whisper.  
  
Adam nods and pushes me to the ground. We both take our clothes off quickly. I open my legs up to let Adam in.  
  
Adam collapses on me, but is still inside of me. I clutch onto him and let my tears fall onto his shoulder. I can feel his tears on my shoulder. He takes himself out of me and rolls beside me.  
  
Adam, if we don't bring our parents back to life, I'm going to join them.  
  
No Eve, I need you, Adam whispers as he stares into my eyes.  
  
What do you expect me to say? Too bad we didn't win. Oh well, let's just go back to having casual sex to get out our frustration, I say sarcastically as tears flow down my face.  
  
Then I will join you, Adam says as he wipes the tears off of my face.  
  
I nod and cuddle a bit closer to him, something we have never done before. Adam leans down and kisses me softly on the lips. He breaks apart and blushes as he turns away.  
  
He has never kissed me before! What do I do? I mean the kind of relationship we have isn't for love, but the needs and frustration we have. I feel so frustrated!  
  
Take me again, Adam.  
  
Adam nods and rolls back on top of me. He didn't only take me then, but many times throughout the night.  
  
***  
  
I lift my head up to find myself sleeping beside Adam. I slowly get up and put back on my clothes. I stare at Adam who is laying naked on the ground.  
  
I have never felt like this when I've looked at Adam before. I've seen him naked many times so why is this time any different? Am I in love with him? No, I can't be. His mom and my dad dated each other. It even showed in that image where that ImperialDramon mons- digimon was frozen. We have the same cousin too. Wouldn't that be incest or something? No, we don't have the same blood in us. But still, it would be too weird. I mean, what if his mother and my dad had sex? That is so gross!  
  
When did you get up? Adam asks  
  
I turn around and look at Adam as he finishes tightening his belt. He then grabs his orange t-shirt and pulls it on.  
  
About five minutes ago, I reply.  
  
I wonder when our digimon partners will come? Adam asks.  
  
I shrug and turn away.  
  
Are you okay? Adam asks.  
  
No. This is so weird. Adam, our parents dated before. What if our parents had sex or something? That is sort of gross considering that you and I...  
  
Whatever. I don't give a fuck, Adam says coldly as he begins to walk into some direction.  
  
Where are you going? Shouldn't we wait for our digimon partners? I ask as I begin to run to catch up to him.  
  
Adam looks at me when I catch up to him. He replies, Why should we wait? Who says I want my mother to be back alive? Who says that makes a fucking difference at all?  
  
You have a good point, but wouldn't you give anything to see your father happy? After all, you saw the power they have. That Loving Courage power was really amazing. I think it means those crests together or something.  
  
Eve, I don't know how I could face life if we did change the past. How could I forget the pain you and I go through everyday?  
  
Well how could you live with yourself if we don't try? I ask as Adam's stops.  
  
I guess you are right.  
  
Come on, maybe we should wait for them in that clearing. Than again, how will they know where we are?  
  
Adam shrugs as he turns around.  
  
We sit in front of the ashes where there was a small fire last night.  
  
Let's think of a plan, I suggest as I meet Adam's gaze, we should have last night...  
  
That voice said to use the facts. What facts are there? I think we should see how they died again, Adam says.  
  
No, I can't watch that again. We know that they were stabbed from that jealous freak... I say, but not really sure how to add onto that.  
  
This is so weird. I wonder what the kids are doing at school? Adam asks, but I don't reply.  
  
Hold on! I don't think that Michael would have killed anyone because he hates Matt for having an affair with Mimi. Wait a second, Matt's friend Joe was under a spell. Maybe Michael was too!  
  
I've got it! I exclaim as I stand up.  
Adam puts a quizzical look on his face.  
  
Michael may have been under control like that other Digidestined, Joe. We have to go into the past and see what happened, I explain as I begin to pace around.  
  
I think you are right. Also, our parents didn't know he was there so maybe he left the others to come to kill him. We need to know why he left and what happened to make him do that.  
  
I guess we have to go back to the day where our parents died, I say as I sit back down.  
  
So, how do we walk in the past? Adam asks.  
  
Maybe I should wish again like I did with the fire, I say sarcastically.  
  
Adam stares at me and I stare back.  
  
You try wishing, I say as I nod my head to Adam.  
  
Fine. I wish that we can go back into the past, an hour before the death of our parents, Adam says as he closes his eyes.  
  
We wait for a few second, but nothing happens.  
  
Why isn't this working? We should be able to go into the past by wishing like I did last night. I wish I could just walk into the past!  
  
We suddenly find ourselves transparent again. We are back in front of the tombstones again.  
  
I just imagined ourselves walking in the past, Adam whispers.  
  
I did too. I guess we don't wish for it, but imagine it, I say.  
  
I'll try wishing now. I wish that Eve and I would go into the past, an hour before our parents died.  
  
Look, there are Mimi and Sora, I say as I point to Mimi and Sora who are sitting beside Matt. Matt is laying down, I think sleeping.  
  
Why don't you just call her mom? Adam asks.  
  
It isn't any of your business, I reply with a scowl.  
  
Look over there, four children are in some little dome.  
  
We walk over to the dome, and Adam gasps.  
  
That's us, Lexie, and Ray, Adam says.  
  
Who's Ray? I ask.  
  
Yes, I guess you never got to meet him because you didn't keep in touch with him. Ray is Izzy's child with a Digidestined, Yolei. Izzy's really smart.  
  
I guess we did know each other from day one, I comment as I stare at Adam and I, who are cuddled closely by each other.  
  
I bet those are our digimon partners, Adam says as he points to the digimon who are cuddled in our arms.  
  
But those are in the past, we should find the ones from the future. Let's go back.  
  
Wait Eve, I think we have to go another hour into the past. Better yet, let's wish to see Michael, Adam says as he closes his eyes.  
  
I also close my eyes and begin to imagine Michael as he walks with the others. We are suddenly there.  
  
You guys, we are going to head back early to see if Matt has waken up yet. It isn't safe to leave the girls there too long by themselves if Matt is still unconscious, a boy with blonde hair says as he points at himself and Michael.  
  
T.K. says as he points at Michael.  
  
A girl with brown hair slaps his hand down and takes it in her hand. She says, Why don't you go see if Matt has awaken yet?  
  
Bye Michael, bye Wallace! Tai shouts as Wallace and Michael begin to walk the opposite direction.  
  
I nod at Adam and we follow them.  
  
I just thought of something. What happens if Michael became under control a few days ago. Who knows how long ago? Adam asks.  
  
No, I know that he becomes control here. For one thing, when our parents died, Wallace wasn't there. So where did Wallace go then?  
  
Yeah, but still. Maybe he has already been under control for a while and hits Wallace over the head already? Who says that Michael is even under control? Adam asks.   
  
It is the only lead we have right now. Let's just follow them and see what happens, I reply.  
  
We walk for about fifteen minutes until all of the sudden, a black human comes out from behind them. Wallace and Michael don't notice as they are about to cross a bridge.  
  
Go ahead, Wallace, Michael urges.  
  
Wallace walk across the small wooden bridge and lands safely on the other side. As Michael is about to walk across, it suddenly breaks.  
  
Damn it! Wallace curses.  
  
I can meet you up there. There is a ridge up there. I will have to walk into the forest a bit though because I can't walk along the shore over there, Wallace says as he points ahead.  
  
Fine, see you up there.  
  
Let's keep following Michael. I guess this is why they aren't together,   
Adam says as he begins to follow Michael into the forest.  
  
Yeah, but then why did Wallace cross the river? Michael also must have to cross it in order to get to Mimi, Matt, and Sora, I reply.  
  
We follow Michael for a few seconds.  
  
Did you see that black human? I ask suddenly.  
  
Yes, but I thought it was my imagination, Adam answers.  
  
I wonder why he is here?  
  
I don't know Eve, but maybe he is the enemy.  
  
Michael suddenly sighs and says outloud, I shouldn't have punched Matt last night. Mimi never loved me and I have to deal with that. I know, when we get back, I'll apologize.  
  
Adam and I exchange glances.  
  
This proves it, Adam whispers as we continue to follow Michael.  
  
No you won't, a voice says from no where.  
  
Who's there? Michael demands as he stands on guard.  
  
You will kill Matt, Mimi and Sora. Think of the pain they caused you.  
  
I can see how Matt and Mimi caused me pain, but what did Sora have to do with this? Michael asks.  
  
Sora and Matt dated, but then broke up a year later. If Sora stayed with Matt, Mimi would be all yours.  
  
Listen, even though I don't like Matt, I refuse to kill him or Mimi and Sora. Leave me alone. I have powerful friends, Michael says.  
  
You mean Betemon or the other Digidestined? Your digimon is on the continent of Server, while you are on another island. The other Digidestined won't be coming for a while. You will kill them.  
  
No I won't! Michael screams as he begins to run.  
  
I begin to run after Michael and so does Adam.  
  
You will too. There is no point in running. I am right in front of you, the voice says, but then appears in front of Michael.  
  
A black light comes out of him and Michael screams as it enters him.   
  
Michael soon stands up and waits for his orders.  
  
Go hit Wallace over the head with a tree branch and then go and kill Matt Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, and Sora Kamiya.  
  
As you wish, Adam says as he bows at the human.  
  
I have an idea, Adam whispers.  
  
Well it will have to wait because we need to go and find our digimon in the future, I say.  
  
My plan is that. We need to go take the digimon from our younger age. I don't think that our digimon will come to us.  
  
Good plan. Let's think back to that, come back into the past, and destroy this human, I say as I close my eyes.  
  
I think he is a digimon, Adam mumbles.  
  
We are now back to the scene where Sora and Mimi are talking.  
  
I love Matt so much, Mimi gushes as he smiles from Matt, who is still unconscious, to Sora.  
  
I know you do, Sora says with a giggle. She suddenly become quiet and asks, Why did you break up with Matt?  
  
I stop and wait for the explanation, so does Adam.  
  
I don't know, but I completely regret it, Mimi replies with a frown as she stares at Matt. Everyday I look at that scar on his arm and think about mistakes that we both made.  
  
Tai told me that Matt slit his wrists and that he almost killed himself. I know I never told you this, but I'm really sorry about the situation, Sora mentions quietly.  
  
Me too and thank you, Mimi says.  
  
Come on, the faster we do this, the faster we can get our parents back, Adam says as he pulls my arms along.  
  
We walk over to our sleeping selves and stop in front of the dome.  
  
I wonder why Matt is unconscious? I think this dome has to do with it, Adam says as he begins to reach his hand forward.  
  
I also slowly stick my hand out. Adam sticks his hand through the dome and smiles in satisfaction, something he rarely does.  
  
Maybe because we are transparent and figments from the past that it doesn't affect us, I say as we enter the small dome.  
  
You were so cute when you were little. I still cannot believe we knew each other since this age, Adam says as he smiles at me.  
  
I smile and nod my head.  
  
Well, what do we do? Do we just pluck the digimon from thei- our hands? Won't they wake up? Adam asks.  
  
I shrug and lean down. I touch myself's face and stroke the cheek gently. I was so innocent then. What happened?  
  
He's awake!   
  
I turn to see the small, black digimon hop out of Adam's child's hands and into the older Adam's hands.  
  
I look back to see the small, red digimon jump into my arms. The red digimon begins to change shape. Suddenly, there is a white and orange digimon sitting in my arms. He has a huge horn on the top of its head. I glance at Adam who is now holding a pink digimon with really long ears.  
  
Let's leave this dome, Adam whispers as he walks out.  
  
Suddenly, after I am out, the little device on me starts to shake and the digimon I hold jumps out of my arms.  
  
Koramon, Digivolve to Agumon!  
  
Tsunomon, Digivolve to Gabumon!  
  
How did you change? I ask to the dog like digimon in front of me.  
  
I Digivolved with the help of you and your digivice. My name is Gabumon, Gabumon answers.  
  
I am Agumon, Agumon says.  
  
What are digivices? Adam's asks.  
  
They are the things on your belt, Agumon replies.  
  
Just say the word, and we will Digivolve again, Gabumon says.  
  
Fine, Digivolve, Adam says as he holds onto his digivice.  
  
Agumon, Digivolve to Greymon!  
  
Go for it, I say with a nod.  
  
Gabumon, Digivolve to Garurumon!  
  
You look like the metal wolf in the image, I whisper as I stare at the still glowing digimon.  
  
You must mean MetalGarurumon. I've heard of one digimon who has Digivolved that high. He belongs to a Digidestined like I do now to you, Garurumon growls.  
  
I glance at Matt who is still unconscious. Mimi and Sora don't even seem to notice this entire procedure.  
  
He is the Digidestined with the Gabumon like me, Garurumon says as he nods towards Matt.  
  
Get on! Adam shouts from up top of Greymon's shoulder.  
Garurumon kneels down and I hop onto his back.  
  
We have to think about the past again. Let's go back when Wallace and Michael were just leaving! I shout towards Adam.  
  
Adam nods. I close my eyes. We are suddenly back when Michael and Wallace are just walking away from Tai and the others.  
  
Bye Michael, bye Wallace! Tai shouts.  
  
We ride on our digimon as we walk after them.  
  
So, we just attack him and he dies. Right? Adam calls down to me.  
  
I guess so, I reply.  
  
Wallace and Michael are walking for a little while when we see that digimon again.  
  
Greymon shouts as he shoots fire from his mouth.  
  
Howling Blaster! Garurumon shouts as he leaps into the air to shoot his attack.   
  
Both attacks hit the digimon and he is gone.  
  
We did it! Michael and Wallace didn't even hear anything! Let's go back into the future just before they were supposed to die-  
  
What's happening? I ask to nobody in particular as we suddenly vanish.  
We are back in the clearing, but it is a different scene. I am inside the dome again. I sit up with the red digimon in my arms. My arms are small and so are my fingers. I glance at Adam who is a child. Lexie and Ray are asleep next to us.  
  
Lexie and Ray here! We small again, Adam mumbles out, looking confused.  
  
  
  
I look up to see Matt running for me followed by Mimi, Sora, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Wallace, Michael, T.K., and Kari. As soon as Matt approaches me, he scoops me in my arms and hugs me softly.  
  
Eve, my baby, Mimi says as she takes me from Matt's arms and hugs me.  
  
I say as I want to close my eyes from the previous events and the fact that I am a child again.  
  
Let's go home, Matt says softly, which is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
I had the weirdest dream last night, I say as I walk into the kitchen to find Mimi sipping her coffee.   
  
She looks up with a smile and says, I also had a weird dream. I dreamt that Eve was much older and she and Adam were friends. Or at least they were companions, they had sex everyday because they were depressed because we were dead. What a horrible dream.  
  
I had the same dream, I say.  
  
You're joking, right? Mimi demands as she stands up. Don't play games with me, Matt Ishida.  
  
I'm not. I dreamed that Eve and Adam would have sex because they were depressed. We were dead and so was Sora. It felt like it was twelve years, but all jammed together in one dream, I say as I take a seat and motion Mimi to sit down.  
  
Do you think it was a dream? It had to be. You and I never died or did we?  
  
I shrug.  
  
Mommy, Daddy, you say is true. No dream, image of past. Image of past, Eve says quietly as she walks into the kitchen.  
  
I lift Eve into her high chair and intently wait for her to talk as she tries to find the words.  
  
Adam and me have sex. He rape me. I let him. We sad, Eve says with pain in her eyes, you dead. I live with grandma and told me you die in car crash. I sad so I sex with Adam. We no knew that we have same cousin.  
  
Mimi and I exchange glances, too shocked to say anything.  
  
***  
**Twelve years Later**  
  
Eve, guess what?  
  
I ask to my best friend, Kimmy.  
  
There is a new boy coming to our school, Kimmy replies as she begins to open her locker that is beside mine.  
  
What is his name? I ask as I shut my locker.  
  
I'm not sure, but I hear he is a total hottie. He is said to have brown hair and eyes. He is supposed to be really good at soccer too. Also, they say he got kicked out of his old school for raping a girl.  
  
I see. Are you going to ask him out like you do to every new guy? I ask.  
  
But of course. I'm sure he will love me, Kimmy says as she batts her eyes.  
  
I'm sure he will. Just be careful, that probably was a rumor, but you never know. Let's get to class, I say as I begin to walk towards homeroom.  
  
Kimmy and I are a bit early to school this morning, but we always are so that way, she can go ask out all the boys she wants to and won't be late for class. Being her best friend, I go with her, even though I never accept or ask out anyone. I never will. We walk into the classroom.  
  
Miss. Ishida and Miss. Lichi. This is the newest addition to our class, Adam Kamiya, Mrs. Yomichi says.  
  
Adam and I stare into each other's eyes and I drop my books.  
  
Can you please show him around our school? Mrs. Yomichi asks.  
  
No, he already knows his way, I reply, but regret the words.  
  
Mrs. Yomichi and Kimmy both look at me strangely while Adam just continues to stare at me.  
  
I'll be happy to show him around. So will Eve, Kimmy says excitedly as she helps me pick up my books.  
  
I can't, I say as I take my math book from Kimmy and walk out of class quickly.  
  
The bell rings ten minutes later, the sound filling the now silent hallway. I turn the corner and see Mr. Welgh, the health teacher, roaming the hallway. I turn around, but not quick enough.  
  
Miss. Ishida, you are to be at class now. Since this is your first time being late, I won't give you a late slip, but a warning, Mr. Welgh says.   
  
I say as I turn around to walk back to my homeroom classroom where Mrs. Yomichi takes attendance.  
  
I knock on the door quietly and one of the students answers it.  
  
Someone's late, Rob Foirchi says with a loud laugh.  
  
Shut up, I hiss as I walk past him and over to my seat at the back of my room. Adam now sits one row over mine, we are both in the back.  
  
Adam will bring out the worst of me. I haven't seen him since I was three years old the day my parents realized that they died somehow. We never talk about it anymore, I mean we never talked about my other life before this one. I beleive that my parents think that I have forgotton, but I haven't. Unlike a normal child, I can remember every detail of this life and my previous. It is strange, even though most people can only remember major events of their lives, if even that, but I can remember my entire life. Now that Adam's in my life again, I'm scared that we might fall back into old routines.  
  
***  
  
I have a date with Thomas on Friday and a date with Mikey on Saturday. Should I try to book a date with Adam on Sunday or would you rather date him? Kimmy asks with a giggle as she sets down her day planner.  
I don't say anything as I play with the food in front of me. I glance up at Kimmy who smiles. Our table, that is just a two seated table, is full by us.  
  
Adam says as he is suddenly in front of us, standing.  
  
I put my head down and look away.  
  
Want to go on a date with me? Kimmy asks.  
  
I don't date for my reasons, Adam replies coolly. Eve, we need to talk, now.  
  
No we don't. I never wanted to see you again. Our lives-  
  
I stop when I see Adam nod his head at Kimmy, who has a confused look on her face.  
  
Come on, Adam says as he takes my arms.  
  
Don't touch me; I know how to stand up, I hiss as I stand up. I look at Kimmy and put a weak smile on my face as I say, I'll see you later.  
  
I follow Adam out of the cafeteria and we walk side by side down the hallway. Our shoulders aren't touching and we can't look at each other in the eye.  
  
It's been a while, Adam comments as we continue to walk.  
  
I don't say anything as I walk; my arms crossed over my chest.  
  
We need to talk about us.  
  
I look at Adam in the eye and whisper, No, we don't. I can't talk to you. I can barely face you.  
  
I know it is hard, but if we are going to be in the same class, we might as well be able to communicate.  
  
No, we don't. Don't your parents know I go to this school? Our parents have done a good of enough job hiding us from each other for twelve years, so why now?  
  
I don't know Eve, as far as I know, my parents either think I remember the past or don't and have no idea that we know each other... more than we should.  
  
Don't say it Adam. I am a virgin in this life. I am proud of it, too.  
  
So am I. Why do you think that I turned down your friend? I've never even kissed a girl before... well in this life anyway.  
  
So, you didn't get kicked out of your old school for raping a girl? I ask.  
  
No, I wouldn't be here if I did. You should know me better, Adam replies.  
  
Maybe I don't want to know you anymore. Actually, I don't know this side of you. I am still familiarizing myself with this side of me. Even though it has been twelve years, I still am not sure how to act around others or my parents.  
  
I know what you mean, Adam says quietly.  
  
I'm scared that if we become friends, we might begin to do what we did twelve years ago. I don't think that I can handle it.  
  
Eve, who says we are going to do what we used to? We are happy now... well at least I am.  
  
Well, maybe I'm not so sure. Maybe I want to go back to the life where you and I had sex to wash away all of our problems? Maybe I am not sure if I am happy, I confess as I walk away.  
  
***  
  
I open the door quietly and shut it the same way as I walk into my apartment.   
  
What a day! Of course when I got back in the cafeteria, Kimmy was convinced that we are a couple. I told her that we share the same cousin, which is true, and it kept her mouth shut.  
  
As I approach the kitchen, I can hear two voices.  
  
Matt, I don't know.  
  
Mimi, we need to know if she remembers or not. We have to find out. I regret not bringing this up earlier, but we have to now. When she gets home from school, we will ask her plain and out.  
  
What if she doesn't remember? Then what will we say?  
  
We will tell her the truth that she is a Digidestined and all we were was curious. Plus, we can't go lying to our daughter forever. If she doesn't know about our past, then she should.  
  
Okay Matt, I guess we will.  
  
Why are they home? I know, I'll sneak out and go to Kimmy's house. That's it! I walk to the door and open it quietly, but not quiet enough.  
Eve, is that you? Mom asks.  
  
I shut the door and sigh in frustration.  
  
How was your day? Mom asks as she and Dad come into the living room.  
  
I reply through gritted teeth.  
  
Good. Would you like some cookies your father baked? Mom asks.  
  
No thank you. Why are you guys home from work so early? I ask as I set down by knapsack and walk past them.  
  
I turn around and wait for the explanation. My parents exchange glances, but remain silent.  
  
Don't play this game with me! I shout, but quietly.  
  
Both my parents have surprised looks on their faces.  
  
I'm out of here! I declare as I walk past them.  
  
Dad grabs my arm.  
  
Don't touch me! I shriek as I pull away from him.  
  
We need to talk, Dad says quietly.  
  
I look into the deep blue eyes he has, the same ones I have and say,   
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
I wasn't expecting them here this soon, Mom mumbles as she walks over to the door.  
  
We'll talk later, Dad says as he leaves my side and walks over to the door.  
  
It is so good to see you, Mimi says as she welcomes in the visitors.  
  
I walk away and into the kitchen, not wanting to face any of my parents friends. After a few minutes of greeting, I could hear an awkward silence.  
Finally, a males voice says, This is our son, Adam.  
  
It is so nice to see you. Your father has told us so much about you, Mom gushes.  
  
No, he can't be here. No way!  
  
Now where did Eve go? Eve, can you come in here? Mom calls.  
  
I walk into the living room, not daring to look at Adam.  
  
Wow, you resemble your father so much, Sora says.  
  
I wonder what I would look like if my dad and Sora got married?  
  
Thank you, I reply quietly.  
  
I'm not too sure if you and Adam have ever met before, but he is now going to your school, Tai explains.  
  
No, we have never met, Adam says.  
  
You two don't know this, but you have the same cousin, Lexie. Kari is my sister while T.K. is Matt's father, Tai says.  
  
Wouldn't you know it? And they say you know who your family is, I say sarcastically.  
  
Adam glares at me, but quickly puts a smile on his face and says, It's nice to meet you Eve.  
  
I play it cool, and take his hand that he has out stretched and shake it. I say, It's nice to meet you too.  
  
I know it was both awkward for us because both Adam and I's hands are shaking.  
  
Can I get you anything? Mom asks.  
  
No thank you, Tai says as he sits down.  
  
Sora, Adam? Mom asks.  
  
They both shake their heads as they take a seat on the couch.  
  
I take a seat on the rocking chair while Dad takes a seat with Mom on the love seat. Another awkward silence follows.  
  
So, how do you like the new school? Dad asks.  
  
It's okay. I'm hoping that I can join the soccer team even though they already have the teams picked out, Adam replies.  
  
I see smiles appear on both of our parents faces. They all exchange happy glances.  
  
Would you like to see my new car, Tai? Dad asks.  
  
Oh yes, I can remember you describing it to me over the phone, Tai answers as they both stand up and walk out of the door.  
  
Sora, how is your new business coming along? Mom asks.  
  
It is wonderful, Sora replies with a smile. She turns to me and asks, Do you have a boyfriend, Eve?  
  
I take a quick glance at Adam before I reply, No way!  
  
She isn't as boy crazy as I was, Mimi explains with a laugh. Do you have a girlfriend, Adam?  
  
Adam shakes his head and answers, No, I try to focus on my schoolwork more than girls.  
  
That is very smart of you, Mom says with a smile.  
  
Eve, I hear that you hang around with the most popular girl in school. Maybe you could give me her phone number? Adam asks.  
  
Sure, if you want to hang around with a ditsy girl like her, I reply with a fake smile.  
  
Sora, why don't you and I go check out my flowers in the kitchen? Mom asks.  
  
Sora gives her a funny look, but with the look in Mom's eyes, she agrees. They leave the room.  
  
What's your problem? Adam asks in a whisper.  
  
Me? Now I'm the one with a problem? Sorry Adam, but I think it is the other way around. One second your telling my mother that you want to concentrate with school and the next moment your asking for Kimmy's phone number!  
  
So what? Are you jealous? Want me to ask for your phone number instead? Adam asks with a smile.  
  
Stop it! I hiss quietly.  
  
Calm down. What are you so worked up about? Look, we have to make sure our parents don't suspect that we have know each other for over fifteen years. We have to.  
  
I know that, but it is kind of hard when you are all happy, I say.  
  
Why shouldn't I be happy? I have a mother and father who I care for deeply and a loving family. What's your problem anyway? I thought you would just be as happy as I am that our parents are alive, Adam says.  
  
I am happy about that! I snap as I then turn my head away from his eyes.  
  
Than what are you so mad about? Adam asks with concern in his voice.  
  
Why did you have to come back into my life, Adam? Why? I was doing so good before you came back today. My grades have improved, I have a best friend, and I can even stand Mr. Welgh's health classes. Now that you're here...  
  
What difference does it make? We can be happy together. Don't you see? We can be best friends like before, Adam says.  
  
I don't want to be best friends with you! If we become friends again, things in the past that happened might happen again! I scream back, forgetting to keep my voice low.  
  
I glance to the doorway of the kitchen where Mom and Sora stand with shocked looks on their faces. Dad and Tai stand in the other doorway that leads into the living room from the front door.  
  
Way to go, Eve! Adam yells back.   
  
Shut the fuck up, Adam! Am I the only one who makes mistakes now? What, are you forgetting about the mistakes you made over twelve years ago? What happened to the days where you would throw temper tantrums because Mr. Welgh called your dad saying you are a screwed up kid? You would get so angry that you would break the answering machine or-  
  
Shut up, Eve! I've been trying to forget those days! Adam screams as he clenches his fists.  
  
I shove his shoulders and ask, How about the days you would rape me because you were so frustrated? Did you forget that, too? Answer me!  
  
Fuck you! Fuck you, bitch! I hate you! I hate you Eve Ishida! Adam screams as Tai holds him back.  
  
What are you going to do about it? Rape me? Go ahead asshole! I scream as I walk in front of him.  
  
Dad starts to hold me as I try and wiggle loose of his grip.  
  
Are you afraid of me, Adam? I ask again with tears flowing down my face.  
  
Why would I be? Adam asks as he begins to calm down.  
  
Because I am afraid of you, I reply as I burst into tears and collapse into my dad's arms.  
  
Adam begins to cry and shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
You hurt me so badly, I whisper as I continue to cry.  
  
I'm so sorry, Eve, Adam says as he falls on his knees, still shaking his head, I'm sorry for the things I've done in the past. I'm sorry for taking your virginity away when you were fourteen and I'm sorry for all the times I raped you. Please, don't be scared of me. Please.  
  
I'm not afraid of you for that. I'm afraid that if you come back into my life now, I will want to sleep with you again to get out my frustration. I will want to be with you everyday, I say ashamed as I put my head in my hands.  
  
Adam and I both kneel on the floor, across from each other, and continue to cry. I am starting to stop, and when I do, I notice for the first time what kind of effect this entire incident has on my parents and Adam's. I look into my father's eyes and turn away to look into my mothers. Mom walks over to me and puts her arms around me.  
  
Don't touch me, I say as I wiggle loose of her grip.  
  
I stand up and so does Adam. An awkward silence follows.  
  
I won't bug you anymore, Eve, Adam says quietly.  
  
No, I don't want that! I cry back, but then quickly silence myself.  
  
Than what do you want? You don't want me to come back into your life, but now your saying you don't want me to stay out of it. What do you want Eve?   
  
I want you in my life. You are the only one who understands me. I just feel that I might want to get back into old routines if I know you again. I feel that I still am the old Eve who would do anything to be loved and needed, but I never am. Nobody needs me and that is why I feel that I might want to feel needed again, by you, I explain.  
  
Eve, then we will help each other, Adam says firmly as he walks up to me.  
  
I stare into his trusting eyes and can't help but smile. I hug him and he hugs me. We stay like this for a few moments.   
  
We should have confronted them sooner, Dad whispers.  
  
I missed you, Eve, Adam whispers into my ear.  
  
I missed you too, I say as I let the tears fall.  
  
We will always be friends. Best friends for life.  
  
***  
  
Yes... Odd story, no? Well whatever; I wrote this like almost 2 years ago =P


	10. Rough Times

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so please don't sue me.  
  
This takes place **three months** after my previous story, _Unlucky Pasts_  
  
**Rough Times**  
  
And why are we coming here? I ask as we walk into the house.  
  
Well for one thing, it was Kimmy's suggestion. She's your best friend and is now my friend too. How could we not come when she told us to? Adam asks as he smiles at me.  
  
This isn't even her party and she's inviting people. And we don't hang around as much anymore, I reply.  
  
Adam doesn't say anything. There are people everywhere and the music is so loud. Kimmy's new friend, Rosy, is one of the most popular girls at school. Kimmy is now her best friend and now gets more dates than ever. Rosy is rich and has invited pretty much the entire school to come to her house for a party.  
  
Hey Adam, Eve! Kimmy shouts as she and a bunch of the popular girls from school approach us from the other side of the room.  
  
Hi Kimmy, Adam greets as they approach us.  
  
What do you think of the party? Kimmy asks with her friends behind her.  
  
There are a ton of people here, I comment.  
  
There sure are. The entire house if free so if you two want to have a room go ahead, Rosy says with a mischievous smile.  
  
I can feel myself blushing a bit.  
  
They aren't dating! Kimmy exclaims.  
  
Oh, they sure don't act like it, Rosy whispers, but loud enough for me to hear.  
  
We'll see you guys later, Adam says as he nudges me to move on.  
  
Hey, wait a second. Just to tell you, there is beer in the kitchen or if you want, Henry is handing out spiked drinks. Also, there is a game of spin the bottle going on downstairs, Kimmy says as we begin to leave.  
  
What, is this a grade six party or an illegal party? Adam asks into my ear.  
  
I giggle at his comment and shrug my shoulders.  
  
Holy Shit! Adam exclaimed as he looks up.  
  
The class clown, Jimmy, is hanging from the ceiling on a chandelier. He swings back and fourth.  
  
Jimmy, get down from there! Rosy shrieks.  
  
Jimmy jumps down and lands right in front of Rosy. He pins her against the wall and begins to make out with her. Everyone else just goes back to partying.   
  
What a loser, I comment as I look back at Adam.  
  
Let's go into the kitchen and see what drinks we can get, Adam suggests.  
  
Drinks? As in alcohol? I ask in disbelief.  
  
No silly! You know me way too well to know I won't ever get into alcohol again, Adam replies.  
  
I know, I say as we walk into the kitchen.  
  
Hey Adam, want something spiked? Henry asks from behind the counter.  
  
It's okay, Adam answers as he puts up his hands.  
  
Are you sure? It will help the mood between you and Eve, Henry says in a funny voice.  
  
It's okay. Eve and I aren't dating, Adam says.  
  
Are you serious? The entire school thinks you guys are dating because of the way you guys hang out so much. Someone saw you guys making out or something, Henry says as he raises his eyebrow.  
  
And who told you that? I demand.  
  
Kimmy did. She says she saw you guys making out or something. She's been telling everyone, Henry replies.  
  
I frown at Kimmy's lies and say, Give me one of those.  
  
  
  
Shut up Adam. Thanks Henry, I says as I take the plastic cup from him filled with some sort of pink drink. I walk away.  
  
*Adam has to understand that I want to have this to have a good time. The day is coming too-*  
  
What are you doing? Adam asks as he catches up to me.  
  
If there are going to be rumors about us, I might as well try to have a good time, I answer.  
  
Give me that! Adam shouts, but it doesn't make any difference because of the music.  
  
  
  
Adam tries to take the cup away, but I turn away and take a sip of the liquid. The sip turns into a gulp and I drink most of the good, sensationing liquid down. I hold the remainder in a cup and say, See you later.  
I can feel Adam's eyes on me as I walk away. I walk over to the door that leads down to the basement. I walk down the stairs where quieter music is and voices.  
  
Go Kimmy! Go Kimmy! People chant.  
  
Kimmy is on the table taking off her top. The guys are all hooting while the girls are laughing.  
  
Hey Eve! Joining the party? Kimmy asks as she puts back on her top.  
  
I say as I take one last sip of the drink I had.  
  
Strong stuff, hey? Kimmy asks as I walk over to the fifteen people that are sitting in a circle.  
  
Oh yeah! Is there any more?  
  
Kimmy hands me a glass and I take another big gulp to swallow most of it.  
  
Where's Adam? a boy asks who I can't recognize.  
  
Who gives a shit? So what's the game? Spin the bottle or something? I ask as I take a seat between Kimmy and the boy who asked me the question.  
  
This isn't any normal game of spin the bottle. See this board? You spin the spinner and whatever it lands on you do. If you get make out, kiss, or sex, you have to spin the bottle to get the guy. If it lands on strip, you just do what the spinner says, Kimmy explains.  
  
Sounds easy, I say as I nod my head in understanding.  
  
Be our guest to go next, Kimmy says as she hands me the spinner.  
I spin and it lands on make out. I next take the bottle and give it a spin. It stops in front of the guy beside me. He laughs and stands up. I also get up.  
  
Come back in seven minutes. My turn! a girl with black hair says.  
  
The boy leads me away into the dark.  
  
***  
  
After several rounds of this, drinks, and make out sessions, it is my turn again. I spin the spinner, too drunk to say anything.  
  
a voice shouts.  
  
I stand up and ask, Everything except under garments?  
  
Kimmy nods and replies, Since this is your second time, a second piece of clothing comes off.  
  
I climb on the table and start dancing to the music that the guys put on so that they could get more horny as they watch me undress. I take off my tank top slowly, revealing the black bra that I am wearing.  
  
Eve, what the fuck are you doing? Adam demands as he comes downstairs.  
  
Having a good time! I reply with a drunken laugh as I fling the top at him.  
  
Adam catches my top and takes my hand, motioning me to come off the table. I laugh and so do the others as I jump off and fall partly.  
  
Adam says as he tries to put my top back on.  
  
No, I have to strip my pants too, I say wearily.  
  
You are so drunk, Adam comments under his breath.  
  
I take my top from Adam and put it back on. Just as I finish, my head begins to pound and I start to fall over. Adam catches me and is trying to help me catch my balance as I hold my head. Adam next lifts me in his arms and begins to carry me away from everyone else.  
  
I guess I can't play anymore, I say lightly as Adam carries me away.  
  
Oh well, Adam will probably take you upstairs, Kimmy shouts as we climb the stairs.  
  
I try to hold up my thumbs but I can't. The loud music makes my head hurt as we cross the room. I bury my head in Adam's chest and wince as the music seems to grow louder. I look around and everything is a big blur. Adam sets me down, but continues a tight grip because that I don't collapse. We climbed the stairs and from there, Adam leads me into a room.  
  
How come you had to ruin my fun? You chicken to come join us? You want some pasta? I ask.  
  
Adam gives me a confused look, but then shrugs and helps me lay on the bed.  
  
Want me to strip for you? You and I both know we can't stay away from each other, I ask in a sexy voice.  
  
Adam sighs and mumbles, Should I call her parents or mine? I can't take her on the train like this.  
  
Come here for a moment, I whisper as I shut my eyes.  
  
Eve, are you okay?   
  
I open my eyes to find Adam standing over me. I look at him from head to toe and smile. He gives me another funny look, but I don't care. I lean forward and begin to unzip his zipper to his jeans.  
  
Stop it, Adam says as he pulls away from me.  
  
I somehow manage to stand up and kiss Adam on the lips. I kiss him more and more until he finally gives in and kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay back on the bed, pulling Adam with me. I roll over so that he is on the bottom and I am on the top. I stop kissing him and move lower as I finishing undoing the buckle on his belt. I pull down his pants and he lets me.  
  
***  
  
Why am I doing this? Stop Adam, stop. You can't kiss Eve. Stop it!   
  
But she feels so good. I want her so badly I want her I love her. No way, I don't love Eve Eve is my best friend. Stop kissing her. Good, she has just stopped kissing me.  
  
Eve goes lower and begins to undo the belt on my jeans. She bends her head down the begins to suck. I moan softly.  
  
***  
  
I feel so sick. My mouth feels like it has died and I feel so dirty.  
  
I sit up and look around. I look under the covers to find myself in my bra and panties. Adam is wearing his boxer shorts. The previous evening replays in my mind.  
  
I hate myself! I hate myself! Why can't I be like a normal person and forget everything I'm drunk? But no, I have to be a freak who can remember every detail of my life and never forget. Oh my gosh, I am laying next to Adam. At least we didn't have sex last night. How could he have taken advantage of me like that?  
  
I stand up and put on my tank top and jeans. I quickly glance at myself in the mirror and notice that I have a bit of barf in my hair and on the corner of my mouth. I wipe away it from my mouth and pull my long, blonde hair into a ponytail so it could cover the dried up vomit. I walk over to Adam and say harshly, Wake up.  
  
Adam jerks his head up and rubs his eyes. He stares at me blankly and then a shocked look comes onto his face.  
  
Come on, our parents must be worried sick, I say.  
  
I throw Adam his jeans and t-shirt and turn around as he gets dressed.  
I wonder if our parents have called the police? We told them we were going to a movie, I say quietly as I wait for Adam to dress.  
  
Let's go, Adam says as he walks beside me.  
  
We walk quietly down the stairs that are littered by people. As we walk through the living room, I notice that Kimmy is laying on the couch wide awake.  
  
Your still here? I thought you left when Adam came and got you from downstairs, Kimmy says quietly. She then laughs and says, You probably can't remember because you were so drunk. You were stripping on tables and making out with a ton of guys.  
  
I'll see you later, I conclude as I walk out of the house with Adam following.  
  
It's already warm out. It must be past ten o'clock, Adam says.  
  
I can remember everything and I hate myself, I state as we walk towards the train station.  
  
You can? Adam asks in disbelief.  
  
Yep, because you and I both know that we can remember every detail of both of our pasts.  
  
Yeah, I know that, but I thought because you were so drunk...  
  
I was so drunk that I wouldn't remember you taking advantage of me! Is that why you let me do the things we did last night? I scream with tears in my eyes.  
  
No I-  
  
Or were you drunk like me? I ask quietly.  
  
No, I wasn't drunk, Adam replies quietly.  
  
Then you have no excuse. I am so mad at you Adam Kamiya. Don't ever talk to me again! I shout as I run away from Adam.  
  
I unlock the door quietly and sneak in. I hope my parents are still asleep. I wonder what time it is?  
  
There you are! Mom says angrily as she walks into the living room.  
  
Yes. I went for an early walk with Adam this morning, I say as I hang up my jacket.  
  
Is that before or after you came home? I mean you never came home last night, Dad asks angrily as he crosses his arms.  
  
I don't say anything because there isn't anything to say. My parents know I haven't been home all night.  
  
Were you drinking? You have vomit on your shoes and have big bags under your eyes, Mom demands as she crosses her arms.  
  
Where have you been all night? We stayed up until two o'clock for you to come home, Dad says.  
  
I told you not to wait up for me. I told you that Kimmy and I had plans. I told Adam to take me to Kimmy's house, I reply.  
  
Oh, is that why Kimmy called after you left and asked to pick you up? She wanted to hang out with you, Dad says.  
  
Eve Ishida, where were you all night long? Mom demands.  
  
It isn't any of your business! I scream as I walk past them and into the washroom.  
  
There is knocking on the door, but I ignore it and take off my clothes. I turn on the tap and go under the shower head.  
  
What do I tell them now? I can't tell them that I was with Adam at a party and we almost had sex. They would flip. Why did Adam take advantage of me? How can I ever trust him again?  
  
I take the shampoo and begin to moisturize my head to get all the vomit out.  
  
Since three months ago, Dad and Mom have been very over protective of me. We never really talk about how I can remember my past or anything about my past. I don't even think they realize that unlike most people, I can remember every little action I do. Everything I do I can remember. I am so weird. I don't mind them not talking about it though because I know it is hard for them to accept that I can remember my previous life when they were dead and the things I did with Adam.  
  
I finish rinsing the shampoo out and now take the conditioner.  
  
Maybe I could tell them that we were studying. But wait, where would we have been studying? I'm guessing that Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya called looking for Adam last night. Maybe I should just tell them that a bunch of us went to Rosy's to study. That's partly true considering I was over at her house with a bunch of people. Oh God, how am I supposed to go to school tomorrow? I can remember now that I made out with three of the most popular guys at school. Then I went and stripped. Oh well, at least I never spinned the spinner onto sex.  
  
I turn off the taps and open the shower door. I take a towel and dry myself off. I wrap the towel around my body and open the door to the bathroom. I take my dirty clothes that I wore yesterday as I walk out into the hallway and over to my room. I open it up and step inside, closing the door behind me. I open the drawer and take out a blue tube top. I next take out a long, blue skirt. I find a clean bra and pair of panties and put them on. I also put on the outfit.  
  
I feel so sick. I think I am going to throw up!  
  
I run out of my room and back into the steamy bathroom without closing the door. I bend over the toilet and vomit. After I finish, I sit away from the toilet and close my eyes.  
  
Oh honey, why did you drink? Mom asks softly as she comes into the bathroom and wraps her arms around me.  
  
Dad flushes the toilet.  
  
I'm sorry. I went to a party last night and had too much to drink. I fell asleep and Adam took care of me. I'm so sorry, I reply as I burst into tears in my mother's arms.  
  
It's okay. Come on and lie down on the couch, Mom coaxes as she helps me stand up and lead me out of the bathroom.  
  
I lay on the couch and close my eyes from my throbbing head and the disappointed faces of my parents.  
  
I'll go get you a glass of water, Mom says.  
  
I open my eyes and look at my father in the eyes. I whisper shamefully, I'm sorry Dad. I will never get that drunk again.  
  
I know. I guess every teenager has to realize that some day, Dad says as he takes a seat on the couch.  
  
Here you are, Mom says as she comes into the living room and hands me a glass of water.   
  
I take a small sip and they watch. I ask, Any reason why you guys are staring at me?  
  
No, but where are your clothes so that I can wash them? Mom asks.  
  
They're in my room, I reply.  
  
I'm going to see if Adam got home safely, Dad says as he stands up and walks over to the phone.  
  
I watch as Dad dials the number and puts the receiver against the side of his head. He waits for a few seconds until he says, Hello Sora. I was just wondering if Adam got home okay?  
  
He listens to the phone and nods his head. His face then looks a bit frustrated.  
  
What's this? Mom asks as she holds up a piece of paper.  
  
I shrug and so does Dad as he still has the phone in his hand.  
  
It reads: Yo Eve! The next time you decide to have a party with Adam in Rosy's bedroom, call me. Then there is the number. What kind of party did you have with Adam? Mom asks.  
  
I don't know what to say so I instead stand up, walk over to Mom, take the paper from her hand, and rip it up. I throw the pieces into the air and cross my arms.  
  
Sora is also wondering what kind of party? Dad asks as he puts his mouth away from the phone. He then nods a few times and says, Talk to you later.  
  
Eve Ishida, what did you do with Adam? Mom demands.  
  
Nothing! We didn't do anything! I have no idea who that kid is or how that got into my pocket! I shout back with tears in my eyes.  
  
Well how do you know that? You were so drunk last night that how can you remember what you did with Adam? Mom asks.  
  
For one thing, Adam wasn't drunk! Secondly, I can remember everything from last night! In fact, I can remember my entire life. Everything that happens to me, I remember. I'm cursed to remember my life and I have since Adam and I changed the past twelve years ago. Don't you understand? You probably can't remember what it feels like to be three years old, but I can. I live with this everyday! Everyday of my fucking life, I remember the things I have done in both of my lives. Everything, and it isn't fair! It isn't fair! I want to forget things, but I can't! I'm cursed! I hate myself, I cry out as tears fall down my face.  
  
Why didn't you tell us sooner? We knew that you remember your past, but we didn't think that you meant every detail, Mom says softly.  
  
You never asked. In fact, nothing has changed since the day that you and Dad realized that I can remember my past. Nothing has! You never talk about your adventures in the Digital World. Where is my digivice? Give me it and answers!  
  
Fine, you want to know about our adventures? I'll tell you only if you promise to stop yelling at your mother, Dad says.  
  
Sit down, Mom motions.  
  
I sit down and wait for the explanation.  
  
Your digivice is in our bedroom. We have been Digidestined for over thirty years, Dad begins.  
  
I want to see my digivice again, please, I say coldly.  
  
Mom leaves the room.  
  
We have faced countless digimon that are very evil-  
  
I know all of that, I say, cutting him off.  
  
Than what do you want to know? Dad asks.  
  
Here you go, Mom says quietly as she gives me the digivice. This is a digivice.  
  
I know that. I have a Gabumon and we won the fight twelve years ago.  
  
Which fight would that be? Mom asks as she takes a seat beside Dad.  
  
So, your finally asking me what happened twelve years ago? The fight that brought you guys back to life. Adam and I were called to the Digital World and some voice that went into the Child of Light or something like that, told us that we could change the past. There were three tombstones that marked your death and Sor- Mrs. Kamiya too. We were then given twenty four hours and information to change the past.  
  
What kind of information? Dad asks.  
  
Images of the past. There were images of you when you thought Mom was pregnant to images of Dad being dead. I guess they were images of the past. There is also one image that I hold against you. It is the image that shows when Mom gave birth to me. Why didn't you tell me that I was born premature on the same day as Adam and died?  
  
I'm sorry, Mom says with teas in her eyes.  
  
So anyway, there was this human looking digimon and we destroyed him with Greymon and Garurumon, I say. I stand up and put the digivice in my pocket. I say, I need to go somewhere. I'll be back soon.  
  
You aren't leaving, Mom says as she stands up.  
  
I have to. I need to go talk to Adam, I say as I put on my shoes.  
  
Why? You just got home less than an hour ago, Dad says.  
  
Listen, it isn't any of your business. I know your just trying to protect me, but stop it. I can take care of myself. I'm different and only Adam understands me because we are the same. I have to go talk to him, I say as I take my coat.  
  
I only know that too well, Dad comments to nobody in particular.  
  
I ignore whatever he meant by that comment and look at Mom.  
  
We won't be home when you do decide to come home because we have a few errands to run this afternoon. After all, it is already one o'clock, Mom says.  
  
See you tonight, I say as I walk out of the house and close the door behind me.  
  
I walk down the street and over to a pay phone. I insert twenty five cents and dial Adam's phone number that I know off my heart.  
  
Hello, Kamiya residence? Mr. Kamiya's voice asks into the phone.  
  
Can I please speak to Adam? I ask as I cross my fingers.  
  
I'm sorry Eve, but he is not allowed to talk to you right now. He is grounded for two weeks.  
  
But I really need to talk to him. Just for a second?  
  
I'm sorry. Good bye Eve.  
  
There is a click and silence following it.  
  
Damn it! I curse to myself as I hang up the phone.  
  
I walk away from the pay phone and head over to the park. The park where Dad says he used to take me. That was in my other life more than in this one. I sit on the swings, but don't swing, just move back and forth. More than twenty minutes pass by.  
  
Hey Eve.  
  
I look up to find Adam standing over me. He smiles and sits on the swing next to me. He too, rocks back and forth.  
  
I thought you were grounded?  
  
I am, but when I heard my dad talking to you, I snuck out of the window in my room. I thought you might come here. I don't know why, but I just felt it, Adam replies.  
  
I nod and continue to move slightly.  
  
Eve, I'm really sorry for taking advantage of you. I truly am.  
  
Why did you do it? I ask as I look at him.  
  
I wanted to be needed. I guess I felt what you did when I used to sleep with you. I just wanted to be needed and when you wanted me to kiss you and stuff, I did. I'm really sorry and I hope that this won't affect our friendship. I need you Eve. Your the only person I can talk to, Adam explains sadly.  
  
I forgive you. I now understand about last night and it doesn't bother me. I need you too, I say as I stand up.  
  
Adam also stands up and we face each other face to face. I lean up and Adam leans down. Our lips meet briefly and awkwardly until we pull away.  
  
This is crazy, I state.  
  
You said it. We aren't in love. I refuse to believe it... and no, I don't say that because your ugly... because you aren't ugly and I can't stop talking.  
  
I smile at his remark and ask, Why don't you come over to my house? My parents went out to do a few errands or something.  
  
Sure, but I won't stay too long or else my parents will notice that I'm not throwing a temper tantrum in my room anymore, Adam replies as we begin to walk towards my apartment.  
  
Oh, so are you know admitting that you have your temper still? I ask with a laugh.  
  
Adam answers, blushing.  
  
It is a ten minute walk to my apartment and when we get there, sure enough, my parent's car is gone. I unlock the door and hang up my coat along with Adam's. We both take off our shoes and I lead him into the living room.  
  
I haven't been here in a while, Adam comments.  
  
I know, I say for the realization that Adam hasn't been inside my apartment since the day our parents found out about us. He has come to pick me up and take me places, but would never come inside.  
  
I was wondering if you could help me with one of the math questions we have for homework? Could you maybe show me with your book and then when I get home I can do it? Adam asks.  
  
Sure. Let's go to my room because that's where my homework is, I reply as I walk down the hallway to my room.  
  
I turn on the light as we walk inside. I take my bag and set it on my lap, opening it up, and retrieving the math book and scribbler. I walk over to Adam who is sitting at my desk waiting for me. I set the math book in front of him and open it to the page we are on. I quickly explain how to do the question with him nodding along, pretending to understand what I am talking about.  
  
Thanks Eve, Adam says with a smile.  
  
I stand back up after leaning over his shoulder and say, No problem.  
  
So, I guess I should go now, Adam says, but doesn't stand up.  
  
Do you know what tomorrow is? I ask suddenly.  
  
Adam nods and replies, It is marking the actual twelve year date that we went to change the past. I know, I remember too. Along with everything else.  
  
I always get so down at this time of the year, I comment as I walk over to the bed and sit down. That's the main reason why I wanted to wash away my problems with alcohol. Not because Kimmy spread a rumor about us.  
  
Adam stands up and takes a seat beside me.  
  
I'm really sorry for getting you in trouble. I'll call your parents and tell that it was my fault, I say as I look at Adam in the eyes.  
  
Don't bother. It was my fault that I didn't watch out for you. After you went downstairs, some girl who I don't know began to talk to me. I lost track of time until some guy who walked past us was telling his friend about you making out with him, Adam says.  
  
You know, the worst part about being me is the fact that we can remember every detail of our lives. I mean, is it fair that I have to feel pain even though I tried to cover it up by drinking? That only lead to more problems.  
  
Adam answers, No it isn't fair. That is why we will be friends forever because nobody else realizes what it is like to remember everything about yourself. People take memory for granted. They get mad at themselves for forgetting things while we get mad at ourselves for remembering things.  
  
I hug Adam and he hugs me back. We are silent for a few minutes until we break apart. I stare into his eyes and lean forward, not really sure of my actions. Adam meets with me and begins to kiss me. I kiss him too and he motions me to lay on the bed. He climbs on me and kisses me more and more. I take the bottom of his shirt and pull it up and over his head. Adam smiles as he takes the bottom of my shirt and helps pull it over my head. I breathe loudly and Adam stares at my breasts until he looks at me in the eye. He closes his eyes as he leans down to kiss me again.   
  
***  
  
I press the door bell and wait for a few seconds until I can hear voices through the other side of the door. Tai opens it up and smiles as he gestures us to walk in. Mimi and I walk into their apartment and Sora looks a bit anxious.  
  
This is awkward, Mimi comments.  
  
It sure is. I wish things didn't have to be like this, but they are, Sora mentions.  
  
Where is Adam now? I ask.  
  
He's in his room and has finally calmed down after an hour of screaming. The people next door must think we beat him or something, Tai replies.  
  
Do you think they had sex last night? I ask.  
  
Who knows? They can only answer that, but what I think is no. From what Adam tells me, Eve was too drunk last night, Tai answers.  
  
She sure was sick this morning, Mimi says.  
  
I just wanted to ask Adam one question, I state.  
  
What would that be? Sora asks.  
  
I want to know if he can remember his past and-  
  
Matt, we all know that Adam and Eve can remember their past and the mistakes they made, Tai says, cutting me off  
.  
I know that, but do you know that Eve can remember every detail of her life. She can remember every action she does, even if she is drunk. That's why she drank last night. To try and escape the remembrance of everything for once, I explain.  
  
So your wondering if Adam is the same way? Tai asks.  
  
Yes we are. He probably is because Eve says he is the same as her. Which reminds me, she should be here, Mimi says.  
  
Eve isn't here, Sora says shaking her head.  
  
She told us she came to visit Adam, Mimi says.  
  
Adam, can you come out here? Tai asks, shouting towards the hallway.  
There is no sound or reply.  
  
Don't give me attitude, Tai says angrily as he walks out of the room.  
Sora, Mimi, and I stare at each other awkwardly. Tai walks back into the room.  
  
He's gone. He must have heard my telephone call with Eve, Tai states.  
  
What telephone call? Mimi asks.  
  
Eve phoned here twenty minutes ago asking to talk with Adam, Sora answers.  
  
They must have gone somewhere or maybe they are at our house. Let's go, I say as I turn around.  
  
It is a twenty minute drive to our apartment. My heart is beating as I keep looking back at Tai's car that is following.  
  
We should be more open with Eve, Mimi states as she looks at me.  
I know. It is our fault-  
  
No Matt. It isn't our fault that Eve has pain because of her memory. We can't blame ourselves for that.  
  
I say as I turn into the parking lot.  
  
The four of us make our way up the stairs towards my apartment. Silence takes place. I unlock the door to our apartment and walk inside. Mimi is about to shout Eve's name, but I stop her. I put my finger to my mouth and walk forward. As I approach the hallway, I can hear the faint sounds of moaning. I look back at Tai who can also hear it. I continue to walk forward until I find myself at the doorway of Eve's room.  
  
Adam is kissing Eve on the bed. From what it looks like, they are naked. They don't seem to notice us as the continue to kiss. Adam begins to kiss her neck and Eve tilts her head and opens her eyes. She gasps and nudges Adam to stop. He has a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
Dad, I can explain... Eve starts, but stops.  
  
Save it, I state as I close the bedroom door.  
  
***  
  
Adam kisses me more and more. I urge him on by kissing him back. He begins to kiss my neck and I tilt my head sideways to let him. I open my eyes to find Dad, Mom, and Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya standing in the doorway with somewhat shocked looks on their faces. I elbow Adam to stop and he does right away looking a bit confused.  
  
Dad, I can explain... I start, but really am not sure what to explain.  
Save it, Dad states as he closes my bedroom door.  
  
Adam falls out of breath beside me. I sit up and take my tube top to put it on. I next stand up and adjust my skirt back to normal. I put my hand in my pocket to find the digivice still in there. I next look at Adam who is staring at me. I give him a quizzical look.  
  
he says as he takes his t-shirt from the floor and pulls it over his head. He stands up and adjusts his jeans.  
  
Come on, let's go face the worst, I say as I lead him out of my room.  
Adam and I walk into the living room silently and stand beside each other, waiting for the punishments.  
  
Mom starts off by asking, Don't you know the risks of sex? I should know.  
  
Yeah you should know. I know what happened when you thought you were pregnant or whatever, I reply with a scowl.  
  
We just don't want you to make any mistakes that you will regret, Dad says softly.  
  
And you know all about mistakes don't you, Dad? I ask as I walk over to him. I grab his arm and point at the small scar on his arm. You made some pretty stupid mistakes before too. And who says what Adam and I were doing is a mistake?  
  
Dad just stares at me.  
  
I know all about stupid mistakes and you have no idea what it is like to remember every single one of them. No idea! I shout as I walk away and stand beside Adam again.  
  
We understand that you can remember the past like it was yesterday, but you should let go of that. It'll eat you up, Mr. Kamiya says.  
  
No, it isn't that simple. You can't understand us because you have no idea what it is like. You'll never understand the pain Eve and I go through! Adam yells.  
  
We understand that it isn't that simple to understand. Just please Adam, don't make any foolish mistakes, Mrs. Kamiya says.  
  
We won't. You will never understand us! Just leave us alone! I scream as I ran towards the door, slip on my sandals, and run out of the door.  
  
Eve, come back! Mom shouts.  
  
I slam the door behind me and fling down the stairs. I don't look back as I hear people shouting my name. I look across the street and begin to run for it. Suddenly, a car is coming straight for me.  
  
Eve, look out! Adam screams as he is right behind me.  
  
Adam pushes me and himself over and we land with a thud. He is breathing heavily on me.  
  
Eve, Adam, are you okay? Mr. Kamiya asks as he runs across the street.  
I hug Adam and he hugs me back. We lay on the side of the street thanking God that I'm okay. Adam gets off of me and helps me stand up.  
The car that almost hit me stops. A man with blonde hair steps out.  
  
I'm so sorry! I- Tai!  
  
Mr. Kamiya looks up wide eyed as Michael and a girl walk toward us. I find Adam's hand and he gives it to me.  
  
Mom exclaims as she, Dad, and Sora catch up to us.  
  
I didn't mean... I swear, Michael says as he puts up his arms.  
  
It isn't your fault. Eve was being silly, Dad says in a cold voice.  
  
I'm really sorry Eve, Michael says as he approaches me.  
  
Stay away from me! You killed my parents! I scream as I hide in Adam's arms.  
  
Everyone except Adam has a confused look on their face.  
  
What are you talking about? the girl asks.  
  
Who are you? Mrs. Kamiya asks.  
  
My name is Shawna. Michael and I have moved to Japan. Actually, I have always lived here, but I made Michael come live with me. Who are you people?   
  
I am Mimi, Mom explains as she awkwardly holds out her hand. They shake each others hand.  
  
Shawna looks up at Michael and then back to Mom as she says, Right. Michael has told me so much about you. You must be Matt.  
  
Matt takes Shawna's hand and shakes it with a nod. I look back at Michael who looks a bit confused. Adam's hand is trembling and so is mine.  
  
I'm very sorry Eve. Did you hit your head? Michael asks.  
  
No and stop talking to me! You killed my parents! I shout as I back up into Adam.  
  
If this is some kind of metaphor or something about your mom and I dating, I still have no clue what you are talking about, Michael says.  
  
It has nothing to do about that. You became evil and killed my parents. A digimon shot black light at you and then you hit Wallace over the head. You then went back to camp where Dad, Mom, and Mrs. Kamiya were and killed them before you killed yourself. Because of you, Adam and I have experienced pain beyond hell! I yell.  
  
The only ones who still don't understand are Michael and Shawna. Especially Shawna.  
  
Eve must have hit her head. Come along now, Dad says as he takes me from Adam and pushes me towards our apartment.  
  
No Dad! He killed you! Michael is the reason why I have lived the way I did.  
  
I know that, but come on. It wasn't his entire fault that he became evil and killed us, Dad says as he pushes me along.  
  
How come your sticking up for him? What is the point if he dated Mom? I ask as I elbow Dad in the stomach and take off.  
  
Where can I go?   
  
I run down the side walk with people shouting my name. I continue to run until I can't hear them anymore. The park now stands in front of me. I walk in and take a seat on the swing. A few minutes later, I can feel someone's presence. I look up to see Adam.  
  
Mind if I join you?  
  
You know I don't. You understand what I'm talking about, right? How can I look at Michael and not wonder if he remembers the past or still feels hate towards my parents?  
  
I do understand, Eve, but I also understand their point of view, Adam replies as he takes a seat next to the swing.  
  
I guess, I say.  
  
I know you are scared right now to go back, but I told your parents I would try to get you home as soon as possible.  
  
Okay, let's go, I say as I stand up.  
  
Adam takes my hand and we begin to walk back towards my apartments that I so dearly wish we didn't. I stop as we near the apartments.  
  
Are you okay? Adam asks.  
  
I don't know. My head is screaming while I'm quiet on the outside, I reply.  
  
Welcome to my world, Adam admits.  
  
I guess I have to go inside sooner or later. It's just that every time I see the disappointed looks of my parents, I want to scream at them and stuff. How can I control this?  
  
You'll figure it out like I did, Adam says as he let's go of my hand. He begins to walk towards the apartment buildings.  
  
Wait up, I say as I jog a bit to catch up to Adam.  
  
I knew that would get you to come, Adam says with a laugh.  
  
Oh thanks, I say sarcastically.  
  
We walk up the stairs silently and my I am starting to lose my breath.  
  
Would you breathe? Adam asks.  
  
I just stare at him and don't say anything. We stand in front of our door until Adam finally open's it. He leads me inside and waits until I am to close the door. I quietly take off my sandals. I take a deep breath before I come out of the doorway and into the living room.  
  
I'm really-  
  
Before you say anything, we have told Michael about the past, Mom says quietly.  
  
I nod in understandment and can feel Adam standing beside me, urging me on.  
  
I am really sorry for the way I acted around you. You may have not known at the time or even know now, but I can remember every detail of my life. It isn't very pleasant and it makes me what to scream and elbow my dad. Which by the way, I'm really sorry. It's just that none of you understand what Adam and I go through. You never will so stop trying. It just makes me really frustrated, I confess as I bow my head in shame.  
  
Than how do you expect us to know you? Look, how about we try not to pretend to understand you, but you have to talk about how you feel to us, Dad says softly.  
  
I will only promise that if you promise to tell me what you are, I say as I cross my arms and stare into my father's eyes.  
  
Fine by me.  
  
I sigh in relief and smile.  
  
***  
  
Morning Eve.  
  
I turn around to see Jason smiling at me. For the second time that day, I have to say, I know I got really drunk at that party, but I don't like you. Leave me alone.  
  
Jason says as he walks away.  
  
Hey, did I tell you? Adam asks as he approaches me.  
  
Good morning to you too, I say sarcastically.  
  
Sorry, but I just wanted to show you this, Adam says as he pulls up the bottom of his shirt and shows a digivice that is attached to his belt.  
  
I'm wearing mine too, I say as I show him mine that is attached to the belt on my jeans.  
  
Today is the day, Adam comments.  
  
I know it is. Today is the twelve year mark of going into the Digital World. I wonder how Gabumon is?  
  
I wonder how Agumon is too?   
  
Let's get to class. I'm tired of the strange looks I get from everyone, I say as I pull Adam along.  
  
First, I want to talk to you. Let's go take a walk outside, Adam says as he tugs at my arm.  
  
But what about class? I ask as I follow Adam along.  
  
Screw it. You and I have skipped class before.  
  
Yeah, but we went to have sex in the janitor's closet, I whisper quietly as we walk towards the exit.  
  
So? Come on, I need to get this out.  
  
I understand, I say as we walk out of the building.  
  
After walking towards a large tree, we sit behind it so we won't be spotted.  
  
Look, I'm confused, Adam states.  
  
About what? I ask as I set my books beside me.  
  
What are we?  
  
And you mean....? I ask.  
  
I mean one minute we are really close friends and the next minute we are going to have sex. I mean it wasn't just the kind of sex that we were doing twelve years ago, but I know that I felt love there. So what I am wondering is are we some sort of couple or friends? Either way I'm okay with your decision.  
  
So I have to decide? Thanks.  
  
Sorry. I guess I should be more helpful. I like you a lot Eve, and I don't just mean as a best friend. In our other life, we took our virginties away from each other, Adam confesses as he turns away with a blush.  
I don't know what to say. I care for you a lot, but I don't know if I am stably ready for a relationship. Why would you want to be with me? I'm such an unstable freak who cries out for attention sometimes, I say.  
  
I don't see you like that, Adam says as he brushes a strand of hair out of my face.  
  
Well I do and I can't commit to you. I need to find myself and try to convince myself that what you say about me is true. I have to do this alone. I have always been clingy to you so now I need some   
independence. I'm sorry Adam, I say.  
  
He looks at me, as if what I said might just be a figment of his imagination, and when he realizes that I'm not joking, he stands up and walks away.  
  
I'm sorry Adam.  
  
***  
  
Hello son. How was school today? Dad asks as he unlocks and then closes the front door behind him.  
  
If he only knew. Oh well. It was fine, I reply with a smile.  
  
Do you have a soccer practice tonight? Dad asks as he hangs up his coat.  
  
Yes I do, I reply not looking up.  
  
Is anything wrong?   
  
I answer with a huge smile.  
  
Your a bad liar, Dad says.  
  
Nothing is wrong except this stupid algebra homework, I reply softly, sounding like I mean it.  
  
I used to be good at algebra, Dad says as he takes a seat next to mean.  
  
I groan and say, Mom said that you are as good in math as you are at romance.  
  
Then I must be really good!  
  
***  
  
Are you going to bed already? Dad asks as I stand up.  
  
Yeah. I'm really tired, I answer.  
  
You've been really tired lately. Are you sure anything isn't wrong? Mom asks.  
  
I lie.  
  
We meant what we said yesterday. I want you to tell us what you are feeling always, Dad says.  
  
It is kind of personal, I say blushing.  
  
Aww, I bet it is over Adam, Mom gushes.  
  
I see Dad roll his eyes. My eyes meet up with his.  
  
Sort of.  
  
Do you want to be a couple with him? Mom asks curiously.  
  
Of course I do, but it would just be too weird. I mean we have the same cousin and you and his mom dated. There is also the fact that Adam and I know each other way too well, I reply honestly.  
  
Your father and I knew each other too well too. We used to be able to feel each others need in the sense that if I were in danger, he would know. That didn't stop us, Mom explains.  
  
Okay, so maybe it isn't really all about that. It is also kind of hard for me right now, especially since today is the day, I say.  
  
What's today? Dad asks.  
  
It is the day that marks when Adam and I went into the Digital World, I answer.  
  
You know, I was thinking. How did you beat this digimon who put Michael under his spell? Dad asks.  
  
Greymon and Garurumon just shot him and disappeared, I reply.  
  
You mean into bits of data, right? Mom asks.  
  
No, he just disappeared, I answer as I take a chip from the bowl on the table and eat it.  
  
I look at my parents who look at each other with horrified looks on their faces.  
  
Oh my God. He's out there somewhere. He could be doing anything with all the time he's had to grow his powers, Mom whispers.  
  
We have to call everyone, Dad states as he gets up.  
  
s wrong with you guys? Have you flipped your lids? I ask as I take another chip.  
  
Hello Tai, we have a problem, Dad says into the phone. He lifts his face off the speaker and asks, Are you sure you didn't see in data or bits of dust?  
  
I'm positive, I reply.  
  
Okay, we'll meet everyone in the park. Will you call Izzy tonight and give him the heads up? Thanks. See you later, Dad concludes as he hangs up the phone.  
  
You guys have flipped. What's going on?  
  
Eve, he hasn't been beaten. If what you say is true, than he's out there somewhere. This digimon must be really powerful if he got Michael under his control. Two Champion level digimon wouldn't be able to defeat him that easily, Dad explains.  
  
Than how do you explain why Adam and I were changed back to three years old? Or the fact that you guys became alive again? I ask.  
  
He might have just made it like that in order to manipulate us into believing he is dead. He can very easily grow his powers that way, Mom says thoughtfully.  
  
I think I'm going to bed, I say as I stand up. I give both my parents a hug and kiss and leave them to figure out this complex situation.  
  
I hope that digimon isn't alive.  
  
I open the door to my bedroom and walk inside. I first take my digivice off my belt and set it on the night stand. I pull off my jeans and take off the rest of my clothes before I climb into bed with just my panties on. I close my eyes and let the troubles arise in my head.  
  
What an awful day. First of all, there is the fact that it is the twelve year anniversary. Then I turned down Adam. Now there might be an evil digimon running loose. he'll pay for what he's done to Adam and I. Well, there is only one good thing I can think of and that is how Ray and Lexie don't have a memory like Adam and I.  
  
***  
  
_~Take your digivice and go to the park that is closest to you.~  
_  
I sit up and the chilling voice is gone. I get up and pull on a pair of blue jeans. Since I cannot find my bra, I put on a black tube top. I take my digivice and attach it to my belt. I sneak quietly down the hallway and over to the front door where I put on my runners. I open the door and quickly run into the chilling night. I run down the dead streets and over to the park that is ten minutes away from my apartment. I wait silently on the swings for some kind of movement.  
  
So, your here too, Adam states coldly as he sits on the swing beside me.  
  
Yeah. I heard some voice in my sleep that told me to come here. I guess you were told to come here too?  
  
Adam says quickly.  
  
Did you here about the guess that my parents have? I ask.  
Yes I did, Adam replies. He is silent for a moment before asking, Can you please not talk to me?  
  
Adam, don't do this to me. Can't we just be best friends like before?  
  
Adam turns away and stares into the ground. He says, Your confusing me. It's like one minute we are friends and the next we were going to have sex. I don't know about you, but I felt really attracted to you.  
  
I'm not confusing you and you know it. You know me too well to be confused. Just because I said I don't want to be with you now doesn't mean I don't love you. I do love you. It's just that I need to feel secure and stable, and basically I don't feel that way now. You saw me yesterday. If I didn't have an excuse to act like that I'd probably be in a mental hospital, I explain.  
  
I'm sorry. This is so awkward now, Adam says.  
  
Than let's make it so it is not awkward. How about it? I ask as I look at Adam who is staring at the sky.   
  
I look up to see the sky ripping in two. It opens up and there is the distinct impression of land up there. Suddenly, my digivice begins to glow.   
  
I touch it and now I can feel myself being lifted into the sky.   
  
Adam shouts as he takes both my hands into his.  
  
As we lift higher and higher, I look across the city to see another light like this on not too far away. I call to Adam who is still holding my hands, That must be Lexie!  
  
I bet Ray will come too, Adam yells.  
  
The wind that is lifting us up gets louder and louder. I can barely hear Adam shouting at me. I look back towards my apartment one last time just as we are entering the land in the sky. Now we are going through that strange process of data as we pass through the gate. We land with a thud.  
  
Eve, are you okay? Adam asks weakly.  
  
I reply as I sit up.  
  
We are back, Adam states.  
  
Indeed we are. Now what do we do? Go find Ray and Lexie? I really wish I asked my parents what they did when they came here unexpectedly, I comment as I look around at the trees that surround us.  
  
What do you mean unexpectedly? Isn't that why we were at the park? Adam asks.  
  
I guess so. I also guess that voice in my head was evil, I answer.  
  
My dad told me to come and find someone named Gennai. Now to find him. Have any clue?  
  
No and I'm not sure if we should search for him. I think we should find Lexie and Ray first. Finding them is more important, I say as I begin to climb a tree.  
  
No way! Let's find this Gennai dude so that we can get out of here, Adam insists.  
  
Who died and made you boss? I ask as I get nearer to the top.  
  
Nobody did. I'm just giving my opinion, Adam replies.  
  
Yeah, well so am I, I say as I begin to scan the area. I point and call down, There is a mountain over there. Maybe Lexie and Ray are over there?  
  
Your impossible to get through, Adam says as I climb down.  
  
What's your problem? I demand as I continue to climb down.  
  
Nothing. Hey Eve, that branch looks loose, don't step on it.  
  
Too late. I set my foot on the branch and it breaks, sending me down the rest of the tree. I land with a thud on top of Adam. Luckily, I only dropped two feet.  
  
Adam says sarcastically as I lay on top of him.  
  
Your welcome, I say as I begin to move.  
  
Adam pulls me back down and takes me by surprise when he kisses me. He holds me tighter and tighter as he continues to kiss me. I finally give in and kiss him back. Adam moves me over so that I lay underneath him.  
Gross! Can't you guys do that somewhere else?  
  
Adam and I stop and look up to see Lexie and Ray standing there with big smirks on their faces. I push Adam off me and stand up.  
  
My parents warned me that you might be a couple, but I didn't take it seriously, Lexie says with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
I smile at Lexie's remark and look into her brown eyes like her mother has. Other than that, Lexie and I look like twins with our blonde hair to our waists. Lexie is just two inches shorter than me and we are only a year apart. I look at Ray who looks like a duplicate of his father. He has red hair and dark brown eyes. He has glasses like his mother. Not only does he look like his father, but my dad told me that he even carries a lap top everywhere like Mr. Izumi used to. Lexie, Adam, and I only see Ray twice a year because he lives in Tokyo.  
  
I have analyzed the issue and I say we head north to Gennai's house. We are lucky that we landed on the continent of Server, Ray says as he shoves his orange lap top in his knapsack.  
  
See, I told you, Adam says with a smirk.  
  
I sarcastically smile before I say to Ray, It's nice to see you again.  
Ray nods and blushes a bit. He always gets like that when a girl talks to him. Since Lexie and Ray keep in touch more than Adam and I do with Ray, Lexie says he is very shy around females.  
  
Lets start walking, Adam says as he begins to walk.  
  
Shouldn't we get some sleep? I mean it is only two in the morning? Lexie asks as he puts her wrist down.  
  
No. My dad told me that's the worst thing to do, Adam says.  
  
I say as I cross my arms.  
  
Sorry, but what's the point of taking a rest? Nobody is going to get any sleep, Adam responds.  
  
We need our rest so I agree with Lexie, Ray states.  
  
Of course you do, Adam says with a wink.  
  
Shut up! Lexie shouts laughing as he punches Adam in the arm.  
Adam rubs his arm and laughs.  
  
You guys, what do we do if a digimon starts attacking us? We don't have our digimon, I seriously say so that now everyone else is serious.  
  
I don't know. Dad and Mom told me that many times they were under attack even though they had their digimon. It didn't always make a difference, Lexie says.  
  
Who are your digimon? Adam asks suddenly to Ray and Lexie.  
  
My father informed me that you guys had to change the past or something with a Gabumon and Agumon. Since you have the same digimon as your parents, Lexie and I should too, Ray inquires.  
  
That's true. We did change the past so that our parents were alive. In my previous life I didn't know Ray or know that Adam and I have the same cousin, Lexie, I say, but don't explain anymore when Adam stares at me.  
  
I look back at Adam and nod for I can tell that Lexie and Ray know about our past more than we want the too, but it is for our own good.  
  
The baby digimon I had when I was young was SnowBotamon. She Digivolves to Salamon, Lexie explains.  
  
That's what Aunt Kari had, right? Adam asks.  
Lexie nods and we all turn to Adam.  
  
Pabumon is the digimon I have. He Digivolves to Tentomon after he passes the in-training level. You forgot to mention the in-training level, Ray explains as he looks at Lexie.  
  
Lexie rolls her eyes and smiles.  
  
Let's get some sleep anyway. I'm bushed, Adam says as he sits down.  
Finally, sleep convinces you in the end, I say as I take a seat beside him.  
  
The four of us sit in a small circle shivering.  
  
Should I? I ask to Adam.  
  
Go for it, Adam replies with a smile of encouragement.  
  
I wish that a warm fire will appear in the middle of our circle, I say as I close my eyes.  
  
Didn't work, Adam states.  
  
What the heck were you trying to do? Lexie asks with a confused look on her face.  
  
When Adam and I were here last time, I wished for a fire and it came right in front of us, I answer.  
  
I see. That is very interesting, Ray says.  
  
I'm so sleepy, Lexie says as she yawns.  
  
Why don't you and Ray get some sleep? Eve and I can watch over you guys, Adam suggests as he rubs his hands for warmth.  
  
Lexie says as she curls up into a ball.  
  
Ray smiles and also curls up into a ball to rest. After a few minutes, their breathing can be heard.  
  
Let's try it, Adam states as he stands up.  
  
Try what? I ask as I outstretch my hand so that Adam could help me up.  
  
Let's try going into the past. Even though the fire didn't work, I want to try walking in the past. We could see so many things if we want, Adam says as he takes my hands.  
  
I don't want to see the past, I say as I take my hands away.  
  
Adam begs with his eyes.  
  
I bite my lip and look back at Lexie and Ray. I ask, What if they get hurt while we are gone?  
  
They can't. We go into the past and come back at the same time we left, Adam says, getting more excited by the minute.  
  
Fine. As long as I don't have to see myself. I don't think I could take seeing myself so innocent, but yet sad, I say quietly.  
  
We won't see pain, but happiness. We can see the best moments of our parents lives. Or even the worst so that we can use it against them when they try to bug us, Adam says excitedly.  
  
Good idea. What should we see first? I ask, getting myself a bit excited.  
  
How about when our parents dated each other. We could bug them so much! Adam says.  
  
I say as I close my eyes and begin to imagine my dad holding Mrs. Kamiya's hand.  
  
Open your eyes, Adam whispers in excitement.  
  
I open my eyes to see an image of my father, Matt Ishida, and Mrs. Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi. They are talking to each other in some building. Adam and I are transparent so we creep up and listen.  
  
Matt, you and I both know that we care too much for each other to make this work. Quite frankly I love you more as a brother than a boyfriend.  
  
I know what you mean. Maybe we could just be friends again? Now that this entire thing is over with Arukenimon, things can go the same again, Dad says as he looks at Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
I'll see you later. I told Tai that I would stop by so we could kick the soccer ball around for old times. Then I have a tennis practice. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, Mrs. Kamiya says.  
  
Me too, Dad says quickly as he bites his lip.  
  
See you around, Mrs. Kamiya says as she runs away.  
  
Let's go somewhere else. How about we see how your dad dies the first time? Adam asks eagerly.  
  
No thank you. How about something a bit more happy? I ask.  
  
How about my parents wedding? Adam asks excitedly.  
  
Sure. So we imagine a wedding, I mumble as I close my eyes.  
  
I try to imagine a wedding, but my mind wonders off to my parents and their love for each other. I can imagine them on a beach kissing. I open my eyes to find myself on a beach. It is night time. I look around and find myself all alone.  
  
I call out.  
  
There isn't a reply. Oh great! I somehow got here. Where am I? Am I in the present or past?  
  
Suddenly a younger version of my father steps onto the beach. He takes off a blue sweater he has on and lays it down. For a few minutes, he gazes up at the stars.  
  
He looks about my age. I wonder what fight they are in right now. Where is Adam? I know, I'll imagine myself at the wedding and go there. I close my eyes and try to imagine a wedding, but for some reason I can't. I open my eyes again to find my mother come onto the beach. She lays down a green sweater.  
  
Mom asks, So, what are you thinking of?   
  
Dad sits up and stares into Mom's eyes as he says, I'm not thinking of many things. I'd rather do actions.  
  
They begin to kiss and Dad lays her down on the sweaters. After a few minutes after Mom's top is off, she speaks.  
  
I'm happy we can finally finish what we started the night we came back here and at Gennai's house.  
  
Dad nods in agreement as he continues to kiss her. When he begins to undo her shorts, I turn away. I find myself looking at Mrs. Kamiya. She looks shocked and runs away. I guess this isn't too long after they broke up. I feel so weird. Here I am where my parents are going to have sex. I so don't want to be here. Adam, I need you.  
  
Suddenly, I find myself in a dark place. Although it is dark, I can make out the image of my parents on a bed sleeping. Well they look like they are sleeping.   
  
Mom whispers, I'm scared.  
  
Mimi, please hold me. I feel scared too. I feel like I'm going to die without you.  
  
They take each others hands.  
  
Matt, I can't take these voices anymore! Mom sobs as she lets go of Dad's hand.  
  
Mimi, don't let go! Dad cries out as he takes her hand and leans down to kiss her.  
  
Oh God! Why do I keep coming in to their lives when they are going to have sex? I think I understand now that the beach scene was when they lost their virginities and this is during the time when those voices were bothering them or something. Why can't I get out of here? How come I can't imagine the present time or another past image? Am I stuck watching my parents have sex?  
  
***  
  
Eve, would you look at this church, I comment as I turn around to look at Eve. Eve isn't there. I ask, Eve, where are you?  
  
I begin to panic as she isn't in the church with me. Where is she? Why isn't she here? Maybe it didn't work for her or something. I guess I'll go back into the future to see if she's there. I close my eyes and imagine a fire with Lexie and Ray sleeping by it. When I open my eyes, it is there. I look around, but Eve isn't here.  
  
I holler out, Eve! Eve!  
  
What is it? Where's Eve? Lexie asks as she stands up with Ray's help.  
  
I ignore her and continue to calling out, Eve! Eve, where are you?  
  
Adam, get a grip! Where's Eve? Lexie demands as she shakes my shoulders.  
  
We went into the past and when we planned to see an image together, she was gone. Oh God, where is she? Eve!  
  
What do you mean in the past? Ray asks.  
  
Remember, Eve and I can go into the past? After you guys fell asleep, we thought we would try it again. We did a few times and now I've lost her, I reply as I continue to scan the area.  
  
So what your saying is that she could be anywhere in the past? Lexie asks in a shaky voice.  
  
Yes, and she could be in trouble! Eve! Eve come back! I holler.  
  
After ten more minutes of me calling out her name, Ray convinces me to sit down and relax. He tries to get me to rest, but I can't.  
  
Where is she? I hope she is okay. I can't live without her. Oh great, now I've become obsessed with her. I want her to love me so badly. What's wrong with me? Oh well, I can't worry about my petty problems right now. We need to find her.  
  
Don't worry Adam, Eve is strong. I'm sure she is fine. Maybe she wanted to see an image of the past, but didn't want you to know? Lexie suggests.  
  
I smile weakly, but in my heart I frown. Maybe Lexie is right. I hope she isn't. Why wouldn't Eve want me to be with her? Maybe she doesn't care for me like I do for her? Maybe she never wants to be with me? If only we never had that other life. I would give anything to be with her and not feel guilty about our past.  
  
I look up at Ray and Lexie and suggest, You guys go to sleep. I'll be fine.  
  
Are you sure? Lexie asks hesitantly, but I can tell she would give anything to fall asleep.  
  
You know I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't mean it, I reply with a smile.  
Ray says as he and Lexie leave the fire a go lay down a bit away from me.  
  
Where is she?* I look up to see Eve suddenly in front of me. She looks a bit scared and tired, but otherwise she is smiling.  
  
I'm so glad you are okay, I say as I stand up and wrap my arms around her, but she doesn't return the hug.  
  
***  
  
I don't know how much more I can take! When can I go back? I have seen twenty flashbacks of my parents having sex. I close my eyes and try to imagine Adam. I finally can and see Lexie and Ray sleeping away from the fire. Adam is sitting beside it. I open my eyes to see the image come true. I walk up to Adam who seems lost in thought. I smile at him.  
Adam looks up and has a surprised look on his face. He stands up and puts his arms around me as he says, I'm so glad you are okay.  
  
I let Adam hug me and he finally pulls away.  
  
Where were you? Adam demands a bit angrily.  
  
I'm sorry. I mean one minute we are planning to go see your parents wedding, but the next minute I imagined the beach and somewhat thought of how much my parents love each other. When I opened my eyes, I saw my parents on the beach in the Digital World having sex. That wasn't the only image of love I saw, I saw about twenty more, I reply.  
Why didn't you come back? Adam asks sadly.  
  
I couldn't. Every time I tried to imagine you or Lexie or Ray, Icouldn't, I answer truthfully.  
  
I'm just glad you are okay, Adam says as he hugs me again.  
  
I push him away and sit in front of the fire.  
  
What's wrong? Adam asks as he also sits down.  
  
Stop it, I reply softly, not looking in his eyes.  
  
Stop what?  
  
Stop trying to be my boyfriend. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you right now. I can't. I just can't be with you, I say.  
  
I know that, Adam says.  
  
I don't think you do, I say quietly.  
  
I do know, but I don't want to accept it, Adam says angrily as he stands up and walks away.  
  
Where are you going? I demand as I stand up.  
  
To get away from you. I don't want to look at you right now, Adam replies angrily as he walks out of the clearing.  
  
I run after him and catch up a few seconds later. Adam turns away as he continues to walk at a fast pace.  
  
I'm sorry, I state as I walk beside him.  
  
Don't be, Adam says.  
  
No, but I am. I just can't be with you, I say.  
  
Why not?  
  
I hesitate to answer, but do, I'm afraid to get close to you in that way. I know we already have, but I'm afraid to be in a real relationship.  
  
We are already in one. I mean in a friendship relationship, but yet, a few days ago, you gave me a blow job and almost slept with me. So I am really confused.  
  
I know what you mean, I am confused too. The thing is, I need to be more independent, but when I try to be, I get scared and needy. I feel so attached to you that I'm not sure I would do without you. That's why I'm scared. I'm scared that if you leave me that I'll do something terrible. I need you so much that it scares me, I confess.  
  
Adam stops walking and turns to me. He says, I need you too. That should be a good thing that we are there for each other. I will never hurt you again or leave you. Please don't shut yourself away from me because you are scared. I love you Eve.  
  
I love you too, I say as I hug Adam who hugs me back.  
  
Adam pulls away and kisses me softly but passionately. I kiss him back and allow him to lay me on the ground. We continue to kiss as Adam pulls off my tube top.  
  
***  
  
Matt, can you go wake up Eve? I guess her alarm didn't go off or something. She'll be late for school.  
  
I call to Mimi as I walk down the hallway.  
  
I knock loudly at the door, waiting for some kind of response, but don't get one. I open the door to Eve's bedroom to find an empty room. The bed isn't made so I know she isn't up already.   
  
Mimi, come here! I call.  
  
What is it? Mimi asks as she approaches me. She gasps when she looks into the room.  
  
Where's Eve? I ask in a whisper.  
  
Suddenly, Adam and Eve are under the covers naked. The stop kissing and look up confused.   
  
Eve says quickly, This isn't what it looks like, I swear. Adam, why aren't we in the Digital World?  
  
I don't know, Adam replies in a shaky voice.  
  
***  
  
Adam and I continue to kiss as the sun begins to rise. We are almost completely naked, but we aren't cold. The sun warms us up. I open my eyes and stop kissing Adam. He pulls away and stares into my eyes. We smile at each other. He leans down and kisses me again. Suddenly, we seem to be somewhere else. There isn't a ground under me, but cloth is. I look to see the shocked faces of my parents staring at me.  
  
This isn't what it looks like, I swear. Adam, why aren't we in the Digital World?  
  
Just as Adam replies, I don't know', we suddenly find ourselves back in the middle of the forest.   
  
I push Adam off me and get dressed. Adam does too and after we finish, we begin to run back to where Lexie and Ray are. As we run, a quick change happens and I stop as we are now in the middle of my living room. Down the hall, I can see my parents still in my room.  
  
Mom looks at me and exclaims,   
  
Mom I- I stop when I find myself back in the forest.  
  
What the fuck is going on? Adam demands as he takes my arm and begins to run again.  
  
I can see Lexie and Ray through the trees as we draw nearer to them. Again, we find ourselves in the middle of our living room. I collide with Adam and we both fall down.  
  
What is happening? Mom asks as she runs over to me.  
  
I don't know! I scream in reply as Adam and I are again in the middle of the forest.  
  
What's happening to you guys? Lexie asks as we are in the clearing.  
  
We keep going back in forth from the Digital World to my apartment, I reply.  
  
When will this stop? Adam asks out of breath.  
  
Don't jinx it, I reply as I cover his mouth.  
  
We are back in my apartment. Mom and Dad are both unsure what to do. They stand there and so do we, staring at each other. I take my hand away from Adam's mouth and put it at my side where the digivice is. I take it off my belt loop and stare at it.  
  
When did you guys go to the Digital World? Dad asks.  
  
Last night. Lexie and Ray are there too, Adam replies.  
  
What is going on? I ask quietly to myself as I stare at the digivice.  
  
Don't move. I'm going to call Tai, Dad says as he walks quickly to the phone and begins to dial.  
  
I hope Lexie and Ray are okay right now, I whisper to Adam.  
  
Me too, Adam says softly as he takes his digivice into his hands.  
  
So, do you mind telling me why you guys were naked? Mom asks with a huge grin on her face.  
  
I- we- I- we have no clue why, I reply.  
  
Mom says with a wink.  
  
I blush and turn away, only to find myself staring at the ground in the Digital World.  
  
Stop it! Lexie shrieks as she takes my shoulders.  
  
Let's run again. It seemed to slow them down, Adam suggests as he takes my hand and pulls me.  
  
We'll follow! Ray shouts from behind us.  
  
As we run, another quick change happens so that we are back in the my apartment. Adam and I run into the wall. We bounce back and I land on top of him.  
  
Get off of me, Adam says as he pushes me off.  
  
I really wish this would stop, I say as I help Adam stand up.  
  
Why don't we keep running? Adam asks.  
  
Where? In circles around the living room? I ask sarcastically.  
  
Adam shrugs. I do too and take his hand as we are about to run. Just as we start, we find ourselves back. This time, a cliff is right in front of us. Adam stops, but I don't in time to slip off. Luckily, Adam still holds my hand.  
  
I scream as I begin to fall.  
  
Don't let go! Adam shouts as he grips my hand tighter with both of his.  
Adam successfully pulls me up on safe ground again. I hug Adam and we fall down. I kiss him again and again until I can feel someone watching us. I look up and smile at Ray and Lexie.  
  
So, you guys are a couple, Lexie comments.  
  
Adam and I blush as we stand up.  
  
Are you guys okay? We heard screaming, Ray asks politely.  
  
When we came back, I was hanging off the cliff. Now I know this thing wants us dead, I reply thoughtfully.  
  
Let's walk to camp. I hope that was the end of it, Lexie says.  
  
I have the feeling that was the end for now, Adam says as he takes my hand and begins to walk.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, I study my digivice that is still in my hands after all of this. I notice that there are thirteen red dots on it. Four of them are not walking with the others because they are closer to us.  
  
You guys, why are there red dots on the digivice? I ask as I stop walking.  
  
My father told me that the red dot means another digivice signal. It must be our parents and the other Digidestined, Ray replies.  
  
Let's run for them! Lexie cries out excitedly as she begins to run.  
Ray, Adam, and I shrug as we begin to run after Lexie towards our parents. After ten minutes of running, we stop for we just can't run anymore.   
  
Let them run! Adam calls outloud.  
  
I agree, Ray says as he put his hands on his knees and draws air.  
  
Come on guys! Lexie says, the only one who isn't breathing heavily.  
  
Don't forget, we aren't on the basketball team like you are. Plus, you jog every morning, I say as I take in more air.  
  
Fine, they are closer anyway, Lexie says as she puts her hands onto her hips.  
  
We sit patiently for a few minutes until we start hearing shouting.  
  
Ray! Ray!  
  
Dad, Mom! Ray shouts back as he stands up.  
  
Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Izumi come running through the trees with Mr. and Mrs. Ichijochi not too far behind. Mrs. Izumi is the first to reach Ray and hugs him. She kisses his forehead and hugs him more.  
  
You're all okay. I'll e-mail the others, Mr. Izumi says as he takes a lap top and begins to type.  
  
How far are they away? Lexie asks anxiously.  
  
Not too far, Mr. Izumi replies.  
  
Through the trees, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya are the first to emerge. Followed by my parents, Uncle T.K., Aunt Kari, and Davis. He always did hate being called by his last name. Also, Cody and Mr. Kido are here.  
  
Mom calls out as she runs up to me and hugs me tightly.  
  
What was with the whole going between dimensions? Dad asks as he hugs me.  
  
I have no clue, but when we came back permanently, I was hanging off a cliff. I'm guessing whoever was doing that was just playing with my mind, I answer as I hug Mom again.  
  
Eve, we have to go back, Adam states as he walks over to me.  
I ask as I let go of Mom.  
  
To the past. We need to know for sure if that digimon was destroyed or not, Adam replies as he takes my hands.  
  
I don't want to go back into the past. What if I get lost again? I don't think I could stand another hour of seeing images of my parents having sex again. No way! I say as I shake my head.  
  
I look back at my parents who have a confused look on their face. Not only did they, but everyone else did too.  
  
Long story, we went into the past last night. I got lost, never mind, I say as I shrug. I look back at Adam and whisper, Fine, as long as you don't leave me.  
  
I promise, just don't change your mind, Adam says.  
  
I look back at everyone else and say, We'll be back in a flash. It probably won't even look like we left.  
  
Technically, that isn't true. When we left earlier, and I came back first, you were gone for about an hour. In total, we were gone for a long time. Now, you have to imagine the day that Michael and Wallace left the group to come kill our parents. We have to imagine the part when they just leave the group, Adam explains as he grips my hands tighter.  
  
I say as I close my eyes.  
  
I begin to imagine myself the day that Michael and Wallace left the group early to check up on our parents. I can imagine Tai saying goodbye before they part ways. I open my eyes to see Michael and Wallace heading through the forest. Adam and I begin to follow them. After a short time, that digimon appears.  
  
Here is where we should see two attacks from Garurumon and Greymon come out of no where and hit the digimon, Adam says as we continue to walk.  
  
Sure enough, that digimon pokes his head from around a tree and smiles evilly at Michael and Wallace. I look at where the attacks should come any second and am surprised to see my past self riding Garurumon.  
  
Adam, how come we can see ourselves? I ask as I point over to us.  
I don't know, but look at him.  
  
I did look at the digimon who looks out of the corner of his eye and smiles. He then turns his head towards us and it looks as if he could see us, and I mean our present selves. As Garurumon and Greymon shoot their attacks, he disappears, thus, the attacks look as if they hit him. We see ourselves disappear.  
  
Did you get the feeling that not only could he see our past selves, but us now too? Adam asks quietly.  
  
Yes. Adam, let's go back, I whisper as I close my eyes.  
  
I imagine everyone else waiting for us in the clearing and after I open my eyes, I stare at my parents.  
  
Mr. Kamiya asks.  
  
He noticed us out of the corner of his eye and disappeared just before the attacks hit him, Adam replies.  
  
Not only that, but we got the feeling that he could see us, our present selves, at the time, I add.  
  
That wouldn't make sense. How could he see you future selves let alone you past selves in your other life? Mrs. Izumi asks.  
  
Good question. Do you think that you could go into the past, and not just this past, but your other life past. Maybe there is something we have missed to the puzzle? Mr. Izumi asks.  
  
I can't. I can't and I won't, I reply as I shake my head.  
  
Come on Eve. We have to. What if our parents get hurt again? Your the one who made me want to bring my mother back to life and now it is my turn to convince you that we have to do this for our parents and our well being, Adam says softly.  
  
I don't even think we could travel there. Wouldn't that time be on some different parallel time basis? After all, that was in another life time, I say.  
We have to try, Adam says.  
  
What did this digimon look like? Mom asks.  
  
He looks human. Kind of black. I don't know, Adam replies in frustration.  
  
I have another idea. Give me your digivice, Eve. Ray, give me your lap top, Mr. Izumi instructs as he holds out his hand.  
  
I set my digivice in his hand and look at Ray who hands him his computer. Mr. Izumi logs onto the computer and begins to type until his eyes light up and he smiles. He puts my digivice in a small slot and asks, Is this him?  
  
Adam and I stare at the screen to see it blank.  
  
Adam asks, Who are you talking about?  
  
You don't see the digimon on the screen? Mr. Izumi asks.  
  
No. I see a blank screen, I reply honestly.  
  
Matt, do you see the digimon? Mr. Izumi asks as he holds up the screen to Dad.  
  
Yeah. Why is Liarmon on the screen? We defeated him years ago.  
  
I don't see him, I say.  
  
Me either. Lexie, can you see him? Adam asks.  
  
Yes. What's wrong with you guys? Lexie asks with a funny look on her face.  
  
I don't know. I just can't see him. Hey, where are you guys going? I ask as black starts to surround me.  
  
Eve! Eve, can you hear me? Mom asks as she shakes me.  
  
Adam is starting to do it too! Mrs. Kamiya exclaims.  
  
Adam, what's happening to us? I ask in a freaked voice.  
  
Where are you? I can't see anything but darkness. Eve! Eve! Where are you?  
  
I scream as it suddenly feels like I am falling.  
  
Eve, help me! Adam calls from no where.  
  
I finally stop falling and am still in the darkness. I am somehow in the middle of what looks like space. I am surrounded by darkness.  
  
I whisper.   
  
Eve, where are you? I can't see anything, Adam whispers.  
  
Who the hell is responsible for this? I demand as I try to look around to find someone.  
  
  
  
Eve, are you playing games? Adam asks.  
  
I shout.  
  
I am responsible. The entire moving from one dimensions to another was also my game. If you are wondering how I was not defeated, I can easily go into the past and future. I saw you guys coming and knew when you would attack. It was so easy.  
  
Who are you? Adam asks.  
  
That is not of your concern. You are doomed for trying to ruin my plans. Goodbye Eve.  
  
Before I can do anything, I am shot back, but feel barely anything because there is nothing to feel. All I feel is pain, lies, and disturbance.   
Eve! Eve, are you okay? Adam asks.  
  
I feel so empty. Empty. Why do I keep saying that in my mind? Empty. I have to get out of here. I know, I'll just imagine myself with my family in the clearing. Yeah, that's it. I close my eyes even though it doesn't make a difference and begin to imagine everyone trying to wake us up. I open my eyes and sit straight up.  
  
You're awake! Mom exclaims as she hugs me.  
  
Adam, are you awake too? I ask as I push away Mom.   
  
Where did you go? Lexie asks.  
  
I don't know, but I have to go find Adam! I can't fight him anymore! I scream as I fall on my knees.  
  
Fight who? Uncle T.K. asks.  
  
I could barely hear Uncle T.K. as the blackness again takes over. Before I am fully gone, I reply, He can go into the past and future. He knows how we can easily be defeated. I can't take it anymore!  
  
The blackness has taken over again.  
  
Eve! Don't be dead! Eve, where are you? Oh God! What have you done with her? Adam screams, but cannot be seen.  
  
I shout as I begin to run, but am not sure where. I continue to run until I bang into something that wasn't there before.   
  
A door is now right in front of me. I turn the knob to find a forest. I seem to be disappearing as my hands start to distinigrate. I close my eyes and let it happen. When I open them, I find everyone around me. I sit up with Dad's help and look around. I look at my arms.  
  
No, you aren't disappearing anymore, Adam says from behind me.  
  
You're here too, I say as I sigh in relief.  
  
You can't get rid of me, Adam says with a smile.  
  
We still have a problem. Somehow he can go into the future and know when we are coming. He knew we were watching him both times. It just doesn't make any sense, I comment.  
  
Do you think it is Liarmon? Mom asks to Dad.  
  
Dad shakes his head and replies, We destroyed him a long time ago. He was destroyed.  
  
Yeah, but we thought the same with Etemon, but then he came back when Joe and I were off on our own. Then we defeated him with Saberleomon and Orgamon. The point is that he could have found a way to collect all his data like MetalEtemon did, Mom says.  
  
Maybe we'll have another prophecy? Aunt Kari suggests.  
  
Maybe you guys won't die again, Mr. Kamiya says.  
  
I just hope nobody has to go under an evil spell. I'd hate that, Mom mutters to Dad.  
  
Don't worry, he whispers as he takes her hand.  
  
I second that one, Mimi, Mr. Kido says.  
  
Should we go back to the real world? Davis asks.  
  
I guess, Cody replies.  
  
Maybe we should all go to Odaiba instead of Tokyo? Mr. Ichijochi says to Mr. Izumi.  
  
That would be great! Mom gushes.  
  
I look at dad and we both roll our eyes. I smile and so does he.  
  
There's a T.V. not too far away that I noticed while we were walking, Uncle T.K. says.  
  
Then let's get out of here until we can think of a way to defeat him, Davis says.  
  
We begin to walk back. All of us our silent until we reach the small TV.  
Digi-port open! Kari shouts quietly as she holds up her different digivice.  
She gets sucked into the computer and so does everyone else who holds up their digivice. All who are left are Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, Dad, Mom, Adam, and I.   
  
You know what I think? I ask quietly.  
  
Adam asks.  
  
I think that whoever this digimon is he must have been able to see both of our pasts. Our two different lives in order to predict our coming the first time and the most recent, I reply.  
  
It can't be Liarmon. Or could it? Dad asks.  
  
That's the digimon who made you think you were pregnant, right? I ask to Mom.  
  
Mom nods sadly and answers, He also put me under his control and I killed Kari and T.K.  
  
I never knew that, I whisper, but then turn away.  
  
Let's go through. Just hold out your digivice, Mrs. Kamiya instructs as she holds out hers and is sucked through the computer  
.  
I also hold out my digivice to go through the same data process to return to the real world. We all end up in Uncle T.K.'s apartment.  
We're going to head home. How about we all get together at the park for old time sakes? Dad suggests.  
  
Sounds good, Mr. Kamiya replies with everyone nodding their head.  
Mom, Dad, and I head over to our car and get in. We begin the drive home as the rain pours. Whoever that digimon is, he has to be stopped for the pain he has caused Adam and I.  
  
***  
  
You'll just have to go onto the next segment to find out the what happens in the actual conclusion!


	11. When The Notes Began

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
This story takes place **3 months** after the last one.  
  
  
**When the Notes Began**  
  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
I quickly get off the couch after setting the pencil I'm doing my homework with and stride over to the door. I make sure that I'm not letting a stranger in before I open the door.  
  
Hi Eve. Ready to study? Adam asks as I let him in.  
  
Sure I am. Well, at least I am as ready as I ever will be, I reply as I shut the door behind him.  
  
So, are your parents not home? Adam asks as he hangs up his coat.  
  
No silly! They went out to dinner with your parents and Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari, I answer as I walk into the living room.  
  
Oh yeah. I forgot. Actually, I haven't been at home since this morning because I had a soccer practice early this morning and then I had to go to another one later, Adam says as he takes a seat and looks at the math homework I was doing.  
  
Soccer on a Sunday? I ask.  
  
Why not?  
  
I don't know. So, I'm guessing you never did your math homework yet? I ask with a smile as I sit next to him.  
  
Eve, you know me way too well, Adam replies as he leans back on the couch and closes his eyes.  
  
What's wrong with you? I ask.  
  
Adam answers as he opens his eyes and smiles at me.  
  
Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, I ask as I lean closer to him.  
  
This is way too embarrassing to say, Adam says as he blushes.  
  
Oh come on. We tell each other everything. What's going to? Do you like some girl at school and want to ask her out, but feel it is awkward because of me? I ask truthfully.  
  
No! I don't like anyone at school. Why? Do you?  
  
No, of course not, I reply with a grin.  
  
Who do you like and what class is he in? Adam asks.  
  
I reply, Well, he's in my class. He basically is in all my classes and plays on the soccer team. Oh, and he comes over everyday asking me this very same question.  
  
I do not!  
  
Do too! I exclaim.  
  
Eve, what am I going to do with you? Adam asks as he shakes his head.  
  
Kiss me, I reply as I lean forward.  
  
Adam kisses me, something that we have been doing a lot for the past three months. He kisses me again and again, and as we get more into it, I pull him on top of me as I lay on the couch. We continue to kiss until I fall off the couch.  
  
I say laughing as I push Adam off of me.  
  
Double ow. I hit my head on the end of your couch, Adam says laughing as he rubs his head.  
  
Oh Adam, what am I going to do with you? I ask as I bring him closer to me.  
  
I want to make love to you, Adam whispers in reply in my ear.  
  
Why don't I make us some popcorn? I ask nervously as I push Adam off me and stand up.  
  
Eve, I'm sorry, Adam whispers.  
  
Don't be. Want some popcorn? I ask.  
  
No, I want you. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that I really care for you and lately we have been getting really close to having sex. But I can see why you are uncomfortable. The last time we had sex...  
  
Was over twelve years ago. And lets leave it like that, I say, finishing Adam's sentence.  
  
I'm sorry. I just care for you so much, Adam say shyly.  
  
I know you do, I say as I give him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
The quick kiss turns into a long one where Adam pushes me onto the couch to do so. I wrap my arms around him and urge him on by kissing him back. He moans slightly as I rub his side.  
  
The phone suddenly rang.  
  
What is that stupid ringing noise? I'm trying to kiss my boyfriend. Oh, it's the phone. Sigh, why can't I just kiss Adam without interruptions?  
  
You better answer that. It probably is your parents or mine because I never told them where I was going, Adam says as he breaks away from our kiss.  
  
I stand up and walk over to the desk where the phone is. I pick it up and say, Ishida residence. Eve speaking.  
  
Hello Eve. This is Adam's mother. I was just wondering if my son was there?  
  
He's here, I reply as I look at Adam who smiles.  
  
Could I speak to him?  
  
Of course. Hold on please, I answer as I pull the phone away from my mouth and whisper to Adam, it is your mother.  
  
Oh, did she sound mad? Adam asks as he stands up and walks over to me.  
  
I don't think so, but then again, the last time you were here this late she wasn't too happy, I reply as I look up at the clock that says it is almost ten o'clock.  
  
Hi, Mom? Adam asks into the phone. He nods a few times and then groans. Come on. We are just studying for a math test I have tomorrow. You know I suck in math and Eve doesn't. He nods a few more times and says, I'll see you later. Just pick me up on your way home. Unless you and Dad want some private time. Adam frowns and says, Sorry. I'll see you later.  
  
Adam passes me the phone and is about to say something when I take it from his hand and hang it up.  
  
Eve, why did you do that? Your dad wanted to talk to you! Adam exclaims.  
  
I say as I cover my mouth and wait for the phone to ring. It does and I answer it by asking,   
  
Yeah, it is me. Why did you hang up?  
  
I'm sorry, but I thought Adam was finished when he handed it to me, I reply honestly.  
  
Why is Adam over?  
  
Why shouldn't he be? What's with you guys? You normally don't care when I hang around with him so what gives? Oh wait, let me guess. You guys went out for supper to talk about mine and Adam's lives. I get it now. You think that I'm going to become pregnant or something. Well just to let you know that I am a virgin in this life so you don't have to worry about that. Also, I'm not going to make the same foolish mistakes you and Mom did so stop worrying and just leave me alone, I say harshly as I hang up the phone.  
  
Whoa, you didn't have to get so mad, Adam says as he rubs my back.  
  
I know, but God, can't they just leave us alone?  
  
Maybe it would help them if they knew we are dating? Adam suggests.  
  
Wouldn't that just make them more over protective and curious? I ask as I walk over to the couch and sit down.  
  
It might, but in another sense it might make them feel a bit more secure if they know what kind of relationship we have. I mean they have no idea that we are dating because we lead them to think about that. But then there's our past that isn't exactly innocent in our part, Adam replies quietly as he sits next to me.  
  
I just like things the way they are. You know I don't like to make a big deal about what we are in terms of a relationship, I say.  
  
I know and I don't like to either. Fine, let's just keep things the way they are, Adam says as he leans forward to kiss me.  
  
I kiss him back and this time, I lay him down and lay on top of him as we kiss. I rub his side and he moves his hand up and down my back, lower each time. I kiss him more passionately as I lean down. We break apart breathing heavily and I lay down on his chest. I place one of my hands on his chest while the other one is on his thigh. I close my eyes and breath calmly, trying to make myself stop breathing so heavily.  
  
***  
  
Wake up.  
  
I lift my head up to see my parents standing over us. I sit up and shake Adam awake.  
  
Adam asks confused as he opens his eyes.  
  
It's time for you to go home. Your parents are waiting for you in there car, Dad answers.  
  
I stand up and walk towards the front door. Adam follows me and I take his coat and hand it to him. He takes it and smiles. I look to see my parents waiting and I turn back and give Adam a weak smile.  
  
Thanks for the math tips. I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Adam waves as he opens the door and shuts it behind him.  
  
I turn around and walk past my parents saying, I know what you are thinking, but you are wrong. Adam is my best friend and the only one I have.  
  
I didn't think anything. Did you, Mimi? Dad asks in a funny voice to Mom.  
  
No, I didn't either, Mom says in the same kind of voice.  
  
Knock it off. I know what you think and it isn't true. Adam is the only friend I have considering Kimmy dumped me for more popular girls. Adam coming over isn't any different than Kimmy, I say as I continue to walk towards my room.  
  
We didn't say anything about that either. You're the one making the big deal out of this, not us, Dad says.  
  
I turn around and say, You guys are so good at making me look like the bad guy.  
  
Nobody's making anyone look like the bad guy. Why, is someone supposed to be the bad guy? Mom asks as she and Dad laugh.  
  
I'm going to bed. Good night, I say as I open the door to my room and shut it behind me.  
  
Why do my parents always do that? God, they could get a job doing that and make a ton of money. Maybe I should suggest that! I take off my clothes and put on my pajamas as I climb into bed. I pull the covers up to my chest and sigh.  
  
Adam is the best guy in the world. I am so lucky to have a relationship with a person who I can trust and believe in. I love him so much.  
  
***  
  
Buzzzzzz.  
  
God, I hate alarms. I fall out of bed and pull on my boxers right again for they were slipping off. I pull on a pair of jeans and a blue and orange t-shirt. I take my house key that is on my dresser and smile at the picture of Eve that is on it. My best friend and really my only friend. Why I don't have any friends is beyond me. I don't mind though, I like being Eve's only friend and her mine.  
  
Adam, are you up? Mom calls through the door.  
  
I yell back as I shove my books into my bag. I glance at my clock and see that I am twenty minutes late for school already. I exclaim,   
  
Oh great, I set my clock an hour late. Mom should have waken me up sooner.  
  
Shit, shit, shit, I whisper to myself as I swing the bag over my shoulder and run out of the room.  
  
You are finally up, Dad says as he looks up from the newspaper.  
  
Yeah and no thanks to you, I am already twenty minutes late for school, I say as I grab a pencil off the counter to take with me.  
  
Adam, have some breakfast, Mom says as she hands me a piece of toast.  
  
Fine, but I don't have time for this. I'll see you guys later, I say as I take the piece of toast and hold it by putting it into my mouth.  
  
Have a good day, Mom calls out as I slip on my shoes, don't even take a jacket, and run out the door.  
  
Shit, I'm going to have a detention because this is the third time this month that I'm late, I whisper just after I take the piece of toast out of my mouth. I take a bite and quickly run towards my school that is only two blocks away, but classes have already started.  
  
I knock on Mrs. Mijiru's door to get into my first class of the morning, science. I can hear Mrs. Mijiru stop talking and walk over to the door. She opens it and scowls while she says, Mr. Kamiya, can we not be late? You will report to detention after school.  
  
But Mrs. Mijiru, do I have to?  
  
No buts. Now come inside and don't talk to anybody or else a double detention, Mrs. Mijiru scolds as she lets me in.  
  
I walk towards the back of the room and wink at Eve as I take a seat next to her. I smile at her and she smiles back.  
  
As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted by Mr. Kamiya, no more talking in my class. If you do, detention after school, Mrs. Mijiru explains.  
  
I already have a detention, I whisper to Eve.  
  
Two can have one, Eve says with a smirk. She looks in my eyes and says in a whisper, but loud enough to hear across the room, So anyway, how was your soccer practice?  
  
Miss. Ishida, what did I just say? I have to give you a detention, Mrs. Mijiru says as she shakes her head.  
  
Oh if you insist, Eve says as she turns frontwards again after giving me a wink.  
  
***  
  
Why did you do that? I ask as we walk out of class.  
  
Might as well. What am I going to do without you? Eve asks as she walks beside me.  
  
By the way, my soccer practice was good yesterday afternoon. The funny part is you could have asked me last night. Than again, we were kind of busy with others things such as our studying, I say sarcastically.  
  
Eve giggles as we turn around the corner towards her locker. Normally after we go to her locker, we both go to mine. Since we have most of the same classes together, we do this all the time. As we approach her locker, a group of people are standing in a circle around it. Eve and I shove our way through to see Eve's locker vandalized with spray paint. Kimmy looks at us with a funny look.  
  
Who did this? I demand, Who wrote I know something'?  
  
Eve remains silent as she walks over to her locker and unlocks it. A note falls out and she picks it up. I stand beside her as she unfolds the note. The note reads: _I know something. Something that can destroy your life. I know something that haunts you everyday and gives you nightmares. I know about your other life_. There is no signature and the note is typed.  
  
Break it up. What is going on here? Mr. Welgh asks as he makes his way through the growing crowd of people.  
  
Someone vandalized Eve Ishida's locker, Kimmy replies quietly.  
  
Do you have any idea who did this? Mr. Welgh asks to Eve.  
  
Eve hides the note behind her back and replies, No, I don't.  
  
Just get your books and go to class. I'll make sure you get called down to the office to report it later. I'll also get the janitor to clean it somehow, Mr. Welgh says to Eve. He turns to the crowd and says, Go onto class before you're all late.  
  
I wait with Eve in silence until the crowd has completely disappeared along with Mr. Welgh. I look at Eve who turns around and slams her locker door against the locker beside it. She pulls out her knapsack and stuffs a few books in there. She slams her locker shut and takes a deep breath as she leans against the now dry paint.  
  
Someone knows, Adam. But how? Eve asks in a whisper as she closes her eyes.  
  
I don't know. How could this be? How could someone know if it was in our other life time? Why would they care anyway? I wonder who's doing this? I-  
  
Stop it! Eve exclaims as she takes her bag and walks away.  
  
Wait up! I call as I run after her.  
  
Just go to class, Adam. You shouldn't be dragged into this, Eve says as she continues to walk at a fast pace.  
  
No way. I'm part of this. This letter is referring to us, not just you, but me too, I say as I walk beside her.  
  
Fine. Do you want to come over? Let's go to your locker and get your stuff, Eve says as she stops and turns around.  
  
***  
  
Why did this have to happen? Who can know and how do they know? This doesn't make any sense. I feel so scared right now I can't even think. Eve, cool down. Maybe it was just someone fooling around. No, it couldn't have been. I mean they knew about our past. They even said so.  
  
Hey, I have a note, Adam whispers as he picks up the note that just fell out of his locker.  
  
What does it say? I ask anxiously as I peer over his shoulder.  
  
It says: I know Adam. _I know everything. You used to rape Eve. You are a very sick person. I know about your other life._ It also doesn't have a signature like your note, Adam reads as he then looks up.  
  
He does know for sure about our past. He knows....., I whisper as I fight to hold the tears in.  
  
Fuck this! Adam shouts quietly as he slams his locker shut after taking his bag.  
  
Come on, let's get out of here, I say as I walk away. As I walk, I take the note out of my pocket and read it a few more times.  
  
I wonder why they would type this? Adam questions as we walk out of the school.  
  
It is weird. This entire fucking morning is weird. A good question is who's doing this and why?   
  
There are a ton of questions that I wish I could ask and answer, Adam replies.  
  
We walk silently to my apartment, each reading each others notes dozens of times. We are unlocking my apartment and stepping inside. The apartment is silent because everyone is at work.  
  
Do you think that we should tell our parents? Adam asks as he sets down his bag.  
  
Not right now. We can tell them later, I reply as I set my bag next to Adam's.  
  
So, now what do we do? Adam asks as he takes a seat on the couch.  
  
I don't know! This is so frustrating that I could scream, I say as I sit   
next to him.  
  
I know what you mean. My head hurts and I just feel like killing whoever is doing this, Adam says angrily as he clenches his fists.  
  
We are silent and still for a few minutes until I move closer to Adam and take his face into my hands. I lean forward and kiss him softly at first, but as he kisses me more, I kiss more passionately. I lay back and pull Adam on top of me. He moves his hand up and down my side, and even up into my shirt. I tug on the bottom of his shirt and he pulls away momentarily to let me take it off. He has fear in his eyes as he leans down again to kiss me. He puts a hand up my shirt and places it on my breast as we kiss more and more. Adam stops to take off my shirt and when he does, I unbuckle his belt and pull off his jeans. We continue to undress in the dim room that would be bright if the curtains were open.  
  
Adam breaths heavily as he collapse on me, but still in me. I hold onto him like old times as we both breath roughly. Adam pulls out and takes his boxers to slip on. I lay on the couch naked and reach towards the floor to get my pants and panties. After I get those on, I sit up and place my arm over my breasts. I take my bra and put it on, along with my blue t-shirt.  
  
What has become of us? Adam asks quietly as he pulls a t-shirt over his head.  
  
We are doing exactly what we did in the past; sleeping together out of frustration. Is that our fate? Is that our fucking fate? I ask as I stand up.  
  
Screw fate. It surely has it in for us, Adam replies as he stands up.  
  
What do we do now? I can't even think, I ask as I put my hands over my head.  
  
I have no clue, but I think we should keep these notes from our parents so they don't get too worried about us. Agreed? Adam asks.  
  
I guess so, I reply.  
  
***  
**Two Weeks Later**  
  
Hey Eve, Adam says as he approaches me.  
  
Hi Adam, I greet quietly as I start to undo the combination to my lock on my locker.  
  
Just to warn you, I got another note, Adam says quietly.  
  
Yeah well I'm starting to get used to it. We've been getting notes everyday this week, I say as I open the door to my locker. Sure enough, a note falls out.  
  
What does it say? Adam asks.  
  
It says: _Sometimes unexpected things happen to those who aren't being good. Great, now we are getting threats_, I say as I finish reading the short note.  
  
Listen, I'm starting to think that we should tell our parents. Remember, only three months ago we were taken to the Digital World and we never did beat that digimon. He could also go into the past and into other parallel time dimensions. He can easily find out our past, Adam says.  
  
Maybe you are right. He probably can go into the future with the way this note sounds, I say thoughtfully.  
  
You know what I don't understand? Why doesn't he just destroy us? I mean he could easily come into our time and destroy us when we don't even notice it.  
  
Don't give him any ideas, I scold as I cover Adam's mouth. He could be listening to us right now.  
  
I know and I'm sorry. So, do we tell our parents? Adam asks.  
  
How about you come over to my house this evening? I ask.  
  
Oh wait, we can't. I have a soccer practice both tonight and tomorrow. Plus, my dad is out of town on a business trip until next Friday and today is only Friday so we need to wait an entire week, Adam replies.  
  
Oh well, the more time to think about what we tell our parents, I say as I shut my locker.  
  
***  
  
Why do I keep throwing up every morning? I vomit into the toilet and then stand up and flush it down. I turn on the water and wash my face.   
  
Today is the day we tell our parents. Of course I feel really sick and why can't I stop throwing up every morning? What's wrong with me?  
  
Are you almost finished in there? Mom asks as she knocks on the door.  
  
Hold on, I call back as I dry my face on the towel and check the inside of the toilet to make sure my vomit got completely flushed down.  
  
I open the door and put on a fake smile as I pass Mom and head towards my bedroom. I shut the door and take my long, blue skirt and slip it on. I next put on my bra and a white tank top. I walk over to the mirror and put my hair into a cute updo that is very popular in my school. I put on a bit of eye liner and eye shadow to finish. I take a deep breath in as I start pretending everything is okay. I open the door to my room and walk out into the hallway. I walk into the kitchen.  
  
Good morning, Eve. You look nice today. Is it picture day today? Dad asks as he looks up from the newspaper.  
  
No it isn't. You know I like to wear my skirt to school when I don't have a gym class, I reply as I sit down at the table.  
  
Oh really? And I thought you were just dressing up for Adam? Dad asks with a grin.  
  
No, Adam and I are just friends. Friends who have gone through a lot together over these passed twenty seven years, I reply.  
  
Twenty seven? Oh right. You guys lived until you were fifteen and then went back to being three years old and now it has been twelve years. Sorry, but math in the morning is something I'm not very good at, Dad says honestly.  
  
I smile at his remark and look at the toast that is on my plate.  
  
Aren't you hungry? Mom asks as she walks into the kitchen.  
  
Not really, I reply.  
  
How come? Eve, you've been acting funny for the past three weeks. What is wrong with you? Every morning this week, you wake up very early and beat me to the bathroom. Am I being paranoid or are you just trying to make yourself look pretty for Adam? Mom asks with a worried face as she sits down.  
  
No, nothing is wrong, I say and then force myself to lie, I am trying to make myself prettier for the guys at school, but not for Adam.  
  
Isn't that sweet, you are trying to pretend you don't like Adam even though it was just a few months ago that you guys were making out, Mom says with a smile.  
  
Or just three weeks ago when we had sex...  
  
Mimi, leave her alone. You're worst then me, Dad says with a laugh.  
  
I'll see you guys later. Is everyone going to be home tonight? I ask as I stand up.  
  
Yes we are. Why? Dad asks.  
  
No reason; I was just curious because I thought you guys could help me study for a major history exam I have tomorrow, I reply with a huge, fake smile.  
  
We would love to help you, Mom says.  
  
That would be great. Well, I'll see you later, I say as I walk out of the kitchen and over to the front door.   
  
I take my school bag as if I am actually going to school, but of course I actually haven't been to school since last Friday. I walk out of the door and close it behind me. I head towards the park where Adam and I have been meeting everyday this week. We pull off skipping school by phoning the school with mature voices and saying that we are sick. I phone the school and pretend that I am mine and Adam's mothers. So far, it has worked. After ten minutes of walking, I walk into the park where Adam is staring at the ground, not noticing me.  
  
Adam looks up and smiles. He says, You look nice today.  
  
Thanks, but that doesn't matter. I have made sure that both my parents will be home tonight, I say as I take a seat on the swing.  
  
My dad got home this morning and they are both going to be home. Now it is just the matter of showing them the notes and trying to figure out some sort of solution, Adam says.  
  
I took the liberty of phoning Lexie and Ray last night. I asked them if anything weird has been happening, I state.  
  
What did they say?  
  
They said nothing was wrong and questioned my purpose for asking. I lied saying that I thought things were too perfect' so I was just curious. They took my lie, I reply.  
  
I was thinking on the way over here and I was wondering, should we go to our lockers and retrieve any letters from there?  
  
I guess so, I reply.  
  
We begin to walk to our school where we haven't been in a week. Adam and I are both silent on the walk over there. After we arrive, we quietly sneak into the school. We scope the hallways and break apart to go to our lockers. I sneak to my locker and open it quietly to find five letters fall out. I pick each one up and close my locker shut, it echoes the hallway. I run towards the door and as I wait for Adam, I read the letters.   
  
One letter writes: _the time draws near for the truth comes out_. Another one reads: _things unexpectedly happen when you don't protect yourself._   
  
I wonder what exactly these letters mean?  
  
Hey, are you ready to go? Adam asks from behind me.  
  
***  
  
The phone rang.  
  
I stop writing and answer the phone on my desk, Musical Copyrights, how may I help you?  
  
Is this Mr. Ishida?  
  
Yes it is. How may I help you? I ask into the phone.  
  
This is Raserfield Junior High School. I would just like to confirm that your child, Eve Ishida, is sick again today, the woman voice said.  
  
Sick again? What are you talking about? I demand.  
  
I'm just guessing that since your child hasn't been to school since last Friday. Also, her mother has called in everyday saying that except today.  
  
I manage to say, Yes, that is correct. Thank you.  
  
I hang up the phone and sigh. What is going on? I know that Mimi hasn't been calling in sick for Eve. She must be doing that herself. But why? I'll call Tai, I'm betting that Adam is doing the same thing.  
  
***  
  
I wonder if the school is starting to think that it is strange how you and I are both sick on the same days and just happen to be best friends?   
  
Well you should know, you called them this morning, I say.  
  
No I didn't. Eve, why would I? You have been calling everyday this week, not me, Adam says.  
  
No, I told you to call today because - oh no. That was in my dream. Damn it! What time is it? I ask.  
  
It is already eleven. No point in calling now. The school always checks the attendance and makes the calls to parents before ten. Come on, we might as well go to your apartment, Adam says in an annoyed voice.  
  
I'm sorry, I whisper. I just feel so out of it.  
  
It is okay. We'll be telling the truth tonight anyway, Adam says as we continue to walk down the street.  
  
I look around at the busy streets as most workers are trying to have lunch. I look up at a billboard that says: Do You Know For Sure?' Stupid billboards. What kind of advertising will they think of next for pregnancy tests? Hold on, pregnancy. No, I couldn't be. Or could I? The vomiting, late period, and even the note said unexpected things will happen if you don't protect. Oh my God, I am pregnant! Oh no! I've become exactly who I said I wouldn't: Mom.  
  
What's wrong? Adam asks.  
  
Nothing except that I'm just a bit worried, I reply, lying through my teeth.  
  
Me too, Adam says.  
  
After a half an hour walk, we reach my apartment building. I walk up the stairs with Adam and unlock the door. We step inside and Adam shuts the door behind him.  
  
Eve, is that you?  
  
I turn around after hanging up my coat to see Mom standing there.  
  
Where have you been? Why haven't you been in school this week? Mom asks.  
  
I'm sorry, but there is something Adam and I should tell you. Maybe you should call his parents, I say shamefully.  
  
We are here already! Mr. Kamiya's voice shouts towards us.  
  
I look at Adam and clear my throat. I follow Mom into the living room where Mr and Mrs. Kamiya sit on the couch while Dad sits on the other couch.  
  
Where have you been? Mrs. Kamiya asks.  
  
We were on a walk, Adam replies truthfully.  
  
And why are you not in school? Dad asks.  
  
Because we are scared to see the outcome. We should tell you guys that we've been getting these notes, Adam replies.  
  
What kind of notes? Mr. Kamiya asks.  
  
Notes probably from the digimon who can go into the past that took us to the Digital World about four months ago. We started getting these notes three weeks ago on a Monday, I reply.  
  
If you want to see them, Eve and I can get them out of our backpack, Adam says as he motions me to follow him.  
  
We walk out of the room and towards the front door where we set our knapsacks earlier. I take my bag and follow Adam back into the living room where our parents sit with anxious faces. I open up my bag and start taking out the fifteen notes that are in there. Adam does the same thing. I pile them on the coffee table in front of my parents and so does Adam. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya come over to the coffee table and sit on the carpet to read the notes.  
  
You'll see the date on the back of most of them except for five because Adam and I didn't go to school this week. This morning, we went to the school to pick up the rest. If this counts, we had it all planned out to tell you guys tonight, I explain quietly.  
  
Our mothers begin with the first note and after they finish, they pass it on in chronological order to our fathers. Their faces hold the expression of shock and I can't help but feel guilty. I take a quick glance at Adam who has the face expression of guilt. He swallows and looks up at me, giving a weak smile that I return. After some time of reading, Mom is the first to finish.  
  
I somewhat understand the common meaning of these notes, but some of these must have a different meaning. Like this one: _things unexpectedly happen when you don't protect yourself._ I get the common meaning, but what message could this digimon or whoever is doing this mean? Mom questions.  
  
These notes are very strange and we've been trying to figure them out this past week, Adam replies.  
  
I know what that one means, I say quietly, catching everyone's attention. I bite my lip before I say, It means I'm pregnant.  
  
Adam whispers as he takes a few steps back and falls back on the couch.  
  
Our parents remain quiet, too shocked to say anything.  
  
It all adds up. My morning sickness, late period, this note... it just all makes sense, I explain quietly. The situation finally sinks in that I am pregnant and I turn away to cry.  
  
We made a mistake! Adam exclaims as his voice cracks up.  
  
I know, I say as I try to wipe the tears away.  
  
I feel Mom put her arms around me and I turn around to bury my face into her shoulders. I continue to cry as she rubs my back. I briefly open my eyes to see Adam sitting on the couch, shaking his head while his mom whispers things into his ears.  
  
We made a mistake! Things were so confusing that day! Adam shouts, his voice cracked.  
  
I don't say anything as I continue to cry in my mother's arms. I look over at my father who has an unreadable face expression. I can't continue to stare at him so I close my eyes.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
I'll get it, Dad whispers.  
  
We made a mistake, Adam continues to whisper as he shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
Just before the guests enter the living room, Dad says quietly, We are going through a bit of a rough time right now.  
  
Eve, what's wrong? Lexie asks as she enters the living room.  
  
Lexie, so innocent. An innocent virgin who is trying to share her innocence with me. I'm anything but innocent.  
  
After I think that, I cry more.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen, Adam whispers as he continues to shake his head.  
  
Well it happened, Adam! I shout back as I turn away.  
  
I'm so sorry, Adam whispers.  
  
Don't say that! I scream.  
  
We'll be right back. Eve, Adam, why don't we go talk in the kitchen? Dad suggests.  
  
I can briefly hear Dad and Mr. Kamiya telling Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari about the notes before they enter the kitchen. After they do, we remain silent. Adam and I sit at the kitchen table while our mothers stand behind us and our fathers stand beside each other.  
  
We were so confused that day, Adam whispers.  
  
It was the Monday that we received the first note. We ditched school and came here, I explain in a whisper.  
  
Eve's locker was vandalized with spray paint that read: _I know something._ After we found a note in both our lockers, we ditched school and came here, more frustrated then ever, Adam clarifies.  
  
I promised myself I wouldn't get pregnant like Mom did. I broke my promise to myself, I whisper quietly to myself.  
  
I can tell that Mom heard me because she bites her lip and turns away to stare at Dad.   
  
Am I doomed to lose my virginity that way? I ask quietly as I turn away.  
  
The only respond is Adam banging his head on the table and whimpering softly as he struggles to hold the tears back.  
  
Maybe we could continue this later? Mom suggests.  
  
Whatever. It doesn't matter one way or the other, I reply quietly as I follow my parents back into the living room.  
  
Mom sits on the love seat and I sit down too, laying my head on her lap as she strokes my head softly.   
  
These letters are awful, no wonder you are so upset, Lexie comments as she sets down a letter.  
  
I'm pregnant, I state quietly, gazing into the floor.  
  
Lexie doesn't say anything as she looks away with her innocent face to meet with the eyes of her parents. She tries to put a weak smile on her face, but can't.  
  
I'm so jealous of you. You're so pure and innocent and what am I? I don't even know. Why can't I have the face of innocence? Why can't I be as innocent as you are, Lexie? I ask directly to Lexie as I continue to let Mom strike through my hair.  
  
I don't know what you are talking about... Lexie replies, her voice trembling.  
  
I'm talking about the innocence both of your parents had when they were young. I want to be innocent too, I whisper as I sit up and wipe away the tears that are falling down my face.  
  
Lexie can't say anything because she knows I'm right. She takes another one of the thirty notes and brings up to her face so that she can't see me staring at her enviously. I lay my head back down on my mother's lap and close my eyes, praying that I can change the day three weeks ago.  
  
We should get going. Call us when you need us, Matt, Uncle T.K. states as he motions for Lexie to stand up.  
  
If you need anything Eve, Adam I'm here for you, Lexie whispers as she walks out of the living room.  
  
Take care, Aunt Kari says as she hugs Mr. Kamiya.  
  
Matt, I think we'll go now too, Mr. Kamiya says as she releases his hug from Kari.  
  
Call me later, Dad says as he follows Adam and Mr and Mrs. Kamiya out of the living room.  
  
After the door shuts, there is silence. Dad walks into the living room and takes a seat on the larger couch while Mom continues to brush her hand through my hair. This awkwardness drives me crazy and I can feel myself losing it again. I close my eyes and bite my lip in order to keep myself from crying. Warm, sticky blood enters my mouth from the pressure I exert on my lip with my tooth.  
  
Everything will be okay, Mom whispers as she continues to stoke my head.  
  
No it won't. There's a digimon who obviously can go into the past and future out to destroy our lives. He can also go into parallel time dimensions. And now I'm pr- preg- pregnant, I whisper as I choke up.  
  
Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to worry about your   
grades right now, Dad whispers quietly, obviously meaning for it to bring my spirits up.  
  
I'm so sorry. I didn't want my life to turn out like this. I didn't mean to sleep with Adam. It just happened and now I wish I had never come home that day with him, I whisper.  
  
We don't blame you at all, Dad says quietly.  
  
I look into his eyes and ask, You don't?  
  
No. We are trying to understand the pain you are going through and we realize that sometimes being needed by someone is the best way to get out your frustration. I only wish that you would have protected yourself, Mom replies.  
  
A wave of guilt comes over me. I say, I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to make you sound bad in the kitchen. I know that you got pregnant and it was only an illusion, but I'm jealous because this isn't an illusion. This is real and now I have to deal with it and not put all the pressure on you. I'm so sorry, I say.  
  
Don't be guilty. Forget about me and just try to focus on yourself right now. I'll always be there for you and so will your father, Mom says.  
  
I'm going to go have a shower. I want to be clean, not dirty, I state as I stand up and walk out of the living room.  
  
I walk down the hallway and towards my room. I open and shut the door behind me. The room is silent except for the movement of myself across the carpet. I grab my towel and underneath it, I notice a small pocket knife that belongs to Adam. He must have forgotten it. I pick up the knife and open it to find dried up blood along the edge of the knife. Two can do this. I take the small knife and make a short, deep slit in my wrist. The pain feels good compared to the pain in my heart. I realize what I am doing and drop the knife.   
  
No, I can't make the same mistake as Dad. I leave it on the floor and take my towel, a sweater, jeans, and a clean pair of socks to the bathroom.  
  
Once I am inside of there, I set my clothes and towel on a small shelf. I take a piece of toilet paper and wet it a bit before I press it against my wrist. As I do this, I walk over to the tub and put a plug over the drain so that I can pour myself a bath. I next walk back in front of the mirror where I look at the appearance of myself. My eyes are bloodshot and part of my eye liner is running down my face, well was, and now is dried there. I take the piece of toilet paper which I use over my cut and throw it into the garbage can. I take another piece and wet it before I wipe my face with it. After I do that, I put it to my wrist. I am about to take off my clothes but I first reach into my pocket and pull out my digivice. I set it on the counter and stare at it. After I do that, I walk over to the bath tub and turn off the tap. Since it is too hot, I wait a few minutes for it to cool.  
  
I almost forget about my bath as I continue to stare at the device that has ruined my life. I am about to take off my sandals that I usually take off at the door, but didn't because of the situation when the digivice begins to beep. I pick it up and find myself going through another strange digital process. I land harshly.  
  
You're here, Adam whispers as he walks over to me.  
  
I guess you are too, I say quietly as I stand up.  
  
We stare at each other quietly, unsure of what to say.  
  
Why didn't you tell me sooner? Adam asks.  
  
I didn't realize it until we were walking to my apartment this afternoon. We passed by this pregnancy test billboard and I suddenly realized it, I reply truthfully, not losing the eye contact with Adam.  
  
But still... you could have told me, Adam says sadly.  
  
You could have told me other things too, I say harshly as I walk away from him.  
  
What's that supposed to mean? Adam demands as he runs to catch up to me.  
  
It means that you could have told me that you are slitting your wrists, I answer as I turn around.  
  
Adam's face freezes as he thinks of something to say. He slowly moves his right arm back to hide beside his side. I walk over to him and pull up his long sleeves to the sweater he is wearing. I see two small slits and one larger one that look pretty recent.  
  
How did you know? Adam whispers as he pulls his hand away.  
  
I found your pocket knife in my room. Plus, I'm not stupid. In case if you have forgotten, my dad did the exact same thing when he was depressed, I reply as I turn around. I look at my bare arm, there is nothing to hide my slit with since I never got to put on my sweater. I didn't even get to take my bath.   
  
So, you did it too, Adam whispers as he is suddenly beside me.  
  
Yeah, but I completely regret it. Unlike you, I won't continue to make the same mistake that my father did, I say abruptly.  
  
I'm sorry, Adam says quietly.  
  
Well it won't be my fault if you end up killing yourself. Good bye, I say as I walk away.  
  
Eve I don't know what to say, but don't leave me alone, Adam says quietly.  
  
I turn around and whisper, I don't want to see you go through any pain.  
  
Well, I've made plenty of mistakes and now we are paying for them, Adam says as he motions at my stomach.  
  
I'm sorry too, I say as I walk back towards Adam. I say, I didn't make you feel bad.  
  
Don't worry about it, Adam says as he hugs me.  
  
I break away from our hug and lean my body against a tree. Adam sits down and leans his head against the same tree. He looks up and pats the ground between his legs, motioning me to sit there. I do sit between his legs and lean my back against Adam. He puts his arms loosely around me and allows me to lean my head on his shoulder. Adam kisses the top of my head before he moves into a more comfortable position. I close my eyes and fall into a troubled sleep.  
  
***  
  
The sun shines brightly into my eyes even though they are closed. I open my eyes and lift my arm up over my eyes. I blink a few times, but don't move for the fear of Adam waking up. Too late. Adam moves slightly and moans a bit as he stretches.  
  
We are in the Digital World, aren't we? Adam asks quietly.  
  
I reply as I quickly stand up.  
  
Yesterday's event are replying in my mind over and over again, Adam says quietly.  
  
Same here, I say as I quickly walk a few steps away.  
  
I really wish things didn't have to be like this, Adam comments.  
  
So do I, I whisper as I run my hand through my hair.  
  
Come here, Adam motions as he continues to sit under the tree, leaning against the trunk.  
  
I walk hesitantly over and stand in front of him. He sits up and kneels on his knees. He gives me a small smile before he pulls my waist closer to him. He lifts up my shirt a bit and kisses my stomach, making small circles around my belly button. I put my hands on his head and let him continue kissing me. He stops and takes my hand, pulling it towards the ground. I kneel down and sit on my knees, staring into Adam's eyes. He leans forward and kisses me. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around him. Adam pulls away and has a bit of an anxious look on his face.  
Adam whispers, I will always be here for you. I will never leave you.  
  
I know. I love you so much, I say.  
  
I love you too, Adam says with a smile.  
  
How sweet! A familiar voice exclaims.  
  
I turn around to see Kimmy, my old friend, standing there with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Kimmy! How come you're in the Digital World? Are you a Digidestined? I ask happily as I let go of Adam and stand up.  
  
Kimmy doesn't reply and continues to smile.  
  
Adam questions as he stands up.  
  
Kimmy laughs and says, It was so easy to fool you. I just took Kimmy's body and used her knowledge about you, Eve, to do the things I did.  
  
What is she talking about? Adam asks under his breath.  
  
Kimmy, what do you mean? I ask as I back up a few steps into Adam.  
  
I just took Kimmy's body. It was so easy to just use her to trick you.   
  
When we were at that party seven months ago, I made sure your drink that I handed to you had more alcohol than it was supposed to.   
  
Unfortunately, you didn't take my bait, Kimmy explains.  
  
What do you mean, didn't take your bait? Adam asks.  
  
Oh Adam, you are too noble for your own good. Eve was all nice and drunk for you, willing to give her body to you and you didn't take it. Sure you took advantage of her, but you should have slept with her, Kimmy says as she shakes her head.  
  
I stare at Kimmy, too shocked to say anything.  
  
I was finally happy when I began to send you those notes that made you lose your virginity in this life. So very happy. I decided to keep sending these notes so that you could get wrapped up in your own petty problems of sleeping together so you wouldn't notice me. I kept sending these notes from the information that I gathered from the past, future, and other time dimension that you lived and remember. By the way, it was so nice making you feel guilty for raping Eve in your other life. I sent that note on purpose to make you even more frustrated with yourself, Adam, Kimmy says wickedly.   
  
Adam whispers.  
  
Oh yes. It was a wonderful plot and-  
  
What was the point of forcing Adam and I to sleep together? I ask, cutting her off.  
  
Kimmy glares at me and replies, It only makes your minds not as sharp as they could be. It makes you miserable and not thinking clearly. It also helps me by you not being as strong. Also, did I mention?  
  
Mention what? I ask.  
  
Did I mention that I am a digimon inside of Kimmy that has DNA from other digimon? I have DNA from Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, VennomMyotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Apocolamon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, MaloMyotismon, Liarmon, Endoimon, Hasioumon, Gorhiomon, Klosiomon, and Rosfitimon. All those digimon's DNA are in me. I also used Liarmon's famous illusions. Guess what illusion I made? Kimmy explains and then asks to me.  
  
What illusion would that be? I ask, unsure if I want to know.  
  
The illusion of your pregnancy. I used Liarmon's power to make the illusion of your pregnancy. So here you were worrying and now you are unprepared for the battle with me, Kimmy replies with a laugh.  
  
I could feel my heart stop beating and I stumble back, but Adam helps me up.  
  
Now Eve, come with me, Kimmy says as she points her finger towards herself.  
  
Don't go, Adam whispers as he holds my hand.  
  
We can either do this the hard way or the easy. I may be in a human's body, but I can still shoot out the attacks, Kimmy says.  
  
Don't go. Please don't leave me, Adam whispers in my ear as he continues to hold me.  
  
I stand ground and wait for the punishment.  
  
Fine, so be it, Kimmy says as she shoots out a black energy from her hands.  
  
I wince as I see it coming straight for me. The attack hits me straight in the stomach and I feel the pain as I hold onto it and cry. I fall into Adam's arms and cry in pain as I hold onto my stomach.  
  
What have you done to her? Adam demands as he brushes the hair away from my face.  
  
Now it is time to come. I just wanted you to feel the pain that I can bring. Adam, don't worry. You'll be dead soon, Kimmy says as she holds up her hands.  
  
I can feel myself being taken away from Adam's safe arms.  
  
***  
  
Now it is time to come. I just wanted you to feel the pain that I can bring. Adam, don't worry. You'll be dead soon, Kimmy says as she holds up her arms to the sky.  
  
Suddenly, Eve begins to fade from my arms as she is taken away. She is completely gone and so is Kimmy. There is silence until I break it.  
  
Eve! Eve! Come back! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me, I scream out as I fall to my knees and bury my head into my hands. I stay like that for at least ten minutes.  
  
We'll get her back.  
  
I look up to see Dad and Mom standing beside me. Mr and Mrs. Ishida are standing behind them followed by Aunt Kari and Uncle T.K. with Lexie. Mr and Mrs. Izumi also stand with Ray. Also, Joe Kido, Cody, Davis, Michael, Ken, Maria, and Wallace are here.  
  
Do you know where she has gone? Mr. Ishida asks softly.  
  
I think Kimmy might have brought her into the past, I reply as I stand up.  
  
Mrs. Ishida asks in disbelief.  
  
This digimon has been in Kimmy's body for about seven months and has been using Kimmy's information as a friend of Eve's against her. Since Kimmy knows her locker combination and stuff, she's the one who put the notes in our lockers. I don't know how she got my locker combination, but that doesn't matter, I answer.  
  
But why would he/she use those notes? Lexie asks.  
  
I'd rather not say, I reply quietly.  
  
How can we find her? Cody asks.  
  
I have to go into the past, I reply.  
  
You can't! Mom exclaims.  
  
I have to. I can't leave Eve there by herself with this maniac of a digimon. He has the DNA from all your past enemies and is using them against us. He used Liarmon's illusions to make Eve's pregnancy, I explain.  
  
Oh my gosh! Mrs. Ishida exclaims as she puts a hand over her mouth.  
  
I close my eyes and try to think of the past, but nothing is coming up with Eve. I open my eyes to find everyone string at me.   
  
I say, She isn't in the past so she must be in the future.  
  
Good luck, Adam, Lexie wishes with a smile.  
  
I smile at her before I close my eyes to think of the future. I try to imagine Eve and Kimmy in the future and when I do, I feel this strong force come over me. I scream in pain as I feel my body fling.  
  
Mom exclaims.  
  
Adam, are you okay? Dad asks as he comes up to me.  
  
Yeah, but my head hurts like hell. I don't know why it didn't work. I could see Eve and Kimmy in the future, but I couldn't go there. Why? I ask to nobody in particular. The answer hit my like a bat does to a baseball. I think I understand. When Eve and I went into the past and traveled back to the future, it wasn't really going into the future but into the present time. What I mean is I can't go into the future, past the present time. How am I supposed to get her now?  
  
I think that the best thing we could do is find our digimon, Mr. Izumi says.  
  
I agree. If Eve somehow gets out of the future and back to the present time, she'll need her digimon. We should go find them, Mrs. Izumi says.  
How do we do that? Lexie asks.  
  
Izzy gets his hap top out and locates them. Right Izzy? Uncle T.K. replies and then turns to Izzy to ask.  
  
If I had my lap top here I could do that. Ray, give me your lap top, Izzy says.  
  
Ray goes into his bag and fetches out his lap top. He hands it to his father and closes up his small backpack. Mr. Izumi begins to type.  
  
What if they are really far away in the Digital World? Maria asks.  
  
Then we'll just have to do without them, I reply in frustration.  
  
I can't believe Eve's pregnancy was an illusion, Mrs. Ishida whispers to Mom.  
  
Doesn't that just sound familiar, Mom says with a wink.  
  
It's just such a relief, Mrs. Ishida says.  
  
It isn't to me. We are useless standing around doing nothing while Eve could be being tortured again, I say angrily.  
  
What do you mean by tortured? Davis asks.  
  
In the process of her leaving, Kimmy shot some kind of black light at Eve that made her scream in pain. Before I could do anything, both of them vanished, I reply. I then turn to Dad and ask, How did you know that we left?  
  
Dad replies, Actually, Matt noticed that Eve was taking a bath for three hours so they broke down the door to find an empty bathroom with cold water in the tub.  
  
And you just checked after three hours? Mrs. Izumi asks in her obnoxious voice.  
  
Mr. Ishida looks at me before replying, You have no idea went on that day.  
  
Everyone remains silent and I can tell that they have all guessed what happened. I could feel the anger building up, but I instead clenched my fists besides throwing a temper tantrum. As I clenched my fists I could feel the spot where I slit ted my wrists aching. I pull up the sleeve of my arm, as if I'm checking the time, and look at the dried up blood. Everyone else is peering over Ray's computer screen to find our digimon.   
  
I touch where I made the three slits and close my eyes. I open them to find Mr. Ishida staring at me. I quickly cover my sleeve, as if he hasn't noticed the marks on my wrists, and walk over to the computer screen beside my parents.  
  
Have you found them yet? Wallace asks.  
  
Unfortunately, I can't seem to locate them, Mr. Izumi replies sadly.  
  
We don't have time for this. I wish Eve were here now so I could help her fight, I say in frustration.  
  
Suddenly Eve transports right in front of me, an arm lengths away. She looks shocked, but she takes a step towards me.  
  
You're okay, I whisper as I wrap my arms around her.  
  
I tricked Kimmy and escaped, Eve whispers as she returns her hug.  
  
Mrs. Ishida exclaims as she runs towards us.  
  
Eve lets go of me and welcomes her mothers arms.  
  
How did you escape? Mr. Ishida asks as he hugs Eve after Mrs. Ishida did.  
  
There's no time for that, Eve replies as she releases from their hug. She turns to me and says, You and I need to go into the future and get this digimon out of Kimmy. We then need to fight.  
  
When I tried to come rescue you, I couldn't travel into the future, I say.  
  
You can only do it with two people together. I tricked Kimmy into telling me that information. You and I can go into the future together, Eve explains.  
  
Yeah, but then how did Kimmy or the digimon or whatever you want to call this thing go into the future if there is only one of them? I ask.  
  
Technically, there are two beings inside Kimmy's body: the digimon and Kimmy herself is trapped. The only problem is how are we going to defeat this digimon if he's in Kimmy? Also, who are we going to fight with? If our digimon can only Digivolve to the Champion level, how can they defeat a digimon with the DNA of a ton of digimon who are at the Mega level? Eve questions.  
  
That is what we are here for, Dad says with a wink. Mr. Ishida nods in agreement.  
  
How are you supposed to fight with your digimon if we are in the future? Eve asks.  
  
You need to bring Kimmy here, Mr. Ishida replies.  
  
Good plan, let's go into the future. Or can we just wait until Kimmy comes into the past to get us? I ask as I take Eve's plans.  
  
Eve lets me take her hands and replies, She's waiting for us. I can just tell, she's waiting for me to bring you back. It was too easy of an escape.  
  
Let's go for it, I say with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Let's go for it, Adam says with a smile.  
  
We'll be back soon, I say to everyone as I close my eyes and try to imagine Kimmy waiting for us in the future.  
  
Sure enough, when I open my eyes, Kimmy is waiting patiently. She smiles with glee as we let go of each other and stand beside one another. My shoulder brushes against Adam's and he is trembling a bit.  
  
So Eve, you decided to come back? Kimmy asks evilly.  
  
Yes we did. Now get out of Kimmy's body and face us like a real digimon, I say.  
  
Now you've made me mad. Now you will feel pain again, Kimmy says angrily as she shoots out the same black energy from her hands towards me.  
  
I don't have any time to move as it strikes me. I scream in pain as I fall on my knees, clutching my stomach that feels as if someone is kicking it.   
  
Adam steps in front of me and yells out, Don't you dare hurt Eve again!  
  
Why, are you that in love with her? Or could you be? I mean you did rape her in all and then you went and got her pregnant. Than again, that was an illusion, but that doesn't matter, Kimmy says evilly.  
  
Don't listen to her, Adam. She's trying to make you less strong, I say as I continue to hold my stomach that hurts like hell.  
  
Adam cries out as he helps me stand up and holds my hand as we begin to run. He turns around and whispers, We have to pretend as if we are scared of her. Let's go back into the present time, but not where our parents are. Imagine a lake and we'll go there together. Then, we can give our parents time to find our digimon to attack. Ready?  
  
As ready as I will ever be, I reply as I continue to hold my stomach.  
  
Think of it now, Adam whispers.  
  
I close my eyes and stop running as I imagine myself with Adam in front of a large lake, not too far away from our parents. I open my eyes to find Adam and I there, standing in front of the large, clear lake.  
  
You actually thought you could run? Kimmy asks with a laugh.  
  
Now it is time to run, Adam says as he pushes me forward.  
  
I begin to gain speed as the pain is starting to fade. I run a bit ahead of Adam through the lush forest as we try to out run her. We aren't sure which was we are running, but soon, we hear voices. We keep running towards the voices we hear as Kimmy runs not too far behind us, gaining with each step.  
  
Mom exclaims as we run into a clearing.  
  
I say as I run into Mom's arms and hug her tightly.  
  
Are you forgetting about me? Kimmy asks as she walks calmly into the clearing.  
  
And we would try to remember you why? Adam asks slyly.  
  
For that comment, you die second. First, I have a settle to score with Eve, Kimmy replies coolly as she stares into my eyes.  
  
And what score would that be? I ask.  
  
Kimmy doesn't reply as she has a horrified look on her face. I look back to see the huge metal wolf, armored beast looking digimon, and a beautiful angel.  
  
I think advantages have changed, Mr. Kamiya says. He looks at his digimon and says, WarGreymon, finish him.  
  
I exclaim as I stick out my arms. I say, We can't destroy her, are you forgetting that my friend is that person? An innocent person can't die because a digimon is controlling them. That isn't fair to Kimmy. She didn't ask for that.  
  
What do I do? WarGreymon asks to Mr. Kamiya.  
  
Just wait, Mr. Kamiya answers.  
  
We have to get this digimon out of Kimmy's body. But how? Oh, I have an idea! We can just bug him until he gives in, Adam says brightly.  
  
Good idea, Lexie says.  
  
Why are you in that girls body? Are you scared that we will beat you?   
Adam asks slyly.  
  
Kimmy glares at him before replying, I have my reasons, but if you insist. The only thing is that if I come out of Kimmy on my own, she dies.  
  
Don't come out! I shout. I turn to Adam and ask, Now what?  
  
There must be a solution, Ray says as he turns away to think.  
  
I can't let Kimmy get hurt because of this ruthless digimon. This is so complicated. How can we get him out of her? Wait a second, he said that if he comes out of Kimmy on his own, she dies. What if Kimmy pushes him out? It's worth a try.  
  
I have an idea, I whisper as Kimmy patiently taps her foot. I look at Kimmy and shout, Kimmy, can you hear me? You have to fight this evil inside of you so that you can return to your regular self. You have to! Please Kimmy, you must. We can take care of the rest.  
  
Kimmy's eyes look frightened and she starts hitting herself on the head. After she does that, a black shadow comes from her mouth and the shadow swirls around her body. The shadow next stops and stays very still. It then starts to take on a physical shape. Kimmy's body falls to the ground.   
  
This pathetic human may have been able to push me out, but I will win the battle against you. I will win you, Eve. The shape says as it stats looking like a giant bird. Once he is this bird, he says, You have seen my human form and what I am like when I am in a body, but now you see the true me. Prepare to die, Eve.  
  
Why does he mostly have it in for you, Dad asks to me. He then looks at the wolf digimon and says, Go for it, MetalGarurumon.  
  
You help MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon, Mr. Kamiya says.  
  
You too, Angemon, Uncle T.K. says, but first, you better Digivolve one more time.  
  
Angemon, Digivolve to MagnaAngemon!  
  
The three digimon begin to fight with this digimon while Mom, Adam, and I take Kimmy's body away from the scene. We lay her down on the ground and watch the fight.  
  
What about our digimon? Adam asks to Mom.  
  
Unfortunately, Izzy couldn't locate them. He only located Patamon, Gabumon, and Agumon, Mom replies.  
  
Too bad, Lexie whispers as she watches the fight.  
  
Metal Wolf Claw! MetalGarurumon shoots as ice comes from his mouth.  
  
Terra Force! WayGrymon shouts as he takes the huge, orange energy ball and throws it at the digimon.  
  
Gate of Destiny! MagnaAngemon yells as he makes a circular, gold gate.  
  
The unknown digimon begins to scream as the two shots from   
WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon hit him, sending him into the gate. The digimon holds onto the edge of the gate as he is being sucked through and shouts, This wasn't supposed to happen! I went into the future and saw that you were miserably alone, Adam. In order to fulfill that image, I wanted to destroy Eve so that it would come true!  
  
That's what you get for believing in future images! Adam shouts gleefully.  
  
You are being destroyed so that you can never try to ruin my life again. You die because you are stupid! I yell out.  
  
Also, you do have the DNA of other digimon... digimon that we have destroyed! You are foolish to believe that you could have won us, Dad says thoughtfully as Mr. Kamiya laughs.  
  
The digimon yells as he is sucked into the gate which is now closed and disintegrating.  
  
We did it! Lexie exclaims as she hugs Ray, who blushes.  
  
Kimmy questions as she opens her eyes.  
  
I exclaim as I kneel beside her and help her sit up. I look around before saying, I think we are in the country right now. We are on a field trip and you go hit by a rock that was thrown by-  
  
Eve, I can remember everything, Kimmy says quietly. She sits up more and says, I'll keep your secret. I never knew you had this kind of life. I am so sorry, about everything. Is your stomach okay? I mean I had black light coming from my hands.  
  
I'm fine, I say as I wrap my arms around her. I whisper, Thank you, for promising to keep my secret. It's bad enough that you were sucked into this mess, but if that secret got out, I'd be known as a slut.  
  
Oh Eve, what a terrible life you must have, Kimmy says as she hugs me.  
  
I look up at my parents and then over to Adam as I rely, No way! I may have hardships, but everyone has them in life. Maybe I have more, but I have to promise myself I won't let them affect me anymore. It's time to move on.  
  
***  
**One Week Later**  
  
I guess I'll go get you some paper so you can do your homework, I say as I stand up and walk out of the living room.  
  
Adam calls as I walk down the hallway.  
  
I open the door to my bedroom and walk inside. I get out a few pieces of paper from my desk and as I start to head back, I notice the pocketknife. I walk over to it and pick it up before I walk out of the room. I walk back into the living room and smile at Adam.   
  
I say,   
  
Adam looks confused but holds out his hands in time to catch the pocketknife I tossed. He briefly looks at it before he sets it on the coffee table. I sit beside him and hand him the paper. Adam also sets that down on the coffee table. He looks over and grins. I smile back. Adam leans forward and begins to kiss me. I let him kiss me and set down the sheet of paper I brought for myself. I lay back on the couch and Adam lays on me, still kissing. I put my hand at his side and move it up and down. As he kisses me, he slides his hand up my shirt and feels around before settling it down on my breast. I can briefly hear the faint sound of doors shutting.   
  
Stupid neighbors, them and their fights. Why d they always have to slam doors? I continue to kiss Adam in broad daylight. He moves away from my lips and begins to kiss my neck. I tilt my head to let him and open my eyes to see the upside down image of Dad. For a split second I think I was imagining it, but now I realize that he is actually standing there.  
  
Dad clears his throat. Adam stops and looks up. He very quickly takes his hand out of my shirt and sits off me.   
  
I sit up and ask while blushing, What are you doing home so early?  
  
My boss let me go early, Dad replies as he walks over to the other couch and sits on it. He looks at Adam and says, You know, it isn't that good.  
  
I look at Adam who looks nervously at me before he looks away. I give him a quizzical look and then look back at my father.  
  
Also, you could have done a better job at hiding it, Dad says coolly.  
  
I finally understand that Dad means the pocket knife after he motions towards it on the coffee table.   
  
There isn't any point in hiding it, I don't do that anymore, Adam says quietly.  
  
Than why is it on the table? Dad asks.  
  
He left it here one day by accident. Dad, I also did it too, I whisper as I hold up my arm where the small slit is almost completely gone.  
  
Dad looks hurt and stares at me intently. I equally stare back.  
  
Don't blame Eve, it was my fault. When I left it here, she found it and-  
  
Don't cover up for me. It was the day I thought I was pregnant. I found the knife and slit myself, but I do regret it. And after I realized what I was doing, I dropped the knife immediately and went to take my bath, which I never did get to take that day, I explain.  
  
When Eve and I found each other that day, she got really mad at me which convinced me to stop. I only slit my wrists three times after the day we slept together, Adam says, don't be mad at her.  
  
I'm not mad. A bit disappointed that you thought it was the only solution. I know you guys know that I also slit my wrists and I also know it isn't my place to tell you what to do, but I hope you don't continue because I don't want to see you go through the pain I did, Dad says.  
  
Adam stands up and shoves the knife and books into his backpack. He bows and says, Thank you sir. I should be going now. Adam turns to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek as he says, I'll call you later.  
  
I say as Adam leaves the living room, gets on his coat, and opens and closes the door behind him.  
  
So, do you think that I got through to him? Dad asks.  
  
I'm positive, I reply with a smile as I stare into the direction where Adam left.   
  
So, how long has this little fun time been going on for? Dad asks curiously with a grin on his face.  
  
Almost five months, I reply, blushing, Also for the record, we don't go any further than that point.  
  
That's nice to know, Dad says with a laugh.  
  
I'm going to finish my homework in my room because you are making me way too embarrassed, I say as I get up and gather all my books together.  
  
That's fine with me, I want to watch some television, Dad says  
.  
I say as I walk out of the room with a load of books.  
  
I walk into the hallway and over to my room beside my parents. I close the door behind me and set my homework on my desk. I then walk over to the balcony that I have in my room, which connects with my parents room, and step outside into the cool, breezy air.   
  
  
  
I look to my right to see Adam walking up the emergency step stares. He climbs over the railing and sets his bag on the floor. He quickly leans down and kisses me by surprise. I almost fall over, but manage to keep my balance. Adam leads me back into my room and shuts the screen door behind me. I lead him to my bed and lay down, pulling Adam with me. As we kiss, the phone rings.  
  
I call out, Got it, Dad! I pick up my cordless phone and press the talk' button as I ask, Hello, Eve speaking?  
  
Hi Eve, Kimmy's voice says on the other line.  
  
I greet as I push Adam off me.  
  
He sits up and rolls his eyes at me. I give him a quick smirk.  
  
So, what are you doing right now?  
  
I reply, lying.  
  
Sounds like fun, Kimmy says sarcastically.  
  
Oh, but it is, I say eagerly.  
  
Adam gives me a quick smirk before he leans down and pulls up my shirt. He begins to kiss my stomach softly and lightly runs his finger up and down my side. I giggle softly for his fingers are tickling me.  
  
What are you laughing about? Kimmy asks.  
  
Nothing, now what were you saying?  
  
Oh, well Danny has...  
  
I begin to ignore Kimmy's babbling as Adam's kissing gets more intense.   
  
The phone slips out of my hand and lays on the pillow beside me. All that is on my mind is the good feeling that Adam is giving me. He continues to kiss me as the phone lays beside me. I can barely hear Kimmy talking anymore.  
  
Eve! Eve! Kimmy screams into the phone.  
  
I jerk my head up and grab the phone. I say, I'm still here.  
  
Than what have I been saying for the last five minutes? Kimmy asks.  
  
You were talking about Danny, I reply coolly.  
  
And what about him? Kimmy asks suspiciously.  
  
I am about to answer when Adam begins to tickle my stomach softly. I begin to laugh and reply, I don't know, but I have to go.  
  
What's wrong with you? Kimmy asks.  
  
Nothing I- I reply, but then laugh again as Adam tickles me more.  
  
Is Adam there or something?   
  
No... I mean yes. I don't know but I will call you later, around seven. Bye, I say as I turn off the phone. I laugh and ask, What were you doing that for?  
  
Because I wanted your undivided attention, Adam replies as he sits up.  
  
You definitely have it, forever, I whisper as I lean forward to kiss   
Adam.   
  
Our lips meet.  
  
**The End of everything!  
  
**Maybe you enjoyed this? Maybe not? Any comments can go to review (please?)  
  
  



End file.
